Angels and Demons
by sakura240
Summary: For centuries, a war has been going on between the Angels and Demons...but what happens if a fire-casting demon fell in love with a peace-loving Angel that is considered dangerous? And what's this about a prophecy...?
1. Prologue

Kura: NEW STORY! ^^

Amu: No…T^T

Kura: This isn't about Shugo Chara…

Amu: I love it already! ^^

Kura: …

Amu: The summary?

Kura: Oh, yeah!

**A war between the Angles and Demons have been going on for years…centuries…they fought with their Alices…bring destruction everywhere…but what would happen if a fire-casting Demon fell in love with a kind, peace-loving Angel that all the Top Angels think of as dangerous?**

Amu: Okay, what the heck is this supposed to be about?

Kura: It's on Gakuen Alice! ^^

Amu: …

Kura: So…START! ^^

* * *

**Prologue**

...

...

...

It has been a hundred years since the war has started.

...

Angels had rules; to never kill, even if it is a Demon and they are doing wrong to humans. Angels must never kill or punishment is to burn in the everlasting fire in the pits of hell.

...

Demons had similar rules; to never kill an Angel. Even a human must be spared. The only time they can kill is if the human is evil for the Angels will allow the human to either repent or die and land in hell. Never can the Demons kill an innocent.

...

All three races, including the humans, have a strange power known as Alices.

The humans use them for different purposes as they work to make livings. They help others or fill their satisfying wants.

Angles and Demons are different. And both use them for completely different purposes.

The Angels has had enough with the demons, always pulling pranks with their Alices, disrupting the peace they had made in the human world with the Alices they use and yet didn't do a thing, following the rules until a single young Demon has killed an innocent human child.

The Angels, who had witnessed the devious act, enraged and blinded in their fury, has sought out the same demon and killed him, leaving nothing but his ashes behind.

The demons then grew angry and instantly destroyed the Angels that killed their fellow friend.

And so, the war has started.

The Angels had then started to ignore their number one rule. They would not stop until the world is justified and the Demons are completely gone.

The Demons were the same, feeling that the universe was apparently too small for both to live in.

For years, they have fought in the human world without the humans actually knowing what is happening.

But because of the war, humans too, have started to die.

Angels have seen this but their anger only grew, thinking that the Demons are now killing the humans on purpose.

...

For long, Angels have blamed the Demons, not knowing the real reason of the innocent child's death long ago.

Because the real reason was far from what they had thought was true.

For that Demon had taken pity upon the child, trying to help it live.

The child was an 11 year old girl. She had hated life. She had wanted to die.

But the Demon had soon fallen in love with her and tried to show her the joys of life. To show her that the world isn't only the darkness that she had thought of it as.

And she had killed herself. The Demon only tried to stop her. Meanwhile, the Angels who had spotted this had misunderstood.

And yet, the soul of the killed Demon could never rest until this problem was solved, knowing that the cause of this was his fault for loving a human.

And so, its soul wished for a way to heal the problem.

So soon…a prophecy was made; from both sides, each to have a hero and to finish the war.

But none knew the real content of the prophecy except for…

Igarashi Kaoru: a strong, shoulder-length raven haired Demon woman who is known to have the Memory Manipulation Alice with crimson eyes. Though she is feared through-out Heaven, only one Angel knew of her kind heart.

Azumi Yuka: a kind Angel with silky brown hair and amber eyes. She is known to be resisting fighting against the Demons, trying to bring the races together and become friends. Her Alice was the Teleportation Alice.

Both met each other, Kaoru in a mission to kill the Angels around the area, Yuka had just found her without meaning too.

Both became friends and quickly found out the reason of the child's death long ago. The Demon's soul was brought to them by a priestess to tell them of the real story.

The priestess was a strong independent woman who knew what was happening. She had powers to tell of the future and told Kaoru and Yuka the prophecy she had made.

_"An Angel/Demon will be born on the same year, one with the powers of destruction, the other with the power to protect and but steal. They will become heroes of their race, not ending the war with one gone, but ending the war with their love."_

Kaoru and Yuka, shocked by this, have not told a single soul of the prophecy they had heard.

But a selfish Demon and foolish Angel overheard them and told everybody of only the contents they have heard.

And so…the Angels and Demons await the day for their "heroes" to come and finish the war with their side in victory…

...

...

* * *

"…I can't believe those two idiots just decided to eavesdrop on us!"

Yuka sighed as her Demon friend, Kaoru kicked a rock into the river.

"I'm sure they didn't mean it Kaoru."

"Ya, they did! I'm sure you believe that too!"

"…I…w-well…S-SO?"

Kaoru sweat dropped at her friend.

"Don't worry, they only heard parts of the prophecy." The two turned to see Nadeshiko, the priestess. She had long dark blue hair and blue eyes.

"Priestess Nadeshiko!" They both cried.

Nadeshiko smiled. "I thought I told you to just call me Nade."

The other two smiled.

"So, Nade-chan, who do you think are the children who will be the ones in the prophecy?" Yuka asked.

Nade's eyes glinted knowingly. "You two will find out one day!"

Kaoru groaned. "Come on!"

"Nope!"

"Meanie…" Yuka pouted.

Nade laughed.

Kaoru sighed and fell onto the grass, her black wings disappearing. "Man…I wish this never happened…"

Yuka fell down besides her. "I know…"

Nade giggled and fell down besides them. "It's was your guys ancestors fault in the first place."

"No it wasn't! It was that girl that killed herself!" Kaoru said, laughing.

"Nuh uh! It was the Demon's fault for falling for the girl!" Yuka said.

Nade stayed silent. Then she said, "Guys, that Demon doesn't appreciate you saying it was his fault that this all happened."

"But he admitted it!" Kaoru said playfully.

"Yeah, but he said he doesn't want anybody else but him saying it."

"Stubborn isn't he?" Yuka asked.

"Yup! Yes you are! Don't you dare disagree with me Kuro!" Nade said.

"Wait…Kuro? I swear…I heard that name before…" Kaoru said, closing her eyes.

Nade rolled her eyes. "That's because I told you of him and his name when I first met the both of you!"

"Oh…yeah…"

"Baka." Yuka said, giggling.

"Oh, shut it!"

The girls laughed.

Nearby, a Demon soul groaned. "…Angels…Demons…Humans…every single girl in this damn forsaken world is annoying!"

"That means you're calling the girl you love annoying!" Nade said.

"SHE IS CAUSE SHE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF AND SUCCEEDED!"

Nade rolled her eyes and retold what Kuro said, making the girls laugh.

* * *

"I don't get you at all Koaru…" Yuka said, looking at Kaoru.

Kaoru grinned. "What do ya mean Yuka? All I did was make out with the man. No harm, no foul."

"You are such a pervert Kaoru…"

"Whatever!"

Yuka sighed as Kaoru laughed.

"I just wished you would stick to one guy."

Kaoru scoffed. "I'd rather kiss a hundred human men than kiss a single Demon man." She said, growling slightly at the word Demon.

"You act as though you're not a Demon."

"Maybe I wasn't supposed to be but fate decided to be cruel."

"…"

"Anyway, what about you? Who interest you?" Kaoru said, her lips turning into a sly smile.

Yuka pouted slightly as a blush appeared. "None of your business!"

Kaoru groaned. "What about that guy…umm…Yukihira?"

Yuka embarrassed face turned to one full of hatred. "I hate him! He's awful! He stopped my attempts to escape that stupid school for us Angels…"

"Why were you trying escape?"

"Cause the people there are corrupted and are involving everybody else in their plan to have a world rid of Demons…except, you know, my friends, like Narumi and others."

Kaoru sighed. "I wonder when those idiots will finally understand everything…that everything they're doing is completely pointless…"

Yuka shrugged.

"Azumi-san, what are you doing here?" The two girls turned to see a man with a kind aura around him. Then he saw Kaoru and blinked. "Azumi-san, who is that?"

"None of your business!" Yuka cried, glaring at the man.

"I'm Kaoru. I'm guessing that you are Yukihira Izumi." Kaoru said, smiling, Yuka looked at her in alarm.

"Well…yes…why…do you know me…?"

"Because Yuka talks about you."

"Eh?"

"KAORU!" Yuka grabbed her best friend and quickly ran away from a confused Izumi with Kaoru laughing heartily.

* * *

"I…I can't believe it…" Yuka muttered. Kaoru gently patted her friends back with an assuring smiled.

"Don't worry Yuka, it's not that bad."

"YES IT IS! I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE MAN I HATE!" Yuka cried, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

Kaoru blinked. "…Huh…?"

Nade giggled. "Oh dear…that's what I was supposed to tell you…not the other thing…"

Yuka frowned. "…What did you tell her?"

"That you gained two new Alices."

"NADE, HOU COULD YOU?"

Nade held up her hands. "In my defense, you never said which to tell her. You just told me both at the same time and I thought that the Alice thing was more important."

"NADE!"

Kaoru placed a hand on Yuka's shoulder. "Is that true Yuka…?"

Yuka looked down sadly. "...Yeah…" She whispered. Kaoru smiled.

"What's so bad about that then?"

"…I…I have the same Alice as one of the children in the prophecy! W-What if…what if the Top Angel's think I'm the one? I'm not! I know that much!"

Nade knelt down besides her friend. "Don't worry Yuk-chan…you have two of them…you don't have the Alice to protect…only the Stealing and Insertion…there's no need to worry…" She said, smiling softly.

"…Y-You…you think so…?"

Nade smiled. "I know so…"

* * *

"KAORU!"

"YUKA!"

The two friends cried as each of their races tried separating them. A fight had started when a few Demons and Angels went after their "comrades" to see why they always left for the human world...and they saw the two together...as friends...

Nadeshiko watched with sadness in her temple home, tears falling down her cheeks.

"…This war…must stop…to even break apart such a friendship…" She whispered softly. Kura, the Demon Soul nodded.

"I wish…I had never fell in love with that girl…"

"It's not your fault Kuro…love works in such strange ways…like how Kaoru fell in love with another Demon when she said she would never and Yuka falling in love with the number one person she hated…At least the two they love…at least they know that this war should end as well…otherwise..."

"Otherwise…?" Kuro looked at Nade with curiosity.

Nade looked up at the moon, listening to the yells and screams heard below. "…Otherwise…the prophecy wouldn't come true…"

Kuro's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean that-"

"Yes…Hyuuga Natsume and…Yukihira Mikan…" Nade whispered softly. "Let us hope that they will meet soon…"

* * *

Kaoru: What was that?

Kura: And ending.

Natsume: What kinda stupid ending is that?

Kura: …Meanie…

Natsume: Tch.

Kura: I hope this story is a bit enjoyable! ^^ Please review! BYE!


	2. Sins, Escaping, and the Truth

Kura: Hello everybody! ^^ The first chapter!

Amu: So…what happens here…?

Kura: We'll just find out! REVIEW REPLIES!

_**Strawbelle: **__I updated…so here's the new chapter!_

Kura: *smiles*

Amu: …

_**Ataichi-san: **__Here's the new chapter and thank you for liking the other…I hope this isn't too bad…_

Kura: hehehehehe…

Amu: *backs away*

_**rAzUx: **__Thank you for loving the story so far! I hope you like this new chapter!_

Kura: Three already….

Amu: Cool.

_**Natsumikanluverization697: **__Glad you like the story so far! . Here's the new chapter!_

_**NatsuMikanForever:**__ Alright! Alight! I updated! Please don't hit me! *hids behind Amu*_

Amu: What are you doing? Don't hide behind me! Coward!

Kura: *whimpers*

_**Sajesanime:**__ No…this is not the ending! And here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_

Amu: Another short reply…

Kura: …

_**Diane-chan desu: **__…Actually…I didn't really understand the first so I'll agree with the second! Kaoru is hilarious! ^^ And I do agree with you for that. ^^ Enjoy the next chapter!_

Amu: …*sighs*

Kura: Now…We start!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Sins, Escaping, and the Truth**

"Your punishment for siding with the Angels, is to be striped of your Special Star status and sent to live with the humans until you have learned of your sin!"

Kaoru looked up, her eyes on her mother, the Ruler of the Demons with hatred in her crimson red eyes which she had inherited from her dead father.

"Sin…just what is sin, _mother? _What you call sin, I call the right doing. All this fighting is pointless mother! Why do we need to fight?" Kaoru cried, her voice filled with sadness, anger, and desperation.

Her mother stared down, hard and emotionless. "…We fight because they have killed one of us long ago."

"But-"

"My word is final!"

Kaoru clenched her fist. "…Very well…" Then she smirked. "Then again, I wouldn't mind since I've always hated being a demon." She stated coldly. And then, turning around, she left the throne room swiftly. She stopped at the large doorway and looked back at her mother. "Don't think that I'll ever regret my…_sin_ as you call it. I'd rather be No-Star and be the most miserable human being in the world then ever regret being friends with Yuka." She said harshly before leaving the room.

The Queen looked at the door where her daughter just left from and sighed. "…Of all things…why did it have to be my daughter…?" She whispered.

"Your majesty…was it wise to banish her?" The Queen glared at the High Priest. He flinched.

"I have not banished her. But her stubbornness will cause it to be like so…I just hope she will see the truth and return to us and realize the mistake of ever befriending a damned Angel…" She said softly, leaning back into her throne. "…High Priest…bring me something to drink…I have a headache…"

* * *

"Kaoru…are you really going to leave…?" Kaoru turned and looked at her lover, (Kura: sorry, don't know his actual name so I'll give him the name that people think is his name .) Ioran. A sad look crossed his face.

Kaoru smiled and walked across to him. "Yes…I can't stay here any longer…the other Demons will be wishing for my blood soon enough…" She whispered, a pained look appearing upon her face.

Ioran looked at her, bent down and kissed her softly. Kaoru immediately responded, filling the soft kiss with as much passion her heart held for him.

Ioran broke the kiss and looked at her. "…I'll always be yours Kaoru…I love you…"

"I love you too Ioran…" Kaoru mumbled, her tear stained faced now against his shirt. "I'll miss you…take care…"

Then she stepped away from him, gave him a sad smile and turned to the exit of her room. "…I won't ever forget you Ioran…"

Ioran gave her a sad look. "Me either…I'll try and stop this war…I'll bring you back somehow…"

Kaoru gave a hallow laugh. "I doubt my dear mother would ever change her hatred towards Angels…even if she found out the truth, she's so stubborn that she would never admit it…"

Ioran laughed bitterly. "You right…" Then a true smile appeared. "Let's hope that there will be others like you and me…"

Kaoru smiled though her lover couldn't see it. "…Yeah…let's hope…"

Then she left the room, hoping that she'll only return when the world is rid of the war…

Ioran looked at her retreating figure, tears running down his cheeks and he sighed. "…Kaoru…"

He looked out the window of her room to see her leaving the castle. "…If I can't be with you here…then I'll follow you…"

* * *

"Your punishment for befriending…a…a Demon is too be stripped of your Special Star status and be isolated from the rest of us…until you have learned of your sin, don't even think about escaping…"

Yuka glared at the one man she had ever hated since she was young besides her now lover, the Elementary School Principal of her school…Heaven Gakuen Alice.

_He could be the worst Demon…no…he could be the freaking Devil with that evil planted in his heart! Wait…does he even have a heart…? _Yuka's lips twitched slightly at her own little joke which the ESP has noticed.

"Do you think this is funny? Do you know how many Angels want to send you too hell? I'm giving you a chance here Azumi Yuka."

Yuka looked away. "…Very well…I will be isolated from everybody…but that doesn't mean everybody will be isolated from me. I will stayed where you believe is a good place to be separated from them but that doesn't mean there will be those who will look for me."

The ESP grinned. "But all of your…friends…have decided they want nothing to do with you. Isn't that right Luna?"

Yuka's head shot up to see a woman her age with short strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. "…Luna…" She whispered.

The woman, Luna, smiled. "Hello Yuka-chan…I hope you have a good time by yourself…you deserve it after all…since you never really wanted to be near other Angels as much huh?"

Yuka stared at her ex-friend with disbelief. "…L-Luna…a-are you siding with this man?"

"Yes. He actually appreciates my Alice unlike you and every other in our Academy…he told me I can do wonderful things with my Alice! Unlike the rest that said I can only do horrible things…" She said, a smile planted upon her face.

The ESP smirked and then stood up. "This room will be where you stay for the rest of your days until you learned." He said, leaving the room with Luna following him.

"…L-Luna…please don't leave me…" Luna looked back to see Yuka with tears streaming down her cheeks. "P-Please…Luna…"

Luna looked at her. "…Good bye Yuka-chan." She said softly before closing the door swiftly.

Yuka looked down. "…I'll…I'll never regret meeting Kaoru…she's…the only one who cared for me now that I realize that Luna never did…" She sat at a dark corner of the room and whimpered softly. "…Kaoru…" She whispered.

…

…

…

…

"…Yuka…?"

Yuka's head shot up the second time that day to see Izumi staring out from her small and caged window. He sighed with content.

"Thank God…you're alright…" He muttered.

"Out of the way Izumi!"

"Fine, fine…" Izumi disappeared and suddenly, the wall burst opened, blasted and from the other side appeared Izumi, Kazumi, and Jinno.

"…Sensei…" Yuka whispered. "W-What are you doing here…? You'll get punished!"

Izumi grinned. "I couldn't leave you here…not when I love you." He said. Yuka blushed.

"W-What?"

"Hurry now, before the ESP arrives!" Jinno cried. Yuka nodded and followed them, leaving the room.

The four left with Yuka thinking.

…_Why is Sensei here…?_

* * *

"This war is pointless…"

Priestess Nadeshiko turned to see her dear friend, Suzuka. She had a bitter look on her face, her silver eyes shining with bitterness.

Nade sighed. "Yes…you're right Suzuka…so far…it's been months but the two children will come soon…surely…the only problem is finding a way for them to meet…"

Suzuka looked at her with curiosity. "What do you mean…?"

"The stars and the moon tell me that both sides will not allow their children meet with the other…they say that Angels and Demons do not want the same to happen…" Nade whispered. Then she smirked. "Tut tut…they are a bunch of idiots if you ask me."

Suzuka sweat dropped. "And…why is that…?"

"Because they cannot stop true love!"

"…Right…so how's it going with my brother?"

"Oh it's fine I suppose. Kazune and I are-!" Nade blushed. "We are nothing! He's just a jerk that doesn't consider anybody's feelings but himself! And well…you of course since you two are twins…" Nade muttered angrily.

Suzuka laughed. "Right."

Nade glared at her. "Then what about you two? Did you and Nagi get there yet?"

"Well we-!" Suzuka blushed. "Nagi and I are just friends!"

"Right…and I suppose the make out session was just the fact that you two are close friends."

"Oh shut up!"

Beyond the room, the entrance to the shrine slammed closed and they froze. They turned to the door and watched it slowly open to reveal…

…

…

"Kaoru!" Nade cried, shock filling her eyes.

The black haired woman smiled sadly before pain crossed her face and she collapsed.

Suzuka and Nade rushed to Kaoru.

"K-Kaoru! What's wrong?" She cried. Kaoru looked at her friend with sad eyes.

"Yuka escaped…many months ago…but…the Angels are after Yuka! I think they found out about her Alice! And they…they kill Izumi…" Nade looked at her friend with shock.

"…W-What do you mean escape…?"

Kaoru gave a small bitter laugh. "My dear mother sentenced me to this Human World and striped me of my Star status long ago…but…they…the Angels…tried to trap Yuka…they wouldn't let her leave…that's what she told me! But Izumi, Kazumi, and some guy named Jinno saved her!"

Nade nodded. "But…where is she now? Since you know this, you must know!"

Kaoru shook her head. "…I don't…she left me to protect me and my baby…"

"Huh?" Nade looked down upon Kaoru's belly to find it…huge… "…Oh…umm…wow, that was quick…you slept with Ioran already?"

Kaoru grinned. "Yeah…he's outside waiting for me. We have to keep moving and find Yuka and her baby!"

"Wait, what?"

Kaoru smiled weakly. "Yuka gave birth…most likely to Izumi's child…the child…has an Alice too and Yuka tried to take it out but I stopped her in time."

"Good cause if she did, the prophecy would've been ruined-" Nade gasped and slapped her mouth with her hands to prevent from speaking but the other two heard.

"…M-Mikan…is the child in the prophecy…?" Kaoru asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. "A-And you…you knew this?"

Nade looked down. "…Yes…and so will be your son…" She whispered.

Kaoru fell to the ground again, her eyes wide and filled with tears. "…N-No…i-i-it…it can't be…NO!" She cried, tears now streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" The door of the room slammed open and Ioran ran in to see his wife on the floor crying her heart out.

"Please, Nadeshiko! There must be a way to cancel this prophecy! Please!" Kaoru cried. Nade looked away, afraid of answering her friend.

Kaoru's eyes went wide with fear. "…There isn't…why couldn't you tell me earlier! If…if I knew…I would've had Yuka take Mikan's Alice…and have her take my son's too! Why couldn't you tell me? WHY?" She screamed, her body trembling.

"Kaoru…calm down…" Ioran whispered softly, holding on to his wife tightly. "…Everything will be fine…"

Kaoru continued to cry her heart out while Nade looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you Kaoru…but if I did, you would've done those things and this war would never end…"

Kaoru continued to cry…cry for her best friend…cry for the child named Mikan…and for her unborn baby which could be due any moment…

* * *

Meanwhile, far from the shrine…very far in the Northeast, a woman with long brown hair looked to the dark black sky. Her arms trembled with carrying the small child for so long and her body froze with fear every time.

She looked at her child, it's face heating up and the crying that would've sounded loud and annoying to others except her for it broke her fragile heart.

"…Please Mikan…I'll take you somewhere safe…I promise you…"

She couldn't use her Angel powers for they have been taken away that day…

"…Sensei…why did you have to leave…I miss you…I need you…" The woman said softly, the snow storm blowing her hair everywhere and her tears falling down her cold cheeks.

She fell to the snow, cold and unwilling to go on but the child in her arms kept her conscious.

"…Anybody…help…" She whispered.

Her eyes closed, her arms holding Mikan closely to her body while the child continued to wept, knowing that her mother was hurt.

Meanwhile, an old man walked out of his small warm house after hearing a baby's crying.

_Who on Earth would carry a child in a snow storm like this? _He thought angrily.

He walked further still and gasped when he found a woman on the snow, her eyes closed and a baby held tight in her arms. "Oh my…" He whispered and he made his way over to the woman quickly. "Come on now…let's get you two inside."

He quickly brought them inside and laid the woman on a futon with a thick and warm blanket around her body. He took the baby from her arms, wrapped it tight with warm soft blankets.

He laid the child next to the mother where it had stopped crying but it's small face was flushed.

"She must be sick…" The grandfather realized and he went over to the phone and dialed quickly. "Hello, please come here quickly! There's a baby sick here! Please!"

He nodded and placed the phone back down. Within minutes, somebody knocked on the door and the grandfather opened to the door to reveal another man.

"How sick is it?" He went over to the child and the mother. "The mother seems fine…but the child is really sick…I must take her with me for the night. Come tomorrow and I'll return the baby." He picked up the child who started to wail.

The grandfather nodded and watched with sadness in his heart as the child was taken away. He returned to the mother's side and brought out a warm wet towel and placed it on her forehead.

"Rest…you must need it…you'll see you child tomorrow. I promise…"

Yuka tossed and turned, her eyes tight and tears streaming down her face. "…Sensei…Kaoru…" She whispered. "M…M…MIKAN!" She cried, her eyes snapping open and she suddenly got up.

She panted and looked around the room. It…was unfamiliar…

"You're awake." She turned to see a kind looking grandfather with a soft smile on his face.

"…M…Mikan…where is she?" She cried.

The grandfather nodded. "She's at the hospital right now. She has a fever so she's being taken care of."

Yuka sighed in relief but then froze when a loud tap resound in the house. The man looked towards the door. "Now who on Earth could that be?" He wondered.

"Open up! We know that Izumi Yuka is there! She is to be taken out now!" A voice was heard from the other side. "She must pay dearly from performing a sin!"

The old man looked towards Yuka who had tears streaming down her face. She looked at the old man and bit her lip.

"…Please…t-take…take care of Mikan…" She whispered before her body started to fade. The man's eyes widened with shock.

"M-Miss?"

"Please protect Mikan!" She cried before disappearing completely.

The door slammed open and the man turned to see men shining white but their aura seemed deadly. "Who are you people?" He asked calmly.

"…Is a woman with brown hair and eyes here?"

"No, I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about." The men stared at the grandfather with cold eyes.

"…Very well…sorry for disrupting your peace sir." They muttered before closing the door and leaving.

Several minutes later, the old man fell to the ground, a look of shock on his face. "…So…the child's name is Mikan…and that woman…please be safe and return for your daughter…she'll no doubt miss you…" He whispered.

* * *

"Bring…bring him here…"

Ioran handed a small child to his wife, a small happy smile on his lips. Kaoru looked at her child with small happiness.

Nade looked at the child. "…He…has an Alice…"

"…I see…" Kaoru whispered.

"He needs a name Kaoru." Suzuka said, smiling. Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah…" She looked at the child. A strange but powerful aura surrounded him. "…Natsume…Natsume Hyuuga…that's who he will be…"

"A good name." Ioran said, pecking his wife's lips. Kaoru grinned weakly.

"Yes…I hope…he will be good friends with Mikan in the future if they ever meet…" Kaoru said softly, smiling and hugging her child tightly to her chest.

Nade slowly walked out of the room to the cold night. She looked towards the sky.

"…Please…" She whispered, clasping her hands together. "…let everything be alright…May Natsume and Mikan be alright in the future…"

* * *

Kura: DONE!

Amu: Wow…interesting chapter…and a bit short...I think...

Kura: I suppose…I think my writing changed a bit…

Amu: Maybe…

Kura: Please review everybody! ^^ BYE! And sorry if this chapter was different from the first…I wrote the prologue long time ago but didn't put it up until…I think yesterday…so yeah, my writing style might've changed. Anyway…BYE! :D


	3. The New Lives

Kura: HELLO EVERYBODY! ^^

Amu: …*yawns* I'm tired…

Kura: So am I but at least I try and stay energetic! I got happy upon seeing these reviews so…REVIEW REPLIES TIME!

_**MiNsEi:**__ Well, I'm so glad that you liked the chapter! ^^ Please enjoy the next one!_

_**Toyama Hanako: **__I'm glad you think it's interesting! Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!_

_**rAzUx: **__Sorry…no meety, meety here…but I hope this chapter satisfied you! ^^ ENJOY!_

_**OYYES123: **__Thank you for liking the story! ^^ Hope this new chapter is good! ^^ Enjoy please!_

_**HazZel and CriMson: **__Thank you for liking to story! ^^ They'll be fine, I promise…in the future…Hope you like the chapter! ^^_

_**NatsuMikanForever: **__HAHAHA! Natsume got hit with your baka gun! ^^ That's just funny! Anyway, glad you were happy! So…please enjoy this next chapter!_

Amu: …Can we start now?

Kura: YUP! I don't own Gakuen Alice…sadly…T^T

Amu: Start.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The New Lives**

"Natsume!"

The 5 year old boy turned his head to see his mother with a big smile upon her face and instantly froze.

_Oh no…what does she want now…?_

"Do you think you can get mommy her favorite flower in the town central today?" Kaoru asked, her face shining brightly. Natsume stared at her and sighed.

"…Fine…" He said, his voice still in its child stage. "But why? You usually ask for it on your birthday? Today isn't that day…" He asked, looking at his mother with curiosity clear in his voice.

Kaoru looked at her son and smiled sadly. "Today is just an important day for mommy…" She whispered.

Natsume looked at his mother and smiled softly. "Okay then…will you come with me then?" Kaoru laughed at her child's innocence.

"Of course Natsume!"

Natsume grabbed her hand, his small one fitting into her bigger ones with ease and they walked out of the shrine together.

Nadeshiko came to the door. "Hurry back Kaoru, Natsume!" She cried. As she watched their retreating figures, she couldn't help but feel something bad going down her spine. "And please…be careful…" She whispered.

* * *

"Mommy, here's the flower!" Natsume cried, pointing a single finger to the small rose that was surrounded by many other beautiful flowers.

The shop keeper went up to Kaoru. "Oh you don't want that one. It's too small and not even as beautiful as these others." She tried to reason with the black haired woman but Kaoru raised her hand.

"I want that one." She said, referring to the exact one that her son pointed out.

The shop keeper looked a bit confused but nodded. She picked the flower and placed it in a small vase in the color of white.

Kaoru smiled.

_Perfect…a true beauty that was surrounded by the so called perfect community…it truly represents Yuka…her true self is her true beauty…just like this flower…_

Kaoru accepted the flower with happiness and together, she and Natsume left.

Then Natsume's crimson red eyes spotted a man with dark red hair and black eyes. He was glaring at his mother and little Natsume didn't like that one bit.

"Mommy, why's that creep staring at you?" Natsume asked, not realizing who that man was. Kaoru looked at the man and her red eyes widened with shock.

The man, upon being spotted, moved towards them quickly.

Kaoru gasped when he appeared right in front of them. He glared at the woman if front of him.

"…You seem to be enjoying your banishment too much Kaoru." Kaoru glared at the man.

"Of course I would be Kuro." She said bitterly. "I'm finally living a free life away from you Demons!" She spat out. The man seemed to have grown angry with her words for he slapped her loud and hard, capturing the attention of the townspeople.

"Don't hurt her!" Natsume cried, tugging at the man's clothes, not even bothering to use his own Alice, knowing that it would anger his mother.

The man punched the young boy, causing the boy to gasp out in pain and Kaoru cried out, "Natsume!" She rushed to her son and glared at the man. "What do you want Kuro? Everyone hates me there because I'm the traitor of the World! There's no need for me to even step a foot in there!"

The man grinned. "Yes…but I have gotten special permission…after all…you're not needed anymore because of your betrayal…"

"Permission…? Permission to do what…?" She asked softly and cautiously. Natsume looked at his mother, a worried emotion overcoming his slightly fear of the man, Kuro.

"…To…kill you." And then a black light surrounded the man and a black sword appeared. A dark shield-like barrier then covered the two from the outside world, where Natsume was as well as Kaoru pushed him out in time.

"Get out of here Natsume! If they want me, they'll want you too! Escape! RUN!" She screamed before Kuro leaped forward and thrust his black blade into her heart.

Screams and shouts were heard throughout the townspeople as the barrier disappeared and they witnessed the single sword through one of the most beautiful women in the village.

Natsume stared in shock to see his only mother with a sword in her heart. "…M-Mommy…" He whispered.

Kaoru looked at him with sad and caring eyes. "…Natsume…run…go to Papa and Aoi and leave this place…please…" She begged with her last breath before she fell to the ground as the man took out the sword swiftly and turned his attention to the young boy.

Natsume stared at the man, anger building in his young heart.

The man grinned. "Nowhere to hide kid…I just killed your mommy…too bad I'll have to kill you too brat."

A dark, black fire was alit in Natsume's heart when he screamed with pure anger and black fire suddenly surrounded the Demon.

Kuro eyes widened with panic. "W-What…What the-"

Natsume's eyes were filled with nothing but hatred and anger. His eyes burned with the need to kill the man in front of him but…would his mother do the same…?

The fire began to subside and Kuro finally opened his eyes to see the boy gone. He had escaped.

Kuro clenched his fist and screamed with rage. His black feathered wings sprouted from his back and he leaped to the air, searching for the boy.

* * *

"…Kaoru…is dead…" Nadeshiko muttered. She walked to the cold woman on the ground in the center of the deserted village, followed by the woman's husband, Ioran, and her daughter and son, Aoi and Natsume.

The little girl of only 3 years ran to her dead mother and cried her little heart out. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" She screamed over and over, her sorrow being felt by both the father and brother.

Ioran walked to his dead wife, tears falling down his cheeks. "…Kaoru…why did you leave…?" He muttered softly.

Nadeshiko too was crying, her tears like diamonds as they fell to the blood-stained Earth.

Natsume stared at his mother, his face emotionless but his eyes full of emotion…sadness…anger…hurt…betrayal…and mostly…shame and guilt. The feeling that he could not protect his mother hurt him the most.

Nadeshiko bent down and hugged him. "…Don't worry Natsume…she's not really dead…Kaoru will always watch over us…over you…keep her alive in your heart Natsume…"

A single tear fell down and Natsume's bangs covered his emotion-filled eyes.

The single crying of his sister was enough to break his now fragile heart.

But…after this day…he must harden his heart…to protect his father and sister…they must escape this place…

He won't cry again.

* * *

"Mikan!"

A small girl with her brown hair in pigtails and her amber-brown eyes filled with curiosity smiled. "Nani, jii-chan?" She asked, looking at her grandfather.

Her grandpa sighed. "Honestly…what am I gonna do to you…why did you come back home so late? I was worried!"

Mikan smiled. "I was just with my new friend, Imai Hotaru! No need to worry! Hotaru, this is my jii-chan, the only one in my family!" Mikan said, her cheerfulness never subsiding.

A girl with short black hair and cold violet eyes looked at her friend. "…Baka…what are you happy about? Where're your parents?" She asked.

Mikan smiled. "They've become stars in the sky, right jii-chan?"

Grandpa smiled softly as sadly at the child's innocence. "…Yes…"

Hotaru gave the grandfather a strange look. _…Strange…_

Grandpa let the two in where Mikan and Hotaru talk about the so-called "Alices".

"I wonder if these Alices exist…" Mikan said, playing with a rose that her grandfather always gave her on the day, July 14th. She never questioned her grandfather but always did wonder.

"I believe so." Mikan looked at the 5 year old girl in front of her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I have one."

The young brown haired girl coughed and choked on a snack her grandfather offered the two. "W-What?" She cried, not believing a word her friend had just uttered.

Hotaru glared at Mikan. "I have the Invention Alice. That's why I make those machines and things."

Mikan stared at her friend. "…Oh…I just thought you were just a super genius…"

"And I'm an Angel."

"Huh?" Mikan looked at her friend dumbly.

"I'm an Angel…we're a race of…creatures different from Human Beings…which you are. We are more intelligent, stronger, and better skilled at using and controlling out Alices."

Mikan sweat dropped and her head began spinning at the large words her dear friend used. "…Ah…I-I have no idea what you just said…"

"…We're better than normal people."

"Oh! Then why didn't you say that in the first place!" Mikan smiled cheerfully while Hotaru stared at her, thinking the same thing as always.

What an idiot.

"But…Hotaru…" The poker-faced girl looked at her new friend. "Why are you living with us regular people then? Did something happen in your world?"

Hotaru shook her head. "Nothing really…I'm just trying to avoid going to Heaven Gakuen Alice."

Mikan smiled. "…Okay…"

…

…

…

"You have no idea what I said, right?"

"Nope-GAH!"

Hotaru did a peace sign as Mikan went flying into the air and landing on the corner of the house.

* * *

A brown shoulder-length hair woman stepped toward a signal burial site outside of the small. She clenched her fists and her lips trembled.

"…Kaoru…" She whispered as her body trembled.

A man with light brown hair and eyes placed his hand on the woman's shoulder. "…Yuka…don't worry…look at what is inscribed on the tomb…" He whispered.

Yuka looked at the pure white tomb and her brown eyes widened.

"**The last enemy that will be defeated is Hate while Love will prevail in Life."**

"…Kaoru…" Yuka smiled. "I suppose you were referring to Natsume and Mikan…"

Shiki held her hand. "I'm sure Mikan and Kaoru's child are fine…" He whispered.

"…Yeah…" She whispered. "You're right Shiki…" She looked at her friend's grave. "…I promise Kaoru…I'll protect Mikan and Natsume in my heart…they'll survive this…I know…" She looked to the sky and smiled.

* * *

"Hotaru!"

Hotaru turned to see her best friend, Mikan. Both, now at the year of 8 years, they had been together through thick and thin.

"What?" Hotaru asked in her monotone voice.

Mikan had tears streaming done her face. "…Are you really…going to leave me…? You said you would never go to that school…why are you going now?"

"…That's none of your business…" Hotaru replied coldly.

Mikan and Grandpa looked at Hotaru sadly. Then Grandpa looked up and gasped.

The same glowing men were right there, waiting for somebody. One of them spotted Hotaru and walked up to her.

"…Imai Hotaru-sama, correct?" Hotaru nodded. "The ESP is waiting for you." Then he leaned down to Hotaru's ear. "Remember the deal you made with him. Go to the academy and work for him and that little kitten there won't be hurt by my Alice…"

Hotaru shuddered and glared at the dark colored haired man in front of her. He wore a mask and many earrings, rings, and bracelets, all of them which she knew were Alice Controlling Devices.

He went by the name of Persona…

"…Very well…" Hotaru whispered. She turned to Mikan. "…Don't cry baka; we'll see each other during the school breaks." She lied, trying to reassure the crying girl.

Persona smirked.

Hotaru bit back tears and smiled softly, which shocked the crying girl. "I'll miss you Mikan…" She choked out, knowing full well what horrors would await her.

"…I'll miss you too Hotaru!" Mikan cried, hugging her only best friend. Hotaru's lips trembled before a single tear ran down her perfect pale cheeks.

"…Mikan…"

The men then grabbed her away from Mikan and suddenly sprouted large white feathered wings from their backs, shocking Mikan and Grandpa. Persona glared at Hotaru who too then sprouted her wings. Taking a last tearful glance and Mikan, she leaped into the air with the men of the Academy.

"HOTARU!" Hotaru didn't look back.

"I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!" Hotaru gasped. Those words, she realized, seemed as though Mikan knew what was happening.

"No matter what…I'll never forget you either Mikan…" She whispered softly.

Unknown to them, a certain blonde haired demon and two black haired demons were looking at the scene that unfolded in front of them.

"What could an Angel want with a human?" The black haired boy wondered as his highly trained ears heard well.

"Who knows Natsume…maybe she has an Alice that's really strong, even comparison to both the Demons and Angels!" His little sister thought out loud, as her red crimson eyes focused on Mikan.

"That's impossible. No human is able to go near the level of a Demon or Angel…" The blonde haired boy muttered, holding a small bunny.

"Probably…" Natsume muttered, looking at the girl. "…I wonder why she looks familiar…"

Aoi frowned. "…She looks like…papa's friend. She was in that picture." She said, avoiding putting her mother in the conversation.

Ruka looked at them. "Really…so she can be a Demon?"

"Nope. Papa said she was an Angel."

"Oh…do you think that girl's an Angel?"

"Doubt it Ruka."

"Yeah, there's no way Ruka-kun."

"Sheesh…just putting up a suggestion…"

"…I miss papa…"

"I miss my parents too Aoi…"

Natsume said nothing but his friend and sister knew what was going in his mind and smiled softly.

"…Let's get going. They'll find us." The fire casting boy said emotionlessly and the other two nodded.

Within seconds, the small area occupying the three Demons looked as though nobody ever stepped foot there.

* * *

"Imai Hotaru, your sin has caused this punishment upon yourself." Hotaru looked at the man known as the Elementary Principal of Heaven Gakuen Alice.

"…Sin…? All I did was leave this World to live a peaceful life with my family. We had a better life until you had threatened to…bring Mikan here…" She whispered. "Besides, Mikan isn't an Angel and-"

"She is."

Hotaru looked up upon hearing those words leave the man's lips.

"She is the daughter of the traitor! And you have befriended her! That was your sin Imai Hotaru."

"…W-What…?" Hotaru whispered, disbelief clear in her voice.

"She's is considered a danger to the entire Angel community…the entire World…and I suggest you never speak of this girl again…" The ESP said, a smile gracing his lips.

Hotaru trembled and bit back a sob.

"…Very well…"

_Even if I must never speak of her again…that doesn't mean I'll never forget her…_

…_Definitely…_

* * *

Mikan looked up, her eyes filled with worry and fear.

"…Hotaru…"

* * *

Kura: And the end!

Amu: …Poor…poor Hotaru…and Mikan…and Natsume…

Ruka: What about me?

Amu: You were barely mentioned.

Ruka: T^T

Kura: But I plan to make the meeting of you two as a Christmas Special! It'll be when you guys were of course, 6! ^^

Ruka: Cool!

Kura: Well, hoped everybody liked this chapter! ^^ Please review and GOOD BYE!


	4. Meeting and Finally Knowing

Kura: Hello everybody! ^^

Amu: Yo.

Kura: REVIEW REPLIES!

_**My Love Pinwheel: **__Aw, thanks for liking the chapter and the story! ^^ I still have to find an idea on how Ruka meets Natsume though…anywho, hope you like the chapter! ^^ *says with accent*_

_**rAzUx:**__ Yeah well, I just thought it to be like that…actually I did think of putting it the other way around but…this just makes the story interesting! A cold Angel and kind Demon…interesting, ne? Please enjoy the next chappie!_

_**MiNsEi: **__Yeah…it was funny writing it and imagining it! ^^ And when I wrote that part…I cried…T^T Thank you for liking the chapter! Please enjoy this one! ^^_

_**NatsuMikanForever: **__*shrugs* They don't know her yet I suppose…but they will soon! ^^ And that was really kind of you to say! That you are in love with my story…it touched my heart! Sniff. . T^T _

_**Ataichi-san: **__…Wait…let me check what you meant…*leaves* *comes back* Now I see what you mean. You see Ruka meets Natsume earlier, before the time that was written in that chapter and that's what the Christmas Special will be about! ^^ Hope you understood what I meant! Enjoy the next chappie! ^^_

_**OYYES123: **__Yeah…poor those guys…T^T Anyway, this next chapter…hope it pleases you! ^^ I'll try and have Mikan and Natsume meet soon! . ENJOY! ^^_

_**HazZel and CriMson:**__ Yeah…poor Natsume…and no, they will not fall in love at first sight…I just don't like writing things like that so much. Crush at first sight but not love at first sight! Anyway, hope you like the next chapter! ^^_

_**Natsumemmikanluverization697: **__Thank you for thinking this story is getting…umm…what was the word…oh yeah! Awesomer! ^^ Enjoy this next chapter! ^^_

Kura: Wah…soooooo many reviews…hehehehehehehehe…

Amu: *sighs in annoyance* Kura doesn't own Gakuen Alice. Start.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Meeting and Finally Knowing**

_Knock Knock._

The now 10 year old Mikan looked towards the front door of her grandfather's small but cozy house.

She cocked her head in curiosity before standing up and walking towards the door. Just as she was about to reach and open the handle, Grandpa came into the room, surprising our little tangerine. "Don't open that Mikan!"

Mikan looked at Grandpa. "…Why jii-chan?"

"Just don't…hide for now…I'll call you out when it's safe."

Mikan looked at her grandfather with confusion before nodding and stepping out of the room.

But curiosity got the best of her. Sure curiosity killed the cat…

But cats have 9 lives, don't they?

Mikan peeked through the corner to see her grandpa open the door and in the doorway was a woman with dark blue hair. She couldn't see her face.

The woman was wearing a long white kimono with the ribbon in a midnight blue. Grandpa moved and motioned the woman inside.

_And to think he made me leave for something like that! He's dating and he never told me! Mou~ jii-chan! You big meanie who never tells me anything!_

* * *

"So what brings you here, Nadeshiko-hime?" Grandpa asked, looking at the woman with relief.

Nade smiled. "You seemed relieved…glad that I'm not one of those Angels coming to get your granddaughter?"

Grandpa nodded. "Yes…that woman would be upset if Mikan gets taken away…"

The priestess smiled. "True…she would…" She whispered. Then she spoke in a loud and clear voice. "Leave this house."

"Eh?" Grandpa looked at her with confused eyes.

"The Stars have told me of the Angels coming arrival. They have been researching Mikan's family but so far, all they have realized is that she is the daughter of her…however, in a few days, they will come to take Mikan."

"B-But why?"

"Because she is the daughter of the most wanted woman in Heaven…they will not rest until they have their "traitor" back in their realm…" Nade looked down sadly, clenching her kimono tightly. "They plan to lure out Mikan's mother by using her…"

Grandpa looked down. "…I see…When should we leave?"

"Two days should be enough time for you two to gather all your necessary things. They will be coming no sooner than a week. Leave before then…don't tell Mikan of this…it'll disturb her greatly…" Nade spoke softly. "If she ever finds out her mother is still alive…"

"I understand."

"…You realize…you might get separated with Mikan." It was a statement.

"Yes. But her safety matters the most to me…"

Nade smiled. "That's good then…Now why don't we ask the little one to join us?" She asked in a louder tone. "It seems that she is trying to listen in our conversation after all."

A loud thud was heard and they turned to see a door wide open and Mikan flat out on her face.

Grandpa sweat dropped and stood up to scold her granddaughter. "Mikan! Why on Earth are you eavesdropping? Haven't I told you it was bad to do that! Honestly!"

Mikan got up and pouted. "Geez…gomen ne jii-chan…" She muttered softly.

Nade giggled. She stood up and extended a hand. "Hello Mikan-chan. Your grandfather has told me so much about you."

Mikan looked at her. "…You shouldn't date jii-chan; he's too old for a young pretty woman like you!"

The two adults looked at her, one in great annoyance and anger while the other was with high amusement. Then Grandpa bonked her on her head.

"ITAI!"

"I'M NOT THAT OLD!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"MIKAN!"

"JII-CHAN!"

Nade laughed. "Oh, I'm already with somebody. I just came by to…tell him something…"

Mikan looked at her. "Really? What is it?"

"…" Nade looked at the innocent little Mikan and smiled. "It's nothing important little one…" She whispered. "…But, I would like it if you would come visit my shrine in a few days."

Mikan eyes shone with excitement. "Eh? Sugoi, you have a shrine as a home! That's so amazing!"

Nade smiled. "Yes well, I am a priestess…"

"EH?" Mikan eyes now shone with shock. "…S-Sugoi…" She said in wonder.

Nade giggled. She hugged Mikan. "Aw! You're so kawaii, Mikan-chan!"

Mikan giggled and hugged the priestess back. "Arigato priestess-sama! You're so beautiful too!"

Nade looked at her with wonder.

_She's more like Izumi but at the same time, a lot like Yuka…_She thought as Mikan smiled at her warmly.

"Well, it's almost Christmas! I'm turning 11 a few days after Christmas you know!" Mikan said, a bright happy smile on her face.

"Well, that's really wonderful! When you come to the shrine then we'll celebrate your birthday okay, Mikan-chan?" Nade asked, looking at the smile that just got bigger.

"OKAY! Thank you priestess-sama!"

Grandpa laughed at Mikan who giggled with excitement and was hugging the priestess. Then he smiled sadly, knowing that this was just something to protect the poor girl. He sighed.

"I'm gonna pack now!" Mikan cried happily and rushed off to her room. Nade and Grandpa smiled as she left.

"…Priestess Nadeshiko…what will happen to Mikan now?"

Nade looked down. "The stars won't tell me. It's up to Mikan and Natsume…"

"Natsume?"

"The other child of the prophecy…"

"Prophecy?"

"Oh yes…I never told you…when you and Mikan arrive to my shire, I will explain everything, I promise you this…" Nadeshiko bowed and swiftly left the house.

Grandpa walked to the door, looking at Nadeshiko's retreating figure and sighed. _Maybe now…I will know of that woman and why she was being chased…_

…_Might as well pack up now!_

* * *

"…W-What…?"

Mikan and Grandpa looked at the deserted village with shock and confusion.

"…" Grandpa looked around with curiosity. "…They've really let this place go haven't they? It's a mess!" He exclaimed, looking at the overgrown weeds and vines that covered rows and rows of houses. "Anyway, priestess Nadeshiko's shrine should be near. Let's go Mikan…Mikan?" He turned to see Mikan already at the exit. "Mikan!"

He walked on after her, knowing he can't run as he used to. "Mikan! Don't leave me all alone!"

"…Jii-chan…do you know what this means…?" Both were quite far from the village now.

Grandpa looked down to where Mikan pointed to see a grave. "It's just a grave Mikan. The poor person probably died before this village got deserted…"

"Not that…that…" Mikan pointed to the pure white tomb stone which was covered with a thin layer of snow. Grandpa brushed away the snow to see word gleaming out.

"…The last enemy that will be defeated is Hate while Love will prevail in Life…" Grandpa looked at the words with curiosity. "…I don't really know Mikan…but this person must've been wise to think like this."

"Why do you think so jii-chan?" Mikan looked at her Grandfather with innocent filled eyes.

Grandpa smiled. "Do you really think that hate is good Mikan?"

"…No…"

"Then what about love?"

"Love is wonderful! That's what brought me here…right…?" She looked at Grandpa. "…Mama loved me…but she left to be with the stars…" She said softly.

"But that doesn't mean she's not watching over you right now, does it?" Mikan looked at the kind smile Grandpa gave her and smiled back.

"Yeah…"

Then Grandpa looked up. "Then let's get going before snow starts to fall again!"

"Eh, why? Snow is pretty."

"Because I'm cold and I need a warm fire to be around. I'm not as young as I used to be."

Mikan giggled. "Okay jii-chan! Her shrine is near, right?"

"Yes, it's just up there!" Grandpa said, pointing to the hills. Mikan turned and gasped upon seeing a large temple. Its roof was midnight blue and seemed to blend into the night sky while the walls were pure white.

"It's…it's so pretty!" Mikan cried with amazement.

Grandpa huffed and nodded. "Well, we'd better get up there! Quickly now." He said, pushing his granddaughter and looked back.

_Good…nobody…_

"Ne, jii-chan, can we celebrate New Year's here?"

"Yes, I'm sure priestess Nadeshiko would be happy too. Now let's go."

* * *

"Mikan-chan, Grandpa!" Nadeshiko walked over to them, a smile on her face. Behind her were five children, three of them looking at the two newcomers with interest while the other two didn't bother to look.

"Priestess-sama, we came!" Mikan said, smiling cheerfully.

Nadeshiko hugged Mikan tightly while Mikan giggled. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

Grandpa smiled at Nadeshiko who smiled back. "Ah, let me introduce my children." She turned to the five.

"These two are the eldest," She said, waving to a girl and boy who looked identical except for the fact that the girl had longer hair. Both had the same hair as their mother but their eyes were a beautiful silver.

The girl walked over to Mikan and looked down at her with a smile, "Hello, you must be Sakura Mikan. I'm Hazuki, a pleasure to meet you." She said, curtsying. Her twin brother came over as well. "…I'm Kazuto…" He bowed and gave a small smile before it disappeared.

Mikan inched to her grandfather with embarrassment.

"What are you so embarrassed about?" She turned to the next girl. She had shoulder-length silver-blue hair and sea blue eyes as well as her twin who just stared at Mikan with disinterest. Both looked to be around Mikan's age.

"And this is the next, Suzune and Berry." Nadeshiko said. She walked to the last child, a small girl who looked much younger than Mikan by a few years. "And this is Hikari, my last daughter."

"…H-Hello…" The girl said timidly, hiding her pink face and blue eyes behind her silver hair that shone in the darkness.

Mikan bowed. "Hello…I-I'm Sakura Mikan…nice to meet you…" She said.

Berry stared at her. "…Angel…"

"Eh?" Mikan looked at her, confused.

Berry just continued to stare at the brunette. "…You're an Angel…with a strong power…you'll be feared in the realm of Angels…" She whispered before turning around and leaving the room. Her twin followed before giving a last look at Mikan.

Mikan blinked. "…Huh…? But…I'm not an Angel…"

Hazuki smiled. "But you are. You're parents prove that very fact."

Mikan looked towards Hazuki before looking at Nadeshiko. "…Is…that true…? Am I an Angel…?"

"…Yes…" Nadeshiko looked at Grandpa. "You should tell her first."

Grandpa nodded. "Mikan, come on, let's get something to drink first, is that alright Nadeshiko-san?"

"Hai, right this way." Nadeshiko looked at her eldest son. "Kazuto, can you get something warm for these two?"

Kazuto nodded and left the room. The rest walked out to arrive outside but still in the walls of the shrine. It was a garden but in the middle of a garden was a cozy looking house.

"Why is there a house here…?"

"We like to feel as though we're not children of a priestess so we asked papa to make this." Hazuki said as Hikari held to her sister's hand.

"Oh…" Mikan smiled. "I see…that's really cool!"

The five walked in and soon, Kazuto walked in with a tray of cups filled with a liquid substance.

"Here you go, drink up." Nadeshiko said, handing two to Mikan and Grandpa.

They took it gratefully and took a sip, warmth instantly filling their bodies. "Wah! This is so good!" Mikan cried, her eyes shut tight and a warm smile on her face. Grandpa smiled as well, his face filled with happiness.

Nadeshiko smiled. "Then you should say thank you to Berry. It's her very own recipe."

"Sugoi!" Mikan cried. Then her smile disappeared. "…Nadeshiko-san…why did Berry say I'm an Angel? Am I really? Why…am I here in the Human World then?"

Nadeshiko smiled sadly. "…Ask your grandfather."

Mikan looked at Grandpa. "…Jii-chan…?" Grandpa put down his half drained cup and looked at Mikan.

"…Mikan…your mother is still alive…"

"Eh?"

"But she had to keep you safe so she asked me to take care of you. She disappeared as soon as she left you in my care…I don't how she disappeared so quickly though-"

"She had the Instant Teleportation Alice that allows her to teleport anywhere she's knows." Mikan turned to Hikari who then blushed and hid behind Hazuki.

"How do you know that?" Grandpa asked kindly, looking at the child. Hikari peeked out.

"…I have an Alice that allows me to see and know what Alice a person has just by looking at them…like Mikan-san…she has three Alices…but two of them are very faint…"

"EH!" Hikari yelped and hid behind her sister again as Mikan cried out is shock. "Is that true Nade-san?"

Nadeshiko sweat dropped at Mikan's expression. _…She's…excited…not…scared…she really is Izumi's child…_

"Well…yes…"

"What are they? I want to know!" Mikan cried with excitement. Everybody looked at Hikari who once again peek out, her blue eyes looking at Mikan shyly.

"…You have the Nullification, Stealing, and Insertion Alice…" She said softly.

"What do those do?"

"…"Hikari just hid behind Hazuki, afraid to show her small face. Nadeshiko smiled.

"You'll have to find out for yourself now, Mikan-chan!" Nade said, winking. Mikan pouted.

"…Meanies…" Then she blinked. "Oh, yeah. What was that grave outside for? Who was the person?"

"MIKAN!" Grandpa cried.

Nade smiled. "No worries, its fine jii-chan…she was one of my best friends…and your mother's as well."

"Eh?" Mikan looked at the priestess. Nade looked sad and her eyes were distant.

"She was a Demon, highly feared in the Angels realm but…she was also a kind person. She never killed an Angel before and rather, spent her days here with me along with your mother. But years ago, she was banished from her home and she lived here with me…along with her husband and children."

"Where're her kids then?" Grandpa asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"…They've escaped because Demons are tracking them down. A demon by the name of Kuro killed Kaoru…" Nade looked out the window into the snow that was now falling down gracefully. "It's sad…that'll she never see her children grow up…" She sighed.

"What…what about my mother? Is there a reason why I was left with jii-chan?" Mikan asked, her eyes looked at Nade questionably.

"…Yuka…your mother was not banished but forbidden to leave the Angel's realm. She was to be trapped there but she escaped with your father. In the end, your father died long before you were born…" Mikan's eyes widened. "But your mother still had to leave to protect you. She gave birth to you here with Kaoru and me by her side. Kaoru decided to go with Yuka…to help her but in the end, Yuka left Kaoru to protect her and her first unborn baby…"

Nade smiled sadly. "That was the last time Kaoru saw Yuka…you saw the tombstone and what was inscribed there, correct?"

Mikan and Grandpa nodded.

"Did you know that the words there are about you?"

"Eh?"

"Love will prevail…if it's family love or with lovers…it will always stay strong…do you not agree?"

Grandpa smiled and nodded while Mikan looked outside.

_Love…is it really that strong…?_

* * *

Mikan stepped out into the cold and shivered. She walked down the hill and smiled, looking at the sky.

Then she froze. Near her, she heard a crunch.

"…I know you're there…show yourself Hyuuga…" Mikan slowly turned to see a handsome man with dark red hair and luring black eyes. But what shocked her to the depths of her heart was the fact that he had large black feathered wings and his eyes were cold…unfeeling…

"…Shit…nobody…I could've sworn that I've heard somebody…"

"Well you didn't. Come on Kuro, we're wasting our time looking for the Hyuuga kid here." Mikan shifted her eyes to see a boy a little older than her with jet black hair and midnight blue eyes. "He's not here."

"Why don't you shut your mouth Tsukiro. You're just lucky to be able to get this job at your age. Don't get cocky now kid."

"Whatever…"

Mikan watched with slight fear as both turned and jumped into the sky, their large wings opening up and they took flight into the night sky.

"…" Mikan then took a deep breath. "…I…I thought I was done for…thank you Nadeshiko-san for giving me this cloak that makes you invisible! Where did she get it anyway…strange…"

She continued her way down and stopped upon seeing the same white grave from a few days before.

"…Hyuuga Kaoru…" She read off. "…A wife and mother…"

She sat down onto the soft snow and stared at the grave. "…Kaoru-san…I know you can't hear me…but I want to know…what was my mother really like? More importantly…how am I involved with this strange war Nadeshiko-san told me about…I don't understand at all!" A small tear trailed down her cold cheeks.

Mikan sighed and slapped her cheeks lightly. "Oh I am an idiot! I shouldn't ask you! Hotaru said that I should learn things by myself! That's how I'll become a better person! And maybe she'll actually allow me to hug her…" Mikan smiled at the grave. "Oh, well…thank you for listening to me at the very least. I never met you but I'm sure you were a wonderful person…"

Mikan stood up and bowed to the grave. She smiled and headed back to the shrine.

Unknown to her, the Demon soul of Kaoru was sitting beside's her, smiling all the while.

"I wish I could tell you Mikan…but at the very least, I wish you would always know that Yuka was a wonderful person…just like you are right now."

She gave a small smile, looking up to the sky before fading out.

* * *

Kura: DONE!

Amu: …Wth…

Kura: Yeah…not my best chapter…

Amu: *nods*

Mikan: It's not that bad Kura!

Hotaru: …I was inly mentioned once…

Ruka: I wasn't at all…*sulks in the corner*

Natsume, Aoi: …

Kura: Anyway, please review everybody! Sorry for not updating earlier…I had to prepare for my trip to L.A. which is where I am now! Yay! ^^ BYE!


	5. A Destined Meeting

Kura: Hello everybody! ^^ New chapter is up!

Amu: I've been wondering…why am I always here?

Kura: …*shrugs*

Amu: …

Kura: REVIEW REPLIES!

_**Maaike13:**__ glad you liked the pervious chapter! ^^ Hope you like this next one!_

_**NatsuMikanForever: **__*looks at said person jumping up and down* Wow…you are really excited…hehehe. Hope you like the next chapter!_

_**rAzUx: **__WAH! DON'T HIT ME WITH HOTARU'S BAKA GUN! *hides behind Amu* *Amu sweat drops* And here's the update! What you have requested is inside! ^^ Hope it satisfies you! ^^_

_**HazZel and CriMson:**__ Ah…no…Mikan does not know of the prophecy yet. And, I don't think Nade would actually tell the two the prophecy is about them. Maybe tell them about it but say it's about them. And let's see…they will not be 11 when they meet…they'll be a little bit older…you'll find out in the chappie! ENJOY!_

_**Ataichi-san:**__ Ah, arigato na! Honto ni desu? WAH! YATTA! Please enjoy the next chapter! _

Kura: And done!

Amu: Let's start. Kura doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

Kura: Sadly…T^T start!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Destined Meeting**

The snow continued to fall into the night. The once happy, lively village was empty to rot, vines and leaves everywhere.

Three children entered the village, all covering their heads and bodies with cloaks. The first walked ahead, her/his hands holding onto her/his hood to keep it from falling. The second was smaller than the other two, again, the position of her/his hands similar to the first. The last had only one hand of her/his hood while the other held onto a snow white bunny, curled up to his chest for warmth.

"…Ne…was this really the place you two lived in before?" The first and second turned to the last. His hands left his hood, revealing a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes…Nogi Ruka…now at the age of 12.

"Yes we did…it was a much better place before…" The second admitted, her hood falling gracefully off her head and onto her shoulders, revealing Hyuuga Aoi, age 10. "And we lived in a shrine…temple…which ever you call it. Right, onii-chan?"

The last's hood fell off, revealing the demon boy by the name of Hyuuga Natsume at the same age as his best friend. "…Yeah…"

"I'm so glad to be back for a bit! Maybe we can spend the coming of the New Year's with Nadeshiko-san, Hazuki, and Hikari!" Aoi said, a smile appearing on her face.

"What about them?" Natsume asked.

Aoi frowned. "…They're mean…"

Natsume and Ruka sweat dropped at the answer and sighed. She'll never change after all…

The continued on, their feet trampling into the snow as they crossed the village, being greeted by silence.

"…Let's go there a different way." Natsume and Aoi looked at Ruka. "What if more Demons think we'll be coming?"

"That's impossible. Nadeshiko-san has a really strong shield that no Demon or Angel can penetrate!" Aoi exclaimed.

"…Then…how are we getting inside?"

"We walk through the barrier."

"…Huh?" Ruka looked at his best friend for more information. Natsume sighed in slight annoyance.

"Her barrier will tell her if we mean harm. If not, she'll let us in, if so, than we get shocked…painfully…" He muttered. Aoi nodded in agreement.

Ruka gulped. "…Oh…"

Then Natsume stopped and looked around. "…Actually, Aoi, take him there. I'll catch up soon."

Aoi and Ruka looked at him with a panic expression. "B-But onii-chan!" "N-Natsume!'

"Don't worry. I can protect myself."

Aoi looked at him sadly and nodded knowingly. "…Be safe onii-chan…let's go Ruka."

Ruka slowly followed Aoi and looked back at Natsume. "…Be safe Natsume…"

Natsume watched as they walked on, going through the dark green trees. He turned around and walked through the falling snow.

He held a hand and a small fire appeared on his palm, showing him his surroundings clearer.

He walked forward, coming to a halt between some trees, his eyes wandering around the clearing, finally resting on a grave, not far from where he was standing.

He stepped forward but quickly stopped and clenched his fist, the fire then going out. He stayed behind the trees and looked around but stopped upon seeing…tracks on the ground near the grave.

He stayed silent except for the sound of his calm soft breathing and watched, slightly confused as the tracks continued forward to the grave…with nobody making them…

Then a girl around his age appeared, carrying some sort of grayish green cloak hanging onto her arm. She had long brown hair in pigtails and was carrying some sort of basket.

"…Good evening Kaoru-san…" He heard her whisper and he held his breath, wondering how she knew his only mother.

The girl sighed and sat down onto the snow. "Well then, sorry for not coming for a few months. I was really busy…I had to train my Alices…"

_A Human…with Alices…wait…Alices? She has more than one? _Natsume frowned and watched the girl.

"So Kaoru-san, I brought something for you too! It's…umm…it should be here…" She reached into her basket. "Ah…the laundry got mixed up with them…dang it…Ah! Here it is!" She pulled out a bouquet of roses.

…_Her favorite…_ Natsume thought.

"Here you go! Nadeshiko-san said these were your favorites!" The girl placed them down. "I hope you like them! I grew them myself…okay fine, Hazuki-chan and jii-chan helped me…" The girl giggled.

Natsume watched with bored eyes. _When the hell will she leave?_

"…Kaoru-san…how do you think you're children are?" Natsume lifted his head quickly. "I would really like to meet this Natsume-kun. Nadeshiko-san said he was my age…and Aoi-chan must be very nice too…" The girl sighed. "I hope I get to meet them one day…"

Then the girl rose and bowed. "I have to go now Kaoru-san. I'll be back tomorrow! Definitely!"

Natsume watched as the girl turned around and he stared into her big brown innocent and kind looking eyes. She couldn't see him but if she did, she would've seen a slight pink on his cheeks.

He saw the girl grab her cloak and placed it around her shoulders. Then her body disappeared while her head stayed, seeming as though her head was floating in midair. His eyes widened as the invisible hood covered her head and she moved, her tracks showing her motions.

…_She's lucky that the falling snow covers her damn tracks…_ Natsume thought, feeling relieved. _Wait…why am I relieved…?_

Natsume shook his head, and sighed. He walked towards his mother's grave and looked down, feeling her soul nearby, watching his every move.

"…Hello mother…" He whispered softly.

* * *

"Ah! I'm such an idiot! I forgot the basket!" Mikan cried with worry as she hurried to Kaoru's grave but stopped quickly upon seeing a boy, wearing a cloak. He didn't have his hood on so she could see his face's features quickly well.

His hair was raven black and his eyes…his captivating eyes were a beautiful crimson red. But…they looked sad…hurt…

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you mother…" She heard him whisper and her brown eyes widened in shock.

_That's Hyuuga Natsume-kun?_ She thought, the single thought clouding her mind. _He's…he's…r-really beautiful…_

Then the boy's eyes caught some thing and he bent down to pick up…her basket!

"…That idiot of a girl must've forgotten this…" She heard him mutter and she clenched her fist in slight anger.

Then he opened it and reached in, taking out…one of her laundry…her…her…panties…

"…Is she serious…? Polka-dot panties…"He chuckled. "What a child…"

Her face turned red in anger and embarrassment. "WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING CHILDISH!" She yelled into the silent night and he turned to look right at her.

"…Who's…there…?" He asked. Mikan brought he hands to her mouth but he reached forward, grabbing her cloak and pulled it off.

He stared into her brown eyes as she stared into his crimson eyes.

"…Ah…the polka-dot panties girl." He said and Mikan flushed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! BAKA PERVERT!" She screamed, grabbing her basket and panties from his hands and stuffing the panties back into the basket. "Who told you, you can look inside, huh? Haven't anybody told you it's not good to take something that's not yours?"

"I didn't. I only looked inside."

"YOU TOOK MY PANTIES, YOU PANTY THIEVING PERVERT!"

"Who the hell would want to look at your panties huh, childish girl?"

Mikan glared at the boy as he glared back. She pouted in annoyance, not realizing how tempting it seemed to the boy though he had no idea why.

"Oh, forget this! Good bye and I hope I don't see you again!" Mikan cried, grabbing her cloak and turned away from him. She paused. "…And sorry for yelling at you…" She muttered softly before leaving him bewildered.

"…What's with the sorry…stupid girl…" He muttered, pink appearing onto his cheeks.

* * *

Natsume stared at the large doors that stood before him. He frowned.

Then it slowly opened to reveal…

"Hyuuga-kun…h-h-hello…" He sighed at Hikari, who looked scared.

"Hikari…" He muttered. "Did Aoi and Ruka get here?"

"…A-Aoi-chan…and another…c-came here awhile ago…" She said. She looked around them and quickly grabbed Natsume's arm, bringing him inside quickly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at Hikari who quickly closed the large doors, locking it in every way possible, finally ending it with an incantation.

"Angels have been in this area for months now…" She whispered, her eyes filled with worry. "They've been trying to break through the barrier mama made…" She said softly, worry clear in her voice.

"Why?"

"…That's not to be discussed here. Mama told me to tell you that." Hikari said, moving towards the inside. "Mama will explain most things." She said.

Natsume frowned and followed her.

They walked through the dimly lit hallway. They arrived at a black screen door and Hikari opened it to reveal…

"Ruka, Aoi…" Natsume said, looking at the two. They both turned to him, their eyes filled with relief.

"ONII-CHAN!" Aoi cried, jumping onto her brother which Natsume caught her before she slammed into him, making sure not to fall back before glaring at her.

"Thank god you're alright Natsume…" Ruka said, smiling.

Natsume nodded before looking around the room. It consisted of chairs and bookshelves all around.

"…Where are we?"

"We're in mama's study. She'll come in with some other people…" Hikari said softly. Aoi smiled at her.

"Arigato Hikari-chan." Hikari blushed before leaving quickly.

"…She's quite shy…" Ruka observed. Natsume and Aoi nodded.

* * *

"Mikan, can you come with me?" The brunette looked at Nade. She smiled.

"Sure thing Nadeshiko-san!" Mikan bounced her way over to the priestess with a grin planted on her face.

"You seem happy…" Nade observed as the two walked down the hall.

"I visited Kaoru-san today! I like being near her for some reason." Mikan stated, the grin never subsiding.

Then an image of the raven haired boy she met that day suddenly crossed her mind and she frowned. _Why…why did I suddenly think of him…?_ She shook her head, hoping for the thought to leave but it never did.

"What's wrong?" Mikan smiled at Nade.

"Nothing's wrong Nadeshiko-san." Mikan said. She turned her head to the side and continued to ponder of the crimson-eyed boy.

Nadeshiko looked at the girl when a though ran into her head.

_Hyuuga is thinking of…Mikan… _She looked around, seeing Berry walking by.

…_You mean…_

_Yes…Natsume Hyuuga…the two met each other a while ago…_

_EH?_

Nade looked at her daughter with slight shock and Berry smirked.

"Nadeshiko-san? What's wrong? Oh, hi Berry!" Mikan smiled at Berry who nodded in acknowledgment before looking back at the priestess who shook her head.

"N-Nothing Mikan-chan…" _WHEN DID THEY MEET? GAH! THE STARS NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING! WHY COULDN'T THEY TELL ME WHEN THEY WERE DESTINED TO MEET?_

Berry suppressed a laugh, making Mikan staring at her with confusion while Nade glared at her daughter angrily. "Oh be quiet Berry!"

Berry laughed out loud while she clutched her stomach. "Seriously mother? You can't even say 'shut up'? That's ridiculous."

"BERRY!"

Berry laughed harder and left the two, her laughs resounding around the halls. Mikan stared at her retreating figure, her eyes filled with confusion while Nade turned around and continued on.

Mikan stared on last time at Berry before running to catch up to Nade who at the moment, was arriving at a black screen door.

"Mikan-chan, I would like you to meet a few friends of mine." They had been…on the run…I guess…but they have come for the New Years."

"Why are they on the run? Did they do something bad?" Mikan stared at Nade with curious eyes. Nade smiled.

"Oh no, they're good people. The ones trying to catch them are bad."

"Oh…"

Mikan watched as Nade opened the door, they both entered and Mikan's eyes widened as she cried out in shock.

"YOU!"

* * *

Kura: DONE!

Amu: …Hmm…short…

Kura: Yeah…T^T

Amu: Well…they met…

Kura: ^^ I love the two together! *sighs*

Amu: …Oh, how's L.A.?

Kura: Pretty good but now I'm in Las Vegas…and the hotel; totally creeping me out with the pictures on the walls! But the bathroom is AMAZING! And the beds are HUGE!

Amu: Hmm…what's it called?

Kura: I have no idea…but the place is like a LARGE pyramid and had those symbols from ancient Egypt around…oh! And the place starts with a letter L.

Amu: …Okay…have fun there.

Kura: I'll try…I wonder what a 15, 13, 11, 16 year old, and a couple of little kids can do in Vegas…we can't gamble…we can't do much here…

Amu: …Oh well. Hope everybody liked the chapter. Please review and good bye.

Kura: BYE-BYE MINNA! ^^


	6. A Mission

Kura: Hey everybody! ^^

Amu: A new chapter huh?

Kura: YUP! *coughs*

Amu: …?

Kura: AH-CHOO! *sniff* Damn…I forgot I had a freaking cold…

Amu: …review replies.

_**rAzUx:**__ Yes…well, actually more like a crush but he doesn't know! Hehehehe…I love being the master of this story cause I can control Natsume! And thanks for liking the chapter! Please enjoy this one!_

Natsume: …

Kura: Hehehehehehehe…

Natsume: *backs away*

_**HazZel and CriMson: **__Yes…THEY MEET! But I thought I mentioned that Mikan found out she was an Angel already…hmm…maybe I didn't…Anyway, thank you for liking the story! And well, the idea was originally for Kamichama Karin…until I found out about Gakuen Alice! ^^ Now…enjoy the next chapter!_

_**Diane-chan desu: **__I was giggling like made while I made this chapter because imagining Mikan and Natsume meeting was…funny…pbth! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!_

_**NatsuMikanForever:**__ *watches person grinning and sweat drops* Okay…that's actually surprising…not seeing you jumping…oh well! It happens! By the way…what's a toblerone? And wow…I never knew anybody could destroy a trampoline by hyper activeness…O-o SUGOI DANE!_

_**SyncxArietta: **__Thanks for liking the story so far! Btw, I like your penname! Hehehehe…I hope this new chapter satisfies you very much! I can't wait for your review!_

Kura: DONE!

Amu: Let's start!

Kura: AHH-CHOO! *groans* Stupid cold…

Amu: …Start…

* * *

**Chapter 5 – A Mission**

"YOU!"

Two crimson eyes and a single blue eye turned to the door to see the shocked brunette staring straight at the crimson eyed boy. Meanwhile, Nade looked between the two, feeling confused.

"…Ah…polka-dot panties." Natsume replied, a bored look overcoming his shock.

Mikan lips trembled and her fist clenched. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! BAKA PANTY STEALING PERVERT!"

"…Panty…"

"…Stealing…"

"…Pervert…?"

Nade, Ruka, and Aoi looked at the two, Nade with an amused and knowing expression and Ruka and Aoi with a very confused one, both feeling that there was something that they really didn't know and had totally missed.

Meanwhile, Mikan glared at Natsume. "What on Earth are you doing here for?" she cried. Natsume glared back.

"Shut up polka, your screeching is hurting my ears."

Mikan flushed with anger. "NANI!" She screeched. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"I thought I told you to shut up polka." He said, looking pissed.

Mikan glared and stuck her tongue out at him in anger. Natsume stared at her tongue with sudden thoughts of taking it in his mouth running through his mind. He imagined her pink full lips on his own and-

"Natsume, are you alright?" Natsume snapped out of his thoughts and looked away from Mikan, turning his attention to Ruka.

"…Yeah…"

Then they all heard a snort and turned to see a boy with silver-blue hair and blue eyes. "Real nice Hyuuga…your thoughts are a bit too much for me." He said, chuckling. Mikan, Ruka, and Aoi looked at him is confusion while Nade laughed and Natsume glared at him in anger and confusion, a burning but confused look in his crimson eyes.

"Why don't you shut up Haruno?" Natsume said, glaring at him.

Suzune smirked at Natsume before leaving the room.

Then Berry entered. "Mother, I just saw Suzune's thoughts and oh…that's why…" She found Natsume and smirked. "Really Hyuuga? I never thought you would ever think that." She said.

Aoi ran to her. "Think what? What did he think? Tell me what he was thinking!" She cried, looking at Berry with sparkles in her eyes. Mikan followed suit, the sparkling increasing.

Berry stepped away from them. "It's his thoughts…so no can do." She said, leaving swiftly but as everybody turned to Natsume, a laugh was heard out in the halls followed by another.

The room then grew hotter and Mikan fanned herself. "Is it just me or is it getting really hot in here?" She asked.

Ruka, Nade, and Aoi sighed. Instantly they turned to Natsume who hid his eyes with his bangs and a dark aura surrounding him.

Mikan followed their gaze, confused. "Why are you all staring at the pervert?" She asked.

Nade and Aoi laughed while Ruka sweat dropped and Natsume glared at the brunette. "Actually Mikan-chan, his name is Hyuuga Natsume." Nade explained.

"Yeah, I heard him say, 'I'm sorry I couldn't protect you mother,' to Kaoru-san's grave…I just couldn't believe that this pervert is Kaoru-san's son…" Mikan sighed sadly.

Aoi looked at Natsume with amusement. "Well…we never knew that you could be so touching."

"Shut it Aoi."

"Wait, so you're Aoi-chan?" Aoi looked at Mikan.

"Yes, why?"

"KYA! You're just as cute as I imagined!" Mikan cried. Aoi smiled.

"Aw, thanks! You're really cute too Mikan-chan!" Mikan and Aoi squealed at each other, both instantly complimenting each other.

Ruka sweat dropped. "…They're both weird." He muttered while Natsume scoffed at the two.

"As if polka is cute; ugly is more like it." He stated, smirking at Mikan who turned to him, fire burning in her brown eyes which Natsume instantly stared into, losing himself but not showing it at all.

"What did you say?" She cried. "I am not ugly, you big meanie!" She cried, a bit of tears appearing. Ruka noticed this and felt a blush creeping to his cheeks as a single word went through his thoughts.

…_K…Kawaii… _He thought as he stared at Mikan with his blue eyes. Natsume noticed this and suddenly felt uneasy.

…_But…why…? _He thought, a strange feeling overcoming his heart.

Nadeshiko watched and a dreaded feeling overcame her.

_Oh no…_

* * *

"I have a mission for you two. If you do not fail, then you will both be honored with the most highest of honors."

Hotaru kept her eyes glued to the floor, not bothering to look up at the ESP, MSP, and HSP while Yuu did the same but in fear.

"…And…what is this mission…?" She asked softly. The ESP smiled.

"Find the two of the prophecy and kill the Demon child and bring back ours so that we may finish off those wretched Demons." He said, a crazed filled emotion filling his eyes.

Hotaru and Yuu nodded and they stood up, leaving the room. Kazumi, the HSP suddenly had a bad feeling.

…_I must meet with Nadeshiko right away…_

* * *

"You're just damn lucky you get to be partnered with me for this, Tobita Yuu and Imai Hotaru."

Hotaru glared as Yuu timidly hid behind her. Before them was a girl with short strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. She smirked and turned, flipping her short hair. "You two best not annoy me or I'll tell ESP and he'll degrade and shame you two further!" She said as she walked away haughtily.

"…Oh…I hope we can find these two…" Yuu said shakily. "…But…I feel sorry for the Demon person…I really wish this war had never started…"

Hotaru agreed inwardly.

"Maybe this was all a misunderstanding…maybe that demon never killed the human girl…maybe he tried to stop her!"

Hotaru gave a small smile, not knowing that Yuu saw this. He stared, dumbstruck.

"…Mikan would probably think the same…" She whispered softly before leaving Yuu in the halls. Yuu stared after her.

"…W-What…? W-Who's Mikan…?" He wondered.

Meanwhile, Hotaru had gone into her 1-star room. At the beginning, she was a 3-star but lately, she had tried to return to the Human World without permission along with Yuu who had just wanted to escape.

They were both caught by the strawberry-blonde haired girl, Koizumi Luna. She instantly used her Alice upon them and brought them to the ESP for their punishment. They had no severe one but they had been degraded to 1-stars.

Of course, Yuu wasn't really bothered by this but Hotaru was…greatly…but that didn't stop her in thinking of a way to go back…to her real home…in the Human World…

The first thing she noticed upon arriving in her room was the picture of herself and another…a girl with brown hair in pigtails and brown eyes, both doing the peace sign and the other smiling happily while she herself had a small but true smile.

Hotaru walked over to her bed and picked up the picture from her bedside table. She looked at it, her usually emotionless eyes slowly showing sadness…grief…and most of all…

Hurt.

"…Mikan…" She whispered. "…I want to go back to you…I can't believe I'm admitting this but…I miss you…a lot…" She hugged the picture tightly as if it could disappear from her hands.

"…Mikan…"

A knock was heard and her head shot up. She placed the picture back but this time, placing the frame down. She walked over to her door and opened it to reveal…

"What do you want Harada?" Hotaru asked coldly, her unfeeling eyes looking at Misaki's brown-pink eyes.

Misaki gave her winning smile which had no affect on the Ice Queen of Heaven. A soft glow gave off around her as she walked into the room. Hotaru twitched.

"Who said you could come in?" Hotaru said, her voice ice cold. Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on Hotaru! No need to be so mean!" Then she flinched away in fear as a dark aura surrounded Hotaru. "Sheesh…with your attitude, you could be a Demon-"

"Demon's aren't that bad." Hotaru quickly interrupted, a sad look overcoming her face before it disappeared quickly.

Misaki blinked. _Did…she just…?_

She shook her head and smiled. "Anyway, I heard you got called by the ESP. Did something happen? What did he ask now?"

"It's none of your business." Hotaru said, walking over to her desk and sat down onto her seat.

Misaki looked at her sadly. "…How do you think Mikan is…?" She asked softly. Hotaru froze and glared at Misaki.

"And how the hell am I supposed to know? Why do you even think that I care for that idiot?"

Misaki laughed. "Because of how you tried to escape!"

"I hate it here."

"Yeah but you wouldn't even bother to escape anyway. You know the security around here! It's impossible to break free from and only one who's crazy would try to escape! You were determined to see Mikan again! That's what gave you the drive to try and do the impossible!" Misaki cried, a sad smile on her face.

Hotaru stayed silent and then, stood up. "Leave."

"…Hotaru…"

"I said leave."

Misaki looked at Hotaru sadly and sighed. She left the room and as she closed the door, she heard a silent and nearly inaudible sob.

"…Hotaru…I wish they never found you…then maybe you wouldn't have to suffer this…"

* * *

Mikan looked out the window and sighed.

_Flashback_

"_Why do we have to find this Angel and Demon?" Aoi asked. Mikan turned to Nade who smiled softly._

"_Because they are the children of the prophecy. If the Demons or Angels found them…they'll only be used for evil…we need to find them and help them to stop this war between the Angels and Demons once and for all."_

"_But how will we know who they are?" Ruka asked, his blue eyes filled with curiosity._

_Nade laughed. "They are very close…you'll see in the future."_

_Mikan pouted. "That doesn't help us at all…" She muttered._

"_Yes it does polka." Mikan glared at Natsume._

"_And how is that?"_

"'_They are very close'? That just means we know them, they could be near the shrine, or someone in this very temple…"_

_Everybody stared at each other._

"_Near the shrine." Mikan, Aoi, Ruka, and Natsume said simultaneously. Nade sweat dropped._

"But again…how will we know who they are…?" Mikan muttered, looking at the dark blue sky, watching the snow fall to the ground.

"…Kaoru-san…if you are listening…please help us…" She whispered, clasping her hands together as in prayer.

…

…

…

"Asking for a dead person's help isn't gonna do much polka."

Mikan bit her lip as she turned to see the one person she didn't want to see. "What do you want Natsume-kun? I don't need company from you!"

"Who said I came here to keep you company?" He stared at her with his cold eyes and Mikan shivered slightly and sneezed softly.

His eyes softened a bit as he eyed the open window.

"…Oi…baka…"

"Don't call me ba-"

"Close the window."

"Eh?" Mikan stared at Natsume with confusion. He looked back his crimson eyes showing little emotion.

"Close the window…you'll catch a cold with that wet hair since you just came out of the bath." He said, turning around and leaving the room.

Mikan watched his retreating figure and pouted. "…I'm not a child…meanie…" She muttered.

She went back to the window and closed it. She sighed again and walked over to the mirror besides the large closet in the room. She peered at her face and gasped lightly.

"…Why…are my cheeks…red…?" She asked aloud as she touched them, feeling slight heat radiating from them.

She shook her head.

"…I must be getting a cold…Natsume-kun was right…"

All of a sudden, images of the said boy entered her mind and her cheeks turned a rosy red. She imagined him smiling lightly at her and she gasped.

_Why…am I having these thoughts…? _

Then her shoulders relaxed.

_Now that I think about it…I never seen him smile…the only emotion I've seen were…those sad eyes…_

The same image of Natsume besides Kaoru's grave entered her mind and a feeling of sadness entered her heart.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I do wonder what he really looks like when he's smiling...it must be nice...but to be emotionless all the time...something must've happened...oh yeah...Kaoru-san died..._

Mikan sweat dropped and bonked her head. "Idiot..." She muttered darkly to herself.

_I…I would like to see him smile though…okay then…that will be my New Year's resolution…starting on the first day of the New Year…I will do my very best to make Natsume smile! No matter what the cost!_

Mikan pumped her fist in the air with enthusiasm as the thought of her resolution ran through her mind.

_Watch out Hyuuga Natsume! I'm gonna make you smile no matter what!_

* * *

Berry smiled as she left Mikan's door.

…_Good luck Mikan…you'll need it…_

* * *

Kura: And the end!

Amu: Aww…Mikan is so cute…

Kura: I know… can just imagine her having that as a resolution…^^

Amu: ^^

Kura: Too bad this was too short though…T^T

Amu: Oh well…please review everybody.

Kura: AND GOOD BYE! Btw, an advice for everybody…NEVER GO TO DISNEYLAND WHEN IT'S RAINING LIKE CRAZY! Ah…Ah…AHCHOO! *sniff* …

Amu: …Bye.


	7. Omake 1

Kura: Hello everybody! Here's that promised side story of how Ruka met Natsume and Aoi!

Amu: Enjoy!

Kura: But before that…REVIEW REPLIES!

_**rAzUx:**__ First, yes, Ruka will most likely fall for Mikan…and second, I have no idea on what Mikan will do to make Natsume smile…I HAVE NO IDEAS! WHY LORD, WHY? T^T Anyway, hope you enjoy the special! ^^ _

_**Ignisha:**__ You're mean Ignisha…no comment so far? Meanie…But thanks for saying the story was okay so far. I hope this side story is good! ^^_

_**Ataichi-san: **__AMEN! MIKAN, GO MAKE NATSUME SMILE! WOO HOO! And thanks for cheering her on! Hope you like the side special! ._

_**NatsuMikanForever: **__Hmm…the chocolate sounds delicious…I wonder where I can find it…oh and have fun pounding some dude. I swear…you can be very scary sometimes…so…PLEASE DON'T HIT ME! T^T And here's the side story! Sorry it's not a real chapter…PLEASE DON'T PUND ME INTO NONEXISTENCE!_

_**HazZel and CriMson: **__I see now…And no, Hotaru knows nothing about the fact that Mikan is the child of the prophecy. But she has a gut feeling on who the Demon child is! ^^ I hope the special is good!_

_**SyncxArietta:**__ Yeah…I just figured that it was very Mikan-like, ne? ^^ I hope this side story is good…I couldn't think of what to do…T^T I hope it is good! . _

_**Toyama Hanako:**__ Really? I wasn't really sure if the ending was good or not…was it the part where Berry said good luck? Well, anyway, hope you like the side story! ^^ ENJOY!_

_**MiNsEi:**__ I'm glad you think the chapter was interesting! I hope this side-story captures your interest too! PLEASE ENJOY AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! ._

Amu: START!

Kura: I do not own Gakuen Alice! .

* * *

**Side Story 1 – Many Meetings**

It was a cold yet cheerful night in the village of the North, also known as Amicitia. Everybody here and there were excited…no…excited is too little of a word. People were super duper, overly, happily excited. And yes, I mean it.

Anyway, these people were busy with all the excitement going on and about as they were singing Christmas carols and passing their Christmas gifts to another.

Yes, everybody was lively and happy to know that Christmas was just a day away…

All except for one seven year old boy…named…

* * *

A blonde haired boy of the age of seven just sat at the outskirts of Amicitia, looking towards the sun that was setting, signaling the end of the day, much to his dislike.

_Another day passed with father nearing his death…_

His sea blue eyes twinkled with sadness as he sighed, the thoughts of his father passing through his young mind.

It may be Christmas Eve, but who cares about a holiday if your father is home with a sickness with no cure and your mother was working her butt off to help the family survive? Well he certainly didn't care.

What was worse was that…his species…are supposed to be able to heal…their powers…are supposed to help them and guess what? They're not helping!

_We're pathetic…not even being able to heal papa…what a good bunch of Demons we sure are…_ The boy thought bitterly as he kicked some snow that was falling onto the ground.

He glared at the snow, pure with white and he felt a bit of anger.

_Why must the snow be pure but not me? I am nothing but a monster…a monster who has powers that are simply pathetic…having an Alice just makes the monster fact worse…_

He sighed and picked up a pack of snow, packed it into a small snowball and threw it into the air in frustration.

He watched as it flew into the air but gasped in astonishment and fear as it suddenly turned black and disappeared.

"Surprised, Demon?" The voice that spoke to him had so much venom and mockery in it that it had shook the poor boy to his very core.

He turned to see a man with black hair wearing a white mask. His body had let out a soft and beautiful glow but his aura said otherwise. It held a dark presence and it left fear in the boy's heart…

The boy quickly stood and ran, hoping that the man was not following…but fate just decided to be a tad bit crueler.

_I have…I have to get away from him! He's…He's an Alice user…but he's probably one of them!_ The boy thought, running and running, not bothering to even say some hellos to his fellow neighbors as he ran past them.

He turned around the corner and a dark figure blocked his way before he crashed into the figure, sending them both to the ground.

"Ow…" The young boy muttered, a few tears falling down his pale cheeks.

"Damn it, watch where you going idiot." The young boy looked up to see another…around his age. His crimson eyes stared back at him coldly and he ran his hand through his already messy dark raven hair. He scowled as he glared at the poor boy in front of him.

"Onii-chan!" The boy once again looked up to see a girl, a little younger than him with the same features as the boy but with kind eyes and smile. She looked at him. "Gomen, ne! My brother can be really rude…' She glared at her brother playfully.

"Natsume, Aoi, where are you?" The girl, whose name seemed to be Aoi gasped.

"Come on onii-chan; papa's looking for us!" Aoi quickly grabbed her brother, Natsume and ran, dragging her brother. The boy looked at Aoi and Natsume before going through a different path home, hoping to escape the man from before...

* * *

"Ru-chan, daijoubu? You look as though you've seen a ghost!" The boy looked at his mother. His mother was kind, beautiful, and very…very…persuasive. Also very protective.

"I'm…I'm fine…" He muttered before heading to his room.

His mother frowned. "…Ru-chan…"

The boy fell to the wooden floor of his bedroom and sighed. He looked around his room and frowned.

It was…wonderful…his bedroom consisted of toys, books, and much more of what any child could want!

_And yet…I don't care…I would give anything to be normal…_ The boy thought bitterly.

* * *

"Minna-san, today is our Christmas party!"

The blonde haired boy sighed. His blue eyes shined with boredom and loneliness. Though, others around him could not tell.

"Oh, and we have two new students for our…small school…so let's give them a warm welcome!"

The boy looked towards the sensei and did a double-take, his eyes widening as he looked at the raven haired boy and girl, both with crimson eyes.

_It's…It's that rude boy from yesterday! What's he doing here? Wait…he's the new student? NANI?_

The boy turned to the window, not caring for the boy who sat not quite far, not giving any attention to the festive that were happening right in front of him.

"Ne, Hyuuga-kun? Is it true you have an Alice?" That caught the boy's attention as he turned, shocked.

The boy, Hyuuga just ignored her but apparently, the others took it as a yes for the girl, Hyuuga-san smiled and nodded.

"Sugoi! Mama and Papa said that Alices were just a fairytale…but it's true!"

Many other children started to gather around the two Hyuuga's, amazed at their 'Alices', which might not even be true.

The boy bit his lip and turned back to the window. _At least…it's just humans…they're weak, even if they do have Alices…_

Then the door opened and everybody turned their attention to the man with black hair and white mask. His glowing body, though it was beautiful in a sort of way, it gave many the chills.

The boy felt the same sensation and turned to see that same man from yesterday.

The man looked around until he found the boy and gave a cold smile. "Ah…looks like I found our little Demon…"

Everybody looked between the two, slightly confused and worried. The sensei stepped up, her attention to the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry but this school is not to be trespass by strangers. I'm going to have to ask you to lea-!" She never finished her sentence for the man grabbed her and threw her to the wall.

The students screamed, fear of this man in front of them.

The man then lunged forward, grabbing the blonde haired boy. He grinned and spoke, "You are going to die Demon." He spoke coldly.

"AH! LET GO OF ME!" The boy screamed, trying desperately to get away. The man laughed coldly.

"You're pathetic Alice won't save you now!"

"Let him go."

The man and boy stopped and everybody turned to the voice.

They found Hyuuga and his sister, both glaring at the man. "I said, let him go Persona." The Hyuuga boy spat out.

Then the Hyuuga girl stepped up. "We don't need to fight…just leave him alone…"

The man, Persona smiled. "Why, I had never expected to see my favorite two kuro neko's here. How are you? Is it alright for the two of you to die today?"

Everybody sweat dropped.

_He makes that sound as though it was just an everyday conversation… _The blonde haired boy thought.

The Hyuuga girl frowned. "Gomen ne Persona but we would really like to live."

"Can't you take the hint?" Hyuuga boy asked. Persona smirked.

"Yes well, I'm an Angel; you're a Demon; it's only natural for wanting the other to just…disappear…"

"…That may be…but we're different." Persona frowned as the two Hyuuga smirked at him. He then raised his arms and the two widened their eyes.

"RUN!" The girl shouted and there was a sudden blast in the room.

Screams were heard and the blonde haired boy panicked. He did the only thing he could think of in a horrible situation like this.

He ran.

He ran and ran but…somebody stopped him.

"Ha, looks like we caught ourselves another Demon traitor."

The boy's eyes widened and looked up. In front of him were the Snatchers. They were a bunch of Demons that work to gather Angels that the Demon world uses to train the young ones. But not only do they catch Angels…

They catch Demon traitors.

And the Nogi Family…were one of the biggest family traitors in the Demon's realm.

The boy was shaken with fear and screamed as they grabbed and disappeared along with him.

"HELP!"

* * *

"Aoi…did you hear that?" Aoi looked towards her brother.

Together, they were searching for the blonde haired Demon that Person was searching for.

"No, what are you talking about onii-chan?"

Natsume shook his head. "…Never mind…"

* * *

"Ha, we caught ourselves a good one!" The Demon, Kuro grinned like a maniac.

"Listen Kuro, just because you're higher up then us, doesn't mean you can take all the credit for yourself! We found this kid and we're gonna take every single honor they will give!" Another Demon cried. Kuro turned to him and suddenly, the Demon was blasted into the wall behind him.

Kuro grinned. "Never speak like that again you trash. You don't even deserve to have powers of a Demon…"

The rest watched as her left the building, holding onto the blonde haired boy who was crying silent tears.

_Papa…Mama…_ The Nogi boy thought sadly, fear and terror striking his mind. _Save me…_

Kuro laughed. "Shut it kid, I know you're crying. You should just be glad I'm not gonna kill you!"

"Why don't I kill you then?"

The two Demons turned to see a girl, no older than the boy in Kuro's hands, her cold violet eyes staring at the two. Kuro smirked.

"Well, well, well…lookie who we have here…a little Angel…what are you doing here brat?" He asked, a small grin planted on his face.

The girl frowned.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

The blonde haired boy yelped and moved away from the girl and Kuro who fell to the floor unconscious. The girl blew away the smoke from her gun. "Be glad I decided not to kill you, idiot."

She then turned to the boy. He backed away as she stepped towards him.

"…Don't worry…" She said softly. "I won't hurt you…"

The boy looked at her as she smiled. "Don't worry…"

"Hotaru? Where are you?" The girl, Hotaru stood up. Another voice was heard in the forest.

"I have to go…find a Demon named Hyuuga Natsume…he'll be your friend…he'll protect you too…" She whispered before going into the cold winter night.

"M-Matte!"

"There you are." The boy froze and turned.

…_The…The man…Persona!_

The man smiled evilly and reached forward when a wall of fire stopped him. The boy yelped and Persona leaped back in shock.

Two figures leaped down and glared at Persona.

Persona just smirked. "Well… never expected you two to come so quickly."

"Leave Nogi-kun alone Persona and leave." Aoi said, her voice turning cold. Persona smiled.

"I think not. We need more test subjects for our dear students and Nogi here is perfect." He said. The Nogi boy shivered.

Another blast of fire appeared, this time from the boy Natsume. "Leave." He spoke darkly.

Persona's lips twitched with excitement. "I don't think s-"

"Persona."

Everybody turned to see a woman with long strawberry-blonde hair and cold eyes. "The ESP is waiting for us…he said to call off the mission today…" She said. Persona frowned.

"…Very well…" He turned back to the three children. "Until next time Kuro Neko." He said before a bright light captured the two Angels and they disappeared.

…

…

…

Moments passed before the Hyuuga's finally relaxed. Aoi walked over to The Nogi boy.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

The Nogi boy nodded slowly. Aoi smiled.

"We never got your first name…what is it?"

"…Ruka…Nogi Ruka…" Ruka spoke softly. Natsume walked over.

"You're a Demon?"

Ruka nodded. "You too…right?"

Natsume and Aoi nodded.

"…Oh…you have the Alice of fire…that's…amazing…" He said, blushing.

Aoi blushed as Natsume just stayed neutral. "Arigato Ruka-kun!" She said, smiling softly. Ruka smiled.

"Come on…let's go." Ruka looked at the two's outstretched hands.

He slowly reached up and grabbed them.

As they headed back to the village, Ruka couldn't help but smile. He found two just like him…Demons with Alices…

"I hope we can become friends Ruka-kun!" Aoi said, smiling Natsume smiled softly next to her. Ruka's eye widened and he grinned.

They...wanted to be friends...with him...never in his life had he been so happy...he never had real friends...and these two...want to be friends with him...what joy!

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Ruka-kun, what'cha thinking?" Ruka looked up from grooming his bunny, looking at Aoi who smiled down at him.

"Nothing Aoi…" He looked at Natsume and Aoi, smiling softly.

"Ne, there's been something I've wanted to ask you two…do you guys know what amicitia means?"

Natsume looked up from his book and eyed his best friend. "Amicitia…isn't that the name of your hometown?"

Mikan, Berry, Suzune, Hikari, Hazuki, and Kazuto looked at the three.

Ruka nodded happily. "Do you guys know what it means?"

The siblings shook their heads no. Berry looked at Ruka.

"It means 'Friendship' in Latin."

Aoi looked at Ruka. "So…what about it?"

Ruka just smiled. "…I was just glad…that we become friends!"

Natsume and Aoi smiled.

"Yeah…" They both replied, a knowing look on their face.

…

…

…

"…Ne…Ruka-pyon…what are you guys talking abo- GAH!"

Ruka and Aoi sweat dropped at Mikan while Natsume inwardly snickered. Mikan wailed loudly as Berry bonked her again.

"There's no need to but in their history baka. Just leave them alone."

Ruka and Aoi laughed as Mikan wailed louder and NAtsume once again complained on her 'annoying' voice.

Ruka smiled. _Papa…Mama…I'm glad I found good friends…I miss you two terribly…but I'm certain we'll see each other again…after this war…_

He looked at his two best friends who to his amazement for the boy, were both laughing.

_As long as these two are beside me…I'll be fine…because they're my best friend…_

…

…

…

_Now that I think about it, who was the girl again? Hotaru…ne… wonder who she actually was… _Ruka thought dreamily, thinking about his other savior with the Haruno twins laughing.

He suddenly got embarrassed. "BERRY, SUZUNE, DON'T READ MY DAMN MIND!"

* * *

Kura: …Done!

Amu …?

Kura: Eh, it still turned out good! .

Amu: …not really...

Kura: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! And to all…A GOOD NIGHT!

Amu: It's the afternoon idiot.

Kura: YOU JUST RUINED A PERFECTLY GOOD ENDING! BAKA AMU! *pounces on Amu*

Amu: GAH!

Everybody else: …Merry Christmas! *sweat drops at Kura and Amu*


	8. Reuniting and Seeing Again

Kura: NEW CHAPPIE!

Amu: Horray.

Kura: You don't sound too happy.

Amu: I'm not.

Kura: …review replies…

_**HazZel and CriMson:**__ Really…? I make it different…? Wow…O-o That's really nice of you to say…*blushes* Anyway, glad you liked it! Oh, and for your questions; Hotaru is an Angel, she met Natsume long before meeting Mikan, and last of all, no…Luna and Natsume will not be the same in the manga. Luna and Natsume will be…in different teams as you can see that Luna will be trying to kill Natsume. She doesn't know that yet though since she doesn't know who the Demon of the prophecy is though. Anyhoo…please enjoy this next chapter! ^^ And sorry for not answering it earlier...T^T GOMEN NE!_

_**NatsuMikanForever:**__ Thank you for loving my story! ^^ I'm updating…now so when you wake up tomorrow, please enjoy it! . Oh, and same for you! MERRY CHRISTMAS…or as they say where I live…MELE KALIKIMAKA! That means Merry Christmas in Hawaiian…yummy…btw, love your dream…*drools about chocolate*_

Amu: …ew…your gross…

Kra: CHOCOLATE IS AWESOME! .

Amu: …

Kura: So here is the next chapter!

Amu: START!

* * *

**Chapter 6- Reuniting and Seeing Again**

Around the world of the Humans, people were celebrating the coming of the New Year. It was the day before and people were wearing their favorite kimono or yukata (Kura: I have no idea what is the difference is between the two…). Fireworks and/or crackers were being set off in the night as people gathered with their friends and families about their previous years and what they planned for the next.

People talk of their New Year's resolution, they make wishes, and they fall in love. A couple even married for the sake of good luck (Kura: that part is not true…maybe…). Happiness, cheer, and love was in the cold winter night, warming the hearts of many as they look at the sky, seeing the colorful fireworks blast into the night.

Although…none of them knew of the deadly fight that was processing right above their heads between the most powerful beings in the world.

Hidden by a certain Alice, they continued to fight, trying to defeat the other, not bothering about the fact that a New Year was approaching.

* * *

A teen with dark blue hair and eyes grunted in annoyance as he used his feet to quickly move away from the festival that rested just below the battle above.

_The idiots…don't they know they can die at any moment?_

He laughed bitterly. "As if…humans are a bunch of idiots…" His hands went up to a single small blue star tattoo just below his left eye and cursed. "Damn it…I just had to get cursed by that gay freak…" He muttered darkly.

He continued on, staggering some time and a dark red substance slowly dripping from his fingers and his clothes stained with the same substance.

_That shrine…it should be near… _He thought as he continued on. _Please let it be…_

But fate was against him.

He found the shrine, not too far from where he stood but he was losing conscious…he could see that his vision was getting blurry and he was panting heavily. His eyelids threatening to fall and the pain spreading throughout his body, only a single had went though his mind.

…_Help…_

* * *

Berry and Suzune looked up simultaneously, not surprising the rest in the room.

Mikan and Aoi were playing with a few firecrackers with Ruka. Natsume was sitting down in the corner, watching Mikan's every move and Hazuki, Kazuto, and Hikari drinking some Japanese tea.

"…" Berry and Suzune stood up and quickly left the room. Mikan had noticed this and looked at the door with a confused expression.

"…What's wrong with Berry and Suzune…?" She asked aloud, catching the attention of the said two's siblings.

They looked towards the door, a worried feeling overcoming them.

Meanwhile, Berry and Suzune quickly grabbed their cloaks and ran out, winching slightly upon feeling the cold, ice air on their faces and shivered slightly. They continued on, their foot stepping onto the falling snow on the ground, making tracks that then disappeared as new fallen snow covered it.

"…Berry…who do you think that was…?"

"I'm not sure Suzune…but that voice…it sounded familiar…"

"Wait…look! Over there!"

"A person…he's bleeding!"

"Wait…this…this is…"

"…No way…"

"Come on Berry, let's help him up."

"Yeah…"

"…Do you think he'll be okay?"

"When have you ever cared?"

"…I don't…"

"Yeah…sure…I believe you…"

"I wish you'd shut up."

"I wish you weren't my twin."

"Trust me, I wish for that too…"

* * *

The door opened and the three Demons, the girl who had finally realized that she was an Angel, and the three siblings turned to the door. The last three gasped and rushed to the two standing and the other that lay limp in their arms.

"What is he doing here?" Hazuki cried, helping her little brother and sister with the boy in their arms. Kazuto did the same, his eyes showing concern.

"We found him outside…we heard his voice in our head…" Suzune replied, handing the boy, along with Berry, over to their older siblings.

Kazuto held onto the boy and walked back to where he sat and together, he and Hazuki placed him on the floor. Hikari ran out of the room and returned with medicine, towels, and bandages.

"I wonder what happened…" Berry wondered softly. The Haruno siblings looked at each other then placed their attention back onto the unconscious boy before them.

Mikan stood up and walked over. "Who's this?" She asked, looking at the dark blue-haird boy before her.

Hazuki looked at Mikan. "This is Andou Tsubasa."

Mikan looked at the boy's face and felt her spirit go down. He was badly beaten, she realized. "What happened…?"

"No idea." Suzune replied.

Meanwhile, the other three Demons were looking at the boy, all feeling as though they knew him.

Then Hikari handed the medicines to Kazuto but he shook his head. "…Don't need it…" He said softly before ripping off Tsubasa's sleeves off to reveal a large wound.

The others, besides Natsume, Berry and Suzune winched at the smell of dried blood. Kazuto frowned and took the wet towel from Hikari to wipe off the blood. As he wiped it off, Hazuki rolled up his pants sleeves to reveal another wound larger than the other. She winched again but braved up as she opened the boys shirt to reveal another wound, this time, surrounded by large scars and scratches.

Mikan stared in horror. "…W…What happened…?" She spoke softly, her voice full of horror.

"He was known as a rebel so many of the Demons would often abuse and torture Tsubasa." Suzune explained.

"He hated the war as well and tried to reason with the Demons…that's how he got his rebel title. And he got dropped from a 3-star to a 2-star. He'll be down to a 1-star sooner or later if he keeps this act of 'rebelling'…" Berry continued.

All the dried blood was soon wiped and all that was left was his clean wound. Hazuki and Kazuto placed their palms over them and a bright light emitted from their hands as the wound slowly started to disappear.

"Sugoi…how did you do that Kazuto, Hazuki?" Mikan asked, her eyes filled with amazement.

"They have the Heal Alice, baka polka." Natsume said plainly, his eyes filled with sight boredom. Mikan glared at the crimson-eyed Demon.

"My name is Mikan, not polka! Baka pervert…" She mumbled angrily. Then she turned her full attention away from Natsume, much to his displeasure, and looked at Hazuki and Kazuto. "That's really amazing you guys! I wish I had an Alice like that…"

"Oh come on Mikan-chan! You're Alice is amazing too!" Mikan smiled at Hikari who blushed and once again, hid behind her older sister who chuckled in amusement.

This had sparked the three Demons interest. But they stayed silent, knowing this was still a crucial moment with the older boy unconscious here.

"…Is he a Demon…?" Mikan then asked, looking at Tsubasa.

Berry and Suzune nodded.

"…oh…" Mikan didn't look shocked but sat near the boy with a comforting look in her eyes. "…please get well soon…"

Natsume felt a tugging in his heart as he saw her looking at Tsubasa but ignored it, not knowing of the pain he felt.

"Mikan, do you know this boy?" Hazuki asked. Mikan shook her head.

"…But…I feel like I knew him…" Mikan whispered softly, looking at the boy with confused eyes.

Natsume felt another tug and glared at the unconscious boy.

It seemed as though Tsubasa could feel the glare for he stared to groan and twitched. The Haruno siblings looked at the boy hopefully and they watched with relived eyes as he slowly sat up, his eyes opening slowly, showing pain in them.

"…Damn…gah…stupid fight…that really hurt…I'm gonna hurt that gay freak when I get the chance…" He blinked upon seeing the brightness of the room and shielded his eyes. "Why's everything so bright…? No…NO I'M IN HEAVEN! I DIED! NO!" He yelled and Berry and Suzune quickly bonked his head, shutting him up.

"You're not in Heaven Tsubasa!" Hazuki said, trying to hold in her laugh. "You couldn't anyway; you're a Demon, idiot!" Tsubasa glared at her and then his eyes brightened.

"No way! Hazuki!" He cried, now hugging her tightly. "I missed you!" He then seemed to have noticed the other Haruno's and brought them to a group hug, which then resulted in…

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Berry and Suzune glared at the poor boy. "…Never…hug…me…your stupidity might be contagious and I don't want to catch that." They said coldly. Tsubasa sweat dropped.

"…You two never change…" He muttered while Mikan too thought the same.

Then he noticed the said girl and he gasped.

"…Mikan…Sakura Mikan…" He whispered. Everybody looked at him, confused. He smiled, his dark blue eyes showing pure joy. "Oh, god, it's really

you!" He cried before hugging the girl.

Mikan squeaked and Natsume glared. Everybody just got even more confused.

"I missed you!"

**

* * *

****BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"HOW DARE Y-"

"I do dare, baka."

Yuu looked between the two, not stopping them for he was afraid of what would happen if he did stopped them. It wasn't only the fear though…it was the fact that he actually enjoyed the fact that the bitch, Luna got hit by the merciless baka gun, purposely made just for her as Hotaru put it.

Luna glared at Hotaru who was unfazed by it. "I suggest you stop annoying me Imai." She said threateningly. "You should really know your place."

"As should you." Hotaru resorted back. Luna screamed in anger.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Yuu sighed, as Humans passing by looked at the three. He smiled at them, hoping to ease the confusion but with the bitch yelling at a beautiful emotionless girl, it was really hard to think it was normal.

Especially with the fact that Luna wanted to keep her wings with her but since it was forbidden, she was only allowed to keep her so called 'heavenly' glow which of course, was noticed by many.

Hotaru glared at Luna before turning away sharply. "…Tobita, I'll be back in an hour." She said before proceeding towards the exit of the large village.

She sighed as she got out and entered the large forest that rested beyond her temporary home where they had planned to find the two of the prophecy. But so far…no luck was given to them.

Oh why must fate be so cruel to have the two be partnered with that horrible witch who doesn't even deserve to be called a pure Angel…or even a Special Star Angel…?

_Why must fate hate me so…?_

"…Mou~ Natsume-kun is a baka pervert!"

Hotaru froze upon hearing a voice…the same exact voice in which she hadn't heard for four or five years and it stopped her heart.

"He may be emotionless like Hotaru…but at least Hotaru can show that she cares!"

"…Mikan…do you like this Natsume fellow?"

"WHAT? I DO NOT!"

Hotaru walked forward, her heart beating rapidly. She stopped and pushed back a few branches of a bush to find…

Her…

Her childhood best friend…

The one girl who never seemed to fail at moving her heart…

The one girl in which she had missed…so much…

The one girl who accepted the fact that she was an Angel…

Sakura Mikan…

Mikan's face was filled with happiness. And it made Hotaru's heart clench. _Did…she forget me…? _She thought sadly. _No…she mentioned me earlier…that must mean she still remembers! _She thought hopefully.

"By the way Mikan-chan, who's this Hotaru person?" Hotaru shifted her attention to a boy with dark blue hair and eyes with a tattoo of a star underneath his left eye. He looked familiar to her…almost…like him…

"Tsubasa-sempai, you forgot? I'm talking about Imai Hotaru! My best friend, remember?"

Hotaru's eyes widened as did Tsubasa's. _This is Andou? What happened to him anyway…?_

"Oh man! I forgot all about Hotaru-chan! Ah…if she finds out about that…she'll kill me…" He said sadly. Hotaru nodded, knowing that he was right. Meanwhile, Mikan laughed. "Don't laugh Mikan!"

"Well, you did leave us a year after we met you…"

"I had to go back!"

"But you hate this war too."

"I do…but my parents honestly don't care about my opinion…so…I had to express my feelings of the war with my actions!"

"…What did you do…?"

"Ha! You won't believe what I did…"

Mikan and Hotaru stared at the blue haired boy and sighed, the first loudly and the other, silently.

Hotaru then returned her attention to Mikan. Her heart felt…happy…for the first time in ages…

And it was all because in front of her was the girl who she had left those years ago…the same girl that haunted her dreams with tears of sadness for leaving her…

"…Mikan…" She whispered before leaving swiftly.

* * *

Mikan froze. She turned to a bush, eyeing it suspiciously. Tsubasa noticed her look and followed her gaze.

"…Mikan-chan…what are you looking at?" He asked. He looked back and forth, confused by Mikan's strange actions. Mikan shook her head.

"…Nothing…" She said uneasily. _Why do I get the feeling that someone just said my name…?_

Tsubasa looked at his dear friend, worried. _I wonder if she knows that Hotaru is in a bad position right now…? I really hope she'll be alright… _He looked to where Mikan was looking at. _…I smelt…an Angel…but considering he or she didn't attack us…it was probably Hotaru…_

Meanwhile, Mikan was trying to get her sempai's attention. "Tsubasa-sempai…Tsubasa-sempai…OI! TSUBASA-SEMPAI!"

Tsubasa yelped and fell to the ground with Mikan laughed heartily. "Mou Tsubasa-sempai, gomen ne; I had to yell. You weren't listening at all!"

Tsubasa just glared at her, stood up, and dusted the dirt off his clothes. "Yeah…say sorry to my poor ass…"

Mikan just laughed as Tsubasa pouted and hit her lightly on her arm playfully. "Meanie Mikan-chan!"

Mikan just laughed harder.

"Would you shut up Mikan? You're hurting my ears." The two turned to see Berry, her hand over her ears and a scowl placed on her beautiful face. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Not my fault that Nadeshiko-san wanted the three of us to get some food from this village? What's so good about it anyway?"

"Mother wanted Howalon and it only sells in this village because there is one runaway Angel that lives here." Berry stated blankly. Mikan and Tsubasa froze and stared at Berry.

"…An…Angel…?"

"…In…the Human World…?"

Berry nodded. "Yes…why?"

…

…

…

"EH?" Mikan and Tsubasa cried out in shock. Meanwhile, birds started top fly away and critters around them scampered as their voices created a shacking in the Earth. Not too far away, our beloved Hotaru nearly fell but got onto her scooter in time and instantly thought what could be making the 'idiots' scream like that.

While all this was happening, Berry got the full blast, therefore, she was down on the floor of the forest, her eyes spinning for the first time since the Angel and Demon had seen her and her hand twitching.

"…Berry…?" They both knelt down besides her.

"…Tsubasa-sempai…was our scream really that loud…?" Mikan wondered, asking her dear sempai.

Tsubasa shrugged. "…No idea…but by looking at Berry…it probably was…"

They both stared at each other. A thought instantly ran through their minds.

_She is gonna kill us…_

* * *

Kura: And scene!

Amu: Wow…and you updated quickly…

Kura: I had this before I put up the side story…

Amu: …Wow…

Kura: Yeah…hope everybody liked the chapter! ^^ Please review! You know you wanna!

Amu: …And Merry Christmas. ^^ BYE!

Kura: BYE!


	9. The New and Old Friend

Kura: NEW CHAPTER! .

Amu: Yeah! ^^

Kura: You seem excited. O-o

Amu: …I guess so…

Kura: REVIEW REPLIES!

_**Akatsuki Utaou:**__ Hotaru didn't really run away! She can't run away from her mission…but hopefully, she will soon! . And about Mikan being slightly sharp, I believe that anything that involves her friend will make her know! Even if it's just Hotaru's voice! ^^Oh, and here's the next chappie! ^^ ENJOY!_

_**FatecrusaderZ18: **__Haha! Really? ^^ I'm glad! I just thought that it suited the two really well! ^^ And thank you for liking my story! Please enjoy this next chapter! ^^ Hopefully it's alright…_

_**HazZel and CriMson:**__ Haha! Natsume will never do that…-_-'' As for Tsubasa knowing Mikan…I'll probably mention it some other time…And for Mikan meeting Hotaru again…*says in Japanese accent* A se-cu-re-tu! ^^ And I have no idea why I made Luna an Angel…it doesn't suit her…does it…? T^T Please enjoy this next chapter! ^^ _

Kura: NOW WE START!

Amu: YEAH! Kura doesn't own Gakuen Alice! ^^ START!

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The New and Old Friend**

_They…are…dead…_

Those were the thoughts of the young girl with silver-blue hair as she stayed unconscious, her thoughts clouding her dream as she dreamt of torturing our dear Angel and Demon that had put her to 'slumber'.

_I…will…kill…them…_

More thoughts entered her mind as she continued living in her dream land which has lasted…for…hours…

* * *

"…When do you think she'll wake up?"

"Hopefully, not until Suzune gets here…"

"Why?"

"Because he's the only one that can calm her down…then again, he's also the only one to make her angered the most…"

"…Then is it really a good idea to ask him to come here Tsubasa-sempai…?"

"I have no idea, Mikan…"

Berry stirred as she heard these similar voices…Tsubasa…Mikan…who were these people…? Why do their voices seem so familiar…?

_Wait!_

Berry's eyes snapped open and she found brown and dark blue eyes staring at her, the owners of the eyes quickly stepping back in fright as she slowly got up, a bad mood overpowering her small pain in her ears.

"…H-Hello…a-are you alright…Berry-chan…?" Berry turned to the brown eyed girl, Mikan who hid behind her sempai, her eyes clouded with fright.

"B-Berry…w-we're really sorry…" Tsubasa said fearfully.

Berry stayed pokerfaced, her eyes not betraying a single emotion, which only heightened Tsubasa's and Mikan's fright.

"…You two are…weird…and annoying…" Berry muttered as she brushed past them.

The two froze, their eyes wide with disbelief as they stayed frozen to the spot, both instantly thinking the very same thing.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER? SHE'S ACTUALY SPARING US!_

"Don't think I'm sparing you two. I'll get you two back some other time; though, if we don't hurry, mother will become worried." Berry stated, a good distance from the two. The two looked at each other, their eyes clouded with fear and worry as they went after Berry.

"What do you think she'll do?" Mikan asked, her voice showing the large fear she had in her heart.

"I don't know but I'm afraid that it'll want us to just die…" Tsubasa said, his hands shaking and clammy.

Meanwhile, ahead of them, Berry smirked with satisfaction. _Those two are pathetic…_ She thought, a small chuckle escaping her lips without Mikan or Tsubasa hearing it.

* * *

In no time, the three entered the village, with one in amazement and two in boredom.

Tsubasa grimly smiled. _This was one of the many villages with the fights…_

Berry just looked around. _Where the hell are the Howalons…?_

Mikan smiled happily. _I wonder what these Howalons are…Are they food…? Do they taste good? I hope they taste good! I wonder if Nadeshiko-san will let me try one!_

Berry sweat dropped upon hearing the innocent girl's mind. _That girl can be an idiot sometimes…_

Then…

"KYA!"

"GAH!"

Berry and Tsubasa turned to see two figures on the ground, one of them was Mikan and the other was somebody they didn't know with glasses and short dirty blonde hair. They both groaned in pain and looked at each other to apologize.

"Gomenasai miss!" Mikan smiled at the boy.

"Don't worry! It's my fault for not paying attention to my surroundings!"

The boy shook his head. "No it's my fault! I was running and not paying attention to where I was going!"

"No it was my fault!"

"No miss, I was the one at fault here!"

"No it was mines! Please forgive me!"

"Don't blame yourself when it was my fault! It's me that need to ask for forgiveness!"

Berry and Tsubasa stared at the two, sweat dropping as the two continued to apologize for absolutely no reason.

"Please forgive m-"

"WE GET IT! IT'S BOTH YOUR FAULT!" Tsuabasa screamed and the two children yelped and stared at Tsubasa, one glaring while the other was with fear.

"Tsubasa-sempai! Don't be so mean!" Mikan cried as the boy stepped away from them.

Berry stared at the boy. "…An Angel…"

"Eh?" The other three turned to her, confused. Berry just stared at the boy with her eyes filled with interest.

"…You're an Angel…" She whispered. She stepped to the boy who flinched back in fright. Then she smiled and bowed slightly. "It's nice to meet another Angel. I hope that you would be kind to forgive enough my idiotic friend."

"EH?" Mikan and the boy cried, one in anger and the other is surprise and confusion.

"MEANIE!" Mikan cried while the boy stared at the girl with confusion.

"…Eto…I'm…not an Angel…" He said softly.

Berry ignored the statement. "That's an interesting Alice you have." She stated. "I would love to have the Illusion Alice."

The boy gasped and looked around panicky. He then brought his hands together. "Please don't mention anything! If she finds out she'll…she'll have them classify me as…as…as a traitor for admitting it to a Human!"

"But you didn't." Tsubasa pointed out. The boy bit his lip.

"She wouldn't care…She hates me and Imai-san…" He said softly.

"Who are you talking about?" Berry asked. The boy looked at her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry…I cannot tell…" He whispered. Berry frowned and then smiled.

"What's your name Angel?"

The boy looked at the three timidly. "…T-Tobita…Yuu…" He said softly. Mikan smiled and went up to him.

"Nice to meet you Yuu-kun! I'm Sakura Mikan! I hope we can be good friends!" Yuu looked at the smiling girl and blushed slightly.

"…N-Nice to meet you too…I hope we can be friends too…" He said softly.

"And I am Haruno Berry." Berry said softly.

"I'm Andou Tsubasa!"

"Matte! Andou? You're a Demon?" Yuu asked softly, his eyes wide with fear. Tsubasa grinned bitterly.

"Yeah…but I hate it…I wish I was a Human…but then that would mean I wouldn't be able to pull pranks on those other idiots…" Tsubasa chuckled darkly as Mikan and Berry stared at him and Yuu gulped.

"Oh…" Yuu said dumbly.

Mikan giggled. "Don't mind Tsubasa-sempai, Yuu-kun!" Then she looked at him. "By the way, who's this Imai-san? Is Imai her first name?"

Yuu smiled. "No. Her full name is Imai Hotaru. She's my partner in our mission."

Mikan froze.

…_Imai…Hotaru…Hotaru is here! She's really here!_

Mikan quickly grabbed Yuu's shoulders and stared long and hard, her eyes burning. "WHERE IS HOTARU?" She cried, her eyes now burning with large flames, scaring Yuu to the ends of Earth.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Yuu cried, panicking, and scared shitless.

Berry then grabbed Mikan who was then crying away from Yuu who looked shocked and scared. "Mikan, stop…there must be a reason she won't see you yet, ne?"

Mikan sniffed. "…Maybe…"

Yuu stared blankly at then for a second before shock came across his face. "Matte…you're Mikan…? The girl that Imai-san mentioned before…? The girl that the higher-ups are targeting…?"

Mikan, Berry, and Tsubasa looked at him, two shocked at the last sentence.

"Yes but you must not tell anyone. If you do…"Berry started. "I'll allow you to meet my family…They'll treat you nicely…" She said evilly. Yuu froze to the spot, shaking fearfully.

Mikan rolled her eyes and moved in front. "What do you mean that the higher-ups are targeting me?" _And who are these higher-ups he's talking about…? _She thought.

Yuu looked down and bit his lips. "I only heard by accident but there was a rumor…in the Gakuen Alice in Heaven…that the traitor of Heaven had a child…" He said. "Nobody knows who it is…but there were a few clues…first, the child would most likely have either the Nullification Alice, Stealing Alice, Insertion Alice, or the Instant Teleportation Alice. If the child had the first three, then she would be the child of the prophecy and that's why they're looking for her. They said that a girl in the Human World looks like the traitor and started to track her but she escaped long before. And they mentioned…that her name was Mikan…"

Berry narrowed her eyes as a look of knowing entered Mikan eyes.

"Mikan, let's go." Tsubasa said quickly, taking her arm and walking away from Yuu. "See ya some other time Tobita!"

Mikan smiled and waved. "Ja Yuu-kun!" She said happily as she got dragged by Tsubasa.

Yuu chuckled. "She's very interesting…"

"…Tobita…Mikan is the child of the prophecy." Berry stated softly. Yuu froze.

"…N-Nani…?" Yuu looked at Berry with wide eyes. Berry stared back.

"Please…don't tell anybody…" She whispered as her eyes became pleading. "She needs to be safe…the prophecy you've heard was all wrong…Angels and Demons are to become friends…not stay as enemies…"

A look of confusion crossed Yuu's eyes. "W-Wait…w-what do you-"

"TOBITA!" Yuu and Berry turned to see a girl with strawberry blonde hair and fierce blue eyes. A beautiful glow surrounded her but her glare betrayed the so-called soft and pure intentions the glow was supposed to give. "What are you doing? We have to find Imai! She might escape!" She cried, walking over and grabbed the boy mercilessly.

Yuu cried out in slight pain and Berry's eyes widened as she then struck the girl with a slap on the cheek.

The girl cried out in pain as she stumbled back. Yuu looked at Berry meekly, a look of shock crossing his face. Berry just glared at the girl in front of her.

"Who the hell do you think you are bitch?" The girl screamed at Berry.

Berry looked down at her. "…What a strange Angel you are…" Berry spoke softly, her eyes filled with interest and curiosity.

"W-Wha-"

"I supposed Angels really did change…I didn't really want to believe mother…" Berry admitted to no one as she looked to the side.

The girl glared at Berry. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Berry looked back at her. "…What is your name?"

"…Why would it matter to you…?"

"What is your name?"

"Tobita, come on! We have find the children of the-"

"I thought I have asked you a question." Berry said, stepping between the girl and Yuu. "Answer me."

The girl smirked. "You do realize I can blast you away with a single flick of my wrist, correct?"

Berry tilted her head to the side. "Does it really seem like I care? I am protecting a friend of mines from a bitch like you."

The girl's eyes widened. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"I called you a bitch. Now unless you tell me your name, I'll have to put you to sleep."

"Ha! As if you could do a thing like t-" The girl gasped as Berry then disappeared and reappeared, hitting her neck, causing her to gasp out in pain before falling unconscious to the ground.

Yuu just stared, horrified but at some point, was glad. "W-What…h-h-how…?"

"I only knocked her out…she'll come to in a few minutes…or hours…considering how hard I hit her, I'm not really sure…" Yuu stared at Berry in disbelief as Berry looked to the side, her eyes having a far-off look.

_Is…is she serious…?_

"Yes I'm serious."

"Eh?" Yuu looked at her confused before realization dawned upon him. "You can read minds!"

Berry nodded. "Yes well…I have the Mind-Reading Alice…"

"EH?" Yuu then backed away from the girl who twitched in annoyance.

"…You're an idiot…why would I want to read your mind?"

"Because you just d-"

"You're just too easy to read, even without my Alice!"

Yuu sweat dropped. "I…I suppose so…" He admitted. Berry stayed silent.

"Anyway, I suggest you and I leave before this freak wakes up." Berry said, stepping over the girl's body.

Yuu followed and looked back at the girl. "…I…am not sorry at all Koizuma-san! I'm gonna stay here in the Human World…AND YOU CAN JUST TELL IT TO THE STUPID ESP!" He cried, going after Berry.

Berry smiled. _Good for you Tobita…_

* * *

"SUGOI!" Mikan gushed happily as she held onto the boxes of Howalon. "These Howalon are delicious! How on Earth do they make these?" She asked. Tsubasa laughed.

"How else beside Alices…" He said, chuckling every now and then. Mikan turned to him.

"Alices…?"

"Yeah, they are Angels after all."

Mikan looked down. "…Angels…Demons…are they really that different from Humans?" Tsubasa nodded.

"Yeah…we are said to be a stronger race, each with our own unique power…demo…Humans…now they are different. Humans were never supposed to have Alices at all."

"Eh?" Mikan looked at her sempai. "W-What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Humans only obtained their Alices when an Angel or Demon had fallen in love with a Human…but it rarely happened. But their children mated with other Humans and so the Alice follows. So actually, the Humans with Alices are half human, half Angel/Demon."

Mikan looked at Tsubasa with shock. "…Eh…?"

Tsubasa smiled. "I know it's confusing…but it's all true. Humans are just very different-"

"Don't say that…" Tsubasa looked at Mikan. She had a sad look in her eyes and a small frown on her face. "…Humans aren't different at all…so what if they are weaker…so what if they don't have the same powers as Angels or Demons…but being a half…having an Alice…doesn't that just prove we're all not that different? Even for Angels and Demons themselves! They have the same abilities! It's just how they view each other that's damaging their way to a good relationship!"

Tsubasa looked at Mikan silently as she continued to rant on this. He smiled.

_That's just like Mikan…if she never ranted over this, I would've been surprised as hell!_

He chuckled as Mikan took a deep breath, about to rant again when he stopped her. "I get it Mikan! Come on; we should just go find Berry and head back to the shrine!"

Mikan glared at Tsubasa playfully before nodding. "Okay then!"

"Mikan, Tsubasa!" The two turned to see our friend, Berry walking towards them. She glared at them. "I trust you two got the Howalon?" She asked coldly.

"Yup!" Mikan said happily, holding up her share of the boxes.

Berry nodded. "Very well…oh, and we have a new addition to our…family…say hello to the Angel, Tobita Yuu." Berry turned to the side and behind her was Yuu, smiling timidly to the two in front of him.

"Yuu-kun!" Mikan cried, her eyes wide with shock and happiness. She pounced onto the boy happily. "You're gonna be together with us? THAT'S GREAT!" She cried.

Yuu chuckled. "Arigato, Mikan-chan! And hopefully, I can…I might not be able to if they find me though…"

"Ne…" The rest turned to Tsubasa. He had a grim face. "What about your…mission…? By the way, we don't even know what it is. And if they find you, what happens? They'll force you to come back?"

Yuu frowned sadly. "We're supposed to find the children of the prophecy and bring the Angel one back to us and kill the Demon one…And yes…actually…"

Tsubasa chuckled darkly. "Ha…you and me are on the same boat then kid…the only thing that held us back was this fight between the Angels and Demons…my group was caught in the fight…Of course they have no idea where I am now…and hopefully, it stays that way…"

Mikan and Berry looked at them, one with eyes filled with sad knowing and the other, shock and sadness.

Yuu and Tsubasa looked down sadly. Mikan and Berry looked at each other.

Meanwhile, nearby, another Angel was looking for Yuu after discovering that Luna had became unconscious.

Of course, she had took the chance as too cause physical damage to her as much as possible and left her on the streets, not caring what would happen when she wakes up.

"Tobita!" She cried out, her violet eyes looking around.

Yuu looked up as did Mikan. "Ah, this voice-" They stopped and looked at each other. "…What?"

"Tobita, where are you? If you don't appear soon, I'll make sure the whole school knows of this picture!"

Yuu froze. He then ran to the voice. "NO, IMAI-SAN! PLEASE DON'T!"

A girl appeared from the bushes and Yuu ran to her, begging and pleading with tears. The girl shook her head. "Shut up, I was kidding." She said coldly.

_It doesn't seem like it…_ Berry and Tsubasa thought, staring at the scene in front of them. Meanwhile, Mikan stared at the girl.

The girl seemed to have noticed for she looked up and gasped, her violet eyes becoming wide.

"…Mikan…"

"Hotaru…"

* * *

Kura: AND DONE!

Amu: MIKAN AND HOTARU MEET!

Kura: I hope _HazZel and CriMson_ is happy! ^^ I made this chapter just for you because it gave me the idea of these two meeting this way! .

Amu: …Kinda weird meeting…

Kura: Yeah…but it was still fun writing it! ^^ I HOPE IT WAS GOOD FOR YOU _HazZel and CriMson_! Oh, and EARLY HAPP NEW YEAR TO YOU AND REST REST OF YOU ALL! .

Amu: …^^

Kura: I'm so happy I got this done…T^T

Amu: Crybaby…

Kura: I hope everybody enjoyed the chapter! ^^ I hope the next chapter will be good! ^^ BYE EVERYBODY! .

Amu: Bye! ^^


	10. I'm Staying

Kura: HAPPY late NEW YEARS EVERYBODY! . Sorry for updating so late…

Amu: Happy New Years minna! ^^

Kura: Okay, review replies time! .

_**Ignisha: **__I put Amu for no reason. Why does it matter? I just like talking with her because she's fun to tease (Amu: HEY!). Anyway, thanks for reviewing! ^^ Please enjoy the next chapter!_

_**OYYES123:**__ No worries about reviewing! Just as long as you can support this story, I'll be happy! . And is your internet alright? If so, then thank goodness…I hope you like this next chapter! ^^_

_**Crimson-Midnight-Moon:**__ Thanks for liking my story! Love your penname too! It's really nice! . I hope this next chapter is good! ^^ ENJOY!_

_**MiNsEi: **__YES! HOTARU AND MIKAN ARE INDEED BACK TOGETHER! HOPEFULLY! ^^ And as for your question…no idea…I just hope that Natsume won't irate Mikan so much…but that's what makes it fun, ne? I hope you like the next chapter! ^^_

_**NatsuMikanForever:**__ No worries about reviewing! It's that same as what I said for OYYES123! ^^ And yes, I agree with you…IN YOUR FACE LUNA! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! ^^ (Amu: …*backs away*) and yeah…I wish she did die…T^T and now that you said it…I'm craving chocolate…I want chocolate…T^T While I go and search for chocolate, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! ^^_

_**HazZel and CriMson:**__ I'm glad you like the story! ^^ I'm so happy with what you said…I…I can't really say anything else…T-T and as for your comment…GAHHH! HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID! (Amu: *watches Kura bang her head on the wall*) Thanks for telling me…I might change it later…T^T I'm such an idiot…I hope you like the next chapter anyway! ^^_

_**Minahoru:**__ Okay, first I can say is that, thank you for telling me about that. I never even knew what it was until you told me…And even though I'm a little afraid of asking (mostly cause I have no idea on what to ask and such) I'll still try my hardest to make a story worth pleasing you! ^^ Arigato na and I hope this story will continue to capture your interest! ^^ I'll try and ask for some beta readers…if I only knew how…T^T_

Kura: Okay then…why don't we start? ^^ Oh, and sorry for the late update…T^T

Amu: …

Kura: START!

* * *

**Chapter 8- I'm staying**

"_Hotaru!" Mikan ran and looked at her best friend of 3 years, both at the age of 8, with sadness in her eyes. "Hotaru…" She said softly._

_Mikan cringed inwardly as Hotaru looked at her with coldly, her eyes not betraying a single emotion. "What?" Her "best friend" asked with her voice filled with indifference._

"_Are you really…going to leave me…? You said you'd never go to that school…why now?"_

"_That's none of your business…" Hotaru replied, hiding her violet eyes from Mikan which broke the young girl._

_Mikan then heard a gasp and watched as these glowing appeared, one then bending down to Hotaru's ear, whispering something that then seemed to frightened the girl in front of her. Then her friend turned to her._

_She walked up to Mikan, placing her hands on her cheeks, wiping to tears. "Don't cry baka; we'll see each other during school breaks." She said softly, reassuring the brunette. Mikan looked into Hotaru's eyes which contained…nothing…there was no emotion…just…absolutely nothing…_

_Then Hotaru smiled, making Mikan's eyes widen with shock and then, Hotaru said something softly with so much emotion that it seemed to shock the girl to the core with fear and sadness._

"…_I'll miss you Mikan."_

_Mikan eyes watered and she leaped onto her friend, crying her heart out as she replied with the same words, not seeing the tear falling down Hotaru's cheek and not hearing her name that was uttered from her friend._

_Then Hotaru was ripped from Mikan's arms and Mikan screamed her name as Hotaru looked back with tearful eyes._

"_HOTARU! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!" Mikan screamed into the air but Hotaru never looked back. Mikan's heart tore in two as her friend disappeared._

* * *

"…Have you guys noticed that Mi-chan and the others are taking a really long time?" Natsume and Ruka looked up from what they were doing. They stared at Aoi who looked out the door worryingly.

"Tch." Natsume muttered before looking back to his book.

Aoi, Ruka, and the rest of the Haruno's besides Suzune sweat dropped.

They were in the regular room, hidden from prying eyes and the only way to enter was through a certain spell that only the Haruno's knew but passed the information to the Hyuuga's, Ruka, Mikan, and Tsubasa.

With the strange power that engulfed the room, it can change its appearance to satisfy the occupants. At the moment, the walls were in the color of light blue, there was a large amount of books (including manga) in one corner for Natsume, Suzune, and Kazuto. In another was a small kitchen where Hazuki and Hikari were occupying. There was also an area where Berry seemed to make Alice restrainers though Aoi, Natsume, and Ruka had no idea how she can make them.

"Now that you mention it…" The rest turned to Hazuki, a frown on her face. "Berry, Mikan, and Tsubasa were supposed to come much earlier. What in the world could be taking them so long…?" She wondered as Kazuto lifted his head, his eyes holding a dazed look.

"Kazuto-chan, do you know anything?" Hikari asked, walking over to her older brother, her eyes filled with curiosity. The demons looked at Kazuto, an interest in their eyes.

"…" Kazuto stayed silent.

Ruka looked at Hikari. "Why are you asking him?"

"He has the Divination Alice that allows him to see the past, present, and future. Hopefully, he's seeing Mikan's present…" Hazuki said, looking at Kazuto.

The Demons and siblings turned to the eldest in the group, holding their breaths when Kazuto's eyes widened and he shook his head.

He closed his eyes and continued to look at something. The rest stared at him, their patience running thin when Aoi finally cracked.

"WELL? WHAT DID YOU SEE?" She cried, grabbing the boy and shaking him back and forth.

The rest sweat dropped as Aoi continued to shake the poor boy back and forth. Then Kazuto finally pushed the girl off her, his eyes having a slight daze in them as his head rocked back and forth.

He stopped and quickly shook his head, as if trying to clear all thoughts before glaring at Aoi who smiled.

"So, what did you see?" Aoi asked cheerfully.

Everybody else stared at her.

Kazuto sighed. "I saw…an Angel getting hit by a gun from another Angel before you started shaking me."

"…" Everybody looked at him.

"Oh, and a certain advice for you Hyuuga," He turned to Natsume. "Stay away from an Angel with short strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes."

Natsume turned to him. "…Why…?"

"Because she has the Soul-Sucking Alice and plans to use it on the Demon child of the prophecy and since you, Mikan, Nogi, and your sister is looking for both of them, she'll probable follow you if she ever meets you."

Natsume scoffed. "How will she even know if we're looking for them?"

"…Two Angels are going to be following you. They are named-"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"ITAI!"

Everybody turned to the door which opened to reveal Berry with a pleased and happy expression which scared the shit out of all of them except for Suzune…although; it did scare him a bit.

"…B-Berry-chan…?" Hazuki asked, hugging Hikari who was hiding her fear-struck face in her sister's chest.

"Nani?" Berry asked happily.

The Haruno siblings screeched in horror and ran to the corner of the room while Natsume, Aoi, Ruka, and Suzune just stared at Berry with horror-struck faces.

"…Oi…What got you in a good mood…?" Suzune asked bravely. Berry grinned at him. He flinched in fear.

"I got to hit Mikan with the Baka Gun that Hotaru let me borrow!" Berry said, giggling. "Hotaru is so wonderful! I don't know how Tobita says that people are afraid of her!"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"WHAT THE HELL IMAI!" Everybody looked behind Berry to see a girl appear.

The girl had short raven black hair and cold violet eyes. She held onto a strange looking contraption and glared at everybody in the room until her eyes rested upon Hazuki and Kazuto. She brought out her machine and held the trigger.

"You're lucky I'm feeling merciful today…you Haruno's better have a good explanation for hiding Mikan when you could've contacted me considering you all have a way to enter the Angels and Demons Worlds…" She said coldly.

Hazuki gulped while Kazuto looked away, coughing lightly. "We…umm…had to have permission….f-from t-the ESP since h-he had the gateway…"

The girl frowned. "I thought the HSP had it…"

"He does but we need permission from all three." Kazuto said, looking at the girl.

The girl glared at them and pulled the trigger.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Kazuto jumped out of the way but Hazuki couldn't so she got hit with all six, flying to the air at the impact and landed with a KYA at the corner of the room as the girl blew away the steam coming from the gun.

Berry clapped her hands as the rest just stared at the girl in horror. Then, three others came in, one with the aura of a Human, one with the aura of an Angel, and the last, a Demon. The Human presence girl, who was Mikan, looked at the girl and to Hazuki. She groaned.

"Hotaru! What did you do to Hazuki-chan?" She cried. She ran to the fallen girl and fell to the ground, bawling. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU ACTUALLY KILLED-"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA **"GAH!"

Everybody sweat dropped as Mikan fell besides Hazuki and they all turned to the girl, Hotaru.

She held her gun. "She was too loud." She stated bluntly before turning to Berry. "Where can I stay?"

"I'll take you to a guest room." Berry said, regaining her usual cold personality but with a hint of happiness.

Hotaru followed Berry, as did the other Angel boy who bowed, apologizing for Hotaru's actions before going after them.

"…Who…are…they…?" Ruka asked fearfully. Everybody turned to Kazuto who had a frown.

"They are 1-star students in Heaven Gakuen Alice. They both oppose the ESP and tried escaping. Thanks to the Angel I have tried to describe earlier, they had been degraded to their status now since they were once 3-stars. Oh, and their Alice is the Invention Alice and the Illusion Alice."

"…I'm gonna guess that the girl has the Invention Alice…" Ruka muttered.

"You're right…" Natsume muttered. The rest turned to him. He shrugged. Then they turned to Aoi. She smiled.

"We met Imai-san before. It's before we met you Ru-chan! But she didn't attack us like we thought she would. She simply ignored us, even though she knew we were Demons." Aoi said, smiling. "When we asked why, she said that the war was pointless and that she had no intention of being a part of it."

"That really does seem to suit her personality…" Hikari said softly, poking her older sister with a stick. "…Is…Hazuki-chan…alive…?"

"She should be." Kazuto said, poking his twin with another stick. Suzune took a look at her before returning to his book.

…_How cold…_ Ruka and Aoi thought, staring at Suzune with disbelieving eyes.

"Ne, Nogi, shouldn't you be concerned?" Everybody looked at Suzune who looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"That girl who helped you long ago and told you to trust the two Hyuuga's…is the girl that just left with Berry." Suzune said with a hint of sympathy. "If she finds out you like her, she'll blackmail you for life."

Ruka stared at him before bursting out laughing. "Don't be ridiculous! There's no what that…girl…could…" Ruka froze; the rest of his sentence unable to come out and he realized the possibility and paled. "NO WAY! THAT GIRL WAS HOTARU?" He cried as his eyes widened with shock.

"No shit Sherlock." Suzune replied.

"What do you mean Ruka-kun?" Aoi asked. Ruka bit his lip.

"…Remember where you guys found me and Persona before that creep left with that woman?" Natsume and Aoi nodded as the others turned to him. "…Well…I met a girl before, saving me from these snatchers and well…I think that was that girl from earlier…" He said as his face paled and was suddenly horror-struck.

Everybody looked at as he shook his head, trying to knock out the reason when Aoi laughed. The rest turned to her, including Ruka.

"Hahaha! So you're saying that she is the girl you fell in love with? Oh, that's just funny!" Aoi cried, giggling every now and then. Natsume lips twitched before he let out a chuckled.

"That's actually pretty funny Ruka…" Ruka glared at him.

"Oh, not you too!" He cried, blushing.

Kazuto smiled. "Good luck Ruka." Ruka glared at him as Hikari and Aoi giggled.

"This is so not funny…" Ruka muttered darkly as he turned to the side, his face a bright red. Everybody but Hazuki and Mikan, both who were unconscious, laughed at the poor boy.

* * *

"Here's your room Hotaru."

Hotaru nodded as she stepped inside, revealing a large room painted a deep violet with a single bed and desk. Berry walked in. "It's not much but it'll do, correct?" Hotaru nodded. Berry smiled…a true genuine smile.

"You must really care for Mikan to even put up with that Angel." Berry stated, walking past Hotaru and opening the window in the room, revealing the now dark night. There was snow falling as it was still winter. Berry inhaled the cool crisp air. "Hotaru…why do you hide your feelings?"

Hotaru glared at Berry. "I don't have the faintest idea of what you're talking about." She replied before setting her baka gun on her new bed. Berry turned to her.

"I can read your mind."

Hotaru replied with a single glare. Berry sighed. "Very well then Imai-san, I'll be leaving."

"When did you start calling me Imai?"

"After you said you would never tell the 'baka' as you put it of your true feelings."

"I never said-"

"You forget easily. I read your mind. Good night Imai-san." The door closed softly and Hotaru let out a sigh.

"That girl is annoying…" She looked out to the open window and walked up to it. She held her hand out and a single snowflake rested in her hands before it melted. She looked up, and a mental image of her family appeared before her.

She looked at the two smiling faces and one with a small smile, all of their eyes kind and warm to her heart.

"…Mother…Father…Aniki…gomen ne but…this time, I'll stay and be there…for Mikan…"

And with those words, she closed the window.

* * *

Kura: Wow…it seems short...

Amu: …

Mikan: Hotaru…Hotaru is finally back…! *squeals*

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Mikan: *unconscious on the floor*

Hotaru: *walks away*

Kura: …Right…please review! ^^ Any advice is welcomed! ^^


	11. Good Byes Can be Hard

Kura: Hello peeps! ^^ I just got encourages by a certain reviewer! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! But not in that way…that would make it VERY awkward…

Berry: …

Amu: …

Kura: Well, here're the replies! ^^

_**MiNsEi: **__Hehehehe. That's funny! Berry is Hotaru's twin! :D I also hope I can get Natsume to be more forward with Mikan because, much to Natsume's displeasure, SHE IS DENSE! XD That just makes it more fun to write though! Anyway, hope you like this chapter! ^^ ENJOY!_

_**Crimson-Midnight-Moon: **__Really? Oh, I'm so glad! ^^ I had trouble that time because how somebody told me I should be a bit more descriptive and I noticed that…that person was right! But I was so use to writing like that! T^T Oh well, I'm just content with writing what I love! :D Hope this next chapter pleases you! ^^ ENJOY!_

_**Rigoudon3:**__ Haha! Arigato na! This chapter was pretty funny to write! I'm really glad Hotaru finally got together with Mikan but…*shivers* She's mean…just like Berry…hehehehe! Anyway, hope this next chapter is good to the eyes! :D ENJOY!_

Kura: And done!

Amu: Then let's start!

Berry: Kura doesn't own Gakuen Alice…thankfully *whispers*

Kura: Meanie…*slumps in a corner*

* * *

Chapter 9 – Good Byes Can be Hard

Yome Kokoro is a bright child. He was known to be able to defeat Angels at the age of five. His Alice has enabled him to know what to do and when. His emotionless face doesn't help much either as he never seems to betray a single emotion so his enemies never know what he could be thinking, unlike the boy himself. His eyes never seemed to be filled with any type of emotion.

Every Demon considered him a Demon child prodigy and has requested that he would be the next heir in the royal family, even though he had no relation with them.

Of course, the Queen refused, her pride and faith getting in the way, hoping that her dead daughter had a child before and would come faithful to the Demons. Demons however, refused this to the depths of their hearts, begging with their Queen to consider the young boy.

But what they didn't know was that everything was an act. The boy, though it seemed as though he had no care for killing, he did care.

I wonder what would happen if they found out…

_

* * *

_

_I don't…get it…_ A young boy with sandy brown spiky hair though, his mind far from the private lessons his family had made him take for who knows how long. He never really cared for these lessons anyway. All he had to do was read the mind of the old man in front of him and bam: he would know what just happened.

The boy had the Mind Reading Alice, which resulted in his expressionless façade. He hated that he had to know…everything that people thought of. Even if it was about…oh kami-sama, lust.

The boy hated his Alice. He wished he never had it. Maybe then would these annoying Demon adults would stop pestering him…no…he wished he was never born. Then he would have to feel…strange for killing Angels.

Yes, you have heard right. This child…this child prodigy had…some sort of compassion for Angels.

He always admired how they glowed softly, their presence itself bringing peace to others. How he wished to be like that but without his Alice. Maybe others would then see his true self.

But oh, how fate was so cruel.

The boy sighed as he looked down to his sheet with unanswered questions until his eyes rested on a drawing of a girl; an Angel girl to be exact…

He blushed upon remembering a certain memory and shook his head. Meanwhile, his teacher had his eyes wide open with shock.

_Did…did Koko-sama just blush…and on a subject of how Humans tainted the Demon blood by…by…mating with them? OH, HOW THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING!_

The boy gritted him teeth and glared at the man after hearing his mind. He quickly stood up from his seat. "I'm bored. I'm leaving." He said, his voice not betraying any emotion as he grabbed his papers and books before leaving the small classroom that only contained two desks, one for the teacher and one for him.

As he walked down the large halls that contained jewels and decoration catching to the eye (except for him), he sighed. His eyes looked to the end of the hall and widened upon seeing a figure; one that looked too much like his dead mother.

"Moth-"

"That child is so pathetic!" The boy froze upon hearing the dear voice of his step-mother. He hid but looked back to his mother, only to find disappointment as he realized it was only an illusion his mind made.

He sighed and looked towards the woman who walked down the hall, her eyes holding an angered look and her lips in a thin line as his teacher walked besides her.

"Mistress, I'm sure Koko-sama had his reasons for skipping. Perhaps he had trained too much this morning that he wished to rest right now?"

"Perhaps…but if that idiot Koko doesn't become the next hair for this world soon, I swear by all that is holy, I will make sure he regrets not being able to get that position."

Koko shivered and as they weren't looking, he quickly ran from his hiding place and ran down the hall until he reached a door and opened it, and a small light engulfed him before the boy disappeared.

It was a while before the boy opened his eyes but when he did, an unfamiliar scene appeared before him and an anger came within his heart as he looked to the once large, beautiful, and full field.

The field was once filled with flowers of all sorts…dandelions, lilies, sunflowers, roses, and many others. It had given him a certain feeling of…peace. Like…as if all worries could disappear…but now…

His eyes hardened as he looked at the now barren field. _This…this…this is horrifying…who would ruin such beauty? Who would…disrupt such peace that once lay in this place?_

Then a small crunching sound was heard and he turned with his eyes wide with shock, curiosity, but most of all, anger. Anger in his very core that shown hatred to whoever had ruined his most beloved place.

In front of him was a…a girl. Her dark green eyes held pride, justice, but what confused the boy was that it also held sadness, fear, and anger, like him.

"…You…your people did this…didn't they?" The girl asked softly. It was only by her voice that the boy recognized her.

The girl's eyes brimmed with tears. "You destroyed my precious place!" She screamed, holding her hands up and a bright light appeared before aiming at the boy. He dodged, only to have the light suddenly disappear behind him and a confused expression surfaced.

The boy's eyes then hardened and he brought his hands out, a black light coming from it and he shot, aiming at the girl. The girl dodged but her hair singed slightly as the black light went past her. Her eyes widened.

"KYA! MY HAIR!"

The boy smirked but it vanished as the girl tackled him and with a "GAH", the two went crashing down to the surprisingly soft ground.

The boy smelled the wonderful scent of flowers tickling his nostrils and he felt the soft petals on his skin. He suddenly cracked a smiled.

"Mou, Sumire, you just love to play jokes on me." He said softly. A mumble could be heard from his chest as the girl pressed her face to his chest, gripping onto his shirt with her soft and gentle hands.

Koko blushed at the action.

Then the girl suddenly brought her face up, grinning. "Mou, Koko, you bought my trick so easily!" She stood up, offered a hand to the boy and pulled him up when he took her hand. Then she snapped her fingers and a slowly, the scene changed and sparkles covered the field before returning to its pervious glory.

Koko glared. "But what was that for. It was highly unnecessary."

Sumire rolled her eyes. "It was plenty necessary, baka. You've been really depressed lately."

Koko blushed and turned his head away from the prying eyes of the girl but with her sharp eyes, she couldn't miss it.

"Ah, you're happy! I knew it!"

"Shut up."

"Haha!"

Koko looked at the laughing girl as a strange feeling disturbed his cold heart. _Why does this girl…make me feel weird…?_

"Anyway, Koko, I'm gonna have to leave soon."

"Eh?" Koko looked at the girl, his eyes wide with confusion. She smiled sadly.

"Security has been really tight in the Academy ever since Imai and Tobita tried to escape before…" She brought her knees together and wrapped her hands around them, her eyes sad. "And now, there're these rumors that in their mission with Koizumi, they escaped and now, nobody's even able to contact their family, go on missions without a D.A. member, or even hang out with each other without security watching our backs."

"Then how-"

"I had hime-sama help me. She cares for the rest of us, unlike the ESP and she brought my secret passageway to her den. No security is allowed to enter there; not even the D.A members."

"…Isn't this…dangerous?" Sumire looked at Koko. "If you get caught then-"

"I don't care! You're my friend!" Sumire cried.

Koko's heart skipped a beat.

"And besides, since I know you, it would mean that not all Demons are evil!"

Koko's bangs hid his eyes. _Is that all I am…?_

"I see…well you better leave. I don't want you to get in trouble." He said with no emotion in his voice.

Sumire looked at Koko. "…Koko…?"

"Either way, I have to go to." He said, standing up and dusted off the imaginary dust off his pants. He turned to the side. "I'm leaving now…see you Sumire."

As he took a step, a hand gripped the bottom hem of his shirt and his eyes widened.

He turned around to see a confused Sumire as she took her hands back quickly. She blushed and hid her eyes from him. "…G-Gomen ne…"

He looked at her.

…_W-What did I just do? Gah, baka Sumire! Now Koko will think you're weird…_

Koko smiled and patted her head. "No worries Sumire. I don't think you're weird." She looked at him hopefully. A playful grin held onto his face. "So don't frown…Permy."

Suddenly, a sour and horror-struck expression appeared on her face as she yelled, "DON'T CALL ME PERMY! BAKA KOKO!"

Koko just laughed as Sumire pouted as a blush appeared evident on her cheeks. "Shut up Koko…"

"Anyway, see you Sumire. Mother will be upset if she finds out I snuck out again."

"Okay…see you Koko."

"…See you…"

* * *

Mi-chan, what's that?"

Mikan grinned at the question as Hikari and Aoi looked at a wrapped parcel in her hands as she had entered the room. This had caught the attention of everybody, including Berry, Suzune, Hotaru, and Natsume. They all stared at her.

"Well, this is something for…somebody…" She grinned before making her way to a person.

"Hai, Tsubasa-sempai!" (Ha! You might've though it would be for Natsume, ne?)

Tsubasa stared at the present before glaring at Mikan. "Okay, I know I said sorry for playing a prank on you, you said you would get revenge, and this is what you came up with?" He asked. He looked back at the parcel.

Everybody just stared at the two.

"Honestly, you're weird Mikan…"

"I know! I just felt that maybe you felt lonely when you were in the Demon's world and wanted to feel happy again so I got you this!" Mikan said with a huge grin on her face.

Tsubasa hesitantly took the parcel. He gave Mikan a look before smiling. "…Okay then." He said. He slowly opened it. And all of a sudden, a bright light filled the room.

…

…

…

"KAWAII!" Aoi and Hazuki cried as sparkles suddenly filled the room.

The boys sweat dropped, suddenly feeling very sorry for the Demon boy as Mikan fell to the floor laughing.

"Ha! I got you Tsubasa-sempai!" She cried.

Natsume looked at Mikan laughing; her cheeks red and tears falling from her eyes. He gave a small smile before it disappeared completely. "Oi, polka, what did you do to Andou?"

Mikan turned to him, a huge grin on her face. "I did a spell on the present to turn Tsubasa sempai into this! I had to have Hotaru help me though because I didn't know how to do it and I was sure that Yuu-kun wouldn't help me…"

"…But…did you have to turn him into…that…?"

"Mew…" Everybody turned to the place where a young Demon had once occupied the space and in his place, was a small blue kitten with it's cute little eyes glaring at Mikan that it seemed to say, _"What the hell Mikan; this is so stupid!"_

Mikan shrugged. "What you did was stupid too Tsubasa-sempai."

The kitten, Tsubasa mew angrily. Berry went over and picked him up. "Honestly Mikan, if you continue to do reckless and stupid things like this, you'll never be able to find the children of the prophecy." She said, her eyes looking at Mikan.

Mikan sighed. "Very well…I'll stop…" She said softly. Then she smiled. "Can I hold Tsubasa-sempai?"

Tsubasa suddenly began to protest loudly, digging his claws onto Berry's shirt. Berry looked at Tsubasa and a moment after, nodded. Tsubasa mewed loudly.

Mikan then grabbed Tsubasa with her warm gentle hands and Tsubasa froze, thinking she would hug him to death but…

"Aww, I never would've turned him into a helpless kitty if I knew he would be this cute…" Mikan cooed, hugging Tsubasa to her chest gently as she rocked him back and forth. Tsubasa then sighed in content.

Suddenly, the temperature in the room rose greatly as the rest turned to a bad-tempered Natsume as he glared at the small blue kitten. Tsubasa froze with fear as he turned his small head to see fierce, cold crimson eyes glaring at his very soul.

Tsubasa gave a very weak mew when he suddenly passed out. Mikan began to panic.

"T-Tsubasa-sempai? W-What's wrong?" She cried. She shook the small kitten back and forth, trying to wake him up.

The temperature slowly went down as Hotaru took Tsubasa off her hands, claiming to turn him back as she left the room. Meanwhile, Aoi picked up the parcel and grinned. She slowly walked up to Natsume. While then, she used her "demonic" powers to turn it to a smaller package with a red bow.

"Nii-chan, can you open this?" She asked as she frowned. "Somebody gave it to me but I can't open it…" She said as she smirked inside.

Natsume glared at the package and grunted. He took it, ripped off the bow and he opened it. A bright light covered him and everybody but Mikan, Aoi, Berry, and Suzune groaned.

_Not again…_ They thought.

The light disappeared and in Natsume's place was a black kitten with crimson eyes. He turned and glared at Aoi who just giggled.

"Wow, I never expected you to be this kawaii nii-chan." She said, laughing. The temperature rose quickly when gentle hands grabbed him.

"Wah, you're so kawaii Natsume!" Mikan cried as she hugged him gently. The black kitten stayed still but nobody could miss the temperature going down and the dark blush that covered his dark fur…well…except for our little dense Mikan.

_**Click **_

Everybody turned to the weird noise to see Hotaru and Tsubasa. Hotaru carried a weird contraption that was small, rectangular, and silver in color. There was a small button on the top that Hotaru kept pressing.

"…Hotaru…what's that?" Hikari asked as her eyes filled with curiosity. Hotaru looked up.

"Invention no. 20: the Silver Camera. It captures a scene that is in front of it and makes the scene into a picture. It's never blurry and has the exact replica of the scene."

Everybody sweat dropped. _What…?_

Hotaru smirked. "Thanks for the picture Hyuuga. I'll make sure it keeps its uses." She said. The kitty Natsume hissed darkly at the smirking Hotaru while Mikan tilted her head in confusion.

"What uses?" She asked.

Everybody sighed. _Idiot…_

"I meant blackmail purposes baka." Hotaru said nonchalantly as her eyes darted to Ruka who noticed her violet eyes on him. He blushed deeply and turned. Hotaru smirked and,

_**Click**_

"What was that for Imai?" Ruka asked as Hotaru smirked in triumph.

"What else? Blackmail purposes are perfect for someone like you." She said. "Besides, if we ever go around towns, I might be able to sell these for some rabbits…" She said as a money sign appeared in her eyes.

Everybody sweat dropped as Ruka fumed. "IMAI!"

"Nani?"

"This is stupid! What did I ever do to you?"

"You owe me."

"Eh?"

Hotaru looked at him, her eyes indifferent. "You owe me for saving you those years ago when you were kidnapped by snatchers before the two Hyuuga's came to save you. I'm sure you remember my baka gun, correct?" She asked, holding up a gun; the same gun that she held when they had met her.

Ruka nodded slowly.

Hotaru looked away. "Then you remember how I saved you. Good, for you owe me big time Nogi."

Ruka grumbled angrily as he glared at the girl before her.

Hotaru just ignored the glare.

Mikan giggled but then looked at the kitten in her hands who glared back. He mewed angrily as if to say, "Turn me back or else."

She shuddered at what he could do to her.

"Hotaru, can you change Natsume back too?" Hotaru looked at her best friend to the small black kitten who glared back. Hotaru looked away.

"No."

"Eh?"

"He has to beg for it."

"EH?"

Everybody stared at the cold-hearted girl as she polished her camera. "Or he pays…500 rabbits."

"EH?" _THAT'S TOO MUCH!_

"That's no fair! Why'd you make me pay twice that much?" Everybody turned to Tsubasa with wide eyes…well, except for the usual.

"Because you're a baka. Hyuuga, at the very least is smart." Natsume smirked at those words. "But he's also a coward at the moment." He glared at her.

"…Coward…?" Mikan tilted her head in confusion. "How is that so Hotaru?"

Hotaru looked back. "Because he just is." _About his feelings._

"I agree, he is." Everybody looked at Berry and Suzune, both who uttered the sentence the same time. They both smirked. "I feel sorry for you Hyuuga."

Natsume hissed angrily. He then tried to activate his Alice but, to no avail as he realized that the stupid transformation finally caught up and blocked him from using his Alice.

_I swear, when I get out of this ridiculous form, I will kill Aoi…_

* * *

"Ano…where's Natsume…?" Everybody looked at Nadeshiko who had a confused, yet worried look on her face as she looked around.

At the moment, they were outside the shrine. Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan, and Yuu was to leave with Suzune and Berry as well. Natsume had told Aoi earlier that day that he was not gonna have her risk her life for this. She protested but he sent a fierce glare, causing her to mumble angrily while crying into the shirt of Hazuki.

Seven of them were there while, in Nade's eyes, Natsume was not. Oh, if only she knew.

The children except for Suzune, Berry, Hotaru and Yuu snickered. Yuu just sweat dropped and sighed.

Just as Nade was to call out Natsume's name, she heard a small mew and looked at Mikan, now seeing the small black kitten in her arms. She smiled. "Oh, what a cute kitten; what's the little guy's name, Mikan?"

Mikan smiled "This is Natsume!"

"You named him after Natsume-kun? Strange…do you like Natsume-kun?" Mikan blushed as Hazuki and Tsubasa laughed out loud.

"Iie! I hate that pervert! I meant that this is really Natsume!" She cried, holding up the kitten, showing his crimson red eyes filled with boredom, anger and…is that…sadness…?

Nadeshiko smiled. "Don't say mean things like that Mikan-chanl Saying words like that can affect others greatly, even if you don't realize it."

Mikan pouted. "…Fine…"

Nade smiled. "Good. Now then, let's return Natsume to his form." She closed her eyes and chanted, "Reverto ut Vestri Verus Vultus…"

Natsume's cat body suddenly shone brightly, causing Mikan to gasp in shock, dropping him in the process.

"N-Nani?" She asked as Natsume's kitten body dropped to the floor. A bright light blinded them and as soon as it came, it just left, leaving Natsume in his original body. He stood up, dusting off the snow off his pants and glared at Aoi.

"I'll get you for that." He warned darkly. Aoi giggled.

"Just be glad I prepared your stuff for you!"

He froze and suddenly shuddered. He turned to Ruka. "Did she?"

"Yes but I made sure she didn't put anything bad inside." Natsume sighed as Aoi stuck her tongue out at Ruka who rolled his eyes.

Nade smiled. "Well, anyway, I hope you children will find them and protect them. I can trust you five, correct?"

"Hai." The Demons and Angels said together. Mikan blinked.

"What about Berry and Suzune? Are you gonna ask them?"

Nade laughed. "Why would I? They're my children! Of course I can trust them." Mikan blushed and mumbled an, "Oh" before hugging Hazuki.

"I'll miss you Hazuki-chan!" She cried. Hazuki smiled and hugged back just a tight.

"Watashi mo, Mikan-chan…"

Mikan grinned before giving a hug to Kazuto and Hikari as well. "I'll miss you guys too!"

"Ja ne…M-Mikan-chan…" Hikari mumbled, blushing. Kazuto just patted the little girl.

Aoi sighed, thinking she wouldn't get a hug when Mikan crashed into her, knocking the wind out of the Demon girl. "I'll miss you Aoi-chan!"

Aoi blushed and hugged back. "I'll miss you too Mikan-chan!" She cried. Then her eyes caught the ones of her brother and in their hearts, the two shared a farewell. Aoi smiled softly at her brother who then turned away before smiling back at Mikan. They both grinned.

"Did Natsume mouth goodbye at least?" Mikan whispered. Aoi shook her head, knowing that he just said it in his heart. Mikan frowned. "The meanie." Aoi laughed.

Then Mikan turned to Tsubasa who gave a small grin to his kouhai. "…Sayonara Tsubasa-sempai…" Tsubasa opened his arms wide and Mikan ran into them, hugging the older Demon.

Jealously crept into Natsume's heart as he watched the two; he sighed, however, knowing that he wouldn't see the baka Andou again and it was just a parting hug between close friends.

"I'll miss you Mikan…" Tsubasa said with affection. Mikan sniffed.

"I hate good byes…they're hard to do…" She whimpered softly.

"Don't worry," He said, suddenly lifting her up with ease as her legs wrapped around his chest. He grinned. "We'll see each other again! No matter what, there will be a war, even if the chosen two get found by you guys and turn good. This war will be the end and after that, we can be together again, just like old times and play around like we use too."

Natsume frowned as Mikan giggled. He turned away, his eyes full of unwanted jealously.

"You're right Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan cried, hugging her dear sempai who hugged back with equal brother-sister love.

"Enough with the hugging; let's go." Natsume suddenly said, grabbing the bag that Ruka said was his, and walked a few steps ahead before looking back. "Hurry up polka or we'll just leave without you." He said as Ruka, Yuu, Hotaru, Berry, and Suzune joined him.

Mikan glared at him. "Wait up, meanie!" She cried, jumping off Tsubasa, grabbing her bag and running after them.

"Thank you for everything Nadeshiko-san!" Yuu cried as they continued on, his voice echoing though the night and their footsteps clearing up as the new-fallen snow piled over it.

Nade, Hazuki, Kazuto, Hikai, Aoi, and Tsubasa waved. Nade sighed.

"And so, goes the journey of Demons and Angels, wanting to end the war…" She whispered. The rest turned to her.

She smiled, looked up to the sky. "I just hope that fate will be good to them and help them realize who these two chosen children are…"

"Matte, you know who they were and never told Mikan and the others…? Why?" Tsubasa cried, his heart now very confused.

Nadeshiko smiled. "Yes I know…but Natsume and Mikan most of all need to know who they are…they will figure out themselves…besides, I'll bet that Natsume has a hunch who the Demon child could be! But he'll never guess who the Angel one is…"

"…"Kazuto stared at his mother. "It's Mikan, isn't it?"

"WHAT?" Tsubasa cried as his eyes widened in shock, now looking like saucer plates. "Are you serious? Is that true Nade-san?"

Nadeshiko laughed. "Kazuto, you are amazing…to think you figured out so quickly…"

"The stars have told me as well mother…" He whispered.

Tsubasa frowned. "…So…Mikan will…have to fight…? What Alice does she have? Is it the one in the prophecy?"

"Yes…"

"But Nadeshiko-san," The rest turned to Aoi who had a look of fear, yet curiosity. "If Mikan truly is the prophecy child, then isn't she supposed to have the "power to protect but steal" as the prophecy states? She only has one that she has told me; the Nullification Alice. The other Alice she said she used are Alice stones!"

Nade smiled at the Demon girl. "Aoi-chan…Mikan indeed will have new Alices. She originally has the Nullification, yes, but she will also gain the Alices in her that has been locked inside her; the SEC Alices."

"…S…E…C…?"

Tsubasa and Aoi look at her in confusion. Nade smiled.

"You will see…" Then she looked up with dread in her eyes. "Yuka…I hope you are alright…your daughter is not as safe as before…" She whispered before she went inside, followed by the others.

_May the Stars help you…Natsume…Mikan…_

* * *

Kura: Well, this chapter is pretty long…

Berry: No duh.

Kura: Well, reviews, any kind, are welcome, minna-san! ^^ JA NA! And I hope you enjoyed it! .


	12. The Silva of Somnium

Kura: Hello minna! ^^ Time for the new chapter! PS, sorry for not updating in so long…T^T

Amu: I wonder what happens now…

Kura: Yeah…review replies! ^^

_**Babee-angel:**__ Yeah…but I'm sure Mikan doesn't mean that! :D And well, I wanted to introduce Koko sometime soon and felt it was fine there because well, for those two, they hate the good byes they had to share! ^^ And now, please enjoy the next chapter! XD Plus, sorry for updating late…T^T_

_**Meiya-Chan: **__Thank you for liking the story! :D Please enjoy the next chapter and sorry for updating late…T^T_

_**Mandy xx:**__ Hehe. Like the small joke you made! ^^ And so, please enjoy the next chapter and sorry for updating late! T^T_

_**Crimson-Midnight-Moon:**__ Glad you like the story! :D Please enjoy the next chapter and sorry for updating late! T^T_

_**MiNsEi: **__Well, Natsume has a hint on who the Demon one is…as for the Angel one, he's stumped. They all know that Mikan is an Angel but they don't think that Mikan would be that. But I bet you, Natsume would wish for that! XD Sorry for the late update and enjoy the chapter! ^^_

_**KashinoXIchigo4ever:**__ Okay, I made the next chapter! XD Please enjoy and not updating in so long…T^T_

_**VeronicaLover123: **__Thank you for thinking the story is good! :D I hope you enjoy the next! And sorry for updating so late…T^T_

Kura: Okay then, now that we're done with that…let's go to the chapters! I don't own Gakuen Alice!

Amu: Let's start!

* * *

**Chapter 10- The Silva of Somnium**

"I'm disappointed in you Luna…"

The little Angel bit her lip in frustration, her eyes gleaming with anger at the two Angels that left her to supposedly rot in the streets of that lowly Human village.

_How I wish I could see them now and kill them…_

"I never expected you, of all my students, to fail like this. And to think you were my favorite…" Luna's head shot up, terror in her eyes as she looked at the emotionless looking boy who was known as the ESP. "Get out of my sight…"

"B-But I-"

"I said leave!"

"Demo, watashi-"

"LEAVE!"

Luna clenched her fist and she flew out of the room angrily. Her eyes burned with the need of revenge of the two Angels that had caused this upon her. _I'm gonna kill those two!_ She thought angrily.

She continued to fly down the halls that connected the ESP's office from the school. The ESP often stays in his office, making sure that nobody comes in to find out that he had a body of a mere child. And Luna helped him. But now, she just felt like shit.

"I HATE THIS!" She screamed, her Angels powers suddenly trashing the hall with a bright and powerful light.

Meanwhile, far from where Luna was floating in a dorm room owned by a 2-star student, the owner looked up, her green eyes showing confusion and suspicion. "Did you guys hear that?" She asked cautiously.

"Nope." Sumire turned to her friends. Three girls were occupying her room besides herself. The one closest to her was the one that answered. She had wavy pink hair and aqua blue eyes. She had a kind smile on her face. Her name was Umenomiya Anna.

In their Gakuen Alice, she was known as a member of the Three Geeky Sisters along with her best friend and (not really) twin, Ogasawara Nonoko and THE Imai Hotaru. And she has the Cooking Alice.

"Why, did you hear something Sumi-chan? What did you hear?" The next was a straight raven-blue haired girl with dark grey eyes. She was Nonoko and she had the Chemistry Alice. She and Anna were usually inseparable.

"I'm sure she heard nothing you guys." The last was the one and only Harada Misaki herself with pink hair and brown-pink eyes. A grin plastered her face. "Ne, Sumi-chan?"

Sumire shrugged. "Maybe."

Then a mischievous grin appeared on Misaki's face. "So…will you tell us who this Koko person is now?"

Sumire glared. "No."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because I promised him that I would keep our friendship a secret until this stupid war is over! And you three just decided to snoop in my room and even trash it just to find out who Koko is…goodness, and you're older than me Misaki!" Sumire cried out accusingly.

Misaki held her hands up and smiled. "Not our fault. You wouldn't tell us in the first place."

"Honto desu!" Anna said sadly. "We just wanted to know who this person is and thank him for making Sumi-chan all happy again…"

"And maybe give him some presents-"

"NO! If you two give him something, it'll probably…" Sumire shuddered. "Never mind…anyway, we came here to talk about Imai, not Koko!" She said, her eyes locking on a fierce glare on her friends. The three pouted at Sumire who just ignored their looks.

"Well, I think what Hotaru-chan and Yuu-kun did was pretty brave." Nonoko said with her eyes filled with admiration.

"Yeah; too bad they're now traitors to the academy's eyes." Misaki said bitterly. "But what I wouldn't give to escape too…" She said as she went into a daze-like mode.

The other three nodded.

"But why did she just leave Koizumi-san? Nobody knows her Alice so it gives that witch a big disadvantage…" Anna whispered fearfully. "Koizumi-san could just attack her and Hotaru would stand no chance since she doesn't know what type of defense powers she should use…" She said sadly, thinking of what she just said and shuddered.

"…Maybe…" The other three turned to Misaki who sat down on Sumire's green and blue bed. "Maybe she's found Mikan…"

"Who's Mikan?" The other three chorused.

Misaki smiled. "She was Hotaru's best friend…"

And so Misaki sprung a small tale of how Hotaru came to a village and met the Human, Mikan and how the two became best friends. But sadly, she was found by the Angels who took her to Gakuen Alice, separating her from her best friend.

"Oh, poor Hotaru-chan…" Anna and Nonoko sniffed, imagining the horrors of getting taken away from their best friend. And imaginary bubble appeared over the four girls and a young Hotaru was being separated from an unknown girl, both crying tears of sadness and reaching out to each other, trying to stay together.

Sumire and Misaki sweat dropped and stepped away from the bubble. "Okay, that's what you two would do." Sumire said. "I doubt Imai would ever act like that." She said, her eyes looking kinda disgusted by the small bubble.

Misaki nodded. "No doubt…"

The other two giggled. "Hehe…we kinda got carried away there…"

"No duh." Sumire said.

The four laughed.

"Anyway," The three younger Angels turned to Misaki who suddenly had a mischievous grin. "Why don't we follow Yuu's and Hotaru's example?"

The younger Angels grinned and instantly, the four crowded around together, whispering and giggling every now and then.

* * *

"The Silva of Somnium, or rather, the Forest of Dreams was a strange forest, filled with a misty fog that shielded the forest's creatures from prying eyes and protected them from hunters. The Silva of Somnium is where people would often disappear if they would ever venture inside of it…" Ruka read off a brown tattered book. "…Well, that's comforting to know." He muttered.

Hotaru and Natsume just stared at the large misty forest in front of them and the others. Yuu's and Mikan's faces were paling with each passing second and Ruka would continue to read off the information of the forest.

Then, Mikan cracked.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO IN THERE!" She cried, hugging Hotaru who suddenly had an annoyed looked on her face and her hand reached into her bag.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Shut up, baka. We have to go through there to meet up with Berry and Suzune in the Terra Village." Hotaru said.

Mikan pouted. "Why did we have to separate from them?"

"They said they would go on ahead, polka." Natsume said, not taking his crimson eyes away from the forest. Mikan screamed.

"MY NAME IS NOT POLKA! BAKA NATSUME!" She cried, now clinging onto Yuu who patted her head as she cried, whining about how mean Natsume was. Yuu sighed but then he felt a shiver going down his spine when he felt a cold hard glare right behind him.

_Please let me live to see the next morning…please let me live to see the next morning…_ Yuu continued to chant though his mind as the glare intensified as Mikan smiled at Yuu.

"Arigato Yuu-kun; you're so much nicer than Hotaru…" She muttered angrily. Yuu smiled, still scared shitless but none the less, still smiled for his dear friend.

"No problem Mikan-chan."

"Oi, polka, hurry up and come on." Natsume said angrily. He, Hotaru, and Ruka had already walked into the forest while Mikan and Yuu had their little "scene." Mikan glared at the fire-caster and puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

"For the last time, my name is not polka! It's Mikan!" She cried angrily as she ran after them with Yuu right behind her. Natsume simply ignored her but if you looked a little bit closely, you could see the faintest of smiles on his face.

How cute…

Anyway, 30 minutes had gone by and the group was sadly, horrible, just done right annoyingly, stupidly lost in the forest.

And none were happy about it.

"Mou, this is stupid! We're lost in this god-forsaken forest with no idea how to get out!" Mikan cried, tears falling down her pale cheeks. "THIS IS HORRIBLE!"

Natsume and Hotaru glared at her while Ruka and Yuu looked at each other and sighed, both thinking the same, single sentence.

_Please let us out of this nightmare…_

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Yuu and Ruka blinked and turned to the noise to see an unconscious Mikan and a ticked-off Hotaru, blowing the steam that came from our favorite baka gun. They both sighed.

"Imai-san, did you have to do that to Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked. Hotaru nodded.

"She was annoying me." She muttered darkly.

"…This is bad…" Everybody turned to Natsume who looked around as a look of panic came across his face. "Damn it…they're coming!" He then went over to the unconscious Mikan and picked her up bridal-style. "Imai, next time you want to knock her out, do it after we get out of this forest!" He cried, before he started to walk quickly.

"…What's wrong with Hyuuga…?" Hotaru asked as the other three went after Natsume. Ruka and Yuu shrugged. Hotaru glared at Ruka who backed away fearfully.

"W-What do you want?" He asked as Hotaru turned away.

"You're supposed to be his best friend and yet, you don't know why he acts like that? Pathetic…" She mumbled as Ruka glowed red from embarrassment and glared back at the inventor.

"What about you? You just left Mikan for the stupid school at your stupid realm!"

Hotaru froze and turned to Ruka, a dark, fierce glare evident in her already cold eyes. Yuu and Ruka yelped and back away.

"You think I left Mikan…for that school? I left to protect her." She said darkly before stalking after Natsume.

Ruka and Yuu stared at her back dumbly. Suddenly, a strange chill went up their spine. They gulped and ran after the others.

* * *

"…I think…we lost them…" Natsume muttered, panting slight from carrying Mikan and running at the same time.

They all arrived at a small clearing in the forest. They rested under a large old tree that gave them shelter. It was cold, but the tress blocked the wind. Snow rested underneath them but then Natsume had melted the snow so that they could rest on the soft ground.

Hotaru, Ruka, and Yuu turned to him with Hotaru giving him a glare.

"Okay then, since we lost whoever they were, tell us who 'they' are." She said. Natsume turned to her and looked into her fierce cold eyes. But inside, he saw a look of slight panic and worry for her friend from what Natsume had said earlier.

He sighed. "Very well; there's a reason why this forest is called the Forest of Dreams." He said. The other three looked at him, two in confusion and the other with no expression. "There's supposed to be these creatures that will take you to their dream land if you were ever stupid enough to sleep in this forest. They feed off of the dream that you have. But that's the problem. They need to feed because there're a lot of them so whoever they place in that dream world, well, they usually never come out." Natsume explained softly.

Hotaru looked at him with suspicious eyes before saying, "How do you know all of this?" Natsume looked at the inventor.

"The same thing happened to my…family…" He said softly.

The two Angels and one Demon looked at him in shock. Hotaru didn't even bother to hide her expression.

"But…you and I never been here before! And I've seen your father too and-" Ruka cried.

Natsume nodded. "I know. This was before I met you. We've managed to escape…but…Aoi didn't want to. She saw all the others in there. She wanted to help them."

"It sounds frightening…" Yuu said softly. Natsume smirked and gave a light chuckled.

"Actually, quite the contrary; that world was very peaceful. Plus, even though you're dreams are being eaten, you don't die until you get old in that dream which is quite impossible. You're able to live as long as you want and whatever you eat in there, you eat in the real world…well, not really eat but your body stays healthy."

Hotaru narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "You seem to like that place." Natsume shrugged, his neutral expression returning.

"Not really. It was boring."

"Then why did you panic when Mikan fell unconscious? She would've been fine there; probably happy even."

Natsume's neutral expression turned to a dark scowl. "Did you not listen to what I've said? You can't escape! The only reason why Aoi, father, and I escaped was because we were Demons! We could use our 'powers'" Natsume said darkly.

Hotaru returned the glare. Sparks flew between the two as lightening flashed behind them. Ruka and Yuu looked at each other and sighed.

"Anyway, we have to make sure they come nowhere near polka. Otherwise, they'll be able to take her to the dream world." Natsume said, turning around with his back facing the others. "I'll take watch so they won't come.

Silence arrived to the four before Ruka said alright to his best friend, followed by Yuu. Hotaru just stared at the raven haired boy before muttering fine and sitting down next to the unconscious Mikan.

* * *

"…That boy does not get his facts right! Did he really not like the world we had invited him into before? The jerk…"

A girl with shoulder-length pale blonde hair and azure eyes sighed as the girl besides her gritted her teeth in anger. The girl besides her had long dark sapphire blue hair that grew wavy as it went past her shoulders and dark lavender eyes.

"Shut up Tomoko. Nearly everybody thinks tha-"

"And we so do not eat those dreams! We want people to enjoy the dreams we give them! Honestly! Why do people hate our power so much? All we do is give them happiness! And besides, those people don't care about escaping! Well, except for that woman with black hair and red eyes and-"

"Wasn't she the mother of that boy who's awak-"

"And she said she had something to do it the real world so it didn't really matter…but then seriously, us eating people's dreams? We would never do that! We only eat nightmares; and only so that those people won't suffer!"

"That still counts as eating people's drea-"

"That boy will so get it after that other girl wakes up!"

"We're just gonna let her g-"

"I really hope that girl wakes up…she seems really cute and that boy looks so worried over her."

"He doesn't look worri-"

"Oh, they would look so kawaii together! I have to come up with a couple name for them! Hm…too bad I don't know their names…I'll find out tonight and make sure to get them together!"

"You do realize we can't just leave them-"

"Ne, Arisa, can you check those two's future? I want to know what will happen!"

The pale blonde, Arisa sighed as her azure eyes shined with annoyance. "I cannot tell the future baka Tomoko. My weird power is, as you should know, is to just control emotions and for some strange reason, control time…that is besides entering people's dreams and bring them to…our dream world as that boy called it."

Tomoko pouted. "You so can tell the future! Daisuke told me you can do so."

"…That bastard…" Arisa said darkly. Tomoko giggled.

"Oh well; I suppose surprises can be better." Arisa nodded with Tomoko's words and together, they looked back at the four when their eyes widened. "When did that red eyed boy go to sleep…?" Tomoko wondered aloud.

A sudden chill went up Arisa's spine and she turned around, her eyes widening.

Behind them stood a man with a strange glow that held a sense of peace but that man's eyes were nowhere near peaceful. It was even a wonder that Arisa could see his eyes for it was covered behind a white mask and his spiky black hair sorta covered his face as he gazed down to the two girls.

Arisa fearfully grabbed Tomoko and she ran, with Tomoko flailing helplessly. "W-What are you doing?" Tomoko cried out. She looked back to their previous hiding spot to see the same man and her eyes gasped to see the man holding out his arms and held his hands in a certain position before a white ball of light went after them. She cried out in shock.

Arisa cursed under her breath and in a swift movement, the two suddenly disappeared but you could see the two's figure becoming distorted as they started to disappear.

The ball of light disappeared, as it had no moving target and the man stayed motionless. He just walked over to the four figures and a malicious grin appeared on the man's features as he bent down, touching a certain brunette's face and a white light glowed on his palm. But it disappeared as quickly as it came.

The brunette face started to look…distressed; as though something was battling in her mind.

The man's grin widened and he stood up, disappearing in a glow; but not before whispering a few words.

"Let's see how you will escape this endless nightmare…child of the prophecy…" He whispered before he fully disappeared.

* * *

Kura: holy darn…

Mikan: …W-Who…w-was…t-that…?

Kura: *shrugs*

Mikan: YOU DON'T KNOW?

Kura: *nods*

Mikan: *faints*

Kura: …right…anyway, gomen ne again for updating so late! T^T Please forgive me! Please review! JA NE! :D


	13. Entering The Dream World

Kura: Hello minna! ^^

Mikan: So what happened?

Kura: You'll find out! So let's go to the review replies! XD

_**Babee-angel: **__Yeah…I understand if you're confused. You see, the two, Tomoko and Arisa are a bit mixed up. They met Natsume's mom and Natsume, but both at different times. So Natsume has no idea his mother went in there before but Tomoko and Arisa! :D I hope you understand now. Please enjoy the next chapter! :D_

_**Amy Cahill09: **__Hehehe…you two are funny! :D And well…you'll just have to find out! Please enjoy the next chapter! *bows happily*_

_**MiNsEi: **__Hmmm…maybe…*gives a mischievous grin* Please enjoy the next! :D_

_**Meiya-chan:**__ Thank you for forgiving me! By the way, what do you mean by different? :P Hope you liked this chapter! :D_

_**HazZel and CriMson:**__ …maybe it's Persona…and I hope she escapes. If she didn't, my story would be ruined, ne? :P And that sentence was cut off because Tomoko kept interrupting Arisa there! :D Oh, and the awake part; Arisa was referring to Natsume because he was awake…but not anymore! ^^ And by real world, well Kaoru-san was in a dream world and had to go back to reality. And no worries about not reviewing in a while. I've had problems like that…T^T Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! *bows*_

_**Crimson-Midnight-Moon: **__Thanks for thinking the chapter was cool! :D Please enjoy the next! XD_

_**Cookiedoughicecream2: **__*shakes* D-D-Don't hurt me…and thank you for the compliments…:D Here's the update and please enjoy it! And again…DON'T HURT ME! X( Jk, jk ^^_

Kura: Okay, let's start! XD

Berry: …

Hotaru: Kura does not own Gakuen Alice. If she did, I would buy it from her (mostly from blackmail so I could get it cheap) and make Nogi unable to stop me from taking his pictures and selling it. Also, I would make Hyuuga less weak.

Natsume, Ruka: HEY!

Kura: Too true…START!

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Entering The Dream World**

Two girls looked at each other. Both were in a strange place; a place very different from their forest homes. It was no wonder since they were in a dream world but it certainly didn't seem that way. In fact, it seemed as though they were in a beautiful field.

Plants with flowers surrounded them and the air was filled with the pleasant smell of roses, dandelions, lilies, and much more. Further ahead was a beautiful lake with sparkling clear water and a beautiful sakura tree was just on the back of the lake.

The dream was beautiful yes, but it felt as though something bad would happen…

"Ne, Arisa…where do you think we are…?"

Arisa looked around, her azure eyes paying close attention to the sakura tree suspiciously. "Considering we entered that girl's mind, we are obviously in her dream. But…there's an odd feeling…don't you think so Tomoko…?"

Tomoko nodded, her lavender eyes showing fear. "But…there's still that man out there…do you think he did something to the other four…?"

Arisa frowned. "Hopefully not…either way, as long as we're in here, there's no way this girl will wake up. We have to find the right time to leave…"

"Yeah and- hey, who's that?" Arisa followed Tomoko's gaze to see a young girl standing next to the sakura tree, her bright brown eyes resting upon them.

The young girl had a blank expression as she stared at them. Arisa stood her ground while Tomoko gave a small smile.

"Hi there little girl; what are you doing here?" She asked cheerfully as she approached her. Arisa gave her a horror-struck look as though saying, _WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT IF SHE'S THE BAD PART OF THE DREAM?_

Tomoko just gave her friend a reproachful look before she turned back to the child. Arisa frowned and followed Tomoko. The two arrived just a few feet away from the girl. They both looked at her while she stared back.

Then the girl turned around and ran.

Tomoko and Arisa looked at each other, confused before they ran after her.

"Matte kudasai; little girl please wait!" Tomoko cried out as they ran after the girl. The little girl looked back as she ran. Her eyes gave a mysterious tinkle before she gave a soft melodic giggle.

Then, all of a sudden, long thick green vines shot out of the ground, wrapping themselves around Tomoko and Arisa, both who cried out in shock.

"W-What is this?" Arisa cried out, her eyes showing anger. Tomoko just groaned as she struggled against the strong vines.

"Don't struggle; they'll just get tighter." The two froze and looked up to see the same little girl giving an innocent grin at them.

Tomoko looked at Arisa helplessly. Meanwhile, the said girl glared at the young girl. "What are doing? Let us go!" She cried. The young girl's grin merely widened.

"I'm sorry but I cannot." She said. Then her innocent grin turned to a devilish smirk. "You should've known not to meddle into people's dreams. Perhaps it's time for us to get rid of…the viruses…"

Tomoko's and Arisa's eyes widened. "P-Please don't little girl! W-We never meant to come in here!"

The girl frowned. "…Then explain why you did."

"We were just trying to escape from this man. He looked dangerous and the closest mind we could arrive to was the girl closest to us!" Tomoko desperately explained.

"That was a pathetic excuse. I see that it was dangerous for you to stay there but by coming in here, you endangered the owner of this mind, correct?"

Tomoko bit her lip as she racked her brain for a counter-attack. Arisa merely glared at her.

"Wouldn't you do the same to protect yourself?"

The young girl gave a grave smile. 'I would do anything to protect the ones I love or even anybody who I don't know but are good people. That is why I gave part of my energy, part of my power to protect this girl for she is the most important one in my life. Her power is dangerous in all worlds…but she herself is defenseless. She trust too easily and thus, she gets hurt. I stay here to protect her from these dangers." The girl said softly.

"…Then let me ask you, do you see any threat from us?"

The girl looked at the pair of eyes closely. She stayed indifferent as she examined them silently.

Then the vines slowly let loose and sunk back into the ground. Tomoko collapsed to the floor, nearing unconsciousness and Arisa fell to her knees, shocked but still fine.

"…Thank you…" Arisa muttered while Tomoko smiled at the girl, mouthing thank you as her voice seemed to fail her.

The girl frowned. "Do not thank me. Mikan's mind sees the innocence within you two. I didn't care about killing you two; as long as I could protect Mikan."

"…" The two stayed silent as they looked at the younger girl.

"Although, I do deeply apologize," She said softly as she bowed lightly. "I had thought that you were dangerous to Mikan for I felt a strange, yet evil-like presence."

Tomoko smiled. "No worries! Everybody makes mistakes."

The young girl looked at Tomoko. Then a small smile graced her lips. "You remind me of him…" She muttered before a light surrounded her and she disappeared.

Tomoko and Arisa looked at the space she had once occupied with shock.

"…Okay…" Tomoko whispered.

"My head hurts now…"Arisa muttered as she sat down. Tomoko gave a light giggle.

* * *

"Ruka, wake up." Sea blue eyes slowly opened to see the worried crimson eyes of his best friend.

"…Natsume…?" Ruka muttered. He slowly sat up and groaned in pain. "Gah…what happened?" He asked.

Natsume frowned. "It looks like we were ambushed…but they didn't take anything…" Ruka looked at his best friend.

"If we were ambushed, why didn't they take anything?" Yuu asked as he stood up. Natsume glared at him as to say, _how the hell should I know?_

Yuu chuckled fearfully and inched away from Natsume. Meanwhile, Ruka was helping Hotaru to her feet as she glared at him.

"You better not get any funny ideas Nogi…" She muttered threateningly.

Ruka sighed. _I can't even help her without getting threatened! _He thought sadly. _And this is supposedly the girl I fell in love with? I guess I must've been out of my mind when I considered the possibility…_

"Why's Mikan-chan still sleeping?' Ruka was brought back to Earth with the question as all four pairs of eyes rested on the girl that lay on the floor, breathing peacefully.

Natsume grunted. "I can't believe this idiot…"

Ruka smiled. "Let's try and wake her up then!"

And so they tried. Yuu had clapped loudly next to her ear, Ruka yelled at her right next to her ear and the two even tried nudging her hard just to wake her up. In the end, nothing worked so they begged the Ice Queen to help in which she did…after the payment of 50 rabbits.

Now for Hotaru, she always knew what to do to wake up Mikan. She sighed.

_I don't want to do this in front of…them but it seems like the only way…_ She glanced at her best friend. _She better be worth it._

"…Mikan…" The other three rested their gaze on her; two of them were confused while the other was simply curious on what the Angel would do. Hotaru clenched her fist in anger. _You better be worth it Mikan…_ "…Wake up and I'll give you a…hug…"

The other Angel and the two Demons just stared at her, all thinking the same. _…What…?_

Hotaru frowned. "…Something's wrong." She muttered before she knelt besides Mikan.

Yuu smiled. "I don't think Mikan-chan would wake up just because of that."

"Now that's where you're wrong Tobita. I know Mikan longer than you three. Anytime I need her awake, I would usually say that and she would wake up. But it was usually only if she wouldn't wake up from anything else." Hotaru said. "But…this is the first time. Something must be terribly wrong for her to stay like this…" She said and for the first time since Yuu, Natsume, and Ruka had met her, she had a worried and sadden expression on her face.

The three, though shocked, bent over Mikan. She just lay there, sleeping soundly.

"…Maybe…those creatures got her…" Natsume muttered. Ruka, Yuu, and Hotaru looked at him.

"But if they got her, why didn't they get us?" Ruka wondered out loud.

Yuu nodded. "I don't think it's really that. Maybe something is hindering with her mind that must be solved as she stays asleep."

Hotaru stayed silent until she stood. She turned to her right and all of a sudden, pulled out her baka gun out of nowhere and pulled the trigger.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"OW!"

Ruka and Yuu looked to the bushed confusingly while Natsume gave Hotaru a glance.

"Nice shot Imai."

"…" Hotaru merely gave the boy a glance before returning her cold stare to the bushes. "Whoever you are, come out this instance before I hurt you again with my precious baka gun." She said coldly.

Then, slowly, two figures appeared.

The two, now identified as boys looked at them. One had a large bump on his head and he sniffled slightly. It was a boy with pale blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He then scowled at the Hotaru. The other merely smiled softly. He had dark sapphire hair and dark lavender eyes.

"I'm sorry but we were looking for our sisters until we heard you and-"

"BUT SERIOUSLY; WHAT WAS THE SHOT FOR, HUH? IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" The other boy interrupted the other who sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry for this idiot." He said. He walked up to Hotaru with a charming smile. "My name is Hayashi Mamoru. And you are…?"

Hotaru looked at him while a strange feeling entered a certain Demon's heart. He glared angrily at Mamoru who merely smiled.

"…Hayashi, what are you doing?" Mamoru grinned.

"Just checking to see what you would do. I expected three shots from the baka gun-"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Mamoru fell to the ground after unleashing a loud cry of pain. He looked at Hotaru. "Seriously?"

The other boy fell to the ground laughing. "OH, THAT WAS PRECIOUS!" He cried, clutching his stomach. Hotaru turned her glare to him.

"Daisuke, you'd better have a good explanation of what's going on with Mikan." She spoke softly but the loud boy heard her for he turned pale and backed away after standing up.

"W-W-Well…all I can think of is that Arisa is in there."

"…Arisa…?"

"She's Daisuke's younger sister." Mamoru explained after he stood up. "She has this weird power to enter people's dreams."

Hotaru looked at Natsume. "Is this the same that eats people dreams?" She asked the confused Demon.

"She has the same name and similar image to that boy…" He muttered.

Daisuke smiled. "Actually Arisa and Tomoko eats their nightmares. It tastes horrible but they are quite healthy as they give you the skills needed to avoid the "danger" in dreams like that. Or in other words, they sharpen your skills like running, sneaking, and others." He explained.

Natsume frowned. "Then what's with the dream world?"

"That's where Tomoko and Arisa usually go to relax without us. They had taken people who entered this forest there as well. Usually, they hate their lives here in the real world so they were taken to their perfect world." Mamoru said with a smile.

"…Huh…" Natsume looked down for a second before looking back up. He stayed silent.

"By the way, what did you mean that your sister is…in Mikan?" Yuu asked. Daisuke looked at him with a grin.

"Like Mamoru said, she has the power to enter people's dreams. That's where she probably is since this Mikan girl isn't waking up. That's how you can tell that Arisa is in there. The person she is inside in cannot wake up until Arisa comes out and-!"

All of a sudden, smoke appeared, disrupting the boy from talking. Everybody suddenly coughed, blinded by the sudden smoke.

"…Mou…" A voice coughed out. "Next time Arisa, don't use that way of getting out!" The voice coughed again. "I hate it! It's annoying!"

"Then it's serving its purpose." Another voice carried out.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

"…"

"Meanie…"

"…"

"Hey, the smoke finally cleared up! Let's hope the girl's friends aren't…awake…"

The smoke finally cleared as the voice said. It revealed two girls who looked at the other six with wide eyes. They both looked at each other and sighed. _We're dead…_ They both thought.

"TOMOKO; GOODNESS WHERE WERE YOU?" Mamoru cried, walking up to a girl that looked quite a lot like him.

Tomoko looked at him and stuck her tongue out. "What does it matter to you, nii-chan?" She asked. Mamoru twitched angrily.

"Baka! You're my only family left! Why else would I be worried!" He cried. Tomoko looked at him.

"That doesn't mean you have to treat me as a child…" She muttered.

"You act like one."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, umm…I think you do."

The two who apparently seemed to be siblings continued their verbal fight. The rest looked at each other warily.

Ruka and Yuu sighed, feeling this, was a t some point, a lot like the fights that Natsume and Mikan has. Hotaru was twitching in annoyance; Daisuke was looking at the fight as was Arisa while Ntsume just simply ignored them and looked towards Mikan. Then he frowned.

"Was it you two who were inside polka's mind?" Everybody looked to who Natsume was referring to. Arisa and Tomoko looked at Natsume's cold eyes and shivered. The two nodded hesitantly.

Natsume's stare suddenly turned into a fierce glare. "What the hell is wrong with polka?" he asked threateningly. Hotaru backed up his glare with her own glare, shaking the two girls.

"We don't really know…" Arisa muttered.

"Demo, how we've been able to leave is a wonder! There was this really weird presence in there that was all evil-like, ne, Arisa?" Tomoko asked, looking to her friend who nodded slowly.

Yuu frowned. "So…she can't wake up until it leaves?"

The two girls nodded. Hotaru frowned.

"Then take me there."

"Eh?" Everybody looked at Natsume. He held an indifferent expression but his anger was given away, due to the fact that he had clenched his fist tightly and there was a dark, ominous aura surrounding the Demon boy.

If any other Demon saw this, they would be saying, "Bless this child! He's finally found the Demon potential in him!"

But the others were, to be honest, scared out of their minds. Well, with the exception of Hotaru who stared blankly at the angered Demon and nodded.

"Take me there as well." Hotaru said. Arisa and Tomoko looked at the Angel and Demon, both who looked at them. They looked at each other and sighed.

"Very well…but it's not going to be easy…" Arisa said. "We barely managed to escape. Going back inside will be harder…"

"We should at least try, ne?" Yuu asked.

Ruka smiled. "And besides, she's our friend."

Daisuke and Mamoru grinned. "Well, looks like we have to help! Arisa and Daisuke can bring you two inside-"

"I'm going to!" Ruka then cried out. Natsume looked at his friend.

"Ruka…you should stay-"

"No! Natsume, I care for Mikan too!" Ruka cried, a small blush on his cheeks.

**Click**

Ruka froze and turned to Hotaru who had money signs in her eyes. "Hmm…blushing bunny boy…that'll definitely get me a lot." She said, as she looked at her camera.

Ruka twitched angrily and cried, "IMAI!"

Daisuke chuckled, Mamoru sweat dropped, Arisa and Tomoko looked at Hotaru questionably, Yuu sighed, and Natsume merely raise a brow as Ruka ran after Hotaru, trying to grab back the camera which held his picture.

"Okay then, if we're gonna go, please stop playing around!" Daisuke cried. Ruka stopped chasing Hotaru, and instead, sent a fierce glare to her direction. Hotaru, being the emotionless girl she is, ignored it.

Arisa then grabbed Hotaru's hand. "We have to hold each other's hands to enter together and stay safe as we enter. Daisuke grinned and held onto Ruka's hand. Ruka looked at Natsume, holding out his hand. Natsume sighed and grabbed him.

"Okay then, let's go!" Daisuke cried. Then, he held out his hands, together with Arisa and suddenly, a strange light engulfed the five. Suddenly, their bodies started to disappear and distort and then, as though they were never there, they vanished.

Yuu stared at the place they had occupied not moments ago with his mouth open and his expression in a dumb-struck manner. Tomoko and Mamoru chuckled at this before Tomoko walked up and closed his mouth with a finger.

"Don't leave your mouth open like that. Bugs will fly in." She said. Yuu blushed and nodded slowly.

"Well, looks like we've got nothing to do till they come back." Mamoru said, plopping himself down on the forest clearing's floor. Tomoko followed suit along with Yuu.

Yuu looked at the two. "…Ano…I have a question to ask…"

Tomoko and Mamoru smiled. "Nani?"

"Well, umm…where do you four…live?" Yuu asked. The two looked shocked and confused for a moment that caused Yuu to blush and look down. "I-I didn't mean to offend you but you know…it just seems like that you four…live here? The way you're so comfortable when there could be wild animals around and without any kind of Pheromone Alice for animals, we could be in danger…" (NOTE: if you're confused, it's because Ruka and Natsume didn't tell them of their Alices; neither did Mikan. They know Hotaru's and Yuu's because Kazuto explained it before in Chapter 8! :D)

Then Mamoru gave a sad smile. "…Actually, we live here in the forest." Yuu looked up with a shocked look.

"Eh?"

Tomoko gave a soft giggle. "You see, this forest actually has too many memories that we can't just leave…" She said. "Plus, we were born here!"

Yuu looked blank for a second before giving a light smile. "I see… won't ask for any details but thank you for telling me a reason."

The two siblings smiled. "No problem!"

Yuu then looked at them thoughtfully. "Although, I do have another question; are you two twins? You two look so much alike." He stated.

All of a sudden, Mamoru fell flat to the ground and Tomoko laughed out loud. Yuu looked at then stupidly, not understanding what was going on.

"Every time…I hate that stupid question…" Mamoru growled out darkly. Tomoko just laughed.

"Actually, Mamoru is 14 while I'm 13. We're a year apart. Well, not really a year but you should understand what I mean." Tomoko explained with a kind smile.

Yuu nodded. "I see…" Then he looked up. "Ah! I never told you my name!"

Tomoko laughed. "Oh yeah; I forgot!"

They all laughed. Mamoru had once again, sat up and Yuu then introduced himself. "Well, I'm Tobita Yuu; nice to meet you two."

"I'm Hayashi Tomoko." Tomoko started.

"And I'm Hayashi Mamoru." Mamoru finished.

"A pleasure to meet you!" They all laughed as they said that all together.

"Well, I suppose I should tell you who the others are but you see to know Imai-san." Yuu said.

"Actually, we met." Tomoko said happily.

"She's scary though…" Mamoru said, scowling.

Yuu laughed, agreeing with the older boy. "Well, the others are Hyuuga Natsume-kun and Nogi Ruka-kun. They're both Demons while Imai-san and I are Angels. I think Mikan-chan is an Angel too…' He said, looking at Mikan sadly.

Tomoko gave a comforting smile. "Don't worry, your friends and our friends will bring her back."

Yuu smiled. "Yeah…"

* * *

Kura: Well, that's the end!

Berry: …

Kura: I hope its fine! :D Please do review! XD Ja ne, minna-san!


	14. Dream and Snow

Kura: Hey minna! ^^ It's time for a new chapter! :D

Berry: …

Kura: Review replies time! XD

_**MiNsEi: **__Cool! I'm sure they would appreciate the support! :D Thank you for liking the chapter! Please like this next one! ENJOY! XD_

_**Cookiedoughicecream2: **__Oh, I see. Thank goodness! *sighs in relief* I'm glad you like each chapter and I hope this one is alright…please enjoy! :D_

_**OYYES123:**__ Yes, yes…I really hope for that too… Please enjoy this chapter! XD_

_**Crimson-Midnight-Moon: **__No problem! :D Here's the chapter you have asked for! Please enjoy! XD_

_**Queen Amazing: **__Thank you…hehehehe *blushes* I hope this story continues to…well…what's the word…eh, whatever! I hope you will continue to like this story! :D I hope the next chapter is fine! Enjoy! XD_

Berry: Kura doesn't own Gakuen Alice. Otherwise, life as we know it would disappear and Satan will come and rise on Earth, Heaven, and Hell; which would then have everybody screaming in agony pain over the burning fire that surrounds everybody.

Kura: …Meanie…Start! :D

* * *

**Chapter 12- Dream and Snow**

"Where…are we…?"

Crimson eyes finally opened to see a beautiful field of flowers. Around the field was a forest, flourishing with life (life as in plants). In the middle of the field was a lake and next to it sat a large sakura tree.

Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru were on the ground, looking around. One pair of eyes looked around in wonder while the other two looked hesitantly, as though they were cautious of what might happen next.

"Be careful; there's evil lurking in here…" Arisa muttered softly. Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru stood up, looking at her and her brother.

Daisuke grinned. "Even so, this place is pretty cool!" He said happily. He looked around and walked through the field, taking a deep breath of air. "This air is nice and clean here…must be the perfect world for this girl!"

Suddenly, Hotaru shot the boy a dark look and Daisuke twitched and he started to sweat in fear as Hotaru's glare intensified.

Ruka and Arisa sighed. _Never say something like that; especially if that person's best friend is there…_

"Anyway," Ruka started. "How will we help Mikan?" He asked. Arisa turned to the boy.

"The last time I was here, the Guardian of this mind attacked me and Tomoko and- why are you guys staring at me?" The other four stared at Arisa as she looked at them confusingly.

Hotaru raised a brow at her. "Guardian…?" She asked.

Arisa nodded and looked to the lake, her back facing the other. "I didn't really understand but when Tomoko and I arrived here, we saw a little girl with brown hair and eyes. Actually, I think her eyes were amber. I couldn't tell by the lighting. Anyway, all of a sudden, long thick green vines shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around me and Tomoko. We found out it was the girl because she tried to kill us in order to protect this mind. Do you guys understand-"

Now you may want to know the reason why Arisa stopped talking. Well, she had just turned around to see the others walking FAR away from her. All of them were exploring the area which brought the girl twitching angrily.

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" She screamed. They all looked back at her with bored expressions.

"You were too boring." Natsume and Hotaru replied in a cool tone.

Ruka smiled slightly. "Gomen but I got curious about this place so I kinda zoned out…"

Daisuke shrugged. "I usually zone out when you talk too much Airsa."

Arisa twitched angrily again and huffed angrily. "Forget it…" She muttered angrily.

Then she turned and walked up to the lake, still fuming over the others not listening when she heard a strangled yell and turned to see her own brother being strangled by thick dark green vines. The others had managed to dodge the ones aimed towards them.

Arisa frowned and looked around. _That girl…she has to be here if those vines came out!_ She thought as she searched the area only to find…nothing.

_Where…where is she…?_

"HELLO! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Daisuke's yell brought her back and she turned and dashed to her brother.

"This is what you get for not listening to me." She muttered as rushed towards him. Then she noticed Ruka rushing to him as well while Natsume and Hotaru simply watched. _Evil…_ She thought.

Then she jumped into the air, hoping to aim her hand at the vine to slash through it but all of a sudden, a blast of wind knocked her to the ground. Her back hit the ground and she gasped in pain as her eyes shot open. Pain rushed to her sides as she struggled to get up.

"I should've known not to trust you…" Arisa looked up to see the girl.

The girl's amber eyes glared darkly at her and she couldn't help but feel a bit of fear.

"P-Please…we don't mean any harm…" Arisa whispered softly. The girl's eyes harden and she growled.

"Then why is the dark presence attacking Mikan? Why is it killing her through her dreams?"

Arisa glared at the girl. "Release my brother and I'll tell you all that I know."

The girl's eyes hardened as the vines from behind her released Daisuke. He fell to the ground, gasping and crying out, "BEAUTIFUL, WONDERFUL, PURE OXYGEN!"

At that, well, Arisa couldn't help but grin at her silly brother. Natsume and Hotaru merely gave him disgusted looks and Ruka sweat dropped but it didn't matter. At least her brother was safe.

"Now explain." Arisa turned her attention back to the girl. She sighed.

"Very well."

* * *

"So your parents…died here…"

A sad yet guilty look crossed Yuu's face when Tomoko quickly assured him. "Don't worry Yuu-kun! We're totally fine of taking care of ourselves!" Mamoru gave him an assuring smile as well.

"You don't need to be guilty for something that was not of your responsibility. It was those people's fault."

"Those people?" Yuu looked at the curiously while they looked at each other hesitantly.

"…Well…" Tomoko started. "You see, these strange people suddenly appeared in front of the forest. Arisa, Daisuke, Mamoru, and I merely thought they were curious of this forest as the rumors that it was dangerous have reached numerous villages. Demo, these men…were different."

Yuu frowned but didn't talk. Mamoru continued on.

"They had a strange presence…like you could trust them…but at the same time, they were dangerous to get close to." He said, his eyes showing sadness and seemed to look back to his past. "We were foolish, young, innocent idiots. We felt it but approached them anyway." A dark look suddenly crossed his dark lavender eyes. "They nearly killed us…"

Yuu stayed silent but had a clue on who these people were.

"Our parents, including Arisa's and Daisuke's parents arrived to see us on the ground. One of those people had a strange power that he inflicted upon us. Our skin was turning dark and pain spread throughout our bodies." Tomoko whispered in the silent clearing.

Now Yuu felt a tang of guilt as he realized who that person was.

"But you see, both our parents had a strange power too. They could transfer out others pain but the cost…" Mamoru started.

"W-Was t-that i-it would b-be inflicted u-upon them!" Tomoko cried, tears falling down her cheeks as her voice started to crack. She looked to the ground, her shoulders shaking violently.

Another pain of guilt entered the Angel's heart as he watched Mamoru comfort his only family member.

Mamoru looked up, his eyes hard. "All four of us swore never to leave this forest. We hoped those men would return so we could get out vengeance…but…if they arrived now, well, we would die."

"A-Actually…t-t-they did c-c-come…" Mamoru and Yuu froze at hearing Tomoko's stuttering voice. They looked at her, their eyes wide and frozen with shock and fear.

"N-nani?"

Tomoko looked at Mikan. "I-I feel b-bad about l-lying to M-Mikan-san's g-guardian…b-but we saw that man who t-tried to k-kill us! H-He was right behind m-me and Arisa! He tried t-to kill u-us!"

Yuu and Mamoru looked at each other before looking back at the crying girl. "Where did you see him?" Yuu asked cautiously.

Tomoko pointed to her right at the same clearing she and Arisa had occupied several hours ago. "O-Over there…Arisa and I were watching y-you and the others…" She said softly.

That's when realization hit Yuu.

"Could it be…" Yuu muttered. Tomoko and Mamoru looked at Yuu questionably. He looked back at them, his eyes serious. "Did the man from long ago have black spiky hair, a white mask, and black lips?" The two nodded. Yuu bit his lips.

"Dang it! That means…" He went over to Mikan and held out his hand. His hand now hovered over Mikan and then, his hands glowed. In a matter of seconds, Mikan glowed as well, but not with a soft gentle glow like Yuu's hand. No, her body had a dark, eerie and dangerous glow.

"No!" Yuu cried. He turned back to Mamoru and Tomoko. "Is there any way to contact them from inside?" He cried desperately.

Tomoko frowned and nodded. "…Y-Yes…but it takes a lot of strain on the person casting the spell."

Yuu's eyes turned desperate as he then asked, "Please do it! We have to warn the others!"

* * *

"I see…so that's why you all entered back in here…" The young brown haired girl frowned. She bowed to the rest. "I apologize. I had thought that you had brought the virus to tamper with Mikan's mind. This…thing that has violated Mikan's mind plans to destroy every single one of her memories to turn her into a weapon for the Angels."

Hotaru frowned. "Is that why you had attacked us; because I was an Angel?"

The girl nodded. "I apologize greatly. But Mikan's memories are slowly disappearing. She struggles to remember and that is what's hurting her. That's what this virus is doing. It hurts her if she tries to remember." She spoke in a sad tone.

Hotaru's frown deepened. "Where is it?" The girl looked at her.

"I don't know. I'm still trying to find it and it's taking quite a while." The girl said.

"I…see…" Hotaru whispered.

Throughout their talk, the other four began to ponder when they heard a voice. The voice of the same one they are trying to rescue. And so, everybody turned to see…

Mikan…

* * *

"…Suzune…I feel a disturbance…"

"I know…I hope they can make it out."

"Yeah…but Tomoko and Mamoru are a part of it."

"…They don't even know us…"

"That may be, but they are still our family."

"…If so, then they'll be fine."

"…I hope so…"

And together, the Haruno twins left the village's shopping center and entered a small inn. They walked up to the counter and looked at the woman who noticed Suzune and a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh, hello!" She said. Berry and Suzune looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Three rooms; two of them for two people and the last for three," Berry said. The woman gave a small frown before nodding.

"Very well; and will there be anything else?" She asked as she gave a wink at Suzune. Behind the twitching Suzune was a fake barfing Berry. Suzune gave a glare at the woman who then looked taken back by the glare.

"For your information, _hag, _I am 13 and I have no intentions of responding to your pathetic methods of trying to hook up with me." He growled out before he snatched the keys in her hands and with Berry, left the woman shocked and embarrassed.

As they went up the stairs, Berry looked at her brother, amused. "I never would've expected that from you, Suzune; especially since you read those things."

Suzune gave her a glare. "Reading is one thing; actually experiencing something like that…" He shuddered. "I'm just glad I hate sluts."

Berry nodded. "Yup."

Then a shout was heard and then looked up to see a flash of silver before Suzune was knocked to the bottom of the stairs with a figure on top of him.

_Thank God we were only at the fifth step! _Berry thought as she ran back down to her brother. Suddenly, a figure had jumped from the floor above her and landed in front of her but with a blast of wind cushioning his fall.

"Yume, are you alright?" The figure, who Berry had identified to be a boy cried. She opened her eyes to see the back of a boy with silver hair. Just in front of him was a girl on top of Suzune with the same colored hair that was waist-length.

She groaned slightly and then smiled at the boy. "No problem Yuki! I'm totally fine!" She said.

"Then get off me."

"Huh?" The girl, Yume opened her dark blue eyes and looked down to see the sea blue eyes of the only Haruno Suzune who looked quite pissed to be under a girl who he did not know. He gave a fierce glare in which did not seem to faze the girl.

Although, she did looked shocked and embarrassed…

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" She cried, leaping off Suzune with a blush on her face. "It wasn't my fault! Yuki pushed me!"

"What?" The boy, who Berry had now realized was her brother, looked angered. "I did not! You just jumped off the railing, saying that it was quicker than going down the stairs in a reasonable manner!"

The two siblings glared at each other. It was at that moment that the Haruno twins realized that the two before them were twins as well.

Then the boy, Yuki turned to Berry and Suzune. "Anyway, I apologize for my sister's actions." He said with a kind smile and a bow.

This instantly got Berry thinking, _I wish I had that contraptions of Imai-san's to take his picture, It would definitely get me money…_

And Suzune, who had read her thoughts, rolled his eyes. _Of course…_

"Anyway, my name is Soma Yuki. This is my twin, Yume." Yume gave a grin.

Berry looked at them with an expressionless face. "Haruno Berry…"

"Haruno Suzune…" Suzune answered as well.

Yuki gave a kind smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you. And, Yume; we'd better hurry! They said they need help at Kumiko's place!"

Yume nodded and the two ran off. The Haruno twins stared at their retreating figure with the same thought.

_Interesting…_

"They have Alices, don't they?" Suzune whispered.

"Yeah…and they're like us…sorcerers…" Berry muttered before the two then walked back up the stairs.

Suzune smirked. "Looks like staying at this village won't be so bad…"

Berry nodded with a smirk as well. "Indeed…" Then her smile vanished. "Let's just hope the others will arrive safely."

Suzune nodded.

* * *

Kura: And done!

Berry: What kinda stupid ending was that?

Kura: My ending. Get used to it.

Berry: …

Kura: I hope everybody liked the chapter! :D BYE-BYE! And sorry if it was boring...T^T Bye!


	15. His Power His Warning

Kura: What up peeps! :D

Amu: …You seem happy today.

Kura: YUP! XD I'm so glad because…wait...why am I so happy again...? -_-

Amu: …Oh gosh…

Kura: ehe…anyway, let's go to the reviews!

_**Crimson-Midnight Moon:**__ it made sense to me! ^^ thanks for liking the chapter…although, I hated it myself…T^T please enjoy this next one. :D_

_**queen amazing:**__ Mamoru and Daisuke are Tomoko's and Arisa's brothers. A little confusing, yes, but after they leave the forest, that'll be it. Tomoko, Arisa, Mamoru, and Daisuke might not appear unless I want them to. And the little girl…well…hopefully, this chapter will give you answers :D _

_**cookiedoughicecream2: **__Actually I agree with you. Too many OC's…but after the forest, they'll be no more unless I want them to return! ^^ Please enjoy this new chapter!_

_**VeronicaLover123: **__Thank you for liking the last couple of chapters! ^^ Please enjoy this next one!_

Kura: Okay, done!

Amu: Then let's start! Oh, and prepare for some OOCness!

Kura: I do not own Gakuen Alice! START!

* * *

**Chapter 13- His Power; His Warning**

"Who are you?"

The seven turned to see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, just like the Guardian but what surprised them was that it was Mikan herself.

"Mikan!" Hotaru cried, her eyes showing slight happiness yet irritation at the same time. She ran to her best friend and enveloped her into a tight hug. "Baka! What is going on? If you're okay, why can't you wake up?"

The rest sighed except for one. The Guardian's eyes narrowed in confusion as she stared at the girl in front of them.

Mikan looked very confused. Her eyes flickered back and forth to everybody before she rested her gaze at Hotaru. Then she placed her small hands on Hotaru's shoulders before giving them a slight push, separating Hotaru from herself. Hotaru looked at Mikan in confusion as did Natsume, Ruka, Arisa, and Daisuke.

Mikan looked at Hotaru deep into her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong person."

Silence filled the area as Hotaru gazed at her best friend with tear stained eyes. "…W-What do you mean?"

Mikan looked down. "What I mean is that I have no idea who you people are! I just arrived here and you claim that you know me!" Then her eyes looked back at Hotaru. "At least, that is what the situation tells me."

Hotaru back off in a step and gave a forceful laugh. "Y-You're joking…r-right?"

Mikan frowned. "Do I look like I'm joking?" She asked.

"And do we look like we're joking about knowing you?" Mikan turned her eyes to Natsume who had cold and hard eyes piercing into her own but it didn't seem to really faze her.

"No."

Natsume narrowed his crimson eyes. "Then why are you implying that we are lying to you?"

That question seemed to have struck something in Mikan for she suddenly had tears flowing down her cheeks as she hugged herself tightly. The others looked shocked, as did Natsume and Hotaru. But none were more confused than the girl herself.

"I-I-I don't know! I don't know anything!" She cried, falling to the ground. Hotaru ran to comfort her but suddenly, a blast of wind surrounded Mikan, making it impossible for Hotaru to reach her friend.

Hotaru was knocked off her feet and flew to the air. Everybody gasped when she fell to the ground. Ruka and Arisa ran to their fallen friend while Natsume, Daisuke, and the Guardian stayed alert, going into what seemed like fighting stances. But they narrowed their eyes as the wind merely grew stronger, causing dirt to rise into the air, blocking any image in front of them.

A soft glow appeared next to Mikan who had then stood up, her eyes blank without any emotion but tears still ran down her cheeks. A figure then took place of the glow.

It was a man with short straight hair and mysterious filled eyes. He placed a hand on Mikan's shoulders and she looked into the man's eyes.

His eyes were filled with mystery but as Mikan stared into his eyes, she felt strange. As though she could just forget any worries.

_**Mikan, these people just plan to hurt you.**_

Mikan's eyes widened with slight shock

_**But do not worry; I, as your father will protect you.**_

* * *

"Damn it! What's with this wind?" A very annoyed brunette cried out as the others merely nodded in her small outburst.

Ruka looked towards the direction where they last saw Mikan but it now held the source of the wind. "It seems like whoever is causing this is trying very hard to get Mikan. Or maybe they don't want us to see whoever is causing this wind."

Hotaru grunted angrily as she sat up painfully. "Whatever is going on, I will still hurt Mikan dearly for all these troublesome acts."

Ruka and Arisa sighed.

Suddenly, a strange chill went up Natsume's spine and he turned to see a figure with mysterious eyes suddenly lash out an arm at him, knocking the fire boy off the ground and about a few feet away from the figure. The wind had finally died down and they all turned to see that same figure with a smug face and behind him, Mikan was unconscious but inside some strange glowing sphere.

The Guardian of Mikan's mind gasped softly as she stared at the man with wide eyes. _It…it can't be…_

"Who are you?" Daisuke cried out. The man gave a kind smile before it had once again turned smug and he disappeared.

Natsume frowned and he closed his eyes. _This man disappears easily…that means the only way to find him is with his aura…_ He thought but then, as he searched with his own, he heard a cry and he opened his eyes to see Daisuke on the ground, bleeding. His eyes widened to see the same man standing over the boy with a happy grin.

"I'm dearly sorry but I have to change Mikan for the better." He said. "The higher ups may fear her but I will change her to become a weapon for them…" Natsume heard him say softly with glee. Natsume frowned with anger and confusion.

_Who is this man…? And who are these…higher ups…?_

Then the older man turned to Natsume with a smile. "Oh, what's this? A Demon in an angel's mind…that is certainly not good at all. I suggest you leave before I kill you."

Natsume scoffed. "Kill me; I doubt you can even lay a finger on me."

The man frowned. "Then let's have a wager. If I can touch you, you will allow me to kill you afterwards. If you can touch me before I do, then I will free Mikan."

"Hyuuga, don't do it!" The other brunette cried. "He will-"

"Shut up!" Natsume cried. His eyes never left the man. "I agre-"

"Don't!" The girl cried, now in front of Natsume with her back turned to him. "I'll do it instead of him!" She cried to the man.

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsume whispered harshly to the Guardian. She turned and Natsume stepped back in shock.

Tears flowed down the girl's cheeks as her amber eyes looked at him with determination and sadness. "I think I know who created this man…he is not real. Simply something created…this was the one that tampered with Mikan's mind and I will destroy it."

Then a grin formed on the man's face as the girl and Natsume turned back to him. "Are you sure you can beat me…? I really doubt that; especially since I look like him."

The girl glowered at him in anger. "Hyuuga, you should just concentrate at freeing Mikan while I battle this thing." Natsume gave her a look before he nodded. He ran towards the man and Mikan.

The man grinned before he went into a stance, only to see a palm in front of him slam into his chest. He took a step back and grunted slightly to see the girl glaring at him. "I won't let you interfere with this! We will save Mikan!" She cried. Then she gave a sadistic smirk. "And I don't care if you look like him!"

Then she lunged to him she threw a punch to his face. Her fist made contact with him and he flew backwards.

Natsume at the time was right besides Mikan. He looked at his hands before fire burst out and he stepped back and slashed the fire back and forth at the sphere like whips when the man crashed into the ground at least fifteen feet away from him. Natsume stayed speechless when a thought ran through his mind.

_How the hell is a girl that's probably eight or nine years old punch a fully-grown man that far? _

He grunted when he started to realize that his fire Alice could do anything whatsoever at the sphere and clenched his fist angrily. "DAMN IT!" He cried before he created a ball of fire and blasted it at the sphere.

"Hyuuga, if you continue that, she'll get damaged as well, baka!" He turned to see a limping Hotaru and Daisuke being supported by both Ruka and Arisa. They walked over to him. Hotaru looked at the sphere. "This is a high-class technique for Angels…never have I ever seen any use it…"

"But what do I do to destroy it?" He cried. Hotaru shrugged. "YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"How the hell should I know, baka." She asked him.

Ruka tilted his head to the side. "I never knew Angel's would curse." He said thoughtfully.

Hotaru glared at him before looking at Mikan behind the strange shield that blocked her from them. "I don't know how to destroy it but I do know what it is made out of." She said. "This is made from the Angel's aura itself so it's nearly impossible to penetrate."

Daisuke groaned. "Great; just great; then how are we supposed to free her?" He cried.

Hotaru looked at him. "Get that freak of nature that seems to like torturing young children to release his aura from it."

Ruka frowned. 'And how do you suppose we do that?"

Hotaru shrugged. The rest groaned.

Arisa's eyes snapped open. "Wait, what if we ask Yuu-san." Hotaru looked at her and nodded.

"That may work. He's the smartest besides me in Heaven Gakuen Alice. He studies everything; even if it's about defeating Angels themselves. He's the only one that may be able to help Mikan at the moment." Hotaru stated. Ruka sighed.

"But then you two have to leave and ask him." He said, referring to Arisa and Daisuke.

Daisuke nodded. "Yes but it's the only plan we have at the moment. Even if it will take much more to enter back, it's what we've got so we'll do it."

Arisa nodded. "True. Okay, Daisuke and I will leave Mikan's mind for the moment and after we get the information out of Yuu-san, I'll head back in here because Daisuke will be in no condition to fight-"

"I can fight!"

Arisa gave him a disapproving look. "Have you looked at yourself? You're covered in blood; YOUR BLOOD!" She cried. "You have to stay with Tomoko and Mamoru. At least, they can help you."

Daisuke glowered at her but agreed with much difficulty.

Then together, they left Mikan's mind and turned back to the sphere.

"…By the way how did Mikan enter her own mind?" Ruka asked. Natsume and Hotaru turned to him.

"…Then again, he's got a point…how did Mikan get in here?" Hotaru said with confusion.

Natsume merely shrugged.

Then a scream was heard and they all turned to see the Guardian flying towards them and land right in front of them, covered in blood and bruises. She struggled to stand as Hotaru and Ruka rushed to her. Slowly, they pulled her up and she looked at them sadly.

"You three must leave! This person is no ordinary person!" She cried.

Natsume frowned and looked at the man who walked to them slowly. He had a grin on his face as he looked at the young brunette.

"Well, well…I never would've expected you to be defeated so easily, Yuka-chan."

The two Demons and the Angel's eyes widened.

_Yuka…? Isn't that…_

"Why don't you shut up? I will destroy you and free Mikan! I will protect her no matter what!"

The man smiled. "But shouldn't I? After all, I am her father-"

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOT MIKAN'S FATHER! SENSEI WOULD NEVER USE HER! HE WOULD NEVER MAKE HER A WEAPON FOR THE SUPID ANGELS!" The girl screamed as tears streamed down her blood-stained cheeks and her salty tears started to mix with her blood, making it seem as though she was crying blood.

She then stood up and lunged at the man again, this time, her eyes showing the need for this man to die.

The man merely smirked and within seconds, his arm lashed out to struck the girl in her ribs and off to his right. She landed at least fifteen feet away from him. She struggled to stand but in the end, fell to the ground with her body still.

The Demons and Angel stared, shocked at the outcome of this when two figures appeared in the air and fell to the ground. They all now looked at Arisa and Yuu who both quickly stood up with Arisa rushing towards the Guardian girl and Yuu rushing to his friends.

"Guys, what happened?" Yuu asked.

Ruka glared at the man. "That guy trapped Mikan in this weird sphere and nearly killed the Guardian of Mikan's mind!" He cried.

Yuu frowned. "Who is that?" He asked, looking at the man who looked back with a smirk.

"No idea…" Hotaru muttered.

"But whoever he is, he's dead to us." Natsume growled. _And definitely dead to me… _The other three slowly backed away slightly from the boy as they stared at the large black and red fire that surrounded the angered Demon.

By then, the man's smirk had widened. "Mikan will come to my side, no matter what."

Hotaru then gave a smirk in return. "Don't be so sure about that."

Suddenly, an explosion came from behind them and they all turned to see Yuu sitting on the ground, coughing from smoke that came off of the sphere that contained Mikan. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He screamed. "THIS THING ISN'T EVEN MADE FROM AN ANGEL!"

"WHAT?" Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru cried.

The man laughed at their confusion. "I'm no mere Angel, you brats! I'm just a servant for one."

Natsume and Hotaru glared at him with such fierce in their cold eyes while Ruka went over to Yuu. "Ne, Yuu, do you know what he meant by what he said…?" Ruka asked to his Angel friend. Yuu nodded solemnly.

"Maybe…but you know, at the same time…this aura feels disturbingly familiar…" He muttered. Hotaru frowned at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that it feels like Persona-san's aura."

"WHAT?" Natsume and Ruka turned around harshly and stared at Yuu and Hotaru. "What do you mean it feels like Persona's aura?" Natsume cried out angrily.

"I-I-I don't k-know!" He cried as Natsume's dark aura surrounded them.

"It means," They all turned to the man. "That I am a servant to Persona-sama! He created me and based me from an important person of his…" He said.

They all glared at him darkly. Yuu however muttered, "If that's true then if we kill him, then Mikan can be free…" Then he looked at Natsume or Ruka. "But Imai-san and I can't do anything with our powers. Can one of you two do it?"

Ruka nodded but looked at Natsume. "Think you can do it?" He asked.

"It'll be too easy." Natsume muttered darkly before he crouched down and then, with such forced, pushed himself off the ground and leaped forward to the man.

His crimson eyes suddenly started to glow and black glowing orbs appeared all around him. They continued to grow in size and then shaped around Natsume to form lightning balls and it cracked and moved as a real lightning bolt would. It started to form around his palms like a chidori but in the color of black. A smirk fell onto Natsume's face as he looked in satisfaction at the man's shock and horror realization.

"Y-You can't be! YOU CAN'T BE PART OF THAT FA- ARGHHHHH!" He screamed as Natsume silenced him by bring forth the ball of black lightning in his left hand into the man's chest. The man's eyes went wide and he became slightly still before he started to struggle.

It was then that Natsume brought in his right hand that held the other half of lightning and the man screamed in agony before blood spewed from the area that Natsume had then hit; his stomach. Then blood began to spill out of his mouth and he struggled to breathe.

Hotaru, Yuu, Arisa, and the girl watched in shock and horror as Natsume just took his hands out of the man's stomach and chest, causing more blood to pour out into the now tainted grass. He looked at Natsume with anger filled eyes before he grinned. "Don't think this is over Igarashi…" He whispered before he disappeared.

Natsume stayed where he stood with his eyes wide. _How did he know…mother's maiden name…?_

"Mikan! Are you alright?" Natsume snapped out of his trance to look back and see Hotaru holding the unconscious Mikan. He gave out a small smile before Mikan had too disappeared. His eyes widened once again and he rushed forward when a voice rang out.

"Arigato…Hyuuga…" They all turned to see the girl limping towards them with Arisa supporting her. "You saved Mikan…she'll wake up soon with no memories of this…I'll make sure of that." She said. "You all better leave…" Then she gave a small smile to Natsume. "You know, you truly are Kaoru's son…" She whispered before she too disappeared.

Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, and Arisa turned to stare at Natsume who had a frown on his lips. He merely grunted and looked at Arisa. "Let's leave."

She blinked before she nodded and took a hold of Ruka's and Yuu's hands. Then Natsume grabbed Ruka's while Hotaru grabbed Yuu's and together, they all left. But just before then, Hotaru noticed something about the place.

Blood was slowly being lifted off the grass and they all then spotted two adults and a child. The woman of the adults looked exactly like the girl who disappeared and the man looked like the man who disappeared but this time, his eyes had a gentler look for the woman and child.

The child now, looked just like Mikan but at a younger age and unlike when she was younger, her eyes filled with a sense of happiness that Hotaru just couldn't fill when she was with Mikan. But just before the Angels and Demons left with Arisa, the younger Mikan turned and looked at them with a breath-taking smile. They heard Mikan cry out, "Arigato minna. Papa, Mama, and I truly thank you!"

And then the scene disappeared from their eyes and within seconds, they arrived back at the clearing of the forest.

* * *

Kura: And done!

Berry: Cool. You put the chidori in here.

Kura: Something similar but no, not the chidori.

Berry: …Damn…it…

Amu: …

Kura: Anyway, hope this chapter was fine…:D Bye!


	16. Pacimagix

Kura: Hey everybody! :D I'm back with a new chapter!

Amu: Cool. :) So how many reviews you got now?

Kura: …what's it to you?

Amu: I just wanna know.

Kura: Well, I'm trying to reach at least 100 reviews before the fifteenth chapter (it only has thirteen chapter peoples! This is just the fourteenth!)…demo…

Amu: …?

Kura: I ONLY HAVE 90! T^T But I can't complain. This is already awesome for my stories! :D In Mahou Shugo Chara, I only have 97 reviews and it has 24 chapters. :D

Amu: …

Kura: Anyway, enough ranting! Sorry for taking your time, peoples! Review replies time! XD

_**Crimson-Midnight-Moon: **__Glad you loved it! I hope this next one is satisfying as well! Enjoy! :D_

_**MiNsEi:**__ No problems about not reviewing. ^^ I'm just glad you are here now! Please enjoy this next one though! XD_

_**Cookiedoughicecream2: **__…*shakes in fear* I know you're joking but I still can't help but shake in fear…and anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_**Pwenie: **__Glad you think so! :) I was hoping it wasn't bad…ehehehe. Please enjoy this next one! :D_

_**Sapphireangel09:**__ glad for your enthusiasm! :D I hope you like this chapter now! Enjoy!_

_**Babee-Angel: **__Thank you for thinking so! :D I really hope this next chapter is okay as well. Please enjoy! XD_

_**Queen Amazing: **__Wow…umm…thank you for thinking so…*blushes* I'm glad it was cool! I hope this next chapter satisfies you! Enjoy! :D_

Kura: And let's start!

Amu: YOSH! START!

Kura: I do not own Gakuen Alice…but I wish I did…that would be so cool…ehehehe…just think of all the possibilities.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Pacimägix**

Three pairs of eyes looked up to see five figures appearing out of thin air and they knew they were back. The figures finally shown themselves as they landed softly on the grass and by the looks of their faces (except for two if you know who I mean), they had succeeded their "mission".

"Yatta! She's safe! You guys defeated the virus, right?" Tomoko asked as she looked at them with curiosity and enthusiasm.

Arisa smiled. "Yep; Mikan-san should be fine now." She said.

Tomoko and Mamoru sighed while Daisuke looked at them. "What happened? How did you guys defeat that creep? Who defeated him? Did he scream as he died? Was there blood? Why's there blood on Hyuuga? TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" He cried as he stood up, grabbed his sister's shoulders tightly and shook her.

Arisa then grabbed Daisuke's hands, took them off her, and glared at her dear brother. "Okay, first; NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She cried. Daisuke blinked and frowned.

"Don't have to yell…" He muttered.

Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, and Hotaru stared at the two.

"Idiots…" Natsume muttered.

"…" Ruka, Yuu and Hotaru simply stayed silent.

"And second, Hyuuga was the one who killed that weird guy. With some strange power…" Arisa said, looking at Natsume with confused-filled eyes.

Natsume looked back at her before looking away. The rest turned to him and he sighed. "There's no point in telling you people. It's my business and it'll stay that way." He said. Everybody groaned.

"Anyway," Ruka started so that he could release the disappointment in the air. "When do you guys think Mikan will wake up?"

Everybody turned to the brunette who was sleeping soundly on the floor. Natsume took one look at her and felt his heart skip a beat. He could feel heat rush up to his face and it took quite a lot of restraint not to blush in front of everybody.

"Hyuuga, wake her up."

"Eh?" Natsume turned sharply to see Hotaru staring at him. Her face was emotionless, yes, but on the inside, he just knew that she was smirking victoriously. After all, he knew that she knows of those strange feelings he always gets from Mikan.

"I said wake her up."

"No." Natsume said.

Then Yuu gave a smile. "I can do it-"

"No, Hyuuga has to do it." Hotaru said, giving a dark glare to the poor Angel boy who shook with terror.

"H-HAI!" He cried, stepping back and away from the evil Blackmailing Queen.

Then Hotaru turned back to Natsume. "Either you wake her up, or I'll get Berry to tell me every single thing about you." Just as Natsume gave a smirk, she gave one to him. "And don't worry; she'll definitely tell me _everything."_

Natsume frowned. _Evil Angel…_ He thought.

Then he looked at the sleeping Mikan and sighed silently. _I will get Imai for this…why the hell do I have to wake up polka-dots?_ He thought as he went and knelt down besides her. He then poked her. "Oi, polka; wake up."

Then a sound came from behind him like a thud…actually more than just one so he turned around to see Tomoko, Mamoru, and Daisuke with their faces kissing Mother Earth, Ruka sweating dropping along with Yuu and Airsa while Hotaru took out her infamous baka gun. "Seriously, try and wake her up Hyuuga." She threatened.

Natsume gave her a reproachful glare before turning back to Mikan. She just laid there, sleeping peacefully. Natsume groaned silently before shaking her shoulders slightly. "Wake up polka." He muttered darkly.

Mikan gave a soft groan before muttering, "Just a few more minutes…" She whispered. Snickers could be heard from behind Natsume as he gave Mikan a glare.

"Well, I suppose you could wake her up with a kiss." Hotaru said, smirking openly this time. Daisuke and Tomoko stifled their laughs while Arisa and Mamoru looked at them. Ruka stood there, his mouth open with shook as he looked at Hotaru while Yuu sighed.

Natsume glared at Hotaru. "No."

"Fine; I guess humiliation is your choice."

"…" Natsume glared at Hotaru as she gave an "innocent" smile. "…Fine…"

Now, outside, the others could see annoyance, irritation, and anger in Natsume's eyes but in reality, he was happy. Not happy as in "jumping for joy" happy, but…just happy.

But as to why, he has no idea.

He looked at Mikan. Her face was…angelic. Her beautiful brown locks brushed against her face and her mouth was full and pink. Natsume couldn't help but give a light blush when he heard a strange beeping noise. He turned to see Hotaru carrying a strange device in front of her face; something that looked quite similar to the Silver Camera but was brown…and in a shape of a dog as well…and it was blinking red lights.

Hotaru frowned. "Continue on Hyuuga." She said.

Natsume stared. "What's that?"

Hotaru sighed in annoyance. Then she turned to an invisible audience. "Invention no. 21: the Dog Cam. This is known to be a camcorder or a recorder. In other words, it will record everything it lens have set eyes on, which at the moment is Hyuuga who is supposed to be kissing Mikan. Now get on with the kissing." She said, returning her attention to Natsume who stared at her with eyes that clearly stated, _Are you serious…?_

"Yes I'm serious. Now kiss." Hotaru said, lifting her Dog Cam. Natsume's eyes twitched with annoyance before he turned back to Mikan.

He bent down and in a few seconds, he was centimeters away from Mikan's face. Everybody, even Hotaru, stared with wide eyes. Their breaths stood still as they watched with anticipation.

Then…

"Mmm…" Natsume froze, his lips just a centimeter away from Mikan when she squeezed her eyes and slowly opened them. Her eyes brought in brightness and she brought her hands to cover them. "Gah…too bright…" She muttered before standing up.

"If you're awake then let's go polka-dots."

"Eh?" Mikan looked up to see Natsume at least a few feet away from her, his arms crossed, and his back facing her. The others were to her side, four of them snickering while the others sighed in disappointment. Hotaru grumbled angrily, "Coward…"

Mikan blinked in confusion. "…?" She stayed silent as she stood up and stretched. "Ah, that was a good nap!" She said, giving a bright smile. Then she looked over to Natsume and felt his dark mood. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him stiffen. "Are you alright, Natsume-kun?"

"Just leave me alone, baka!" He cried, turning his head around harshly so she wouldn't see his face, which I must say, is red.

And of course, Hotaru had already captured this moment with pleasure.

Mikan, however, pouted with slight anger. "Sheesh…sorry for getting worried…" She muttered sadly and went over to hug Hotaru who then shoot the girl with her baka gun.

Ruka walked over to Natsume. "Are you alright?"

"…Yeah…" Natsume muttered. Ruka smiled gently.

"Okay then."

* * *

"Bye-bye! I'll miss you guys!"

The five looked back to see Tomoko waving with much enthusiasm yet sadness at the same time. Mikan had shared her look of sadness and with teary eyes, looked back and waved.

"I'll miss you too Tomoko-chan; even if I didn't get to know you that much!" She cried.

Yuu and Ruka sweat dropped at the comment while Natsume and Hotaru shook their heads, both thinking, _idiot…_

"Baka, then what's the point of being sad?" Hotaru said.

Mikan simply beamed. "Well, she became my friend already; what does it matter?" She asked childishly.

Natsume glared at her but she ignored it.

"Anyway, we'd better get going." Yuu said as he turned around and looked at them. All their backs were now facing the forest and Tomoko, Mamoru, Arisa, and Daisuke left. "Berry-san and Suzune-san are probably waiting for us at the village." He said with a smile.

"Ah! That's right! Oh, Berry-chan and Suzune are gonna kill us if we're late!" Mikan cried as she placed her hands on her cheeks in terror.

Ruka turned to Hotaru. "What time were we supposed to meet them?" He asked.

Hotaru looked to the sky. "…What's today…?"

"Four days before that lover's day or something like that." Natsume said, his hands in his pockets and his eyes showing boredom. "We're supposed to be there before then."

"Wait…" Everybody looked at Mikan. "…It's…almost Valentine's Day?" She cried. Natsume nodded. Mikan squealed. "Yatta! That means I can give chocolate to Hotaru again after all those years of us being separated!" She cried, attempting to glomp her best friend but once again, was attacked by the horror of the baka gun.

"Stupid, I don't want your awful tasting chocolates." Hotaru said, walking ahead with Ruka and Natsume following. Yuu stayed and helped Mikan to her feet while she cried tears of sadness.

"MEANIE HOTARU!" Mikan cried. Yuu sighed then gave Mikan a confused look.

"Ne, Mikan-chan…can you tell me…what is Valentine's Day?" He asked.

Silence…

"You don't know?" Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, and Mikan all voiced out. Yuu sweat dropped.

_Weird…_ He thought.

Then Mikan gave a cheerful grin while Ruka simply smiled and Hotaru and Natsume smirked. "Well then, Yuu-kun, we'll teach you all about Valentine's Day!"

Yuu frowned. "…Okay…?"

And then, the five sat down on the road as Mikan spun a tale on what Valentine's Day is, how it came to be, and-

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"OW! HOTARU!"

"Baka, he only asked what it was. We don't need the history of it."

Mikan sniffled. "…Meanie…" Then she turned back to Yuu. "Well, then, let me start over. Valentine's Day is where a person usually gives chocolates, roses, or even presents to the one they lost the most. You see, this day, as Natsume had pointed out is the day for lovers." She said with a smile. "It's a really special day!"

"Oh…" Yuu said. His eyes looked thoughtful.

Hotaru gave a smirk. "Thinking about somebody, Tobita?"

Yuu blushed. "N-NO!" He cried.

Mikan giggled while Ruka and Natsume smirked.

Yuu glared at them and stood up. "A-Anyway, w-we should really get going!"

"Ah! Yeah! I want to make chocolates for Berry and Suzune too!"

"Who would want any chocolates made from you, polka?"

"PERVERT NATSUME!"

Meanwhile, unknown to the five, a pair of cold blue eyes stared at them with anger and longing for their blood. "…Imai…Tobita…you'll get what you deserve…" She whispered.

* * *

It was 4 hours since the gang has left the Forest. Hotaru was in the lead, followed by Natsume, then Ruka, then Yuu, and last of all was Mikan who was very silent. After being threatened by the baka gun, why else would she be quiet?

But then...

"Ah, guys! I can see the village!"

Mikan gushed with happiness and excitement that she rushed forward into the village gates, only to be stopped by heavily armed guards with cold looks in their eyes. They glared at the young Angel as she stepped back in fright. "…Uh…" Mikan looked at them with fearful eyes.

By that time, the others had caught up to her. They all stared at the men with two of them having a look of curiosity while the other two had looks of disinterest.

"Oi let us in." Natsume said. The men looked down at him and Natsume soon found himself wishing that these men weren't around 6 feet or more. Actually, he wished he were at least taller.

"What is your purpose of coming to the village Pacimägix?" They asked gruffly in deep voices.

"We are on a vacation." Hotaru said indifferently. The men glared at her.

The first took a step forward. "Don't mess with us kids. This village is too important to let complete strangers in; especially since the people that are inside are way too important." He said. The other nodded in agreement.

"And just who's inside?" Ruka asked coldly. Yuu and Mikan looked at him in confusion. Heck, even Ruka's bunny looked fierce at the moment.

"That is none of your business."

Ruka frowned.

"Now get out of here before we call the hounds!"

Ruka blinked. "Hounds…?"

"Are you as dumb as a rock? Hounds as in dogs, you idiotic brat!"

At those words, smirks appeared on the cold Demon and the Blackmailing Angel. "Oh, go ahead and call them here." Hotaru said with her voice suddenly sickly cheerful. Mikan and Yuu yelped at this and hugged each other in fright.

Natsume noticed this and anger started to build in his chest but ignored it. "Yeah; let's just see how bad these pups are." He said.

The men glared at Hotaru and Natsume before they raised their arms and shouted, "Bring them here, stat!"

Then the gates opened slowly and suddenly, three large dark brown dogs came rushing out, barking furiously and their eyes wide with rage and distrust. Mikan and Yuu yelped in horror while Hotaru disappeared behind them. Natsume stayed near his best friend in case these dogs were to become nutcases. Ruka simple stared at them.

The dogs rushed to them when they spotted Ruka and froze.

Silence overcame them all when the men frowned.

"What the…? Chase them out of here!" One cried to the dogs but they ignored them as they stared at Ruka.

Then, the atmosphere suddenly turned happy and cheerful when Ruka lifted his head and sparkles surrounded him. "Oh, what kawaii creatures…" He whispered as the dogs looked at him with sparkly eyes.

Then they rushed over to him as he rushed to them. They collided into a hug and Ruka started to gush out in happiness. He stroked their fur and cried out, "SO KAWAII!" They started to play.

Meanwhile, the rest stared with the four of them being slightly disturbed.

"…What's…going on?" Mikan asked when her voice finally returned to her. Hotaru turned to her friend with the Silver Camera in her hands.

"I thought you knew Mikan; Nogi has the Animal Pheromone Alice." She said and then snapped away another picture of Ruka playing with the guard dogs while the guards stared in shock.

"…Oh…" Yuu said.

Meanwhile, every single guard that seemed to be inside the village came over to see what they needed the dogs for. But of course, they weren't prepared of the sight of a young blonde haired boy gushing and playing with them without a care in the world.

"…" They all stared with wide eyes at Ruka.

Then a man with long dark blue hair and blue eyes came to the center after squeezing his way through the dumbfounded guards. "What's going on-" He stopped short after seeing Ruka and sweat dropped. "…What…the…?"

Natsume, Hotaru, Mikan, and Yuu looked at them man and their eyes widened. Why you ask? Well…

"Ah! Nadeshiko-san!" Mikan cried out as she pointed at the male with shock, happiness, and confusion. The man blinked.

"…Eh?"

* * *

"Good morning Kira-sama."

"How are you today Kira-sama?"

"Good day, today isn't it, Kira-sama?"

The Demons and Angels looked at the man with suspicion as they walked besides him. He just continued to smile and bow to all the addressed him.

And finally, Mikan just couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me mister; just who are you? You looked like Haruno Nadeshiko-san but everybody is calling you Kira-sama!" Mikan said, tugging onto the man's shirt. Hotaru glared at Mikan as to say shut up but Mikan was curious and just had to ask.

The man smiled. "My name is Kira Nagihiko. I guess you could say that I'm some sort of protector for this village but only because my wife and children wish to stay here." He said. "Oh, and Nadeshiko is my sister."

"EH?" Mikan cried out, causing the villagers to look at them five. And her loud voice seemed to have annoyed Hotaru for her eyes narrowed and her hands reached into her pockets before Yuu stopped her and shook his head.

Hotaru frowned but complied.

The man, Nagi laughed. "Wow, you have a loud voice. Berry and Suzune warned me about that."

"Huh?" Yuu asked. He looked at the man. "You've met Berry-Chan and Suzune-kun?" He asked.

Nagi laughed. "Of course; they are my sister's children." He said before he continued forward. The four looked at each other before running after him.

"So then you know why we're here, correct?" Ruka asked with curiosity. Nagi nodded.

"Then do you have any information on who they are?" Hotaru asked. Nagi shook his head.

"Do you know where Berry and Suzune are now?" Mikan asked. Nagi shrugged.

"Those two never tell me much. I always wondered where they got their personality from; certainly not from my side of the family…I doubt it would be from Kazune or Suzuka either…" He said.

Mikan laughed. "That's just how they are. But in the inside, they do care for others. They just hate to show it."

Nagi smiled. "You seem to know them well."

Mikan blushed and giggled. Natsume frowned.

…_Why is he able to make her like that…?_

"Because he's a natural charmer."

"Eh?" Everybody turned to see Berry standing there with her usual poker face but for some reason, there seems to be a hint of annoyance. Nagi grinned, went over, and ruffled his niece's hair.

"Don't act like that Berry-chan; we know you're happy to see your friends."

"They are not my friends; they are my acquaintances. Besides, I would only acknowledge Imai-san." She looked at Hotaru and the two nodded after sharing a knowing glance. Mikan noticed this and pouted.

"WAH! HOTARU, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Mikan cried as she tried to glomp her best friend, but just as she reached for Hotaru, her hands quickly pulled out the baka gun from her pocket.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

The next thing was a blur to the people of the Village Pacimägix and they all looked to see a young girl being thrown into the air and falling back down onto the ground with a large bump on her head and her eyes turning into swirls. They all sweat dropped, shrugged, and went back to their own business.

_How cold…_ Ruka and Yuu thought as they watched people going back to their own lives, not even caring for Mikan who was unconscious.

Then Hotaru turned at Berry. "So what are we supposed to do here?" She asked. Berry looked at her.

"It's almost Valentine's Day. We are going to be celebrating it along with my Uncle and his family." She stated. Then she turned and walked along. Nagi smiled before turning to the rest.

"Well, I have to go now. Maybe you should ask Berry where you are to stay." He said before walking away.

Then, Hotaru took out another strange device, pressed a red button on it, and all of a sudden, a large duck-shaped contraption appeared right in front of her. She grabbed Mikan's collar, placed her on the duck and climbed on herself before turning back to another invisible audience.

"Invention no. 4: The Duck Scooter. It's able to take you on far distances without having to walk. The renting price is 500 rabbits but to buy it is 1000 rabbits." She said in a stolid tone before grabbing the handles and with a soft purr, went on over to Berry.

Yuu, Ruka, and Natsume stayed silent before Natsume continued on and walked after them. Yuu and Ruka just stood there until they realized they were getting left behind and cried out, "WAIT!" before they rushed after them.

* * *

Kura: Done! Gah, there were too many time skips!

Amu: …Was the Duck Scooter really your fourth invention Hotaru?

Hotaru: Ask Kura.

Amu: Is it?

Kura: I have no idea…I just guessed!

Amu: …

Kura: Anyway, hope this chapter was alright! No action because well…there're no enemies…but I still hope it was alright! :D Please review! GOOD BYE!


	17. Do You Know Why?

Kura: Yeah…umm…I don't think anybody liked the last chapter.

Amu: Why?

Kura: Cause I had no reviews…

Amu: …poor you…

Kura: T^T I will not be upset...I will not be upset...

Amu: …let's just move onto the disclaimer!

Berry: Kura doesn't own Gakuen Alice; otherwise she would be in the top of her class.

Kura: …Okay…THAT was harsh.

Berry: It was supposed to be.

Kura: …*cries silently* S-Start…

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Do You Know Why?**

It was a beautiful day in the Village Pacimägix. Children ran up and down the streets, playing with each other while the adults went along with their usual things: working their shops and stands, talking with each other, or even doing entertainment for the entire population to see. It was indeed a beautiful day in February 13th. The air may have been cold as it was still the winter days but to the villagers, it was nothing.

But, there were shops that weren't open yet.

And in front of it was a curious young Angel, peering into the shop. The wind that went by her caused her brown locks to float before resting back to her shoulders. Her big brown and innocent eyes looked at the "sorry we are closed" sign and sighed sadly.

"…Oh…when will they open…?" She wondered aloud.

Another Angel was ignoring her friend as she just leaned against the windows of the shop. She looked at the closed sign as well before she closed her eyes and looked to the sky. She counted down the seconds in her mind.

_Only thirty more seconds to go…_ She thought as her violet eyes opened again and look across the streets to see teens just talk amongst themselves. Most were of course, teenage girls.

To the eyes of others, it seems as though they didn't have a care in the world, but really…

_Twenty more seconds…_

They were…very…very…very anxious. The violet eyed girl peered at the other girls that seemed to occupy the area. There weren't much but she knew better than to think so.

_Fifteen more…_

Then, a few turned their heads slightly to peer at the shop that her best friend was in front of and pacing around. Suddenly, she wanted to stop her friend from doing so as those other teens narrowed their eyes at her friend.

_Ten…_

It was almost time…it will open soon and her friend didn't even know…

_Nine…_

Just a few more seconds and the doors will open and finally she can leave after her dear friend is satisfied.

_Eight…_

But wait…Her eyes widened slightly as the girls from across the street started to move, their motions looking impatient.

_Seven…_

The violet eyed girl looked at her friend who had suddenly lit up as she peered into the shop. "Hotaru, the shop owner is coming to the door!" Her friend cried out with happiness and excitement.

_Six…_

_Five…_

The brunette started to jump up and down with excitement. But her raven-haired friend narrowed her eyes as she watched the others glare at her friend. Then she brought her hand.

_Four…_

She could almost reach her friend. Just a few more inches…

_Three…_

Just a mere two more seconds and something bad could happen if she didn't reach her friend in time!

_Two…_

Her friend watched as the owner's hand clasped itself onto the handle of the door inside. She watched as they twisted it to open. The violet-eyes girl was so close. Her fingers touched her friend.

_One_

"IT'S OPEN!"

"KYA!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! THAT'S MINE!"

"I'M GOING TO BUY THAT!"

"LET GO OF IT!"

"NO!"

Hotaru sighed, her hands still wrapped around Mikan's arm while Mikan stared with wide eyes at the door. They were just in front of the window of the Pacimägix's Sweet Shop on the ground with Mikan on top of Hotaru and they were so close to getting trampled on by the entire female population of teenagers. Hotaru had grabbed Mikan away from her death just in time.

Hotaru sighed and then pushed Mikan off her as soon as all the females rushed in. "Baka; you're lucky I pulled you away before they trampled you." She muttered.

Mikan looked at her friend with watery eyes. "…H-H-Hotaru…" She whimpered. "ALL THE CHOCOLATES ARE GONE!"

"Eh?" Hotaru looked back to the Sweet Shop to see that indeed every single bit of chocolate was gone. She sweat dropped while Mikan banged her head against the window continuously. _How the hell can these women grab every single bit and leave without me noticing…?_ She thought.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW?" Mikan cried out into the air with tears streaming down her cheeks. Hotaru sighed before her hands reached into her pockets.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Shut up baka." She said as Mikan fell to the ground. Mikan looked up at her friend with watery eyes.

"Meanie…" She whimpered.

Then, the chimes of bells ringing caught the two's attention and they looked up to see a girl their age with long silver hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a black apron around her waist and behind it held a simple white dress and she carried a broom. Her eyes caught the two and she gave a bright smile.

"Oh, ohayo gozaimasu; are you here to buy chocolates? I'm sorry but we've just run out." The girl said with an apologetic smile. Mikan's face fell and she slumped to the ground.

"Now where am I gonna get chocolates for Hotaru…?" Mikan whimpered sadly. The girl bit her lip and then her eyes lit up.

"Ah, just a second," She said as she rushed back to the shop. Mikan and Hotaru looked at each other and then looked back to the girl as she came back running outside with a small package in her hands. She opened it gently and inside held a few blocks of chocolate. "Gomen ne, demo, this is all we have. This is the leftover chocolates we had after making everything that was in this store."

"But what are we supposed to do with this?" Mikan asked. Hotaru shook her head.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Ow; Hotaru, what was that for?" Mikan cried out as the girl stepped back in fear of Hotaru. Hotaru glared at her friend.

"We can make chocolate for Valentine's Day with this." Hotaru said. The girl smiled as Mikan's face turned to one of realization.

"That's right! It's not very common here though. Just between you guys and me; I think a lot of the girl's here are actually good at making chocolates but are too lazy and critical to make their own." She whispered and winked. "Don't tell anybody that though."

Mikan giggled. "Don't worry; we won't, ne Hotaru?"

Hotaru shrugged. "No promises." The girl and Mikan sweat dropped.

"Anyway, I'm Soma Yume." The girl, Yume said with a smile.

Mikan grinned. "I'm Sakura Mikan!"

"…Imai Hotaru…" Hotaru said.

Yume smiled. "Well, I'm sorry for not being able to sell you any chocolate's from the Umenomiya Family's Shop. Their chocolate making is very famous!" Hotaru's eyes widened at this.

…_Umenomiya…?_ She thought.

Yume looked around and motioned them closer. She put a hand near her lips and whispered, "Do you guys believe in Alice's?" The two nodded. Yume grinned. "Well, every year, just a few days before Valentine's Day, the shopkeeper's only daughter comes home from her school that nobody here in this villages knows of its whereabouts. She's the mastermind behind all the chocolate making here in this village." Then her grin vanished and got replaced by a sad smile. "But that's the only time she comes. Her school doesn't even allow her to return home for Christmas…" She said.

Hotaru frowned. "But what do you mean when you asked if we believed in Alices?"

Yume smiled. "Their only daughter had the Cooking Alice!"

"Wow, that's so cool!" Mikan said happily. Yume nodded in agreement.

Hotaru stayed silent. Then she asked, "What's her name?"

Yume smiled. "Her name is Umenomiya Anna-chan!"

Hotaru froze. _So…she really is here…_ Then her eyes narrowed. _Looks like I just found out where she goes every Valentine's Day when she goes missing…_ She thought.

"Ah, Yume-chan, who're the girls that you gave the leftovers too?" A girl came out of the shop. She has long wavy pink hair and aqua blue eyes and a smile on her face. She looked to be the same age as Mikan, Hotaru, and Yume.

"Ah, Anna-chan!" Yume said as she turned around to greet the girl. "These are the girls. This is Sakura Mikan and Imai Hotaru!"

"Eh?" Anna froze at the mention of the names and looked toward the two. Her eyes rested on a certain raven haired girl with violet eyes and her aqua blue eyes widened in shock. "…No…way…"

Hotaru looked at Anna. "…Umenomiya." She said, nodding in acknowledgment.

Anna just had a smile on her face and her eyes sparkled with tears in them. "…H-Hotaru-chan…" She whispered. Then she leaped onto her. "YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

Hotaru's eyes narrowed and once again reached to her baka gun.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Owwie…Hotaru-chan…" Anna whimpered as she rubbed the bump on her head. Mikan and Yume looked at each with confused glances.

"Anna-chan…you know Imai-san?" Yume asked. Anna grinned and nodded.

"Of course; she used to go to the same school as me!"

Yume and Mikan looked at Hotaru who nodded and the after a few seconds of silence, they cried out, "EHHHH?"

* * *

Mikan watched in slight annoyance as Anna walked alongside with Hotaru and talked aimlessly with her. Heck, the girl doesn't even realize that Mikan was pissed. Doesn't she know that she's Imai Hotaru's best friend?

Then Anna turned her head around and looked at Mikan. Mikan flinched back and stared back at the girl. Anna tilted her head to the side and smiled before whispering something to Hotaru's ear and Hotaru hit her upside the head. Mikan bit her lip.

_H-Hotaru…usually does that only…t-to me…WHO IS THIS GIRL AND WHY IS SHE STEALING AWAY MY HOTARU?_ Mikan screamed inside her head.

She huffed and turned around. _If Hotaru is just gonna ignore me, then there's no point in me being here! I'll just leave her with Umenomiya-san! She can just have fun with her!_ Mikan thought sadly and stalked away with sadness.

She walked for a couple of minutes and sighed.

"…Hotaru…"

Meanwhile, the other two Angels kept walking in the same direction, not realizing that Mikan had left. Anna was having lots of fun teasing Hotaru; Hotaru on the other hand was pissed at the pink-haired girl.

"I knew it! I knew that girl was the Sakura Mikan that Misaki-chan told us about!"

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "Misaki told you…when you return, tell her that I will return the favor." She said as she walked ahead of the now frozen Anna. Anna shuddered with fear.

_Misaki, you're gonna get killed someday by the Blackmailing Queen of Heaven Gakuen Alice…_ Anna thought with pity for the older Angel. "Anyway, why are you here Hotaru?" Anna asked with curiosity.

Hotaru looked at her. "Because I'm looking for the children of the prophecy."

Anna frowned. "I thought you decided to stop working for the ESP."

"I did…but…" Anna nodded.

"But what?"

Hotaru sighed and turned around, "But I-" She stopped and her eyes widened slightly. "…Where's Mikan?" She asked. Anna blinked in confusion before she too turned around and tilted her head to the side.

"…Weird…I could've sworn she was with us the entire time…" She said.

Hotaru twitched angrily. "The idiot better not be doing anything stupid…"

* * *

"KYA!"

Mikan fell to the ground for what seemed like a hundred times and groaned in pain. Next to her was a small bird; a baby bird to be exact and Mikan was trying to bring it back to its nest. Mikan sat up and looked to the branches of the large tree. She sighed.

"Why must it be so high…?" She wondered sadly. The bird looked at her and chirped sadly. Mikan looked at it and smiled. "Don't worry little chick-chan! I'll take you back home!" She said.

"…Mikan…? What are you doing on the ground?" Mikan and the chick turned around to see Ruka standing a good ten feet or so away from them. He held his bunny as usual but then his eyes caught sight of the chick and he rushed over, picked it up and cried out, "KAWAII!" while rubbing it against his face.

Mikan watched in shock as the chick too started to peep happily and hug Ruka's cheeks, despite's its short wings.

"…Eto…Ruka-pyon?"

"Eh?" Ruka looked at Mikan, his bunny now on his lap and the chick still in his hands. Mikan giggled.

"Silly, now you have feathers in your hair and face." She said, reaching over and picking them out. Ruka gave a light blush and his eyes widened at how close Mikan was at him. He felt his heart thumping but then he caught his breathe.

_Wait…N-Natsume likes Mikan too…I-I c-can't…I can't think of Mikan that way! _He thought. By that time, Mikan had already taken the feathers off of him and sat next to him.

"Ne, Ruka, do you know how to get this little guy back to his home? Mikan asked. Ruka snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her with confusion. "Well, you see, his home is way up there and I can't climb up there…" She said.

"Oh, well, we can ask Natsume-"

"NO!"

"Eh?"

Mikan looked to the side. "There's no way I'm gonna ask that pervert for help! He's just gonna say I'm pathetic and not help at all!" She said sadly.

Ruka sweat dropped and sighed. _Natsume, just look at this; you're pushing her away…honestly… _He thought. "I'm sure Natsume won't say that Mikan." He said but then leaped back in fright when Mikan turned to him sharply.

"Yes he would! He's a big meanie that doesn't care about much people at all!" She cried and pouted angrily, bringing her legs together and huffed.

Ruka sweat dropped again. "…I…see…" He said. Then he looked up. "I guess I can help you." He said. He got up and placed the baby bird on top of his head. "Well then little guy, come on!" He said.

He looked at the tree, knelt down and with such force, kicked himself off the ground. Mikan shielded her eyes from the dust and looked up in wonder. She watched as Ruka jumped from branch to branch.

"Ruka-pyon, his nest is on that branch; the one next to the only red sakura flower on the right!" She cried out. Ruka seemed to have heard for she saw him nodding. But as he looked back, she froze.

His eyes weren't the usual pretty blue she always knew off but a dark red with a single strange black symbol. It looked a lot like…a star…

She stood up, her eyes wide with shock as Ruka's head turned to the branch and he leaped once again, his speed increasing each time. As he landed onto a branch, it shook and leaves fell but he kicked himself off the branch before it could give away from his weight. Finally, he stopped and clung to another branch that was right next to the nest. His free arm went up and took a gentle hold of the chick that stayed rooted to his head in fear of falling. Ruka chuckled and took him off.

The chick resisted but then Ruka gave out a gentle feeling with his Alice and the chick calmed down. Ruka smiled and placed the chick onto its home. "There you go little guy, all safe in your home." He said happily. The chick gave a happy peep before it turned and reunited with its brothers and sisters who happily welcomed him back.

Ruka smiled but then blinked went he heard a crack and feel himself going down slightly. He froze and looked to the trunk of the tree to see that the branch was cracking from it. Obviously from this, he could see that he was too heavy for the poor branch. It gave another cracking noise and he looked at the baby birds that looked back with fear for the Demon boy.

Ruka gave a scared smile before a loud crack was heard and with a yell, he plunged down to the ground.

"R-RUKA-PYON!" Mikan cried out. The boy turned around to see her panic-struck face when a flash of blur appeared next to him and he felt himself stop. His stomach lurched and he felt dizziness. He heard a sigh above him and looked up to see his savior: Hyuuga Natsume.

"Honestly Ruka; you should've grabbed a sturdier branch." His best friend said. Ruka gave a weak smile.

"A-At least you came, ne?" He asked weakly before he felt his stomach lurch again and he brought his hands to his mouth.

Natsume sighed and slowly, climbed down the tree while carrying Ruka. As soon as the two stepped onto the ground, he looked at Ruka. "Go on and get rid of the sick feeling before it can get worse."

Ruka nodded, feeling a bit lightheaded before rushing off with his bunny hopping after him.

Natsume then turned to glare at Mikan who flinched back. "N-Nani?" She asked fearfully.

"…Pathetic…to even have to resort to having Ruka help you when he's still training himself and not yet ready to handle much fighting. Honestly…"

"But it wasn't even fighting!"

"But when he falls, he still can't handle the feeling of sickness that comes afterward." Natsume said with such harshness in his voice that Mikan flinched away. She then gave a fierce glare of her own.

"Well, I didn't ask for his help!" She cried. Natsume scoffed.

"Yeah right; a selfish baka like you are always asking for people's attention." He said. He gave a smirk. "Were you really craving that much for attention, polka-dots?' He asked with a hint of sarcasm and harshness.

Mikan looked down and her lips trembled. Natsume gave another scoff. "I was right wasn't I? Honestly…"

Then Mikan lifted her head and Natsume looked in surprise at her now tear-stained face. "Well sorry if I'm a selfish brat! Sorry if I annoy you! I'm sorry if you hate my guts so much that you wish that you've never met me! I'M SORRY IF I NEVER HAD ANY PARENTS THAT I'M CRAVING FOR ATTENTION!" She screamed before gasping and clasping her mouth shut and her eyes widened with shock at what she said.

Natsume froze at her last few sentences. He looked at her tearful brown eyes and felt his heart give a guilty lurch.

Then Mikan looked away and ran off.

"M-Matte!" Natsume cried but she didn't listen and just ran. He watched her retreating figure and clenched his fist angrily before he turned and punched the tree trunk with such force and anger that it shook and the bark broke his flesh and blood started to run. "DAMN IT!" He screamed in anger but not at Mikan…but at himself…

Meanwhile, Mikan continued to run, her few sad past memories catching up to her. She bit her lip with sadness and anger. _Why…Why is Natsume so mean to me? _She thought sadly. _Why…Why do I even care for him? Why do I still want to make him smile?_

The door to the hotel room slammed shut and Mikan fell to the ground, still sobbing. Her shoulders shuddered from her intense crying that she held them tightly to stop them yet they still shook.

"…Mikan?" Mikan looked up to see Berry watching her with confused eyes. "What's wrong?"

Mikan's lips trembled again and she lunged herself forward and took Berry in a tight hug. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she cried out in sadness and grief. Berry, still confused, hugged Mikan back and rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's alright Mikan…" She cooed softly. Then she went and entered Mikan's mind.

_I hate this! I hate Natsume! Why does he have to be so mean? Why do I have to be so affected by his words?_

Berry frowned at this and closed her eyes, looking into Mikan's memory.

"_Yeah right; a selfish baka like you are always asking for people's attention. Were you really craving for that much attention, polka-dots?"_

"_Well sorry if I'm a selfish brat! Sorry if I annoy you! I'm sorry if you hate my guts so much that you wish that you've never met me! I'M SORRY IF I NEVER HAD ANY PARENTS THAT I'M CRAVING FOR ATTENTION!"_

"_M-Matte!"_

Berry sighed and pushed Mikan slightly off of her. Mikan was still shaking and small hiccups came out of her mouth. Berry gave a small smile and placed a finger under Mikan's chin before lifting her face up.

"Baka, don't cry. Remember what Hotaru told you; don't cry because it makes you look thirty percent uglier." She said. Mikan glared at her before nodding slightly. Berry giggled. "Look, Hyuuga never said that you were annoying. He never said that he wished he had never met you. And he most certainly never knew that you never knew your parents." She said in a soothing tone.

Mikan looked at Berry with a sad smile. "I…I know…b-but I…I j-just don't understand w-why h-he hates me!"

Berry sighed. "He doesn't hate you Mikan. In fact, I'll bet he's feeling very guilty right now but because of his damn stupid pride, he won't apologize."

Mikan frowned and pouted. "He should though…"

"And so should you."

"Eh? Why?"

Berry sighed. "For reacting too strong to his words; you should know that he would never mean that." Mikan frowned.

"How would you know?"

"…Because…" Mikan looked at Berry who gave a small yet a very knowing smile. "Hyuuga would always push away his friends in order to protect them; especially ones that he loves very much which includes you."

* * *

Kura: Done.

Amu: Wow; that was fast…

Kura: Yep. :)

Amu: Well, please review minna!

Kura: Bye. ^^


	18. Chocolate

Kura: Hello peeps! :D I'm sorta sad that I didn't reach the review amount I wanted before this chapter…but eh, I had just recently remembered. I DON'T CARE! Just as long as people like the story and if they hate it, then as London Tipton says…BOO YOU! Haha, just kidding! :D I don't mean boo you. I just like saying it because it's funny!

Berry: …

Amu: …

Kura: Okay then, review replies time!

_**MiNsEi:**__ (for chapter 14) thank you! T^T I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU WERE THE FIRST TO REVIEW! I'm glad you liked it! :D Oh, and that's not Nobara! Please enjoy this next chapter! *bows*_

_**Babee-Angel:**__ I'm glad you like my story! :D And it's sad that Mikan is dense…-_-''' I hope this next chapter is good too! :D Oh and maybe…just maybe…but it would be nice if Mikan did, ne? :D_

_**I only review:**__ (prologue) thanks for thinking so! :D_

_(chapter 2) Yeah…it was…T^T_

_(chapter 5) thanks for thinking so! I'm glad it was cool! :D_

_(chapter 8) really? Ehehehe…I'm glad ^^_

_(chapter 14) Yeah…I wish Mikan didn't wake up at first so Natsume could've kissed her. :D_

_(chapter 15) thanks for thinking it was great! Enjoy this next one! XD_

_**MiNsEi: **__Ehehehe…I suppose so. :D Thanks for liking the chapter I hope this next one is good and satisfying to you! XD ENJOY! :D_

_**Cookiedoughicecream2:**__ No problems about not reviewing in a while! I'm just glad that you like the story! XD And I understand if it was confusing…:P and don't worry, I NEVER WILL! As I have said above, if people don't like the story, then…BOO THEM! Ehehehe, and as I have said above, just kidding! :D Hope this next chapter is good too! ENJOY!_

Kura: Okay then, let's start! Disclaimer please!

Amu: Kura doesn't own Gakuen Alice and never will. If she did, it'll be when she has no friends, has no social life, and total fails in school.

Kura: …Nah, Berry's is still harsh! :D

Amu: …Darn it!

* * *

**Chapter 16- Chocolate**

"_Because…Hyuuga would always push away his friends in order to protect them; especially ones that he loves very much, which includes you..."_

_Especially the ones that he loves very much with, includes you…_

_Includes you…_

_Includes you…_

_Includes you…_

_You…_

_You…_

_You…_

Mikan's eyes shot open. Her breathing was uneven from the dream. Her eyes were wide with shock and her face was slightly flushed. She quickly sat up and looked around. She was in a small room; at least the same size as her old one back at Grandpa's home…

_Jii-chan…_ Mikan sighed and brought her knees to her chest in a comforting way. She looked blindly in the dark room with only the moonlight as the source of light. She looked at the small bed-table and saw a necklace; the very necklace that Jii-chan had given her before he had left to stay with Natsume's and Aoi's father and Ruka's parents to stay safe.

It was simple and plain but to Mikan's eyes, it was the most beautiful necklace in the entire world. It had a simple gem on it. It wasn't too large and yet, not too small. It was a soft glowing light color and she couldn't help but wonder where he had gotten it. It was obvious that it was no ordinary gem and never had she heard of one like it.

She picked it up and held it tightly to her chest. She closed her eyes as she felt something warm emitting from it. A warm feeling…it was nice…

_Wait…_ She thought as her eyes snapped open.

_It feels like an Alice stone…_ Mikan thought with confusion. _Why haven't I noticed this before? _She wondered. She looked at it curiously and sighed.

_Jii-chan…do you know something I don't? Why did you have this…?_

And again, Mikan sighed but then placed the necklace back onto the bed table before lying back down and placing her head comfortably onto the pure white pillow. Her hands reached for the bed sheets and slowly brought it up to her chin. She looked to the ceiling and yawned. Her eyelids slowly started to droop and her eyes couldn't see very well. Everything started to get blurry.

And then, she finally closed her eyes and sleep overtook her…

* * *

"…kan…Mikan…MIKAN! WAKE UP!"

"AH!" The brunette's eyes shot open and she shot out of her bed, falling to the floor and grunted in pain. She groaned softly and with pain spreading throughout her body, she sat up and rubbed her cheeks while small tears sprouted from her eyes. "…T-That really hurt…" She whimpered.

Mikan's eyes then flashed and she looked up to yell when she saw Hotaru and all anger disappeared. She grinned. "Ohayo, Hotaru!" She cried out.

Then, her eyes widened as yesterday's events came into mind and she frowned slightly.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed as she saw her friend frown and brought her hand up and in a quick motion, hit her best friend on the head.

"OW!"

Hotaru smirked in satisfaction before kneeling down besides the now tearing Mikan. "Baka, it's five in the morning." She said. Mikan glared at her.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" She cried out.

Hotaru shook her head in disappointment. "I should've known an idiot like you would forget." Mikan opened her mouth to protest but Hotaru shushed her. "You asked me to wake you up early so that you could make the chocolates before anybody wakes up. I doubt we will have much time if we continue to just waste time here." She said before standing up and leaving the room.

Mikan just stared at the door that stayed open even after Hotaru left. Then realization dawned upon Mikan's face and she stood up quickly and ran to the bathroom in the room. She grabbed her toothbrush and in twenty seconds, brushed her teeth, spat out the toothpaste, washed her mouth of the leftover toothpaste, ran out of the bathroom, dressed quickly, and ran out of her room to bump into Hotaru.

Hotaru sighed and looked at her friend who had fallen to the ground. She held out her hand. "Hurry up baka; I don't want to waste time." She said. Mikan looked at her and all anger from the day before vanished when she smiled.

"Okay Hotaru!"

Mikan grabbed her hand and Hotaru lifted her up. Mikan grinned. "Well then, let's start!" She said cheerfully. She pulled Hotaru down the hall much to the girl's annoyance and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Remember Mikan, we have to clean this place spotless after; this is Nadeshiko-sama's brother's house." Hotaru said as Mikan went to the refrigerator and pulled out the leftover chocolates they received from Yume the other day. "But knowing you, something bad will happen…" She muttered to herself.

Mikan smiled. "No worries! I'll be sure to keep this place spotless!"

She went over to the sink after placing the chocolates on the counter and washed her hands. After, she turned around and rolled up her sleeves and grinned. "Let's start1" She cried out.

**Five Minutes Later…**

Mikan fell to the ground with teary eyes as Hotaru looked at the kitchen with her eyes twitching angrily. "…Mikan…" Mikan looked at her best friend. "…I thought you said that you would keep this place spotless…" She whispered menacingly.

Mikan giggled uneasily. "…W-Well…I guess…I forgot that I sucked at cooking…"

Hotaru sighed. "Baka…you just got too excited…" She said while looking at the kitchen again.

It was a mess with water overflowing from the pot and sink. There were broken glass on the floor thanks to Mikan's clumsiness and the water than fell to the ground only worsened her clumsy moves. And it was all thanks to Mikan who forgot to stop the water flowing from the sink after she washed her hands.

_At least the chocolates are fine…_ Hotaru thought. Then she took out a silver controller from her pocket and pushed the white button on it. All of a sudden, the door opened and a machine came in.

The machine was like a human but her features were too beautiful for a normal human, and yet looked close to nothing to a machine. She had beautiful black hair and orchid eyes. She wore, to Mikan's pure amazement and slight disgust, a sort of revealing maid outfit and bowed to Hotaru, nearly revealing her breast. "I'll be done in a few, Hotaru-sama." She said, her voice in a way luring Mikan to her.

Mikan shuddered and looked at Hotaru. "What the heck is this?" She asked. Hotaru turned around and looked to an invisible audience.

"Invention no. 15: the Helpful Servant, Shiroko-chan. She comes with a counter male robot. She is not on sale unless it is a million rabbits…for both. She has feelings like a regular Human, Angel, and Demon and she wears whatever she likes. For cleaning, she wears a maid outfit which is also for serving me." Hotaru explained while Mikan tilted her head to the side, wondering who Hotaru was speaking to.

"She is also programmed with a voice that has my power installed into it to make it luring to the male population of all species. She is at a point naïve but can also be flirty to help me get things I want." Then Hotaru turned to Mikan. "And all of her clothes were dirty at the moment so she had to wear that."

Mikan looked at her friend in disbelief. "Where on Earth do you store all of your inventions?" She asked.

"In my bag after I shrunk them to a very small size. To be exact: at least one inch." Hotaru said. Mikan just stared at her.

"…Wow…Hotaru, you are just amazing…" Mikan said.

"Hotaru-sama, I am finished." Mikan and Hotaru turned back to the kitchen, only to have Mikan's mouth drop to the floor.

The kitchen was now sparkling and everything was in place. In fact, it looked as good as new; like as if nobody has ever used it!

Hotaru nodded while Mikan simply gaped at the now sparkling room. Shiroko looked troubled and stared down at them. "…Ummm…is it bad?" She asked in a cute and innocent voice that held slight fear for some strange reason. Mikan snapped back to reality and shook her head furiously.

"No! It's simply amazing!" She cried. Shiroko smiled. Then she turned to Hotaru nervously.

"…E-Eto…Hotaru-sama…" Hotaru looked at her. "…Can I help with the chocolate making? I never did before and well…it looks pretty fun!" She said, looking at Hotaru with such innocent and hopeful eyes that Mikan actually wondered if she really was a robot.

Hotaru was silent for a moment before looking at Mikan. "It's your chocolates so it's your choice." Mikan looked at her friend. She smiled and opened her mouth to speak when Hotaru interrupted her. "Well, either way, I'll still have Shiroko help you because you're so hopeless."

Mikan twitched. "HOTARU, YOU MEAN-" Hotaru stuffed a donut she had summoned out of thin air and stuffed it in Mikan's mouth.

"Shut up baka, you could wake the others. I made sure that none would wake up early."

"Muf; Ow (Huh; How)?" Mikan asked as she ate the donut.

Hotaru smirked. "I placed a sleeping drug into everybody's drinks last night to last until at least nine this morning. So we have…" She looked down. "…Ah, we have three hours and thirty minutes until they wake up." She said.

"…H-Hoee…" Mikan said in awe. "Hotaru, it's amazing how you always plan ahead…" She said.

Hotaru turned to an invisible audience and made the usual thumbs up. Mikan tilted her head to the side, confused at her friend's actions. "Anyway, let's start." Hotaru said. Mikan smiled and nodded.

"Okay!"

And so, the three went to work with Shiroko cutting up the chocolate into pieces to melt and molding it, Hotaru getting the frosting for the chocolate, and Mikan with the designs. Soon, they have been able to place the cut pieces of chocolate into the boiling water of the pot and Mikan watched as Shiroko stirred it slowly.

The wonderful, sweet aroma of the chocolate brought Mikan into a state of bliss and she inhaled it deeply. Shiroko giggled at Mikan's actions while Hotaru shook her head in disgust. Then after what seemed like forever to Mikan, Shiroko turned off the stove and took the pot into her hands. They waited a few minutes waiting for it cool and then Shiroko once again grabbed it into her hands.

"Okay, now we need to pour it into the heart shaped pieces there!" Shiroko said happily. Mikan cheered while Hotaru went and placed it on the counter. Slowly and gently, Shiroko poured the cooled chocolate into the heart shaped metal and Mikan watched as they filled up the metal.

Within 10 minutes of gentle pouring and accidental chocolate dripping onto the floor and Shiroko apologizing shyly, they finally finished and they all grinned; even Hotaru. In total, there was eleven pieces in total.

"Okay, let's place them into the refrigerator." Hotaru stated and brought out a tray in a flash, placing 5 pieces on them, took out the controller once again and pushed a black button this time. In a flash, a male appeared by the door wearing a waiter's outfit and a small smile on his face. His hair was a dark raven black but what surprised Mikan was that his eyes were pure white.

"Kuroma, can you help me?" Hotaru asked gently. Mikan looked at her friend with shocked eyes. The man smiled.

"Of course, Hotaru-sama." He said. He pointed his noise to the air and took a sniff, smiled and walked over to Hotaru. She handed him the tray and Hotaru led him to the refrigerator. Mikan looked to Shiroko in confusion. Shiroko just smiled sadly.

"He was the second robot to be made by Hotaru-sama but apparently, Gakuen Alice wouldn't take anymore of her "silly inventions" so they trashed her lab back in Heaven and destroyed his eyes." She gave another sad smile. "Apparently, they were too damaged to a point where Hotaru couldn't fix them. She was devastated and instead, heightened his sense of hearing and smell."

Mikan looked at Hotaru sadly as the two put away the trays. "…Oh…"

"I sometimes believe that Hotaru-sama treats him like a lover." Shiroko said, giggling.

Mikan looked at Hotaru's face and saw a smile that she had only seen once in her life. Mikan gave a smile before it disappeared.

_Oh Hotaru…if you are in love with him…how will it even work out?_

* * *

"…I…I should've known…" Small tears stained blue eyes as the owner looked down sadly. He hastily wiped the tears with his sleeve and pushed himself off the door lightly, walking away from the kitchen.

"There was no way Imai would ever like me…but it was a huge possibility for her to love her own inventions…" He whispered. "Besides…I'm just a tool for her…for her own personal gain…there's nothing special about me…"

* * *

"Wahh…" Mikan looked at the chocolates with sparkles in her brown eyes as they all looked at the finished chocolates. "They're done!" She cried, jumping into the air and punching the air with happiness.

"…Demo…what are you going to do with that extra chocolate?" Mikan looked at Kuroma who pointed to a single chocolate piece that sat by its lonesome self in the corner of the counter while the rest had beautiful designs and sat together in a group at the center. Mikan frowned.

"…Weird…" She said. She looked at the chocolates and counted each person she was giving them too silently. "…I'm giving to Hotaru, Yuu-kun, Ruka-pyon, Yume-chan, Berry, Suzune, Nagi-san, Suzuka-san, Himeka, and Hiraki…that's ten." She said, looking at her fingers and tilted her head in confusion. "Why did we have an extra?" She asked aloud.

Hotaru shook her head. "You don't have an extra; you forgot to add Hyuuga's name there." She said.

Mikan looked down. "…No…I don't plan to give any to that meanie."

Hotaru frowned. "Did something happen between you two?" She asked.

"No."

"…Alright…" Hotaru sighed and took Mikan's hand. "At least put something on it. It would be sad if that last chocolate had nothing on it. Everything needs something to show its true self, ne?" Mikan looked at Hotaru and smiled at her best friends words.

"I suppose so…"

"But do it yourself. Kuroma, Shiroko, let's go and leave Mikan to do it herself." Hotaru said.

"H-Hotaru?" Mikan asked desperately.

"Hai, Hotaru-sama." The two robots said and left with Hotaru. Mikan was left in the kitchen crying on the ground.

"MEANIE HOTARU!" Mikan yelled to the air.

She pouted and looked at the outcast chocolate when an image of Natsume flashed into her mind and she blushed.

"_Hyuuga would always push away his friends in order to protect them; especially ones that he loves very much which includes you."_

Mikan shook her head furiously and held her cheeks. "W-Why am I remembering what Berry said…?" She asked herself. She looked at the chocolate again and then gave a sad smile. "…Maybe…I can give this to Natsume as an apology. I should say sorry anyway." She said softly and grabbed the frosting bag. She held it in the air and slowly and gently, gave it a slight squeeze and watched it as it gave a design into the once plain chocolate.

Soon, the chocolate was covered in a much simpler design then the others. It had a flame on its right and sakura petals looking as thought it was falling to the ground. She smiled and gave it the last finishing touches before she set the bag down and sat it next to the others.

She soon began to wrap them in a special colored box and smiled as soon as she had finished. "Done!" She cried out in happiness. She was proud of herself, yes, for being able to wrap them by herself at least.

The last Valentine's day she had with Hotaru…well…Hotaru wouldn't let Mikan even get close to the wrapping boxes…

Then she heard the door opening and turned around to see a yawning Suzuka walking in while rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Oh…Mikan-chan…what are you doing here?" Suzuka asked, her eyes drooping.

Mikan sweat dropped and smiled nervously. _Oh Hotaru…I think you went a little extreme with the sleeping drug…it's been a fifteen minutes past nine and Suzuka-san still looks as though she would drop dead asleep on the floor any second…_

"Huh?" Suzuka looked at the wrapped boxes and squealed. "Oh my…did you make those? Are those for Valentine's Day? Oh they are so cute!" She cried out as all signs of sleepiness disappeared from her eyes.

_Wow…the Kira and Haruno Family are amazing…to even stand up to that strong sleeping drug…_ Mikan thought in awe.

"Who are these for Mikan-chan?" Mikan snapped out of her gaze to see Suzuka smiling brightly at her. Mikan smiled back and grabbed a pink box.

"This is for you Suzuka-san!" She said, smiling brightly and handing the box to her. Suzuka looked at it in shock when her lips trembled and she grabbed Mikan in a tight hug while crying.

"WAH! I'M SO HAPPY MIKAN-CHAN!" She cried, squeezing the life out of Mikan.

"I-I'm h-happy to h-hear t-that!" Mikan managed to say before another girl walked in, her eyes drooping.

"Ohayo…mama…Mikan-chan…" She said before blinking in surprise and sighing. "Mama, stop trying to kill Mikan-chan."

"Huh?" Suzuka blinked and saw an unconscious Mikan in her arms and screamed softly. "M-Mikan-chan; a-are you alright?" She cried out.

The girl at the door sighed and left the room, her long silver hair moving along with her. "Mama, I'm going to wake up the others, alright? Have breakfast ready by then."

"Alright Himeka-chan!"

As she stepped out the door, Himeka shook her head. "Sometimes, I wonder if Mama really is an adult…"

"Himeka." Himeka turned to the voice and smiled at the Hotaru.

"Ohayo Hotaru-san. You're up quite early." Hotaru nodded.

"Don't forget, we're leaving tomorrow. Tell your mother and father that the others and I can't stay here for long." Himeka smiled and nodded. Hotaru sighed and looked to the door. "By the way, what's going on in there?"

"Oh, mama is strangling Mikan-chan."

Hotaru twitched and sighed. "Whatever."

Himeka giggled.

* * *

"Let's see, I've already given the chocolates to Ruka-pyon, Yuu-kun, Berry, Suzune, Hotaru, Nagi-san, Suzuka-san, Himeka and Hiraki." Mikan mumbled as she peered into a paper bag. "That's nine so far…so all I have to do is give this one to Yume-chan and I'm done!"

"Give what to Yume?"

Mikan yelped and fell to the ground. She groaned when she heard soft chuckling and turned to give the boy a piece of her mind when she gasped and stared with wide eyes at the boy in front of her.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked, holding out a hand. Mikan didn't respond, still staring with wide eyes at the boy who laughed. "I see now…you must be wondering why I look like Yume, right?" He asked. Mikan nodded. He chuckled. "Well it's because I am Soma Yuki, Yume's twin brother."

Mikan snapped out of her daze and cried out, "WHAT?"

Yuki laughed. "Yeah…anyway, I'm sorry for surprising you."

Mikan giggled and got up. "Oh don't worry! I'm totally fine; see?" She said jumping up to the air.

Yuki laughed along with her. "By the way, what are those chocolates for?" He asked. Mikan smiled.

"Well, this one is for Yume-chan and the other is for…well…"Mikan frowned and looked at the ground. "…"

Yuki gave a small smile. "…You know, there's a Valentine's Day festival later tonight. Why don't you come there with your boyfriend?"

"B-B-B-B-Boyfriend…?" Mikan stuttered out, her cheeks now a brilliant red.

Yuki nodded. "Yeah; you can give him your chocolate there and make up with him. You look as though you two were in a fight."

"W-W-Well not with my boyfriend b-but with a friend and-"

"So he's a friend you have a crush on." He said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"N-N-NO!" Mikan cried out. It was at that moment that Yuki had discovered colors of red that he has never seen before. It was an interesting sight.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." He said. Mikan glared at him. He laughed. "I was just kidding. But he is your friend; you should make up with him, right?"

Mikan looked at the smiling Yuki and smiled back. "I suppose so." Then she grinned. "You remind me of Berry. She said I should apologize to and make things right." She said. "Thank you for helping me too!"

Yuki nodded. "Say, I can give that to Yume for you. She's really busy and won't see anybody but me until later tonight."

"Oh, okay! Thanks!"

Mikan handed the chocolate to Yuki and ran off, waving good bye to her new friend. Yuki waved goodbye back and as soon as she disappeared from his view, he gave another Cheshire cat grin. He turned around. "You guys owe me for this!" He called out.

Four figures suddenly appeared in front of him. They were all crouching down and they stood up, all of them looking at Yuki. A girl who looked like him but with long hair went forward and grabbed the chocolate gift from him. "Thank you for that, Yuki-chan!"

Yuki scowled. "Don't call me that Yume." Yume grinned and took out the chocolate, squealed and took a bite.

"Ah~ so good!" She cried.

Berry, Suzune, and Hotaru rolled their eyes at her childish acts. "Idiot…" They all muttered.

"Well, now we just have to get the two to dance later tonight." Hotaru said. Her eyes glinted but then she frowned. "But because of Hyuuga's stupid pride and pathetic social skills, it'll be difficult…"

Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded two characters. The two boys and Hotaru looked at Berry and Yume. "Don't worry about that…" They both uttered at the same time with their eyes glinting evilly. "Just leave the entire plan to us…"

* * *

Kura: And done!

Berry: Woo…

Kura: By the way…I'm so happy! I've got 100 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO _cookiedoughicecream2_ for your review! It was because of you that I have gained my goal!

Yume: So here to everybody who had ever reviewed! It is cookie dough ice cream! *hands out ice cream cones to reviewers*

Kura: Oh and here's chocolate for everybody! I'm sad I couldn't do this on Valentine's Day…but this is a special for this chapter! CHOCOLATES FOR EVERYBODY WHO HAD EVER READ THIS STORY!

Everybody: YAY!

Kura: I hope this story was good! Please review! And now…BYE!


	19. A Kiss

Kura: Hello everybody; sorry for not updating in a long time…T^T I have an excuse though! It was lent season or something called that…and I decided to give up going to the fanfiction site…T^T

Berry: …

Kura: But I'm back and this is to be the BEST CHAPTER EVER! Well…hopefully at least…-.-

Berry: …

Kura: Now then, let's go to reviews!

_**xXBluefangXx:**__ You'll find out what they are planning in this chapter! :D Hopefully, it'll make Hotaru lots of money…otherwise she'll hit me with her awful, yet amazing baka gun and blackmail me for the rest of my life…anyway, thanks for the review and…ENJOY! XD_

_**Cookiedoughicecream2:**__ Yes, I am simply happy that you are honored. *curtsies with a skirt with pants underneath) Yeah, I never wear skirts…too girly…anyway, thanks for the review! It made me laugh! Oh, and Berry thanks you for the compliment! Don't worry about Ruka! I still plan to have HotaruxRuka in here! :D ENJOY and you're right…Lord help, Natsume…:D_

_**MiNsEi:**__ Hopefully…they will dance…ehehehehehehehe. And Natsume confessing, with his damn pride, he will most likely won't. But he'll be upsetting all of the NatsumexMikan fans out there and Mikan will never know…baka Natsume. Anyway, thanks for the review! Please enjoy! :D And so sorry for not updating sooner! T^T_

_**His Guardian Angel:**__ He really is…He really is…:) And most likely…they will not…T^T Sad isn't it? Anyway, I really hope this chapter is pleasing and thank you so much for the review! Please…ENJOY! :D_

_**Sakura Breeze: **__Well…the next chapter was updated! :D Sorry it took forever though…my reason is up there…T^T I do hope you enjoy the story though! :) Thank you for the review! :D_

Kura: Okay then, disclaimer!

Mikan: Kura doesn't own Gakuen Alice but if she did, I'm sure she wouldn't really change much, ne?

Kura: …Actually, I would change so much; especially the anime because it was pathetic in the ending. There was barely any romance! If there was a new season then I would love the anime but right now, I only like the manga.

Mikan: …Oh…

Kura: LET'S START!

* * *

**Chapter 17- A Kiss**

"Okay, looks like we're done."

Brown eyes slowly opened themselves. The lighting in the room made it hard for the young Angel to see but as it cleared up and her sight returned, she gasped in shock. For right in front of her in the mirror was a girl that she was sure wasn't her.

"…Is…is this really me?" She asked softly. The girl besides her smiled and Mikan turned to her to gasp once again. "H-Hotaru…y-you look so beautiful!" She cried out as a light blush started to cover her cheeks.

"You too Mikan." It was true. Both girls wore similar clothing.

Mikan was wearing a pure white dress that ended up to her knees. It was soft…probably cotton and had ribbons on her chest area of the dress. Her usual ribbons that tied her hair were replaced by white ribbons with laces. Her dress had simple designs consisting of hearts and sakura flowers.

Hotaru, meanwhile, had a pure white dress as well but went all the way to her ankles. Her dress was simple as well but instead of sakura flowers as part of the design, it had butterflies. Her ribbons though, were black with white laces and she had placed a purple butterfly pin clipped to her black hair.

Both wore the same shoes of ribbons and laces but Hotaru's was purple while Mikan's was white.

But what surprised the new Angel the most was that they wore white wings in the back of their dresses. Mikan looked at Hotaru's in confusion but looked away when Hotaru looked at her.

"…What's wrong Mikan?"

"…Well…" Mikan looked back at her wings. "What's with the wings?" She asked. "I've just been wondering that for a while now…wouldn't it be weird for us to do so when we're trying to pretend we're humans?"

Hotaru nodded. "It may be but then Berry told me that the theme for this event is Angels and Demons. Weird, but suitable for us because with our powers, we can make fake angels wings appear onto our backs." Then she muttered, "Considering our real Angel wings were taken away…"

Mikan smiled, not hearing the last comment.

"Anyway, it's not like you could be mistaken as an Angel. If real Angels or Demons appear, your aura indicates you as a regular Human because you have been living with Humans your entire life. Hyuuga, Nogi, Tobita, and I are at a more disadvantage." Hotaru explained, putting away the brushes and other things they used to ready themselves.

Mikan frowned at the mention of Natsume's name. She hadn't seen the Demon boy ever since yesterday and she was worried and scared that the fire boy would never want to talk to her again for yelling harshly at him.

Hotaru noticed Mikan's frown and sighed. "Mikan, let's go."

"Huh?" That was Mikan's intelligent response as she looked at Hotaru with confused eyes.

Hotaru glared at her with her cold violet eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Baka, I said let's go." She said, her voice clearly voicing out her annoyance but for some reason…excitement?

_Hurry up so Berry, Yume, and I can carry out the plan for you, baka!_ She thought angrily.

Mikan just looked at her best friend with a suspicious expression before she stood up, smiled, and took Hotaru's hand. "Alright! Let's go!" She cried out. She began to pull Hotaru to the door when Hotaru grabbed her baka gun and with a **BAKA BAKA BAKA, **she blasted Mikan out of the door.

Hotaru blew the smoke coming out of the gun and walked past the fallen girl who was crying tears of sorrow that her best friend is a meanie.

Mikan stood up and ran after her, still crying all the way until Hotaru stopped, turned around, and flicked her forehead. Mikan whined loudly. "Hotaru! What was that for?" She whined out. Hotaru sighed and wiped away her tears.

"Stop crying baka. You look twenty percent more ugly like that." Mikan's lips trembled but then Hotaru smiled. "If you stop, you will look beautiful and I'll bet you can get fanboys in this village."

Mikan blushed at those words and sniffed softly. "…A-Arigato…H-Hotaru…" She muttered while blushing heavily.

Hotaru gave a small smile. "Good, you stopped. Now let's go and get pictures of Nogi to sell…" Mikan sweat dropped as a dark and evil aura suddenly surrounded Hotaru and though she looked expressionless, Mikan could see the tiny glint of the money sign in her best friend's eyes.

_Same old Hotaru…_

* * *

"Ah; Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan, you two made it!" A lively Yume cried out as she skipped over to her two new friends. Mikan took a look at Yume's outfits and squealed loudly and to Hotaru, in a very annoying way.

"Kya, you look so cute Yume-chan!"

"Oh, you look cute too Mikan-chan!"

"Aw, arigato Yume-chan!"

"No, thank you Mikan-chan!"

"WE GET IT; YOU BOTH LOOK GOOD!"

Mikan and Yume turned to the now huffing Himeka. Her eyes looked very annoyed and they glared at Yume and Mikan. They both pouted at Himeka.

"You didn't have to shout…" Yume muttered.

"Yeah…" Mikan said.

Himeka twitched and looked ready to lung at them when Berry stepped between them. Yume's face brightened and she grabbed Berry and hugged her tightly. "Kya! Berry-chan; you look so cute!" She cried.

Berry twitched in annoyance and pushed the girl away from her with her hand on Yume's face. Yume flailed, trying to hug Berry and Berry stayed in their position and turned to Mikan and Hotaru. "So did you give the chocolate to Hyuuga yet?" She asked to Mikan.

A dark blush covered the said girl's cheeks and she shook her head violently. "No! What makes you think I'm gonna give chocolates to that jerk?" She cried out with her face still very red.

"I don't know." Berry said, her face not betraying any emotion while Yume continued to flail around. Berry just glared at her before returning her attention to Mikan. "Perhaps the fact that you are blushing about ten shades of red," Mikan blushed harder. "You're reacting to Hyuuga's name," Her blush once again intensified. "And I can sense your beating heart; isn't that right Hotaru?"

Hotaru nodded and together, the four girls watched as Mikan just stood there, her eyes very wide and her face very, very red that they were sure she would collapse any time soon. Berry and Hotaru smirked in satisfaction while Yume and Himeka giggled at their new friend.

"Oi, should I call you strawberry-head now?"

The five girls turned (with Mikan now fuming red at that nickname) and saw two boys coming: Soma Yuki and Hyuuga Natsume. Mikan glared at the fire caster and screamed, "NO BAKA PERVERT!"

Yuki laughed and Berry looked at what he was wearing.

He was wearing a silver-grey collared shirt under a black vest. He wore black pants and dress shoes. On his back, like the girls, had wings but it was black and for a strange reason, glowing slightly. He had a kind smile on his face and he walked over to Yume. "Yume, don't bother Berry that much. She'll get angry."

A small blush suddenly appeared on Berry's cheeks and she fiddled her pointer fingers together and looked down. "…Don't worry…I don't really care."

Yume and Hotaru gave a sly grin at the girl while Mikan looked at her face with confusion. Yuki was the same as Mikan and put his hand over Berry's forehead. "You don't have a cold, do you?"

Berry's blush deepened when a snicker was heard behind Yuki. They all turned to see Suzune arrive with Ruka. Suzune gave a smirk to his sister. "I believe that Hazuki and mother would love to see what you look like now Berry." She gave a death glare to her brother.

Suzune was wearing something similar to Yuki but as usual, his hair was up in a high ponytail and his vest was a dark blue and black. His wings were smaller than Yuki's, much to his satisfaction.

Ruka and Natsume's outfits were similar as well consisting of the same vest and white collared shirt and pants but with some of their favorite color added to it. They too had black wings which Hotaru immediately noticed were slightly different from the rest of the males they had seen.

Then Berry, Yume, Hotaru, Suzune, and Yuki looked at each other and nodded. Berry grabbed Ruka and pulled him towards the music stand. Hotaru narrowed her eyes.

_I thought she was supposed to go with Tobita…now that I think about it, where is he?_ Hotaru thought, now looking around for her Angel friend.

* * *

"Ne, Yuu-kun…aren't you gonna be with your friends?"

A blushing Yuu looked down and smiled. "It's alright. They can manage without me anyway." Anna smiled and blushed.

"By the way, you said they were planning something…what was it?"

Yuu chuckled. "You've met Mikan-chan, right?" Anna nodded. "Well, Imai-san and the others believe that she and Hyuuga-kun should be a couple." Anna's eyes then widened in shock at the mention of Natsume's name.

"Wait, isn't he a Demon? I thought Demon's hated to be paired with Humans."

Yuu chuckled. "Mikan-chan's…special. She's really kind and she wants to help us get rid of this war." _I don't think I should tell her that she's actually an Angel…that'll make her even more shocked…_

Then, Yuu felt a hand on his and he looked at Anna who was smiling. "You know, the others and I really miss you. It's really been boring without you and Hotaru-chan there." Yuu gave a small smiled. "And also, we plan to escape too!"

"…That…seems impossible…"

"Always do the impossible; that's our motto!"

The two laughed.

* * *

"Okay Nogi, Hotaru, Suzune, Soma, Yume, Tobita and I are planning to get Mikan and Hyuuga to dance."

"…Eh?" Berry sighed and looked at Ruka who had a slight confused face. She shook her head in disappointment.

"Look, we both know that Hyuuga seems to like Mikan in a way." Ruka nodded slowly. "So we plan to have him dance with her. Maybe he can figure out his feelings."

Ruka gave a small smile. "Eh, that's really nice of you guys."

"…No we're just irritated by the fact that Hyuuga is too much of a coward to tell her." Ruka sweat dropped at Berry's blunt answer and sighed.

"…Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"Because you're the last person that needs to know and we are not having Hyuuga and Mikan know anything about this so if you want your pride spared from Imai, you will listen to us." Berry said with a hint of cruelty in her voice.

"…Yeah…sure…" Ruka muttered. Berry nodded at his answer and walked towards the source of the music. Ruka followed her to the band playing music. He looked at them in awe as the music simply flowed from the instruments to the sky. "Wow…this is simply amazing…"

"Yeah, maybe you can dance to something romantic with Hotaru." Berry stated, as she walked up to a man playing the flute.

"Eh?" Ruka looked at Berry who ignored him.

"Excuse me; can you play something romantic after this song? Play romantic songs for at least five turns. If I am not satisfied, then I will return to request again." Berry said. The man nodded, smiling at her. Berry turned back to Ruka who still held the confused, yet embarrassed expression. "What I meant was that you like her so you should dance with her like we're planning for Mikan and Hyuuga."

Ruka blushed. "…I…I don't like her…" He muttered.

"Yeah, I believe you." Berry said in her monotone voice that Ruka wasn't sure if she was kidding or not. He frowned at her.

"Honestly, I don't!"

"Again, I believe you."

"No you don't!"

"And why do you think so?"

"Because there's no meaning to those words!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because your words are saying nothing!"

"Again I say, how can you be so sure?"

Ruka frowned at the girl who looked back at him with expressionless eyes. She sighed.

"Look, Ruka," He blinked and looked at her in confusion. "I can understand…at some point. You can't control who you fall in love with. That's what happens to people, even Demons and Angels. Look! Hyuuga sometimes thinks of himself as the darkness." Ruka nodded. "Now try to think this; Mikan is the light which must never collide with darkness."

"What are you say-"

"Hyuuga believes that he will change Mikan for the worst. Light can never meet darkness otherwise it can change into darkness itself. Do you believe this?" She asked Ruka.

He stayed silent before nodding slowly. Berry sighed and looked towards the others. "Well, that is what Hyuuga believes. We're trying to change his way of thinking."

"But what does that have to do with-"

"Light can bring darkness back into the light…I'm sure that's what will happen to Hyuuga…" Berry whispered. She walked away to the center of the dance area to the near blooming sakura tree. Ruka stared after her.

"…W-What…?"

He looked back to his friends to see Mikan and Natsume trying to get as far away from each other. He sweat dropped as he saw Yume and Yuki try to talk to them, only to have been ignored by the Angel and Demon.

"…Could it be…that she meant that Mikan and Natsume are in love…?" He asked to himself.

…

…

…

…

"That's impossible!" He said, chuckling. "Sure Natsume maybe, but definitely not Mikan."

* * *

"Achoo!" Natsume blinked confusingly as he sniffed and looked around. _Who the hell could be talking about me…? _He thought.

"Hyuuga," Natsume turned to the familiar voice and sighed.

"What now?" He asked. In front of him was Suzune with his nonchalant eyes and his hands in his pants pockets. His posture reminded Natsume of a seemingly relaxed position.

Suzune just stared at him. "…Why do you intend to have Mikan suffer…?"

Silence…

"…Nani?" Natsume asked, with his eyes closed in a straight line and his mouth in that of a triangle shape and his eye brows furrowed together, making his face looking like a confused chibi-like Natsume.

"You are clearly an idiot." Suzune said, turning around. Natsume snapped out of his chibi form and glared at Suzune.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I never did anything that seems idiotic, unlike that polka." He said darkly.

Suzune chuckled. "You obviously don't understand." He said before walking off, leaving Natsume confused and seething in anger at the other boy.

After a while, Suzune looked back to see Natsume walking away but with a dark aura surrounding him that it chased all the other villagers away from him in fright. Suzune gave a low chuckle at the sight and turned back to see himself at a large sakura tree. He looked up and sweat dropped at the sight.

"Of course you would be up there…" He muttered as he ran his hand through his silver-blue hair in annoyance.

Up above in the tree was his dear sister setting up several cameras. "What do you expect Suzune? Hotaru and I want to see Mikan's first kiss. If it doesn't happen, we'll seriously kill those two…" She said darkly.

Suzune sighed. "Make them unlikely to be seen though; you know that Hyuuga likes to sit on tree branches."

"I know that." Berry stated as she continued her work. "By the way, who will you be dancing with?"

"…Eh?"

"Dancing, baka; who are you going to dance with?

"I hate dances."

"You never tried them."

"But I can see that they are ridiculous."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Tch…"

Berry gave a light smile. "We sure are anti-social aren't we?"

Suzune scoffed. "Who would care anyway?"

Berry looked to her side and far from her, saw two figures, both dancing together in a friendly way. Both seemed as though they were having such fun, even though they were siblings. Berry closed her eyes. "I'm sure Soma and Yume would care."

Suzune looked at Berry and then turned to where she was looking at to see a smiling Yume and Yuki laughing. He just stared then gave a small smile. "…True…"

A few seconds of silence passed by them until Suzune broke it. "You know, I feel like we're just as weak as Hyuuga…"

"…Yeah…"

The two sighed in defeat as gloom washed over them. Their gloom soon started to spread and villagers quickly back away from them, all thinking the same thing. _What…the…hell…?_

All of a sudden, a soft beautiful melody started to play and everybody looked to the direction of the band. A man walked up and gave a huge smile. "Alright then everybody; grab a partner and dance together! It's our featured couple song!"

A few girls started to squeal and run towards the now scared Soma Yuki and Yume. They quickly pushed Yume away and ran after Yuki who ran off, scared out of his poor mind. When Yume was finally back to her feet, she sighed and looked at the scene. "…Poor Yuki…" Then she gave a smile. "Eh, he'll be fine!" She said, turning around and skipping off somewhere else to dance with a friend.

"Now everybody has to dance now! Find a partner as quick as possible!" Yume turned to the DJ and sighed.

"Where can I find a friend who I can dance with…?" She wondered. Then she looked to the side and blinked upon seeing two of her friends: Haruno Berry and Suzune. She gave a smiled and ran over to them "Berry-chan!" She cried out.

The twins turned sharply and relaxed to see Yume running over to them. Yume quickly went up to Berry who at the time, was at the ground as she had seemed to have finished positioning the cameras. Berry looked at Yume. "What do you want?" She asked.

Yume simply smiled. "Will you dance with me Berry-chan?"

Silence.

"Eh?" The twins stared at her with their eyes wide opened with shock and disbelief and their mouths in a triangle shape and Berry's dress strap on her right about to fall. While all that, they were in a certain chibi-form along with Yume who smiled happily while the lights was shining in the background but disappeared as soon as Berry and Suzune finally processed what Yume had just asked. "W-Wait… What?" They both asked.

Yume tilted her head. "Is it wrong to dance with a friend?"

Berry and Suzune suddenly tripped before composing themselves and glaring at Yume who grinned. They both had sweat drops on their heads and all were still in chibi form while yelling, "BAKA! This is a couple's dance; nothing for friends, you baka!"

Yume pouted. "So?"

"I'M NOT GONNA BE YOUR DATE!" Berry screamed. At this, a lot of the couples looked at them and raised their brows, wondering. At the sudden attention, Berry suddenly blushed, causing Yume to squeal.

"Kya! Kawaii Berry-chan!" She cried out. Berry shot her a dark look.

Then Berry pushed Suzune to Yume and cried out, "Dance with a boy, not a girl!" She cried while turning and running off. Yume stared at her and reached out her hand.

"Ah, matte Berry-chan!" She cried out but Berry was already out of the dance floor and Yume fell to the ground, shedding tears. "Why…WHY LEAVE ME WITH THIS MEANIE?" She screamed into the air.

Suzune groaned. "Don't yell baka; you're attracting too much attention…Berry why leave me with this idiot?" He asked. Yume shot him a glare and started to yell when he reached out his hand.

She looked at his hand with confusion and looked at him, with her tears stopping. He was looking the other way but she could see that his cheeks were slightly pink. Then he said, "Hurry and stand up baka; don't you want to dance with a friend?" He asked.

At this, Yume smiled and took his hand and stood up. "Sure!" She said. Suzune took a look at her and blushed.

"…W-Whatever…"

* * *

"…Interesting…I never thought I would get the emotionless Suzune to blush for that girl…" Hotaru gave an evil chuckle as Berry and Ruka stared at her and sighed.

Berry leaned against a tree and looked at the party. "I never would've thought I'd see the day when Suzune would ever blush for a girl so it's beneficial for me too." She said. Then she noticed a certain boy heading their way, panting heavily and looking tired. Berry blinked. "Is that Soma?"

Ruka and Hotaru turned to indeed see a tired out Yuki walking towards their direction. He seemed to have noticed them for he ran up to them with tears in his eyes like a little child. "P-P-Please h-help me; the girls in this town are scary!" He cried out as the tears just started pouring down.

The three looked at each other and sighed. Berry started to speak. "Sorry but it's your-"

"Just say that Berry is your date." Berry froze and stiffly turned to Hotaru who smirked back at her. Suddenly, very, very, VERY colorful words ran through Berry mind as Yuki smiled happily.

"That's a great idea!" Yuki cried, turning to Berry. "Berry, will you be my d- huh…? Where'd she go?"

Hotaru stifled a giggle as she looked up at the trees to see a very red Berry holding onto the tree branch for support of fear of fainting. Yuki then followed Hotaru's gaze and looked up.

"…Berry…?"

"…Y-Y-Yeah…?"

"…I guess something scared you while Hotaru and I were talking…" He said, looking around. Berry sweat dropped while Hotaru's hand was reaching in her pocket. "Anyway, I was asking if you could be my date for tonight – AHH! BERRY!" Berry had suddenly blushed a VERY deep red that she fainted and so she started to lose her grip on the branch…and so…she fell.

Yuki reached out his hands and Berry fell into his arms. Yuki had fallen from the sudden weight that fell on him. Hotaru was recording the entire scene.

"Berry, are you okay?" Yuki asked, looking at Berry.

Berry had regained consciousness but blushed when she saw how close she was to Yuki and fainted once more.

"AH! B-B-BERRY!"

Hotaru sighed and walked away with Ruka. "It was getting boring…" She muttered darkly while Ruka chuckled.

"Don't be so hard so Berry. She's just a girl that's in love!" He said, smiling as the two walked away from the "couple".

Hotaru growled. "It's annoying if she doesn't make a move…"

Ruka laughed. "I suppose…but it's funny seeing Berry getting a flustered like this; after all, she's usually never like this!"

Hotaru stayed silent until she gave out a giggle. "I guess…"

At the sound of her giggle, Ruka turned to see Hotaru with a kind smile on her face and suddenly, he felt his heart starting to race. _…W-What's…what's going on…? Why is my heart…beating s-so fast…? B-B-Besides…she…likes someone…else… _He thought as he looked at Hotaru looking up.

"Oh, would you like to dance?" She asked, suddenly turning to him. Ruka turned his head sharply to her.

"E-EH?"

Hotaru sighed. "I'm bored. I want to see if dancing is really fun as Anna says."

"…O-Oh…"

Hotaru then reached out and clasped his hands. Ruka blushed lightly but it became heavier when Hotaru placed his hand on her hips and then clasped his other hand. Then with her free hand, she placed it on his shoulder. Then she looked at him and raised a brow. "Why is your face red, Nogi?"

"N-N-No reason!" He muttered as Hotaru then started to lead him through the music.

From behind stood Mikan and Natsume, not looking at each other but because of two certain people (**coughYumeandSuzunecough**), they were now dancing together. The dared not to look into each other's eyes but since Mikan was looking away, she noticed their best friends together.

"…Wow…I never thought that Hotaru would ever dance; especially with Ruke-pyon!"

"What?" Natsume followed her eyes to see Hotaru and Ruka were indeed dancing. "…That is surprising…"

Mikan nodded. "I'm amazed that Hotaru didn't force him to because it seems more like as if they are having fun!" She giggled. "I wish I could feel like that…"

"…Huh?" Natsume turned to her and their eyes suddenly caught sight of each other. For a few short seconds, they gazed into each other's eyes before realizing what happened and quickly turned away from each other. "…What…did you mean…?" Natsume asked softly.

Mikan's face was still flushed lightly but answered, "Have a feeling of l-love…I sometimes think…that Hotaru likes Ruka-pyon…and maybe Ruka-pyon likes…H-Hotaru…" She said as her face turned darker as she spoke this.

Natsume gave a light frown as his heart grew heavy. He turned to look at her and saw her face showing an emotion that he had too had many times: loneliness…a longing for love…and much more.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Mikan gave out an "ah" as she accidently got bumped into and she went forward towards Natsume. He gave an "ah" as well before he felt a small pain on his front teeth and the two fell to the ground.

The woman who had bumped into Mikan turned and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry; are you two children alright?" But then she blinked and tilted her head confusingly as she looked at the two.

The Demon and Angel were both blushing heavily as they looked at each other, shocked before Mikan gritted her teeth and stood up. "T-THAT K-K-K-K-KISS MEANT NOTHING!" She cried. Natsume glared at her.

"All YOU did was bump my teeth with yours polka; you should be apologizing to me."

"W-W-WHAT?" Mikan cried out, her eyes wide with shock and anger. "I didn't even mean to bump into you!" She cried out.

Natsume scoffed. "Right, I believe you." He said with sarcasm dripping from those words.

Mikan clenched her fist and glared at him. "Y-Y-YOU JERK!" She cried out before stomping away.

Natsume scoffed, stood up, and walked away towards the sakura tree.

The woman who had bumped into Mikan just stood there, confused. "…W-Was it my fault they got in a-a fight…?" She wondered out loud.

* * *

"…Shit…they got into another fight…" Berry commented as she and Yuki stood at the sidelines.

Yuki sighed. "Something like that was bound to happen. No matter what we say, if they are stubborn, then they'll just get into another fight." He said, shaking his head before looking at Berry. "So what now? How do we get them to make up?" He asked.

Berry bit her lip before her eyes lit up. "That's it…Soma, tell everybody to avoid getting near Mikan at all cost!" She cried before running off, leaving a confused Yuki standing there.

Berry continued to run until she found Hotaru and went over to her. "Hotaru!"

Hotaru and Ruka turned to see Berry running towards them. "What?" Hotaru asked as Berry slowed down and looked at her.

"We're gonna have to avoid Mikan for a bit; just until she has no other choice but to interact with Natsume. And hopefully, get a better kiss then what they just shared." Berry said, grinning evilly.

"Wait, Natsume and Mikan kissed? I thought they just bumped into each other." Ruka said.

Berry nodded. "They did, but their teeth bumped into each other as well."

"…I wonder if that hurts…" Ruka muttered.

Hotaru shrugged. "Probably."

Berry sighed. "Anyway, make sure she heads towards the sakura tree; that's where Hyuuga went."

Hotaru nodded. "Alright; but if this plan doesn't work, we're going to have to deal with those two idiots for a while." The three stayed silent before sighing in defeat. "Those two are idiots…"

"Normally, I would defend for Natsume but I have to agree with you there…" Ruka said, looking up into the sky. Berry nodded in agreement before turning around and running off. Ruka and Hotaru looked at each other and nodded.

Berry continued to run around when she saw Yuki talking with the rest who looked confused. Ruka and Hotaru seemed to have joined them and they were talking in whispers. She ran up to them. "Minna-san; do you know the plan?"

Everybody nodded. Yume pouted. "I just don't like the plan…"

"Oh…fine…then don't come near me anymore. We're strangers from now on." Yume recoiled back in shock as Berry just turned around to walk away before Yume glomped her.

"NO! I'LL DO IT! JUST DON'T LEAVE ME!" She cried as tears ran down her cheeks.

Berry held up a peace sign to the others who had all sweat dropped. Then she sighed and then spoke up. "Listen everybody, we all want Mikan and Hyuuga together, right?" Everybody nodded. "Well, as Soma should've explained, when they don't want to be near each other, Mikan usually comes to us while Hyuuga stays alone in a tree somewhere. For today, he's up there." She turned and pointed to the large sakura tree where indeed, there was Natsume looking at the sky.

"So the reason why we're ignoring Mikan is because…" Yuki started.

"Correct; it's because that means that Mikan will be starving for attention from us but since we're not giving it to her, she'll turn to Hyuuga, even if she doesn't like it."

Then Himeka frowned. "But what if she turns to my parents?" Her older brother, Hiraki nodded.

"And mother really likes Mikan…" Hiraki muttered softly.

A dark aura suddenly started to cover Berry and a dark giggle erupted from her. "Oh don't worry…I planned for that…" She whispered softly. Everybody but Hotaru and Suzune suddenly backed away from her.

"B-B-B-B-Berry-s-s-s-san….w-w-what did you d-d-do?" Yuki asked as he and his sister hid behind Suzune.

Berry then gave a genuine smile. "I managed to win some kind of couple's thing and I didn't care for it and gave it to Nagi-san and Suzuka-san." She said.

Everybody sighed but all were thinking the same. _What the…?_

Then Berry looked to the sky. "Anyway…" She turned back to them and grinned. "It's time to commence the plan, "Get Mikan and Hyuuga to kiss"! Let's start!" She said. Everybody nodded before breaking into smiles and they turned and rushed off.

* * *

A small sigh was heard from our favorite brunette as she walked around the entire dance floor, not spotting any one of her dearest friends.

_W-W-Where is everybody…? W-W-Why d-does it feel as if they're a-a-avoiding m-m-me? _She wondered as gloom washed over her, causing many of the other villagers to step away from her.

Mikan sighed and looked up only to find herself in front of a large tree. She bit her lip and turned away.

_Crap; is she not going there?_ The voices of all of her so-called friends thought.

"…" Mikan looked back up and sighed. "I just hope that baka isn't there…that way I can gaze at the stars with ease." She muttered before gathering up her dress and took a hold of the tree. "Here we go…"

_SUCCESS EVERYBODY!_

Cheers ran through the minds of ten children, better known as: Imai Hotaru, Nogi Ruka, Tobita Yuu, Umenomiya Anna, Haruno Berry, Haruno Suzune, Soma Yume, Soma Yuki, Kira Himeka, and Kira Hiraki.

_Ne…what happens if they get into another fight…?_

The voice of Yuu rang through the minds of everybody as silence ran over them before…

"GYAAA! WHY THE EFFING HELL DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?" Hotaru and Berry screamed into the silent night in which nobody from the dance floor could hear thanks to Suzune's barrier.

Suzune sighed. _Sometime's…Berry's a baka…_

Yuki and Yume had simply fell to the ground and chuckled sheepishly as they watched Hotaru and Berry curse with very colorful words. Meanwhile, Himeka and Hiraki shook their heads at their cousin while Yuu and Anna backed away in fright of the two very scary girls.

_W-Wait…minna, look! Mikan-chan seemed to have found Natsume-kun!_ Everybody quickly turned around and saw Mikan starting to freak out at the sight of Natsume.

Everybody sighed.

"W-W-W-W-What are y-y-y-you doing h-h-here?" Mikan cried out as she crawled away from the boy she believed to be a "meanie".

Natsume glared at her in annoyance and turned away. "I was here first, baka."

Mikan blinked and hit her head. "Oh…right…"

Natsume sighed and looked to the side while thinking, _Aho…baka…_

Mikan huffed and looked away from him. "Anyway, don't bother me, meanie!"

"You're the one who bothered me in the first place."

"I-I-I NEVER DID!"

"You did…by coming up here."

"W-W-WHAT?"

"And with your annoying voice."

"Y-Y-YOU MEANIE!"

"Just shut up already."

Mikan huffed again and turned to the side with her eyes starting to tear slightly. Then she looked up at the sky.

All of a sudden, a strange feeling washed over her and she turned to the side to see Natsume looking up as well. He had a sad look in his eyes though his face remained emotionless. A blush came across the Angel's cheeks and she turned around. She brought her hands to her chest to feel her heart beating so fast that she gasped. _W-W-What's come over me…?_

"…Oi…polka…"

Mikan twitched in annoyance as the feeling disappeared. "What?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"…I…uh…" Mikan turned to see Natsume looking away from her, avoiding her eyes but with a light blush on his face. "…umm…eto…ano…"

_Weird…Natsume never acts like this…_

"…Ah…f-forget it. Never mind…" He muttered.

Mikan stared at him as he turned away with a sour look on his face. A thought suddenly ran through her mind and she gave a light smile before reaching into her pocket of her dress, pulling out a red box. Then she went up next to Natsume who noticed and backed away for a bit, making their distance greater.

Mikan sighed at this and just looked at him before holding up the box. Natsume looked at it with questioning eyes. Mikan smiled sadly.

"…Ano…Natsume-kun…I'm sorry…"

Natsume looked at her with an astonished face.

"I…uh…never meant to yell at you the other day…I just got so frustrated because nobody really cared about how I felt of having no parents and when you teased me that time…I don't know; I guess I just couldn't hold in all that feelings of sadness and loneliness and- mrph!"

Mikan's eyes went wide open as she stared at how close Natsume was to her…no…not how close…rather, her eyes went wide as soon as Natsume went forward and their lips touched in a small yet somewhat sweet kiss…

_...N-Nani...?_

* * *

Kura: Finally done!

Hotaru: ehehehehe…money…wonderful chapter Kura.

Berry: Truly wonderful…ehehehehe…

Kura: …R-R-R-Right…anyway, sorry again for not updating for so long! I hope this chapter makes up for it! :D Oh, and I plan to have another omake about Tsubasa; does anybody have any ideas for his personality to be like before he met Mikan and Hotaru? BYE and please review! XD


	20. Trouble after Valentine's

Kura: Hello minna-san! I have just read the last few Gakuen Alice chapters for the manga and…I'M SO HAPPY! I SAW MIKAN AND NATSUME KISS LIKE THREE AND I FELT MY HEART EXPLODE WITH THE HAPPINESS I FELT FOR THEM! IT WAS SO KAWAII! XD Ah I was in heaven…*floats to the ground with happiness*

Mikan: O-O

Natsume: …*smirks*

Mikan: *blushes heavily*

Natsume: I only got one kiss in the story; put more.

Kura: OKAY! I'M PUMPED UP FROM READING IT! TIME TO BRING ON KISSES!

Mikan: NO! IT'S TOO EMBARRASSING!

Kura: You didn't have any problem kissing him like how many times and declaring your love to him…and making a proposal to him *wiggles brow*

Mikan: NANI!

Kura: Yup! It was so cute! XD Although, Natsume admitted that he made the proposal first and with you giving an Alice stone to him, you said that it was complete! Oh, and Natsume said that he'll love you for eternity! KYA!

Mikan: …*blushes*

Natsume: *hugs Mikan*

Mikan: EEP!

Kura: KAWAII!

Berry: …New chapter.

Kura: Oh, right! First of all, the reviews!

_**Cookiedoughicecream2: **__Yeah…oh, and I did use the Christmas scene because well…it was the first time they kissed I the manga and I just had to use it! XD Of course I don't own the scene. :D and also, I would've rather given up Gatorade instead of fanfiction because it was hard to resist! T^T and yup, flustered Natsume is funny! :D Hope you like the chapter!_

Natsume: …I hate you.

Kura: I know. :D

_**MiNsEi: **__Yeah…Berry was awesome in there…:D And having Hotaru make a mistake; well, I just had to because it would be funny, right? I hope you would like this next chapter! I'm sorry it's short…T^T BYE!_

_**xXxvenomprincessxXx: **__Really? Wow, I never thought it would make somebody freak out! O-o I'm glad you liked it though! XD I became really happy when I read this review! I hope this next chapter is satisfactory, even though it is shorter than ever…T^T ENJOY!_

Kura: Now let's start the chappie!

Berry: Kura no own Gakuen Alice…*munches on a chocolate frog with content*

Kura: …Let's start!

* * *

**Chapter 18- Trouble after Valentine's  
**

…_So…t-this…is what a kiss…f-feels like…_

Mikan just continued to stare at the Demon boy in front of her that had just claimed her lips onto his own. She felt a strange feeling in her heart and it was…not a bad feeling…it felt nice to her. It felt as though it would capture her and please her to no end. It…was a blissful feeling and she didn't want it to stop. Actually, she wanted it to continue and just let the outside world just fade away and let the two just kiss.

doki-doki…doki-doki…doki-doki…

_W-Why…does it feel…nice…?_

It was strange to the Angel girl. Why would it feel nice? _After all…I-I thought…t-that…I-I…hated N-Natsume…_ She thought as she closed her eyes, still in shock and just let the boy in front of her take control._ D-Do…d-do…I-I…like N-Natsume…?_ She wondered.

Then, Natsume slowly left her lips with his eyes still covered by his black bangs. Mikan had a dark flush covering her cheeks as she looked down. "…U-U-Umm…w-w-well…I-I-I-I…e-e-eto…" She continued to stammer with her words as Natsume said nothing, still hiding his red eyes that she wished she could just see to know what he was thinking at the very least.

Then she heard a tch and looked just in time to see Natsume turn away. "So that's a kiss…nothing special about it." He muttered. Mika flushed and glared at Natsume.

"You…you jerk! Why did you just kiss me then?" She cried out.

Natsume looked at her straight in the eye and she felt her cheeks flaring. "…Because you were talking too much…" He whispered before jumping off the tree, scaring a few dancers from his sudden appearance, and walking away.

Mikan just stared after him before she gritted her teeth and yelled, "DARN YOU NATSUME!" Then she sat back down on the large branch, curling herself into a ball-like position, and sighing before her blush reappeared. "…Why…why did he kiss me…?" She whispered.

"…Why…Natsume…?"

But unknown to her, the Demon boy who had just ran away had a bright red face as well as he thought of what he did with his heart purring in happiness. He tched again as he ran away from the celebration and into the cold night so that he could be alone with his confused feelings.

* * *

"Crap; they've got us surrounded!" Tsubasa cursed as he looked around the shrine only to find more and more Angels glaring at him and the Haruno family. His eyes widened when he saw a flash of light and jumped, dodging the strong beam coming from the one to his right. He cursed again when all of a sudden, another with a black mask suddenly appeared and did a roundhouse kick to his side.

Hazuki and Kazuto looked to their side to see Tsubasa getting kicked to a large tree, breaking it in two. "TSUBASA!" They screamed as Tsubasa cried out in pain and they saw blood coming out of the poor Demon boy's mouth. "NO! TSUBASA!" They screamed, suddenly sprouting large white wings from their backs, causing shock and panic from their enemies and the two rushed towards Tsubasa while the other Angels scrambled away from their path.

"Tsubasa; Tsubasa; are you alright?" Hazuki cried out as she pulled him out of the rumble and wood. The Demon boy groaned and looked at them in shock.

"…W-White…wings…w-why…?"

"That's for later," Kazuto said as he closed his eyes and held his right hand up. All of a sudden, a strange glowing light appeared in his hands, only to be replaced by a strange white glowing sphere. Then he grabbed his right wrist with his other hand, grunting in pain. "Shit." He muttered as the other Angels watched in fear of the boy.

"Kazuto; I'll take Tsubasa back…don't do so much on that! It'll kill you!"

Kazuto grunted. "I know…" Hazuki looked doubtful but nodded, grabbed Tsubasa, letting his arm swing over her shoulders and carried him away. Then Kazuto looked at the Angels with a smile. "Sorry Hazuki…but I have lied for the first time…I can't let these people…kill my precious people!" He cried out before the bright glowing white sphere suddenly grew larger and the wind around it started to surround it, causing the area to be affected by the fast moving wind.

He grunted in pain before he rushed forward. The Angels all laughed and rushed towards him as well, their beautiful white wings going flat against their bodies to gather speed.

Blood was shed as light surrounded the dark starry night and stained the once pure white snow.

Many miles away, two men and a woman looked up with a dreaded feeling.

"…Sora…Kushina…did you hear that?"

The man with light blue eyes and silver hair nodded. His hair almost seemed to shine in the dark. The woman, Kushina nodded as well as her long dark red hair flowed with the wind that swept past them. Her beautiful dark blue eyes looked at the dark night with worry.

Sora frowned and looked up at the sky, closing his eyes. "…The wind…it tells me that blood was shed…"

"From where?" The other man asked.

Sora sighed before opening his now worried eyes. "From the shrine…" He said softly.

The other two cursed and raced towards the North where the Shrine was located. Sora ran after them. "Guys, it's not good to go!" He cried out but cursed as that only made his friends go even faster. "Kushina, Kazune, stop!" He cried out as he ran after then with a burst of speed.

"Why; there's obviously something that happened! And the only way that blood was shed was by magic or a war between Humans!" Kushina cried out as the wind blew her dark red hair, making it seem like wild flames in the dark night.

Sora groaned. "Well, maybe because if magic was used, there's no way to beat them if they're a huge group!"

Kazune turned and glared at him. "And you call yourself the strongest in the Demon's Realm; YOU COWARD!" He screamed at Sora who turned away with his face flushing with embarrassment.

"YOU KNOW I DIDN'T DO WELL IN SCHOOL! THE ONLY REASON WHY I'M GOOD AT MAGIC IS BECAUSE OF THIS DAMN SMALL NOTEBOOK!" Sora screamed back while taking out a small notebook and the two glared at each other as they ran.

Kushina sighed at the two and instantly thought, _why must I be stuck with them…?_

The three continued on their way, not realizing that they covered how many miles; only stopping to rest for a few minutes and then continuing on their way. Within an hour, they arrived at an isolated village filled with an eerie mood covering the entire place. At the sight and feeling, Kushina shivered, only to have Sora wrap his arms around her protectively.

"What is this place Kazune?" He asked the other silver-haired lad.

Kazune sighed and looked to the sky before looking at the mountains that surrounded the village on the other side to see a large hill just in the front and surrounded by trees stood a large shrine. "Right up there is where Nadeshiko and my children should be." He muttered. Then all of a sudden, a scream was heard and the three looked at the shrine in shock and fear.

"W-What was that?" Sora asked with his eyes wide with worry as did Kushina's.

Kushina looked at Kazune with worried eyes. "…Kazune…?"

Kazune ignored her and merely tched before saying, "Let's go." Then he ran to the other end of the village while Kushina and Sora followed.

* * *

"Hey…" Everybody turned to Ruka who looked around with a worried expression. "Has anybody seen Natsume?" He had just entered the room and sighed as he realized his friend was not there and looked at the others. Everybody shook their head.

"Nope; he's most likely in bed still." Hotaru said.

Ruka frowned. "That's the thing; he's not there."

Then the door opened and they all turned to see Berry walking in. "Guys, Suzune and Hyuuga decided to go ahead." She said as she walked up to a bookshelf. She then looked, only moving her eyes until they rested onto a certain book. With a satisfied nod, she took it. As she left the room, she flipped through the pages as though she were looking for a certain page.

Everybody just stared after her as she left before looking at each other.

"Why would Natsume head off on his own?" Ruka wondered aloud.

Hotaru shook her head and took out her baka gun before the infamous **BAKA BAKA BAKA** resounded off the walls and Ruka was up against the wall, breathing heavily as he turned his head to see the three large holes that the balls from the gun had made ad he gulped. "Berry said Suzune was with him baka." She said as she blew away the smoke from her gun.

Ruka glared at her. "THEN WHY SHOOT?" He screamed as Hotaru turned her head, sparing him a glance. He felt his cheeks flare as her violet eyes bore into him.

"Because, this gun is specialized for bakas and you're one." She said as she turned back and left the room. "I'm going to pack." She said just seconds before she had fully left.

The others looked at Ruka and sweat dropped as they saw his bright red face. It seemed as though he wasn't even paying attention to anybody for he suddenly looked down and muttered darkly, "Just what do I see in that woman?" before heading out.

Yuu and Mikan looked at each other and sighed.

"By the way, Mikan-chan, how was the dance last night?" Yuu asked with a smile before he opened his eyes to see Mikan backed up against the wall with her eyes wide open and her cheeks, well actually her entire face red. Her hair had, for some strange reason, looked pokey as though somebody lifted her hair and sprayed it with hair spray so that it would stay in that certain angle. "…Mikan-chan…?

Mikan froze with her cheeks turning a darker red. "NOTHING HAPPENED! I DIDN'T KISS ANYBODY! STOP PESTERING ME WITH QUESTIONS!" She screamed before rushing out of the room with her face still very red, leaving behind a very confused Yuu and Anna.

Himeka giggled. "Silly girl…too bad she doesn't realize that we were all watching her from those video recorders that Berry set up yesterday."

At this, Suzuka snapped her head up and she squealed. "Wait, so Mikan really did kiss somebody? WAH! That's so kawaii!" She cried, jumping up and down while Nagi watched her movements with a bored look in his eyes before he sighed and he looked at Himeka and Hiroki with disappointment in his eyes.

"Honestly you two; I raised you guys better than that…" He said, shaking his head before he looked away. "…So…what happened?"

"YOU HYPOCRITE!" His children screamed at him and he blushed.

Yuu and Anna could only chuckle sheepishly. Yuu turned to his Angel friend. "Are they always like this?"

Anna nodded. "Always…" She confirmed.

* * *

Suzune looked at the Demon who asked if they could go on ahead. The boy in front of him had a black expression as his cloak just swayed as the wind blew them. Suzune lifted a brow as he saw the boy give a small sigh before Suzune shook his head and looked ahead. "Any particular reason you wanted to leave before the others and not even bring Nogi along?" He asked.

Natsume's head snapped at his direction with a dark glare but it lessened as the boy spoke. "Ruka was still sleeping and I didn't feel like waking him up too early." He said softly.

Silence spread over the two as they continued on their way and then Suzune looked at the boy again. "You didn't answer my other question."

Natsume grunted in response. Suzune lifted a brow at the Demon's actions. "I suppose that would mean that you won't answer me."

"Why don't you just read my damn mind and find out?"

"It doesn't feel right." Suzune said, looking back at the road.

"You didn't seem to have a problem doing it back at the shrine when I was thinking about kis-about something!"

Suzune smirked. "It was necessary. Plus, your mind was very open at the time and too strong that I couldn't resist it and in the end, I saw what you had imagined. Did you know that you wanted to push Mikan against the wall and kiss her senseless while she begged for more; oh, and that you were exploring her body, even though the two of you aren't even fifteen?" He said with a smirk. "It was very interesting to see; a little different from a book but nonetheless an interesting image." He said in satisfaction of knowing that Natsume's eyes were wide as he stared at the ground and his face starting to flush. "Although as I didn't really find it…hmm, what's the word; oh yeah! Satisfactory." He said as he turned to the side, avoiding Natsume's dark and VERY scary glare.

"Shut…the…fucking…hell…up…" Natsume whispered so darkly that Suzune could've sworn that he saw the Devil himself.

Suzune chuckled. "Wish I could but after seeing your face, I doubt that I'll just not tell Berry about this."

Natsume growled softly before walking ahead of the blue-eyes lad who laughed softly.

"Anyway, why you so depressed?" Natsume looked at Suzune who shrugged. "I can just tell with the way you kept on sighing as we left the village."

Natsume narrowed his eyes before giving a curt reply: "Nothing."

Suzune rolled his eyes but let it like that. Therefore, the two continued on their way until Natsume abruptly stopped, his bangs covering his red eyes and he looked down. Suzune stopped as well, opening his bright blue orbs.

"You've noticed?"

"…Yeah…"

"Do you think she's an enemy?"

"What does she look like?"

"Strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes…and she is an Angel."

Natsume smirked. "Looks like I found the "threat" that Kazuto warned me about before…"

Suzune raised a brow before shrugging. "Don't know; don't care. Just hurry up so we can get going." Natsume scoffed.

"Why don't you lure her out with your weird powers?"

"Nah."

"…"

"Well? Hurry up."

Natsume scowled before closing his eyes and looked for her aura. Everything was silent around the two except for the rustling of leaves and the grass as the wind blew. Smaller animals like a mouse and such looked towards the two, as if knowing that if they moved, they could be killed.

"DIE DEMON!" Natsume and Suzune suddenly turned to see a woman jump out of nowhere with her blue eyes flaring for blood. The two boys tched before jumping out of the way and the girl smashed the ground they just left and the ground gave a deafening crack and the boys watched as the ground cracked open.

Suzune cursed as he leaped away and into the only trees in the open area and watched from the branches as Natsume continued to dodge the woman's attacks. _Shit,_ Suzune thought, _I thought that Kazuto said that the Angel was a girl! What the hell is this? Who is this woman?_ Suzune cursed as the woman headed towards the tree and he jumped out of the way before it cracked open.

"Hyuuga, we have to stop her!"

Natsume glared at the boy. "I know that dammit!" He screamed as the woman held up her hands and sent a small light of beam to him. "SHIT!" He cried out as he covered his head and body with his arms as the attack reached him.

Suzune's eyes widened as he cried out, "HYUUGA!"

* * *

Kura: Wah! I know it's a short chapter but now, school is really stressing me out! T^T I wish I could make the chapter longer…T^T I'M SO SORRY! T^T

Berry: …

Kura: Anyway, I hope that the next chapter will be dang longer! XD Bye and please do review! :D


	21. Good Bye and Hello

Kura: Hello minna-san…*looks at clock and sighs* I'm so tired lately…

Berry: *raises brow* really?

Kura: Yeah…

Berry: …Anyway…review replies…

_**Ellixx: **__(chapter 8) Eh…are you serious…? Geh, I'm so stupid for not realizing! . Thank you for telling me…I'll change it soon…maybe…-_-'' anyway, thanks for thinking the story is awesome! XD I hope you continue to support this story and now…ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

_**MiNsEi:**__ Natsume will (most likely not) appreciate your support. *bows* Anyway, yeah…maybe…you'll all find out! XD I hope the next chapter is good too! I'm sorry the last was pretty short though…:P Anyway, ENJOY!_

_**xXxvenomprincessxXx:**__ Yup! :D It was…ehehehehehe Suzune teased Natsume and writing it just made me laugh! XD I hope this next chapter is just as good as before! ENJOY! *shares in evil laugh* _

_**The Devils Song: **__(prologue) Thank you for thinking that this story is interesting so far but no, I don't think I've gotten my idea from the book Fallen by Lauren Kate…actually, I don't think I've even heard of that book :P maybe I'll try and read it… Anyway, please do enjoy much more! :D BYE! _

_**Cookiedoughicecream2:**__ ehehehehehehe. Natsume tried to burn me after writing that but Mikan saved me! Thank you Mikan…anyway…perhaps your assumption is true *wiggles brow* but I wish that Luna could die…*sighs* and no worries; I won't let Tsubasa die! XD Anyway, enjoy this next chapter! XD_

Kura: So I don't own Gakuen Alice. Later on I'll probably get more energetic…for now…I…just…wanna…sleep…zzzzzzzz

Berry: …right…start.

* * *

**Chapter 19-Good Bye and Hello**

A dark and starry night…the snow fell to the ground like how flower petals would do so. With a soft crunching noise, people would walk through the snow, leaving their footprints which disappeared as more snow would fall to the ground. The night after Valentine's Day was nice in a way as couples were more than happy to let their relationships continue on and flourish into much more. As for little children, they would stuff themselves with the friendship chocolates they have received from their friends, parents, or even their siblings. Nobody was sad this day.

But to a certain boy, it was just horrible.

A little boy of the age five looked up into the sky with his blue-grey eyes. He shivered at the cold and looked around.

The areas was a small forest but it wasn't bad; in fact, it was comforting to know that those people would have a harder time to find him since he's so much younger and smaller but he knew better than to just let it go. Instead, he walked over to a large tree and spotted a hollow hole in the base of the tree. He crouched down and crawled into it, winching as a small branch touched his back in which his shirt seemed to be soaked of blood…his blood…

He sat down, shivering and placed his head on top of his head while his grey hair covered his entire face. Then, all of a sudden, large black feathered wings appeared and covered his body, shielding him from the cold and giving him warmth…but not the warmth that he really needed.

"…help…" He whispered in his small and childish voice.

"…help…"

* * *

Berry lifted her head as she and the others stood at the gates of the Village Pacimägix. She narrowed her eyes as Mikan and Ruka were saying good-bye to their friend: Tobita Yuu.

Yuu had decided to stay here in the village and stop the Academy from taking Anna whose parents had much appreciated the help. At the same time, Yuki and Yume decided to protect the girl as well.

"I'm gonna miss you Mikan-chan, Ruka-kun, Imai-san!" Yuu said as the three nodded with Mikan crying sadly.

"I'm gonna miss you too Yuu! I hope the school doesn't capture you otherwise…otherwise…" She started to cry harder, resulting in Yuu patting her on the head with Anna hugging her.

Anna looked at the crying girl in her arms and grinned. "Mikan-chan, make sure to cherish Hotaru-chan; if she gets captured again, I won't forgive you!" She said playfully while Mikan nodded furiously.

"I'll definitely never let those people get Hotaru again!" Mikan cried.

At this, Hotaru tched and looked away but you could see the faintest of smiles on her face. Berry raised a brow at this and shook her head. Then she looked at Yuu with a frown.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? It'll be more dangerous if you just stay here." She said and Yuu smiled.

He looked at Anna who smiled back and he looked back at Berry. "I'm sure; Anna-chan is also my friend and I really want to help her. I know that you guys can take care of yourself because of your powers. And besides," Yuu brought his hands to his mouth and whispered, "I think that Natsume would rather protect Mikan more than anybody else, ne?" He then gave a small chuckle. "Well, except for Imai-san of course." He said as Hotaru shot Mikan on the head with the baka gun again.

Berry smiled and nodded. "Indeed…you know your friends very well Tobita."

Yuu chuckled sheepishly. "I don't really think so…" He said with a small blush.

Berry smiled again and extended her hand. Yuu looked at it before smiling and taking and the two shared a small shake as they smiled at each other. As Berry retreated from it, she reached into her pocket to take out a small pendant and handed it to Yuu who looked at it in confusion. "This is…?"

"This is something I have created; it'll help in the time coming. Whenever you need help, Suzune or anybody in my family will appear. It's not our real selves." She continued when Yuu started to oppose of it. "It'll merely be copies. Before we have ever met any of you, we would always gather up our power and place it in a gem of true power. This gem is not a mere Alice stone. It's something entirely different and can only be used by a sorcerer. I have made it so that you can use it. We have made much more than this so don't worry if you believe we should have it instead. And also, if you do not want us to come out, strength and our power will come forth in you until you let it go and it'll return into the gem." Yuu looked at Berry with a frown.

"…Is…is it okay to take this?"

Berry smiled. "Of course; right now, you'll be protecting this village correct? I do hope you will do well. Protect it along with my cousins and their mother and father." She said softly. "If they are take away, life will just get destroyed in front of your eyes…I've experienced that long ago…" She whispered.

Yuu blinked. "What?"

Berry blinked and shook her head. "Nothing…well, it was nice traveling with you, even though it was a short time. May the stars watch over you and protect you." She said before turning around and heading off.

At this, Ruka and Hotaru followed. Mikan gave another good-bye smile and wave to Anna and Yuu before chasing after them.

Yuu looked at them before looking at the pendant.

"You should be thankful."

"AH!" Yuu turned to see Hiraki looking towards the retreating figures.

"It's a highest honor for non-sorcerer's to obtain such a magical item; even if they're Angels or Demons." Yuu looked at the pendant and frowned.

"Then why give it to me?" He asked softly.

Hiraki then smiled. "She must trust you well. Besides, you must be stronger than you think for Berry to think so highly of you." Yuu chuckled sheepishly.

"…I-I see…" He said softly.

"Yuu; Hiraki, hurry up! It's almost time for dinner!"

Yuu and Hiraki turned to see Nagi, Suzuka, Yume, Yuki, and Himeka going into the gates while Anna stood closer by them, waiting. The two yelled in playful anger and ran after them.

"Don't leave us behind!"

"Meanies!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

* * *

"Hey, kid…you alright?"

The little boy slowly opened his grey-blue eyes to be greeted with red crimson ones and his eyes widened before he backed away, whimpering when the bark hit his back and he cried out in pain.

Natsume cried out in shock as the boy fell to the ground, his eyes shut tight and his once dried yet stained shirt now gaining a darker red color. Natsume narrowed his eyes before reaching in and grabbing the five-year old boy gently and holding him. The boy looked at Natsume with fearful eyes and moved to try and escape but it caused more pain and his eyes suddenly started to see stars before he blacked out.

But just before he did, he saw a boy with raven black hair and his deep crimson eyes looking at him with worry…a strange emotion that he had never saw in the eyes of those he had lived and sheltered with. A strange emotion indeed…

**Much Later...**

"Oi…boy…kid…wake up…geez, he's been asleep ever since I've found him. Not only that; I've been separated with that damn Suzune because of that damn woman. Damn it…"

The little boy opened his eyes, wondering who that was. _Similar…_ He thought as he continued to listen to the voice that penetrated the silence that surrounded them. Then the voice disappeared and the boy looked to see someone older staring at him with his emotionless red eyes. He shuddered in fear before starting to sit up but winced at the pain that suddenly came and disappeared but not all the way.

"I wouldn't try to get up; you're really hurt." The boy looked to see the older one getting up and sat closer. Then, he reached over and the young boy closed his eyes, waiting for the pain but nothing came; only gentle hands that tried to lift him.

He slowly looked up as the older boy slowly sat him down gently. The older boy sighed and examined the younger boy's back. "You're really hurt. There's dried blood all over your shirt." He muttered but said nothing more as though he wished to no longer invade in the boy's privacy.

"…" The grey-blue eyes boy looked down. "…" He uttered something so soft that the red eyed boy lifted a brow and stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"…Youichi…" The little boy said softly.

The older boy stayed emotionless before a small smile appeared and he said, "I'm Natsume."

Youichi looked at him with his eyes filled with nothing. Natsume frowned at that before reaching forward, watching Youichi close his eyes in fear, and then patting him on the head. Youichi stiffened at first but relaxed as he felt Natsume's warm hand comfort him and he opened his eyes to look at Natsume.

He saw Natsume smiling faintly. Youichi felt a strange feeling…it was…warm and he wanted to stay with Natsume…to be protected by Natsume… Youichi slowly closed his eyes again as his strength started to fade from him from running away earlier and he muttered something before he fell asleep. "…nii…san…"

Natsume's smiled softly before slowly holding onto the boy and standing up. "Youichi…huh…" He muttered before turning around and leaving the area and forest.

As he walked out, he noticed four figures walking down a path in the middle of a clearing, only to realize that it was Ruka, Berry, Hotaru, and…Mikan. Natsume quickly ran after them but not as fast to make sure that the boy would get injured any further.

Mikan, who was behind the entire group, heard the soft pattering of feet running towards them and soft panting, she turned around and then widened her eye and blushed deeply upon seeing who it was. "N-N-Natsume!" She cried out and the others turned and widened their eyes as well.

"Natsume, I thought you were with Suzune!" Ruka cried as he rushed towards his best friend but stopped when he saw the young boy in his arms. "Who's that?" He asked as he looked at the boy but then his eyes widened. "W-What happened to him?" He cried out.

The rest too rushed up to Natsume as they saw the boy. "What happened?" Berry asked as Natsume looked at her.

"No idea. I saw him in that forest after Suzune and I were attacked and-"

"You guys were attacked?" Hotaru asked with suspicion. "Are you sure?"

Natsume nodded. "I have no idea where Suzune is now and-"

"I'm right here." They all turned to see Suzune in the air with white wings sprouted from his back. "I was looking for you." He said with a scowl as he floated back down. Everybody but Berry and Youichi stared at him with shock.

The wings disappeared as Suzune looked at the boy and frowned. Berry had the same expression before going behind Natsume and pushed him back towards the forest. "What the hell are you-"

"We have to heal that boy before we go on." She said as everybody followed her but then Berry noticed Natsume not following and she sighed. At that moment, Mikan noticed it too and walked up to him and took a hold of Youichi.

"I'll carry him Natsume your arms are probably tired." Natsume blinked as Mikan smiled at him and saw her taking a hold of Youichi before turning around with Youichi now in her arms and walking after the others. Natsume saw how she looked at the younger boy with a gentle look and he gave a faint smile but it disappeared before anybody would have noticed.

Mikan looked back. "Natsume, hurry up!" she screamed in a soft voice to not disturb the sleeping boy. At that, it kinda irked Natsume as she never treated him with such gentleness but he ignored it and just stalked after the others, going past Mikan who blinked at the sudden behavior change. "…Natsume…?"

Within minutes, they arrived at a way smaller clearing in the forest and far away from the road. Mikan gently laid the boy down in a small bedding of soft leaves that Ruka had small squirrels bring to them. Then Berry turned to boy over and slowly and gently, took off his shirt.

Gasps and muffled shouts were heard while Suzune cursed so loudly that Berry glared at him but nobody really care for before them was a scared back with bruises, half-healed scar and fresh cuts that seemed to have came from a leather whip of the young boy unconscious in front of them.

Mikan had tears in her eyes as she stared at the young boy. "…W-Who…who would do such a-a thing…?" She whispered as she carefully touched the boy's cheek with such gentleness and fear that she might even hurt him.

Natsume too had anger in his now dark heart as he looked at the boy with anger boiling up in his heart then he just couldn't sit there but then an assuring hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to see Ruka with the same angered face as his but his eyes said to not go. Natsume clenched his fist and then let it go, sighing angrily. Ruka nodded approvingly.

Then Berry held her hands above Youichi's back and looked at Suzune who then placed his hand on her shoulder. They both nodded before closing their eyes and their bodies glowed before a strange symbol in the color of blue suddenly appeared on their brow while their hair stared to flow upwards as if a small wind was blowing from underneath them. Mikan's eyes shone with recognition before she too sat closer to the boy, held her hands above the boy's lower back and her body shone as well. A strange symbol different from Berry's and Suzune's appeared on her brow but it had no color.

Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka stared with amazement before Mikan let out a cry of pain. She winced as she started to pant unevenly.

Berry opened her eyes, as did Suzune and they both looked at Mikan with their now golden eyes. "Mikan, stop; you know that using this Alice can hurt you…very badly…" Berry said. Mikan giggled before wincing in pain.

"I…know…but I want to help. Besides if I keep using it, maybe my body will become accustomed to it and it won't damage my body like you guys." She said with a smile.

Berry and Suzune sighed but allowed her to continue. In a few minutes, Berry, Suzune, and Mikan stopped only to have Mikan fall down unconscious next to Youichi. Hotaru quickly sat next to her and lifted her to her lap to see Mikan breathing heavily.

Hotaru glared at Berry and Suzune. "What happened?" She asked with a 'answer me or else' tone.

Berry's brow lifted up slightly before she sighed. "It's a unique Alice that Suzune and I have. And when I say that, I mean that ONLY, Suzune and I have it. Mikan only got it because…umm…" Berry paused, unsure if she was allowed to tell the three of Mikan's hidden Alices: SEC; the Steal, the Erase, and the Copy, along with her Insertion Alice. The only Alice of Mikan's they know is the Nullification Alice.

Then, she opened her mouth to tell, knowing that secrets are not good for this 'mission' when Suzune gripped her shoulder tightly and she looked at her brother who held her gaze and shook his head slightly. _It's her secret. Give it time and allow her to tell them someday. After all, she trusts them._ He sent her that thought.

Berry's facial expression turned sour._ Apparently not enough…_

Then the two turned to Hotaru who held an impatient look in her eyes. "We gave her our Alice stones after she begged for it." Suzune stated. Hotaru raised a brow at that but gave no objection to that fact.

But Natsume's eyes narrowed as he saw the two avoid the three's gaze now before letting it go and looked at the unconscious Mikan. Then he heard Ruka saying, "Well, it is night right now; we might as well rest for walking tomorrow."

Everybody nodded before they took out blankets from their packs and Ruka got his friend squirrels again to bring the softest leaves so everybody could lie on them. Natsume looked at Youichi and laid his blanket on top of the little boy and yawned before lying down next to Ruka and Youichi. On the other side of Youichi were Mikan and Hotaru besides Mikan. Suzune and Berry was above the others.

Within minutes, the forest was silent once more…

* * *

Slowly, grey-blue eyes opened to see the small light of the morning sun that had not yet rose to be seen very well. He blinked and looked at the sky that was slowly turning to its normal light sky blue. _Pretty…_ He thought as he saw a cloud slowly dart by.

"So you're awake?" A small quiet voice made him turn to his side quickly to see the same red-eyed boy who held him much earlier: Natsume.

Natsume gave a smile and sat up. He looked up at the sky with longing desire in his eyes that Youichi wondered why. "If you're wondering why, it's because I want to see somebody. I don't where she is anymore though…"

Youichi looked at him before sitting up and scrambling to sit on his lab. Then he hugged him. Natsume blinked when he heard the younger boy speak. "Thank you…" Natsume smiled and patted him.

Then the two heard a yawn and turned to see Mikan stretching before looking at them with tired eyes. They then lit up when she saw Youichi awake and she crawled up to him with a smile. "You're awake! That's good. How are you feeling?"

Youichi stared at her blankly when Natsume poked his head and he looked at the older boy. "She helped heal you." He said in a nonchalant tone. Mikan glared at him.

"You didn't need to tell."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You wanted that told anyway an-"

"I did not! Don't just judge me like that!" She cried. "Gah, you're acting just like you did back at the villa-" She paused and looked down. Natsume noticed that and Youichi blinked in confusion.

"…Polka?" Natsume called out and he gave an inside smirk when he saw her trembling, not from crying but from anger. He was amused when all of a sudden, she gripped the grass from beneath her so tightly that she ripped them from their homes and he gave a soft chuckled when she did the same action.

Mikan had stopped however when she heard his laugh. _Did…Natsume…just laugh…?_ She thought as she looked up and gave an eep when she suddenly saw Natsume's face really close to her. "N-N-Natsu-mrph!" Her eyes widened when she felt his lips on hers. Even his eyes widened and he quickly moved away from her as soon as he took her lips.

The two were blushing furiously when a cute laugh was heard and they turned to see Youichi laughing. Then something clicked in Natsume's head and he realized it; somebody pushed him onto Mikan. He looked at the others who were still asleep. The only ones awake were Mikan, Youichi, or himself. He gave a darker blush when he realized who pushed him: Youichi.

He gave a small glance at Mikan who had wide eyes at Youichi. _Did she figure it out too?_

"Natsume-niichan and Polka-neechan is funny!" Youichi said childishly.

Silence suddenly overtook the three with Mikan suddenly frozen, Youichi looking between the two with a confused face, and Natsume holding his hand to his mouth, trying not to laugh while his eyes held shock and amusement.

Mikan twitched, turned to Natsume, and screamed, "BAKA NATSUME!"

At this everybody woke up, all drowsy and angered (well in this case: Hotaru, Suzune and Berry) of being woken by a loud scream of our beloved brunette.

And finally, the moment we have been waiting for…

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Shut up Mikan; I'm trying to sleep." Mikan turned to see the other four grumbling about lack of sleep. Natsume shook his head disapprovingly at Mikan while continuing to pat Youichi's head who sat on his lap again.

Mikan bit her lip. "But Natsume kissed me AGAIN and told the little boy that my name is polka!" She cried out while she tear-stained eyes held frustration and anger. Everybody (except Natsume and Youichi) widened their eyes at the "kiss me again" part.

Youichi tilted his head to the side confusingly. "…is…that…umm…no?" He frowned as he wondered what to say.

Ruka chuckled. "It's not 'no' but 'wrong'." Ruka said with a smile directed towards the young boy. Youichi looked at him and turned his head away as in embarrassment.

Instantly, everybody but Suzune and Natsume thought, _how cute!_

Youichi then looked at Mikan. "Namae." Mikan blinked.

"Eh?" was her intelligent response.

"Namae." He continued to say while pointing at the Angel.

Mikan pointed at herself with a questioning look and Youichi nodded. Natsume sighed. "Just hurry up, polka."

Mikan glared at him before smiling at Youichi. "I'm Mikan, Sakura Mikan; nice to meet you…ummm…"

"Youichi." Youichi responded.

Mikan smiled. "Hello Youichi-chan!" She said before patting him on the head as well. Youichi then closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of her hand. It was nice. It was something he has never felt before…

"Well, since we're awake, there's no point staying here. We might as well get going." Berry said before Suzune stopped her.

He looked at Natsume. "By the way, how did you escape that weird Angel?" He asked.

Natsume frowned at the memory. "I had to use something…" He said softly, suddenly remembering how he tried to kill her while smoke had covered the two. He remembered how he tried to use his "special" move (refer back to Chapter 13) on her but she evaded it so easily. He clenched his fist at that memory.

Suzune narrowed his eyes before Ruka asked, "Who are you guys talking about?"

The two turned to him. "We were attacked by this weird Angel with ugly short hair and stupid looking blue eyes." Natsume stated.

Everybody sweat dropped but Hotaru frowned. "You mean with ugly strawberry-blonde hair?" Natsume and Suzune nodded. "Shit, I never expected her to come after us." She muttered darkly. Then she turned to them. "That Angel's name is Koizumi Luna. She was Tobita's and mine's partner in searching for the children of the prophecy." She explained. "We hated her though. She's the ESP's favorite and a real bitch." She said darkly. Suzune and Natsume nodded in agreement while Ruka and Mikan looked at each other uneasiness and Berry narrowed her eyes. "Also, this girl probably wants to kill Tobita and me. Plus, her Alice is a mystery, even to the students of Heaven Gakuen Alice."

Berry sighed. "Damn; if we had Hikari, we could figure out her Alice…"

Everybody sighed and looked up. "Well, we should get going. That Angel might find us." Everybody agreed upon Ruka's words and stood up to pack. Youichi watched in the sidelines and as they all finished, the young boy turned to leave them when a hand rested on his shoulder.

He turned to see Mikan smiling at him. "Where are you going You-chan?" She asked. Youichi shrugged and then turned to leave again when all of a sudden, larger and warmer hands quickly picked him up and he felt himself land on a strange and new position. He looked down to see himself on Natsume's shoulder.

"E-Eh?" He said in confusion and noticed everybody smiling at him.

"You're coming with us Youichi." Natsume stated.

"…N-Nandesuka?" He asked in a small voice.

Natsume looked at him and suddenly, Youichi was looking at gentle eyes…eyes that he had never seen before… "Because you need us." He said softly before he started walking with the others following after him.

Youichi just continued to stare at him with wide eyes before they softened and he placed his small hands and his right cheek against his black hair and gave a small smile. _Arigato…_ He thought.

* * *

Kura: YAY! YOUICHI JOINS THE GROUP!

Berry: But Yuu left…

Kura: Yeah…T^T

Amu: Hey, long time no see.

Kura: Yo! Amu! Well anyway, almost time to go!

Amu: What? But I just got here!

Kura: Too bad! I have to complain about my life! SCHOOL IS HORRIBLE!

Amu: …

Berry: …

Amu: What, that's it?

Kura: Yep! :D Well, BYE EVERYBODY! Please do leave a review! Criticism is welcomed because they can hep me!

Amu: Hep?

Kura: Yeah, I suddenly remember this character from Suite Life of Zack and Cody who always mispronounced help! ^^

Amu: …Okay…

Kura: Anyway, BYE MINNA! MINNA DAISUKI!


	22. Omake 2 part 1

Kura: Hello everybody! :D This is another omake which will be about the childhood of young Tsubasa!

Berry: …

Tsubasa: Cool! XD

Kura: But first…review replies! XD

_**Summer-girl-san:**__ ehehehehehehe :D I love Youichi. Do you? I think he's so cute! Thanks for reading my story! XD_

_**Taoren46: **__Thanks for liking the story! XD I'm sorry for not updating in a bit…I hope you like this next chapter! :)_

_**Cookiedoughicecream2: **__Hmmmm…to answer your questions, I have one little guess__:__ coughHSPcough! Anyway, I hope this next chapter is good too! XD_

_**xXBluefangXx:**__ thanks for loving that…umm…*looks around for Natsume* scene *winks* Anyway, hope this next chapter is good! I'm glad you liked the other! :D_

_**MiNsEi:**__ to answer your questions, it is coughHSPcough! :) Anyway, glad that you thought Natsume was sweet~ too bad he hated being like that…Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! XD _

_**(Name did not appear upon loading into fanfiction): **__Amu took so long to come on because she hates me…T^T Anyway I'm SOOOO happy that you've read my entire story so far! XD I hope you enjoy this one! XD _

_**(Name did not appear upon loading into fanfiction):**__ ehehehehehehehe. Too bad Natsume doesn't think so…:P Anyway, hope this next chapter is good! XD ENJOY~_

_**Queen amazing:**__ (chapter 18) thank you for thinking the chapter was cute! XD_

_(chapter 19) I know! I love those cute little moments too~ XD KAWAII dane? :D_

_(chapter 21) Youichi is adorable…-v- Anyway, hope you like this next chapter! ENJOY!_

Kura: Sorry about the two whose name's didn't appear! It was on my word document but it didn't appear when I uploaded it to fanfic, it didn't appear! DX I'm sorry! DX

Berry: ...

Tsubasa: Anyway, Kura doesn't own Gakuen Alice or me! Bet she would make me get together with Misaki…ehehehehehe…

Kura: Yup! So…let's start!

* * *

**Omake 2, Part 1: Tsubasa's Childhood**

"TSUBASA; YOU GET BACK HERE!"

"Ahahaha! No way losers! See ya later!"

The door burst open to reveal a young Demon boy by the age of eight running out into the open air of the demon realm. He was laughing and it gave a happy feeling to those around him…sadly…the others hated that laugh.

"STOP THAT DAMN LAUGH ANDOU!"

Tsubasa looked back to see many men running after him and he gave a cheerful laugh. "As if; catch me if you all can baka sensei's!" He cried out as he jumped into the air and landing on the roof of a large house. "You all know I'm the best in the athletic department! NONE OF YOU CAN CATCH ME!" He cried out as he ran off with his laughter resonating the entire area.

"Grr…that damn boy…" A teacher growled out, showing his fangs that have started to grow.

"Now, now; don't be so hard on the poor boy." The rest turned to a man with beautiful silver hair and light blue eyes. He gave a mischievous smile to them. "Tsubasa-kun isn't all that bad you know." He said with a large grin.

"Shut your trap Aguri!" Another cried out, his dark green eyes starting to glow with anger. "Just because you favor that boy, doesn't mean that anybody else will! Besides, even the Queen hates you!"

The man laughed. "I know; not that I really care anyway." He said. "Besides, even if she hates me, she knows not to anger me that much."

"So what if you're the strongest Demon here? It doesn't matter! Fuck your damn life and just rot to death Aguri Sora!" The man earlier cried out.

Sora laughed. "Ah, that's just mean." He said. Then he turned around and walked away. "Anyway, good luck trying to catch that boy; he really is quite amazing." He said. The others glared at him and seethed in anger.

Sora just walked on until he arrived near an alley. He looked around and entered it as soon as he knew nobody noticed. He walked through the dark alley way until he arrived at the dead end. He placed his hand on the wall before he closed his eyes.

"**Divum, Divum, Lux Lucis of Divum"** He whispered and a strange circle appeared at the bottom of his feet, containing strange symbols and words. He opened his eyes and the circle started to glow and the wind swirled around him. "**Ostendo Mihi thy Universitas is Exuviae! Patefacio!" **He cried out and the wall suddenly glowed and started to disappear.

In a matter of seconds, the wall was gone and beyond was a field of flowers surrounded by sakura trees.

The man smiled before saying, "Tsubasa-kun; I know your hiding somewhere. Come on out."

A few seconds of silence passed until from the ground, a figure started to rise. The boy grinned and laughed sheepishly. "I guess you found me Sora-san…you really are amazing…" He said as he looked down to the ground in embarrassment.

Sora chuckled and patted Tsubasa. "Don't mind me so much; I'm nothing but a Demon traitor…a half Demon and half Human…although, nobody but you and I knows of this." He said, winking.

Tsubasa laughed.

Sora grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. "Come on kid; time to train you."

Tsubasa blinked. "…Train…?"

"Yup; you'll need it in the future…" Sora said with a sad smile as he looked at the world he had created. "Anyway, come on."

And together, the two went into the world.

* * *

"Sora-san…you're leaving…?" Innocent blue eyes looked at the cloaked man with tears falling down his cheeks. "W-Why?"

"…" Sora turned around and looked at the crying boy who was now at the age of nine. "I'm sorry but I cannot stay here much longer." He said as he knelt down besides Tsubasa. "Plus, I hate this place so I don't feel like being here." Sora said with a smile.

Tsubasa glared at him. "But I don't want you to go! If you go…if you go…I'll kill myself! I'll jump off a building and let my body crush from the gravity and-"

"Interesting plan; except for the fact that every other Demon would rescue you since you're part of the Andou family." Sora said while smiling that Tsubasa felt a large rock fall on top of his head.

Then the weight of the rock caused Tsubasa to fell to the ground with a sweat drop on his head. "…Oh…yeah…" He then muttered darkly.

Sora laughed as Tsubasa began to grumble about how his life sucked because of his family. "Then…" Tsubasa looked at Sora eagerly. "How about you come travel with me? I need a friend to be with me or else I'll get lonely."

"…" Tsubasa looked at him with shock filled eyes before they became watery and he jumped and glomped Sora. "YES, YES, YES, OH GOD YES! PLEASE TAKE ME AWAY FROM THIS HELL OF A PLACE!" He screamed and sobbed.

Sora sweat dropped and chuckled. "Okay, you can stop crying! My clothes are gonna get wet from your tears!"

Tsubasa laughed and got off, still crying. "Please take me with you! I want to be able to travel with Sora-san! You're the best of all people! And besides, I like you better than any other stupid Demon here because they're all boring!"

Sora chuckled and ruffled the boys head. "Sure thing…" He whispered.

Then the little Demon boy grabbed onto Sora's hand and with a few whispered words, the two disappeared into the dark night of the Demon's realm.

* * *

"Sora-san, where are we now?"

"This, Tsubasa, is the Spiritus Village. The people here are said to have extremely magical potential." Sora said as the two walked into the village. "We are actually looking for somebody here in this village. She is very important right now because of her ability." He said with a smile as he pulled down his hood. Tsubasa, instantly copied him.

"What's her ability?" Tsubasa asked.

Sora smiled and held a finger to his lips. "A secret."

All of a sudden, the boy felt stares and he looked around to see the Human women staring at Sora with huger-filled eyes. Tsubasa suddenly felt uncomfortable and glared at the woman with fierce eyes but they paid no heed to him. After all, they have just seen a really beautiful man; a child has no comparison to him, even if the child is beautiful as well.

Although, girls his age started to stare and when he turned after feeling their gazes, they instantly looked away with their face bright red or just fainted completely. Tsubasa suddenly had a huge sweat drop on his head as he stared with a 'what the hell' expression and he thought, _are human women always like this?_

"Well, not all of them." Tsubasa looked at Sora and tilted his head.

"Really?"

"…Well, it's more like some of them try not to reveal their emotions so they pretend to hate the other!"

Tsubasa shook his head in disapproval. "If they don't reveal their true selves, what do they hope to accomplish? I would rather isolate myself from every other being then not reveal my emotions of love or adoration." He said, smiling at Sora.

Sora smiled faintly. "Ah but what if those are feelings of deep hatred; or perhaps feelings of irritation?"

Tsubasa huffed. "I would still show them so."

"But you can hurt them dearly." Tsubasa opened his eyes in realization and looked at his sensei to see the older man looking up with sad eyes.

Tsubasa looked down sadly. _I'm still a young idiot…I still don't have the experience Sora-san has…I have to be careful with words…_ He thought to himself before he grabbed Sora's hands and cried out, "Let's check out this village Sora-san!" in a cheerful voice which then cause Sora to laugh heartily.

"Alright Tsubasa-kun!" Sora said.

Soon, they arrived at an inn. As they went inside, a woman at the desk looked towards the door and gasped. "Sora!" She cried out as she jumped over the desk and ran over to Sora with a huge grin on her face and her dark red hair flowing from her running over to Sora. "What are you doing here?"

Sora grinned before his expression turned serious. "It's almost time…"

The woman's dark blue eyes widened and she looked down sadly. "I see…ha, and after I grew so attached to this village. Well, this will allow us to see our children sooner."

"Children?" Tsubasa voiced out and the woman stared at him.

"Who's this?" She asked as she stared at him with a blank stare. Tsubasa lifted a brow before returning the stare.

"This is Andou Tsubasa." Sora said.

The woman's eyes widened once more. "What? You mean he's part of the Andou family?" She asked. Tsubasa narrowed his eyes as she suddenly glared at the woman and clung onto Sora's cloak.

"Yup!" Sora said.

The woman shook her head. "Sora…" She muttered before kneeling down and smiling at Tsubasa. "Well, nice to meet you Tsubasa-kun; my name's Soma Kushina." She said with a smile.

Tsubasa frowned before voicing out, "Ugly."

Silence overcame them as Sora and Kushina froze and Tsubasa just crept closer to Sora. Kushina twitched as a dark aura surrounded her but Sora was holding onto his mouth in fear of letting even a little chuckle escape his lips. Then all of a sudden, Kushina's blue eyes turned red and she grabbed the young boy by his shirt collar and lifted him up, screaming, "YA LITTLE BRAT!" Her dark red hair started to float as though wind was blowing up from beneath her and her now red eyes glinted in anger. "YA WANNA FIGHT; HUH, YA LITTLE GAKI?"

Tsubasa was trembling in fear by now as he tried to get her to lose her grip. But that only made it tighter as Kushina glared at him with those evil red eyes.

Sora sighed. "Tsubasa-kun, it's better to apologize-"

"NO WAY I'M GONNA APOLOGIZE TO THIS UGLY OLD HAG!" Tsubasa screamed out but he knew that he was joking because she wasn't old. She was probably only around her twenties; maybe even thirty. But he did what he did and it only fueled Kushina's great anger.

"YA DAMN LITTLE GAKI!" She screamed as she then started to shake the poor boy back and forth violently. Everybody who was close to the scene backed away in fear of getting punched by the most feared woman in the entire village.

Sora sighed and placed a hand on Kushina's shoulder. "Kushina, don't kill the kid. He's important."

Kushina stopped before turning to glare a Sora who flinched away in fear. "Control this gaki." She whispered before placing Tsubasa back on the floor and he scrambled to Sora with fearful eyes.

Sora sighed. "Kushina…what are we going to do with you…" He muttered when Kushina gave out a giggle.

"Eh; sometimes I'm crazy, sometimes you or Kazune are crazy. Everybody isn't the same." She said before kneeling down near Tsubasa again and he hid behind Sora. "Gomen ne Tsubasa-kun; I have a really short temper…ehehehe…" She said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

Tsubasa nodded slowly as if not really believing the woman in front of him.

Then Kushina stood up and looked at Sora. "So when are we leaving?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Now."

"…Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"…" Kushina blinked and then sighed. "Very well; I was hoping for much later. Looks like fate can be so cruel." She said before she turned to leave. "I'll be back in a bit. I have to grab some things before we go."

Sora nodded. "Very well; meet us in front of the village gate soon. If you're not there, I will come back in, figure out where you are, and force you to come."

Kushina frowned as she heard that but said nothing else as she walked away. But as she walked away, the other two could hear her faintly whisper, "Where the hell did the sissy Sora go?

Sora smiled before turning to Tsubasa with a serious face. "Tsubasa…"

Tsubasa looked at his sempai with curious eyes. "Yes?"

"Never insult Kushina again if you want to live." He said before standing up and walking away.

Tsubasa blinked before following after his sempai with a thought. _What kind of woman is she…?_

Within a half hour, they all met up at the gates. Kushina smiled at Sora and Tsubasa. Sora smiled back but Tsubasa stuck out his tongue. Kushina laughed at the boy's childish actions before the three set off with Tsubasa in front, and Kushina and Sora talking together behind him.

Soon, Tsubasa turned to look behind him and grumbled slightly at how the two adults talked with each other. _What is she to him?_ He thought as he heard the two behind him laugh and pouted bitterly. _I don't like that lady…_ He thought to himself.

"Anyway, where are we going this time?" Tsubasa turned again to see Sora looking at the sky, pondering.

"Hmm…I think Kazune said to meet him at the Village of Nusquam." He said as he looked back down, pointing to the south. "I believe we'll find him there."

Kushina frowned. "That village? Why there?" She asked.

Sora shrugged.

Tsubasa looked at them. "Is there a problem with that village?" He asked. Sora looked at the young boy and smiled.

"Do you remember the strange words I've always spoke to make something happen?" Tsubasa nodded. "Well, those words allow us to use magic." Tsubasa's eyes widened.

"But there's no such thing! I mean, there use to be but people who could use magic have been exterminated years ago and-"

"Actually, anybody can use magic; even Demons and Angels." Tsubasa's eyes widened at Kushina's words.

"Really?" He asked, turning to Sora who nodded.

"Yeah, but sadly, there isn't much who can use magic as of now because the way to use magic is lost…" He said. "People start to forget about magic, now focusing upon the Alices they gain from their ancestors who have mated with a Demon or Angel." Tsubasa nodded. Sora smiled. "Well, I'm going to teach you how to use these words. It'll be of good use in the future." He said as he patted the nine year old boy.

Then Kushina stepped forward. "Well, since Sora's gonna teach you magic, I will too!"

Tsubasa suddenly paled at that, in which Kushina immediately noticed. "What, you afraid little gaki?" Tsubasa twitched and glared.

"No way! I'll definitely surpass you!" He cried out, pointing accusingly at Kushina who laughed as though it was the most absurd thing she has ever heard ever.

Sora sighed as Tsubasa screamed at her to stop laughing and looked to the sky again. "Tell me, why did I have to go get Kushina?" He asked although his eye said differently.

Then all of a sudden, he heard a blast behind him and he felt the wind from behind suddenly blow to him, making the leaves on the ground rush past him and he then saw a bit of smoke rushing past him as well and he sighed. He turned and saw Tsubasa at least twenty yards away from his "friend". Kushina's eyes were once again red.

He shook his head and walked over to Kushina. "Kushina, stop it before I force you too."

Kushina turned to him, her eyes once again blue. "And just how do you plan to-" Then her eyes widened. "You wouldn't…"

Sora raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

Kushina's cheeks suddenly became very red and she turned away, huffing before muttering, "Meanie…"

At that time, Tsubasa was again glaring at the woman in front of her. Sora sighed. _Let us get to the village without any problems…_

* * *

"Kya!"

"Gah!"

Sora and Kushina turned around quickly to see now 11-year old Tsubasa on the ground with a little girl besides him on the ground as well. The little girl seemed to have bumped into the Demon boy.

The girl quickly looked up, showing her amber eyes that were slightly tearing from the pain she had just received. "I'm sorry!" She suddenly cried as she stood up and bowed to the Demon boy.

Tsubasa just stared at her with a lost look. Then another girl appeared besides the other and all of a sudden, they all heard the sounds of **BAKA BAKA BAKA** before the amber-eyed girl fell to the ground, unconscious.

Then the other girl looked at Tsubasa with her cold violet eyes. "Please excuse the baka on the ground here. She's an idiot."

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT! MEANIE HOTARU!" The amber-eyed girl suddenly recovered from her unconscious state and rose, her eyes flaring and what seemed like nonexistent wind that let her brown hair rise, giving her this ominous aura.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "You are Mikan." She said.

Mikan suddenly started to tear up again. "M-M-Meanie Hotaru…Y-You're s-supposed to b-be my b-best friend!" She cried. "WHAT KIND OF AN ANGEL ARE YOU WHEN YOU'RE SO MEAN?" She wailed out. Her statement suddenly caused Tsubasa's, Sora's, and Kushina's eyes to widen.

"D-Did you say Angel?" Tsubasa managed to choke out.

Mikan and Hotaru blinked before they fully realized what Mikan said. Mikan giggled nervously while Hotaru looked down, a newer, fiercer, eviler, and darker aura surrounding her while Mikan inched away nervously. "A-Ano…H-H-Hotaru…? A-Are you…okay?" Mikan asked nervously before yelping in surprise when Hotaru suddenly looked up, her eyes now taking a darker color.

"…" She held up her baka gun. "Die idiot." She whispered before firing like crazy, making Mikan wail, yelp, and scream in any way possible. Throughout the entire time, Tsubasa, Sora, and Kushina stared with a what-the-heck expression while Hotaru continued to shot Mikan mercilessly.

"I'M SORRY-KYAAAA!" Mikan screamed when one shot grazed her shoulder.

Tsubasa suddenly felt a pang of anger and he glared at Hotaru. "Hey, don't be so mean to that girl!' He cried when suddenly, Hotaru turned her eyes to him and he yelp in fear, now holding onto Sora's arm while shivering in fear.

_Where oh, where did his courage go?_ Kushina and Sora thought before looking into Hotaru's eyes and now, they suddenly felt nervous, scared, and down-right frightened. Never before have they felt this coming from a girl who looked no older than six.

Then, Hotaru moved her lips, whispering, "You'll forget what Mikan said today." Then she gave them all a glare, saving the longest and hardest to her 'best friend' who shivered before walking away.

Mikan's lips trembled before she fell to the floor again and started wailing. Tsubasa, Sora, and Kushina all looked at each other, wondering what to do when Tsubasa walked up and patted the girl's head.

Mikan looked up at Tsubasa with watery eyes. Tsubasa smiled and continued to pat her soft brown hair while saying, "Don't worry. I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Mikan looked at him before giving a small smile and a giggle.

"Arigato nii-san!" She said with a cute smile and her tears completely gone. A small blush appeared on Tsubasa's face before he shook his head and smiled back at her.

Then, all of a sudden, a very faint sound was heard…like baka when all of a sudden, Tsubasa was knocked to the ground by three little balls. Mikan, Sora, and Kushina stared at the balls of doom in horror before another sound was heard and Mikan fell to the ground unconscious.

Sora and Kushina froze.

Silence passed by them and as people walked passed, them, they all couldn't help but wonder why two adults were just standing there, frozen to the spot while two children lay on the ground, conscious. Then they all took a closer look to the girl, "ahh-ed" and then left them alone.

Several minutes passed when Tsubasa slowly sat up, groaning in pain before his eyes glinted and he screamed, "WHO THE HELL HIT ME? I'M GONNA KILL THE BASTARDS WHO-"

"Tsubasa…it is better not to…" Sora quickly stated.

Tsubasa looked at Sora. "Eh? Why?"

"…Just don't…" Kushina added. She looked to the side at Mikan before shuddering. "I wonder if this girl goes through this everyday…"

"I do…" Mikan said softly as she sat up, groaning and rubbing her head. "Well, not all the time. Besides, Hotaru really is a nice person; she isn't always this mean!" She said with a bright smile.

The three stared at her, all wondering the same thing: _…Really…?_

Mikan then looked at them. "By the way, please forget that I have ever said the word…" She looked around, cupped her hands to her lips and whispered, "Angel…"

"Why?" Kushina asked.

Mikan gulped and looked around. "…Um…well…A-Angel's don't exist so…yeah!" She said nervously.

Tsubasa frowned. "Angels exist; so do Demons."

Mikan paled at this and shook her head. "They don't! I'm serious! You didn't have to take me seriously and-"

"What Tsubasa means is that we already knew all that." Sora said with a smile, interrupting Mikan. She gave a confused look to the older male who smiled. "You see, I'm a half-Demon while Tsubasa here is a full one." Mikan suddenly froze and looked at Tsubasa who nodded. Then Kushina stepped up.

"And I used to have a Demon creature sealed into me. When it was taken out, I was to die until one Demon transferred her powers into me so now, I'm a half-Demon." She said with a smile.

And again, Mikan stayed frozen, her eyes wide with shock before she gave a small giggle before she turned and ran away so fast, that it left a trail of fire. The three looked in silence before Tsubasa spoke up. "She's really fast."

Sora and Kushina nodded. "Do you think that the girl Angel earlier told her to be careful of Demons?"

Sora shrugged. "Most likely; judging by the way she ran away from us, I'm gonna guess with a yes."

Tsubasa sighed. "Angels…do they always think that we're bad?"

"I don't know; there're only a few Angels I trust. Some of them include the Imai's because they are good Angels; not like those idiots that kill Demons." Sora said. Suddenly Tsubasa paled.

"W-What if that g-girl's family t-tries to k-kill us…?" He asked.

The two adults stayed silent. Then they muttered, "Then we're screwed…"

Again, Tsubasa paled.

It was a long hour that they stayed rooted there, fearing and wondering if that Angel girl would ever come. Strangely, she didn't until another five minutes did she appear over the hill. The setting sun gave her a large shadow that covered the Demons and they suddenly froze. Next to the girl was Mikan who noticed them and smiled before running towards them. "Come on Hotaru!" She cried out.

Hotaru remained frozen and Mikan turned to look at her. "…Hotaru…?"

Finally, Hotaru moved, her eyes never moving away from them. Finally, for what seemed like years to the Demons, the Angel stopped right in front of them. She gave them a cold stare.

Tsubasa gave her one as well to show that he wasn't afraid but like shit he was because Hotaru was scarier than any other Demon in Hell. To not be scared would be considered strange to the young boy.

Finally, Hotaru reached forward. Tsubasa closed his eyes, awaiting a punch but he felt nothing, just a small gasp and he opened his eyes to see Hotaru's arm stretched out and a hand, waiting for another to shake. He looked at it confused when he heard Hotaru say, "Well, are you going to shake or not?"

Tsubasa was shocked; shocked as hell as he stared with wide eyes. Then Sora stepped up. "Who are you? We know that you are an Angel and if you try to attack, we'll fight back."

Mikan groaned. "Don't you guys know what a shake is? You put your hand together with Hotaru like this!" She said as she grabbed Hotaru's outstretched hand. Hotaru sighed at this as Mikan then shook hands with her friend. "Just like that; it shows that Hotaru accepted you guys, even if you are all Demons!" She said. "Besides, Hotaru's family would never kill! They're too nice!"

"Except for that girl…" Tsubasa muttered and suddenly, he felt a heated glare. He turned, expecting to see Hotaru's gaze on him but was shocked to see Mikan glaring at him hotly.

"Don't be mean to Hotaru! She's the best in the whole world!" She cried.

Hotaru then pulled Mikan away and looked at them. "…Imai Hotaru; it was a…interesting pleasure to have met you Aguri Sora." She said with a nod. She turned to leave with Mikan with her before she stopped and looked back. "Oh, and mother told me to tell you three that you are all allowed to stay with us until Kazune-san to arrive as he isn't here yet. He should arrive in a few weeks." Then she continued to walk on with Mikan holding onto her hand in which she tried to shrug off but Mikan wouldn't let go.

Sora, Kushina, and Tsubasa looked after them before looking at each other, shrugging and walking after them.

Tsubasa looked at the two girls in front of him. Mikan was trying to glomp Hotaru at the moment who was trying to push the girl off. He smiled. _…I think…I'm gonna like it here…too bad it'll only be for a few short weeks._

* * *

Kura: And done! Well, only the first part. I didn't plan for that…but it got too long! DX

Berry: …*nods*

Kura: Anyway, Tsubasa meets Mikan and Hotaru! I wonder what will happen…and I wonder if any of you remember Kazune?

Berry: Probably not.

Kazune: …Damn…

Suzune: Pathetic…being upset about something as stupid as that.

Kazune: …You're mean.

Suzune: Thanks.

Everybody: …

Kura: Right…anyway, next is the…umm…20th chapter? I think so. Anyway, the next part of this omake will come a little later! XD Until then, bai-bai!

Berry: Before we go, the translations for the Latin sentences are these:

**Divum, Divum, Lux Lucis of Divum** (Sky, Sky, Light of the Sky): This is just an incantation that he likes to say to release his magic as he seals it.

**Ostendo Mihi thy Universitas is Exuviae! Patefacio! **(Show me thy world it hides! Open!): A magic spell that he made.


	23. I'll Remember

Kura: Hiya everybody! XD

Berry: Late.

Kura: …I know…T^T Anyway, REVIEW REPLIES!

_**CrimsonPetal: **__I'm so sorry that your name didn't come out. T^T I tried uploading again and again but it just didn't work! Then I tried to put it on when I was changing it and saved it but when I checked, it wasn't there! T^T And again...IT WOULDN'T WORK! But then I tried shortening your name and here it is. For now, is it alright if I just put on CrimsonPetal? And also, Amber, here ya go! The next update! :D And seriously, be careful with that ax; it's dangerous…and please, don't hurt me! *gives puppy eyes* and yup, I agree with you Lynn; young Tsubasa is kawaii! :3_

_**Cookiedoughicecream2: **__*shrugs* you'll see later in the story as to why it's HSP. And don't worry; I don't think your memory is the worst. Believe me when I say this because last month, on May 4__th__, it was my friend's birthday and I totally forgot. I knew it was on that month but you know. And besides, her birthday party is always on June so how could I not forget? Her birthday party is what she always talks about instead of her actual birthday! And guess what, on that same day, she yelled at me in front of the entire school and I cried…for the first time in my life, I never felt so humiliated. But it was because I was crying, not the fact she was yelling at me like a banshee. Oh, sorry for ranting at you! DX Anyway, hope you like the chapter! I'm happy with all the reviews you gave me and I hope you continue to love this story! XD_

_**Summer-girl-san: **__the answer to your question is no, actually; Mikan doesn't realize that she's an Angel yet in the omake. The only ones that knew of this were Mikan's grandpa, Nadeshiko, Yuka, and the HSP, plus the Angel council. So basically, the knowledge of her being an Angel was actually hushed up and very few Angels knew. Mikan actually realizes that she's an Angel in Chapter…umm…oh yeah! Chapter 3. :D Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! ENJOY! XD_

_**The Hopping Bunny: **__ehehehehehehe. Thanks for liking all of my chapters! It's really nice to know that there are so many people who like my stories! *sobs* I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-so h-h-happy! T^T so again, thanks for supporting this story! XD This is a regular chapter now! What you read was an omake of Tsubasa's childhood…the first part at least! :D Anyway…ENJOY! XD_

_**Meryq: **__(Chapter 16) Really…? Hmmm…-_- I wonder…anyway, what you are talking about it true! At least…I think it is…but the thing is that boys don't give chocolates. They give gifts. Maybe a different type of sweet but I don't think they give chocolates…and I'm not so sure about what you are trying to say but if you're saying that there should be other love relationship containing a Demon and Angel, then I had already planned to do that! :D So after you have finished the rest, please do read this chapter! XD ENJOY!_

Kura: Okay, let's start! XD

Berry: I'll be back. I'm gonna kill Joseph's friend. *leaves with a sword*

Kura: …O-o Good luck! XD Anyway, I don't own Gakuen Alice! START!

* * *

**Chapter 20- I'll Remember…**

"…K-Kazune…w-what happened here…?" Kushina asked as she stared at the ruined grounds of the shrine. She looked at all the burnt wood and the small fire that still surrounded the area until Sora went up and put them out by throwing the snow onto them. They both looked at Kazune who just stood there, not moving. The only emotion they saw was in his eyes…it held…shock…fear…horror…and sadness.

Sora walked up to him and sighed. "Kazune, we can't stay here any longer. No doubt the ones who attacked this place are still here. If we stay, we'll get attacked and-"

"I know…" The other two looked at Kazune sadly.

Sora placed a comforting hand onto Kazune's shoulder. "Don't worry; I'm certain that they are safe…"

Kazune nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he turned, his back now facing the horror behind him. He could not bear to look at it any longer. Just the thought of them…of them dying just broke him inside so much. Sora and Kushina followed his movements and they started to move when they heard the familiar crunch of footsteps on snow and quickly turned to see a small girl in the middle of the ruins.

Her face was stained with dried tear tracked but they were covered up with more fat wet tears that fell from her blue eyes that held confusion. Her silver hair blew in the wind and her blue eyes looked at them. "…W-Who…are you?" She asked, as the wind blew her dress against her. She shivered as the dress wasn't that thick to let her stay warm.

Kushina noticed this right away and rushed towards her but the girl backed away in fright. "D-Don't come near me! I-I don't know w-where t-they are! I-I don't know anything anymore!" She cried as she crouched down to the ground and she covered her glowing silver hair with her arms. Kushina backed away slightly, her eyes filled with worry before she stepped forward and suddenly the girl felt warmth and she looked up to see Kushina hugging her with a small smile on her face.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She said with a soft assuring tone that the girl's eyes softened. Then Kazune and Sora stepped forward.

Kazune knelt down and looked at the girl with gentle eyes. The girl looked at him.

Both looked quite similar. The only difference was the hair style that slightly differed but nonetheless, she could've been his daughter.

"That's because she is…" Kazune whispered. The rest didn't hear but then the girl's eyes widened and she suddenly whispered,

"…P-Papa…" And suddenly, she launched herself onto Kazune and cried. "Papa! Papa!" She continued to scream over and over again as she felt Kazune tighten his hold on her.

"…Hikari…" He whispered with so much affection that Hikari couldn't help but just let everything out.

"Papa, I-I don't remember! I can't remember! I-I think…I think…" Hikari suddenly looked at a loss of words as she clutched her head. "I can't remember!" She cried and suddenly she screamed and fell to the ground. "Papa! I-It hurts! My head hurts!" She screamed.

Kushina then picked her up and Hikari suddenly became silent, laying limp in the older woman's arms. Kushina frowned and felt her forehead. "She has a fever…" She said softly with concern. Kazune took Hikari into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"…Let's go…" He whispered.

Kushina suddenly stopped and cried, "We have to take care of her first! We can't just let her keep this fever! She's _your_ daughter!" She glared at the man. Sora looked back between them with worried eyes.

Kazune nodded. "I know…but we need to get her out of the cold first if we want to be rid of her fever." He whispered softly and Kushina's eyes softened.

"…Alright…let's go…" She whispered.

All together, the three set off, not looking back to the ruins of a once beautiful shrine. Kazune only tightened his old on his youngest daughter as he thought of his wife, his family…everybody…

* * *

A sob escaped the priestess lips as she knelt down besides her eldest son who lay unconscious in front of her. On the other side of Kazuto was his twin sister, Hazuki crying silently. Farther away from them was Tsubasa, looking at them with saddened eyes.

The reason for all this was because Kazuto was terrible injured and the rest didn't even know if he would even wake up. What's worse was that…Hikari became missing.

Nadeshiko was devastated. She lost her youngest daughter and her eldest child was close to being no more. She was broken; she couldn't even do anything because the injury was caused by a strange man with a white mask and an evil Alice that seemed to rotten Kazuto's skin; it was lucky enough for the boy that he had the Heal Alice that slowed the evil Alice by so much but he could only last for so long.

"…Mother…maybe if we find Yuka-san-"

"It's no use Hazuki…Yuka has been hiding for so long. What use would it be if we try to find her? It'll be impossible!" Nadeshiko cried as her sobbing started to get worse with each passing second.

Hazuki looked at her mother sadly before she covered her head under her arms and brought her knees to her chest. Then she whispered, "Baka Kazuto…you promised me…" before a she broke out in sobs that were softer than her mother's but broke Tsubasa's heart nonetheless.

Tsubasa stood up and looked at Nadeshiko. "…Nadeshiko-san…"

Nadshiko and Hazuki looked up, their eyes red and puffy but they still seemed to have enough energy to give him a questioning look. "What is it T-Tsubasa…?" Nadeshiko asked in such a small voice that it made Tsubasa wonder if this was the same strong woman he had met when he was younger.

"…" Tsubasa looked at Kazuto. His arm was now useless as it was covered by a strange Alice that made it black; it was sickening to look at… "…I'll look for this Yuka person!"

"W-What?" Hazuki stood up. "Like mother said, it's impossible!" She cried, her eyes blazing. "Yuka-san is a master of concealment! She would never reveal herself…to those who would be considered her enemies…"

"Does she distrust Demons?"

"Huh?" Hazuki looked at Tsubasa's blue eyes before looking back down. "…I'm not entirely sure…Her best friend…mother said that her best friend was a Demon…but that Demon was killed by another Demon…"

Tsubasa sighed and looked at Kazuto. "…I don't care…Kazuto is a friend and I won't let one of my friends die! Not again…" He whispered as he looked away, not wanting the woman see his tears.

Hazuki and Nadeshiko didn't move but then Nadeshiko stood up, giving the Demon teen a knowing and understanding look. Tsubasa and Hazuki turned to her and saw her sad yet determined eyes. "Very well…I will tell you all that I can to find her."

Tsubasa nodded. Hazuki looked horrified. "Mother! How do you plan to do so-"

"Hazuki…the stars…they now tell me…that Tsubasa will succeed…he was born to do great things. Great and wonderfully kind things for others…" She whispered as she gave a soft smile. "I'm glad that Sora had found you."

Tsubasa stiffened at those words. A long and uncomfortable silence passed through them all and the only sound they could hear were the soft breathings of Kazuto. Finally Tsubasa lifted his head to reveal unemotional eyes. "…Right…" He whispered. Nadeshiko gave a soft smile before reaching out and touching his hands.

"Sora is a good man…don't try to forget him. It's good to let go of the past, but it's worse to let go of him. Let him stay alive in your heart…" She whispered.

At those words, Tsubasa gave a smile. "Yeah…anyway, how can I find this Yuka person?" He asked.

Nadeshiko nodded. "It'll be hard. She is always on the move. But I am certain that you can find her. She is a tall woman with long amber brown hair and eyes. To make myself clearer, she looks like Mikan."

"Eh? How is that poss-"

"She is the mother of Sakura Mikan." Nadeshiko interrupted. Tsubasa's eyes widened. Nadeshiko looked down. "Yuka…she left Mikan…but to protect her. She never wanted this for her daughter and thought that if she left her in a care of someone unrelated to her, then Mikan would be safe. Apparently, she was wrong…" Then Nadeshiko looked at Tsubasa. "Don't think badly of her; she only tried to protect Mikan."

Tsubasa nodded slowly. "…I know…"

"Anyway, I don't know if Yuka has a partner with her or not but be careful. She is still dangerous by herself. And she might not trust you at first; you have to earn her trust." Tsubasa nodded. "Also…along the way, if you see Mikan, make sure that she doesn't see you. I do not want Berry and Suzune to worry…more importantly, if Yuka still wants herself hidden, it's best to not have Mikan know what you will be doing, as well as Berry and Suzune."

Tsubasa nodded. "Alright…" He then walked past the woman, Kazuto, and Hazuki who looked at him with worry.

"T-Tsubasa-"

"Don't worry; I'll come back with Yuka. That's a promise of a lifetime!" Tsubasa said, grinning without looking back. He looked out into the dangerous world in front of him. "I'll definitely bring Yuka back to save Kazuto!" He said before leaving the cave, Nadeshiko, Hazuki, and Kazuto.

Nadeshiko and Hazuki looked at where he last stood before Hazuki looked at her mother. "Mother, how on earth is he supposed to find Yuka-san?" She cried out. "There's no way to find her! And worse, Tsubasa could get killed by other Angels!" She cried, tears flowing down her cheeks and he slammed her already injured hand onto the dirty cave floor. "MOTHER; ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" She screamed.

Nadeshiko stayed still before she turned to her eldest daughter. "…Hazuki…I know very well of what could happen. But do you truly believe that Tsubasa-kun will fail?"

Hazuki glared at her. "There is a chance he could." She whispered coldly.

Her mother looked back outside. "…I know very well of that…but I believe in him. The gods of hell cursed him to be a Demon but the gods of life blessed him to be one that can see the truth of these worlds. He may have the wings of evil but his heart is pure as a small child. No matter what, he will not abandon his friends…he will not abandon us."

"I know that mother…but I worry for him still; he was still born a Demon and Angels will want to kill him. Meanwhile, Demons will also want his blood for betraying them, no matter if he is an Andou and of Noble blood!" Hazuki cried.

Nadeshiko turned to Hazuki with a fierce look in her eyes all of a sudden that it shocked the girl. "Then what do you expect me to do? Should I just abandon all hope? Should I just let my eldest son die? SHOULD I LET EVERYTHING JUST DIE BECAUSE OF THIS DAMN WAR? NO! I would not stand for it and I will not! I will not give up hope because it is the only thing we may have in the future! But if you wish to abandon it then very well; that is of your choice…not mine…"

Hazuki looked at her mother in shock as the woman went over and sat down, her hands not closing themselves over her twin's. She watched as her mother held them tightly before whispering a spell and suddenly, the strange Alice stopped moving completely. Her brother was safe…for now…

"…I will stay…" Nadeshiko looked at Hazuki. Her eyes were closed but when she reopened them, they were filled with determination and hope. "I will not give up hope and leave!" Nadeshiko then gave a soft smile to her daughter.

"Good for you then…"

* * *

Youichi looked at the two in boredom. Having being with them for quite a while now, it was quite easy to know when they would start. Of course, the only thing that made it interesting was betting against the other two but strangely, and to Youichi's delight, he was the only one that seemed to know when it would happen: at the exact time and date, causing the other two to get sour at times but to their misfortune, they just cannot resist the cute little boy. Youichi gave a small undetectable smirk as Hotaru and Ruka gave him one hundred rabbits, both grumbling the whole time while Mikan and Natsume continued their dispute. Of course, to the little boy, it always seems to him as though Mikan and Natsume was an old married couple.

Hopefully, in the future, when they really are married, they won't be like that…at least that was what little Youichi-kun hoped.

Meanwhile, he continued to look on at his "older siblings" and sighed. Hotaru and Ruka did the same before Hotaru went back to updating her robots: Kuroma and Shiroko while Ruka glared at Kuroma in jealously.

He turned away, his blue eyes flashing angrily. _He's just a robot! So what if Imai likes him…there's no way that he'll be able to return her feelings! Then again, I did hear her say that those robots have the feelings of a regular being…But it doesn't matter because it's not a real Human, Angel, or Demon! But still…what if she finds a way to make them human…? Hahaha! There's no way that that's possible! …Then again…with Imai…it does seem possible…_

As Ruka continued to think, Youichi looked at him with a greater interest at Ruka's strange mood changes. _First nii gets happy…then sad…then happy…then sad…then happy…then sad…then happy…then sad…he's weird…_

At the same time, Hotaru was thinking, _I'm still so pathetic…I can't even heal Kuroma's eyes…what can I do? He was the first robot that really reminded me of Mikan since I programmed him that way. Shiroko is like Mikan too but doesn't have many other traits that Mikan has that Kuroma has…every time I remember that day…it makes me feel as though they ripped out Mikan's eyes…I swear, I'll kill the ESP for ruining Kuroma's eyes…_ A new dark look overcame Hotaru as she began to plan ways of making the ESP suffer.

Meanwhile, in another dimension, a child with black hair and eyes sneezed loudly. He sniffed. "…What the hell?"

At the same time, Youichi and Ruka were staring at Hotaru while Shiroko and Kuroma were trying very hard to escape her but to no avail. Ruka instantly felt sorry for them as Youichi wondered what Hotaru was doing.

As you can see, Hotaru was gripping both their arms very tightly as she envisioned a wonderful image of the ESP begging for forgiveness. She was chuckling very evilly that it made the two Demons wonder if she really was an Angel. Meanwhile, Shiroko and Kuroma were suffering heavily as their robotic arms were getting crushed. As their feelings and mind are like Humans, they started to beg to be let go. Sadly, Hotaru didn't hear their pleas as she was lost in her own world.

It was around that time that Mikan and Natsume stopped fighting as they started to hear the pleas and begs of the two robots. They both turned and paled to seeing an evilly giggling Hotaru gripping her robots so tightly that their arms were very close to getting crushed. They both shivered, wondering what might have happened if it was them.

Instantly, they felt sorry for the robots.

Then, Kuroma cried out, "Hotaru, it hurts!" Shiroko had spoke this before but she couldn't reach Hotaru's ears.

But upon hearing Kuroma's voice, Hotaru snapped out of her daze and looked at her two creations. She looked at their arms and her eyes widened. Instantly, she let go of them and Kuroma and Shiroko fell to the ground, both sighing in relief. A pained looked appeared in Hotaru's eyes which nobody seemed to notice but Ruka before it disappeared instantly.

Ruka gave a small frown.

"…Sorry…" Hotaru spoke softly. Shiroko and Kuroma smiled.

"It's alright Hotaru-sama." Shiroko said. Kuroma nodded. "Shiroko-chan is right Hotaru-sama; you must have your reasons."

Hotaru looked down. "I know…I was busy daydreaming of torturing the ESP while he tried to beg for forgiveness but I wouldn't give it to him."

Kuroma sweat dropped as did Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka. Youichi tilted his head to the side as he didn't understand. "…Ano…that seems a bit harsh Hotaru-sama-"

"HELL YEAH; LET US MAKE THAT A POSSIBILITY SOME DAY HOTARU-SAMA!" Shiroko screamed as she made a fist pump. Kuroma sighed while Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan stared at Shiroko as though she were a freak. Meanwhile, Hotaru nodded along with Shiroko.

"I agree with you wholeheartedly Shiroko but at where we are now, it's simply impossible." Hotaru said with a sour look. "Demo…" Suddenly, a dark and evil look overcame Hotaru. "When this war is over and he is still alive, we shall have him beg to us to just kill him…of course…we might do that…after the endless amount of torture we give him…" Hotaru and Shiroko laughed evilly.

Ruka, Natsume, Mikan, and Youichi backed away from the two while Kuroma took his inch-size form and hid in Hotaru's bag. All three, not including Youichi, were pale with fear. And yes, even Natsume was scared of this newer version of Hotaru that he was seeing. As for Ruka, he was fascinated for he had thought that he had already seen the entire evilness of Hotaru but seeing this just destroyed his expectations. Now he wondered how much evilness had she stored in her small yet strong body. And for Mikan, she knew that Hotaru could be evil…just not this evil…

_Fuck, Imai is crazy as hell; never would've thought she was an Angel unless the Haruno's told me…Hell, forget that; she could be the Devil's spawn for all I know. Interesting how she's an Angel of all creatures…_

_I-I-Imai…s-sugoi…a-and kowaii…_

_H-Hotaru…honestly…j-just how evil are y-you?_

Finally, the two before them stopped. Hotaru gave a small sigh as Shiroko went into Hotaru's bag after going into her small-size. Suddenly, Hotaru turned to the others, making them flinch in fear. She raised a perfect brow before saying, "What's wrong with you guys?"

_Oh, you have no idea…_The others thought, excluding Youichi of course…

Ruka sighed. "Anyway, how long till we reach the next village?" He asked.

Hotaru took out a map from her bag and looked at it before giving a sigh. "At least a week from now; Berry and Suzune cheated us out when they went a different way than us. They way they used was much faster."

"Then why don't we go back that way?" Mikan asked, confused.

Natsume turned to glare at her. "Because if we do, we'll get caught in the Demon's territory again; we've already risked going through, we're not about to do it again." He said.

Mikan glared back. "Why is there a Demon territory here in the Human world in the first place?" She asked.

"For the war stupid," Hotaru said as she folded the map and put it away. "We were lucky enough to have this map that highlighted the areas where Demons and Angels are stationed but if we were stupid enough to head there, we could die for all we know."

Mikan paled. "Then why did we go this way?"

"Because the way that Berry and Suzune took had a more dangerous path WITH the Angel's territory there; plus, if we went, we had a higher risk of getting exposed to the Angels there." Ruka said.

Natsume nodded. "And the Angel's territory is much larger than the Demon territory we got past."

"How do YOU know that?" Mikan asked with a raised brow.

Natsume turned to her with a glare. "The map." He said simply.

Mikan blinked and blushed in embarrassment. "…Oh…" She turned away to escape further embarrassment but unknown to her, Natsume was staring at her with a dazed look in his eyes as he gave a single thought:

_Kawaii…_

And of course, unknown to him, Hotaru, Ruka, and Youichi were staring at him, the older two both with a knowing glint in their eyes while the little one started to wonder if his older brother was feeling alright. And yes little Youichi, he is alright; just lovesick.

And then, after some yelling at Mikan and Natsume, receiving a glare from Natsume and whining from Mikan, and a couple hits from the baka gun (poor Mikan…), the group was finally heading off. Soon, they were finally REALLY safe away from the Demons territory…but unknown to them, a certain Demon had followed with curiosity of the five. Of course, this Demon may be friend…or foe…

And back to the others, Natsume suddenly thought of something and frowned. "Hey…Imai?" Everybody turned to the Demon boy as he stared hard at the ground before looking at the violet eyed girl. "Was this Koizumi Angel freak a woman?" He asked.

Hotaru had too frowned. "That's strange…Koizumi is the same age as us…maybe you have encountered a different woman?"

Natsume shrugged. "Probably…"

Mikan and Ruka looked at each in uneasiness.

Then Hotaru looked up. "…Maybe…" Everybody looked at her. "Maybe she's using the gulliver's candy…" Everybody looked confused. Hotaru sighed. "It's a candy that allows you to change your age appearance just by continuing to suck on it. Perhaps that idiotic girl is using it to look like a woman. Weird though…why would she do that?"

Everybody frowned along with her. Meanwhile, the Demon who had continued to follow them sweat dropped. _What if she was actually a woman using that candy to pretend being a young girl…?_ He wondered.

Ruka then stepped up. "Anyway, we can't think about this forever; we still need to make a plan to find the children of the prophecy! Lately we haven't been thinking about it because of Valentine's Day," Mikan suddenly blushed, "the Dance," Mikan's face just grew brighter and Youichi stared at her face confusingly while the others besides Ruka were staring at her weirdly, "Natsume and Suzune getting attacked and finally finding Youichi-kun here! We have to plan now so that we can be rid of this war!"

At this, the hidden Demon's eyes widened. Carefully, he started to listen with curiosity. _Get rid of the war…How ridiculous! It's practically impossible! But…it does sound nice…_He thought.

Mikan nodded. "Ruka is right; we really need to get into this mission with seriousness so that Nadeshiko-san won't be disappointed in us!" She said.

Hotaru smiled. "Yeah…I still need to repay her for something…this is the least I can do for her."

Ruka nodded. "Also, Nadeshiko-san took care of me while we all stayed there. Not many people would do that for a complete stranger." He said with a kind smile.

"And she is one of mother's best friends…" Natsume whispered softly.

Mikan grinned. "So it's decided; we'll work hard to find these children!" She said with enthusiasm. "Alright; WE'LL DO OUR BEST!" She cried out, doing a fist-pump in the air.

Ruka and Youichi nodded with the same enthusiasm while Natsume and Hotaru sighed in annoyance.

Meanwhile, the other Demon looked at them with a sense of hope…it was strange for him to feel such a thing when he has never really felt it. He always thought that the war would go on forever because of the Demon's and Angel's idiocy. The Demon boy looked at them for the longest time before he gave out a smile. _I remember hearing a prophecy…maybe…we have all heard it wrong…perhaps the prophecy children are to bring a stop to this war…but with peace. I hope that I am right though…_ He turned around, ready to leave but before he did, he gave them one last look. He smiled. "I'll remember all of you…" He whispered before he disappeared.

"I'll remember..."

* * *

Kura: And…DONE~

Berry: …

Kura: Oh, and before we head off, I just wanted to ask…has anybody ever heard of a group called Invisible Children? I just recently watched a video of it…and I was crying…so much…but what disturbed me in that video was a mention of this boy who was kidnapped (and trained to do this VERY horrible thing). The video said that he…uh…gets headaches…when he doesn't see…blood…and what I mean is not seeing blood coming out of a wound caused by gunshots of slashes from knifes. It…it was horrible! T^T

Berry: *tears up*

Kura: Anyway, if you want to know more, check it at or something like that. Well, sorry to bring down the mood but I just felt like I had to mention it. :) Well, BYE! :D


	24. Omake 2 part 2

Kura: Hi everybody…sorry for updating so late. I got so caught up in school because I really wanna try and get all A's! And sadly...I GOT A FREAKING B IN CHEMISTRY! DX ...I hate my life...but oh well. I'll try my extra hardest in the next quarter! XD

Berry: Baka.

Kura: T^T Anyway, another reason was that I was getting ready for my trip to LA, then on a cruise to Mexico, and then back to LA! It was pretty fun! I slept in the same room as my cousins and I played mini golf, ventured around the whole ship, and I wish I could show you pictures but it's in my mom's camera so...yeah...:P But still, if any of you guys ever go to Carnival Inspiration Cruise, do tell me because I would like to say, don't go during the winter because it'll be so cold to even go swimming and riding the huge water slide :P and I really wanted to...

Berry: Baka.

Kura: …Anyway, as for an apology, I would like to dedicate this omake to my awesome readers! XD This is the second part for Tsubasa's Childhood! :D

Berry: review replies…

Kura: Oh yeah; let's go to the review replies! XD

_**Demonic-Angel's-Light:**__ really? Hmmm...let me check for a moment...oh! I get it now! On the website, when you try to go to the chapter, it's on chapter 15 because it says, " Power His Warning" but really, the chapter was supposed to be chapter 13. Sorry if that confused you and everybody else. Oh and it was the chidori thingy. I like saying thingy sometimes. :D And thank you for liking the story! :D But I am terribly sorry for not updating in so long! DX I hope that this chapter is good and that you really like it! XD ENJOY!_

_**xXBluefangXx: **__Yeah, you'll know that guy soon enough :) however, I will not let it out that soon...probably in the chapter after this. :D Oh...wait...no...the chapter after the next one. :D Anyway, I also felt horrible for writing that about Nadeshiko...she's really upset right now...(looks at Nadeshiko who is sobbing) yeah...she kinda hates me right now...anyway, I hope you enjoy this little chapter/omake! And I'm extremely sorry for not updating in so long! Please forgive me! . And ENJOY!_

_**summer-girl-san: **__I kinda liked writing that side because for a moment, I was imagining Hotaru actually torturing the ESP and I started laughing out loud. :D It was fun. But after I looked back, I was creeped out but I kept it. :) And I'm extremely sorry for this late update! DX Please forgive me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter/omake! :) ENJOY!_

_**Petta Mellark Makes Me Drool: **__So...you love Youichi? Well...I LOVE HIM TOO! Gosh, he is just so darn cute! I can't believe not many would put him in their stories...I thought people did...Anyway, I' so sorry for the late update. I'M SO SORRY! DX Anyway, please do enjoy this little continuation! :D ENJOY!_

_**Lessthenthreeanime: **__Really? I watched it at church during my youth group. My heart just about broke. I was so emotionally drained after that...and don't worry about my friend. I think I said we made up...I'm just afraid of something like that happening again...anyway, don't worry about forgetting the relations either! I always have to look back in the story to remember everything. ugh...it get's annoying... and yup. Hotaru is. :D Anyway, forgive me for the late update...T^T But please do enjoy this! XD ENJOY!_

_**Nadine99WuzHere: **__...O-o...wow...uh...wow...I don't know what to say...O-o Let's get that off our minds...please enjoy the chapter! :D And sorry for the late update! :D ...right...:D ENJOY! And omg, were you alright after the hurricane?_

_**xSnowflakesx: **__I'm really glad you like the story but honestly, I think that this is the only good story. I'm not liking my other stories as much anymore besides the ones I've recently started. :( Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update...Please forgive me! DX And do enjoy this! XD ENJOY!_

Kura: So then…LET'S START!

* * *

**Omake 2, Part 2: Tsubasa's Childhood**

A bright light hung over the village as the sun rose lazily into the sky. The soft chirping of the morning birds hung over the land and signaled the morning of a new day. Soft chattering hung over the village and people said their good mornings to each other. It was a nice day for any kind of activities. At least, that's what the young Demon thought as he raced to his friend's home.

It had been a few weeks since he has arrived to this kind and homey village with many of the occupants having cheerful attitudes and smiles. It was all new when he first arrived here but all that has changed after he had grown accustomed to the kind gestures the people made here.

_I love it here! It's so much different from my old home!_ The Demon boy thought with a grin on his face as he waved hello back, only to speed up. He knew that the girl he became friends with, Mikan would be waiting.

But now that he thought of it, would Hotaru be waiting? He frowned as he thought of the rather harsh Angel girl and shivered. He has never seen the girl with Mikan early in the mornings. She always came in the afternoon with no expression. What if she wasn't a morning person? That would be very scary indeed…

A few moments later, he found himself outside of Mikan's grandfather's house and yelled, "MIKAN!"

It took only a few seconds for the hyperactive girl to come out, screaming, "TSUBASA-SEMPAI!" Within seconds, he found himself on the ground resulted by the girl's rather powerful bear-hug.

The demon laughed as he rustled the girl hair. "Good morning Mikan-chan!" He said affectionately.

A few giggles and laughs lather, the two were walking down the dirt road on their way to a large field where they always played. Tsubasa was telling Mikan ridiculous stories which weren't even true but it seemed to amuse the girl so much that he continued to spun tales. Mikan was listening very attentively, her eyes wide with excitement over the tales. She gasped at all the right moments and nodded in agreement at certain points.

Then Mikan cried out, "WE'RE HERE!" Then Tsubasa watched as the girl ran, her arms spread wide before she leaped into the air and fell to the ground, the flowers crowding around her, ticking her faces and arms. "Ahahahaha; come on Tsubasa-sempai!" She said, getting up and showing a very cute face of happiness.

She was very cute in Tsubasa's opinion. He held back a small blush as he then ran over to her and collapsed next to her, giggling as well. Then he reached over and tickled his cute friend who went into a fit of giggles. Tsubasa laughed as well as Mikan then tried to tickle him back but was unsuccessful.

"MOU~ Tsubasa-sempai; you big meanie!" Mikan cried out between giggles. Tsubasa only laughed at the cute girl.

Finally, he stopped with him hunched over her and Mikan sprawled on the ground, panting and her cheeks pink. They were still laughing but as they calmed down, Tsubasa took in the situation they were in and suddenly, his cheeks became a very noticeable pink. He gulped as he saw this as a slight chance of kissing her.

He then proceeded to mentally slap himself when that thought crossed his mind.

Mikan looked up at the same time he stopped laughing and saw his red face before leaning up and placing her forehead against his. He became redder before the seven-year old girl asked, "Are you alright Tsubasa-sempai? You don't seem to have a cold…" She then muttered as she closed her eyes.

The young Demon blushed before biting his lips and stuttered out, "I-I-I'm f-f-fine…M-Mikan…" Mikan stared up at him in confusion. Her young virgin lips looked so inviting and he slapped himself mentally again for thinking such thoughts. _SHE'S ONLY A SEVEN YEAR OLD GIRL DAMN IT! TSUBASA; STOP THINKING SUCH THINGS! SHE TOO YOUNG AND INNOCENT! More importantly…WE'RE JUST KIDS DAMMIT!_

_**Well, we could always claim her as ours now so that nobody would get her in the future.**_

Tsubasa growled inwardly at his inner-self before hissing out, _I would rather die than do anything like that! Mikan should have a choice!_

_**But what if some other Demon claims her in the future?**_

Tsubasa froze at this as he considered the possibility. _S-Still…Mikan is just a little girl! And she's a human! She should end up with a human, not a Demon!_

_**Are you certain that she's a human?**_

At this, Tsubasa got confused. _What are you talking abo-_

"Oi, Andou, get off my best friend." Tsubasa froze at the cold voice and turned to see Imai Hotaru standing a few feet away from the two. Mikan grinned, sat up, and gave a peace sign at Hotaru.

"Ohayo Hotaru-chan; you're up much earlier than usual!" She said in happiness. However, dread was filling Tsubasa's entire body as he quickly got off of Mikan in fear of what would happen if he stayed on too long.

Hotaru glared at Tsubasa before making her way to Mikan and bonked her lightly. "Don't let yourself be controlled like that baka. This idiot doesn't deserve you."

Tsubasa glared at her slightly. Mikan only looked confused. "Eh?" She asked stupidly.

"Jerk…" Tsubasa mumbled.

"Stupid bastard."

"Freak!"

"Pervert."

"W-What; I-I-I'm not!"

"You are. Just look at what you were about to do to my poor kawaii Mikan." Mikan didn't know if she should squeal at the compliment or be utterly confused at what Hotaru was implying.

Tsubasa glared at Hotaru. "I'm not! And besides, it's the stupid Demon's blood fault! You should know, right?"

Hotaru sighed. "I suppose so…a Demon blood will always want something sooner or later and force the Demon to act out on the impulse…but if you try to get Mikan, I will make sure that there's no more Demon blood left in your body." She said darkly.

Mikan smiled. "You mean you'll make Tsubasa-sempai human? That's so amazing Hotaru-chan!"

Meanwhile, the Demon boy shuddered at the thought. He knew what Hotaru really meant and boy, he was scared. "R-Right…I-I-I got it…"

"You'd better." Hotaru said before sitting down and looking to the sky. Mikan followed after her, smiling throughout the whole time.

Tsubasa looked at them. Though he was terrified of Hotaru, he knew that she was a kind Angel but only to a very selected few…mainly her mother and father and Mikan's grandfather. But looking at the scene in front of him, he felt that happiness radiated out from not only Mikan but also Hotaru who began to smile as Mikan giggled at a small butterfly flutter pass them.

He just couldn't help but smile as he watched them but then frowned as he remembered that he would have to leave the moment that man, Kazune arrived. Tsubasa sighed silently. He would miss the two girls before him. They were his first true friends that were closer to his own age.

All of a sudden, Hotaru turned to the side, her eyes suddenly glowing dangerously, scaring the other two. "H-Hotaru…?" Mikan asked, her eyes looking at her best friend worriedly.

"…Show yourself!" Hotaru cried out, standing up with her eyes still glowing with danger. At that moment, Tsubasa felt the presence as well and stood up, now his eyes glowing darkly and turning an even darker color that it almost looked black.

The two stood still, waiting while Mikan looked between the two in confusion. Then she looked at Tsubasa and her eyes widened upon seeing his dark eyes with a strange symbol that looked like a…a…what was it, she did not know.

Then, a figure stepped into their view. The Angel and Demon had their eyes narrowed as they stared at the man who stared back with those emotionless blue eyes before he turned around, and headed out of the field.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed as she realized that he was headed towards the village and she lifted her hands and released her Angelic powers when the man spoke. "Don't even try."

Her eyes widened before she cried out, "Who are you?"

The man turned to look at her before a small smirk was placed on his lips. "Haruno Kazune…" He said. Then he looked at Tsubasa before he returned his gaze to Hotaru. "If I'm correct, Sora and Kushina are here…right?"

The Angel narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "How do I know you are really Haruno-san?"

Kazune turned to Hotaru and reached in his cloak pockets. Instantly, Hotaru and Tsubasa went into a fighting stance, shielding Mikan but faltered their positions when they saw Kazune pull out…an orb…?

The three children looked at it curiously when Mikan suddenly stood and walked over to Kazune. "M-Mikan-" Hotaru started but paused when Mikan stopped in front of Kazune and reached over to touch the orb.

The male raised a brow at the action but did nothing as Mikan took a hold of it. Suddenly, the orb gave out a blinding light and everybody recoiled in shock and as they looked back, they saw the blinding light gone and the orb just shining brightly. Meanwhile, the amber-eyed girl gave a small sigh before she turned and smiled at Kazune. "You said you want to see Sora-san and Kushina-san right?" She asked.

Nodding, Kazune gave a small frown so small that none of the children could see it. _Could this girl…could she be…?_

"I'll take you to them!" Mikan said happily as she grabbed a hold of the man's larger hands.1

"W-Wait…Mikan…" Mikan looked back at her best friend who was still glaring at Kazune. "I don't trust you yet. If I find out that you're here to kill somebody, then I'll kill you." She said in a threatening tone.

Mikan sighed. "Don't be so mean, Hotaru~" She said.

"No, she's right. If you're not cautious, you will find yourself dead." Kazune said. Then he gave a soft smile to the three children. "However, it is a good trait to trust others." He said before he started again, to walk to the village with Mikan following close behind.

Hotaru was silent before she bit her lips in what seemed like frustration before she followed after them and Tsubasa followed close behind.

His mind was somewhere else as he looked at Kazune who smiled gently at the laughing Mikan. _So this is the Kazune-san that Sora-san and Kushina-san mentioned…_ He thought to himself as he observed the older man before shaking his head. _Whatever; it doesn't matter._

* * *

"Kazune!" Kushina squealed as she hugged the silver haired man as the other silver haired one, Sora gave a grin at his friend. "Long time no see; how's Nadeshiko?"

Kazune gave a nod. "She's doing fine. The children are as well. What about yours?"

At that, Kushina got off and gave a depressed sigh. "I haven't seen them since they were so small…" She said sadly. Sora and Kazune sweat dropped when suddenly, a gloomy aura surrounded her.

"…Yes…well…" Kazune stared before looking back at Sora. "We have to leave within a week. I had to shake off several Angels off my trail…"

Tsubasa's eyes widened before he looked toward Kazune who started to whisper to Sora rather than say anything loudly. Tsubasa gave a small pout as he realized that he could no longer hear what the two were saying before Sora spoke.

"Okay then; you're right, we should. If we don't hurry…" He looked away and Tsubasa saw a look of panic and worry.

The little boy rarely ever sees that look.

Then, Tsubasa felt a tug at the hem of his shirt and looked to the side to see Mikan with a sad face. Even Hotaru looked a bit disturbed. "Why did Sora-san say you have to go?" She asked in a small and innocent tone.

At that, Tsubasa felt a strange emotion in his heart. But it felt a bit different from what he usually felt. He looked at the little girl who started to sniffle slightly before he smiled and said, "It doesn't matter; we'll still be friends where ever we go, right? Besides, I'll never leave…" _Only unless something forces me to leave…_ He saw Mikan look at him with her big, bright, innocent eyes before the girl's small frown turned into a large grin.

"Aye~" She said as she laughed happily.

Behind the girl stood Hotaru who held a small smile of approval; the girl went over to Tsubasa. "Always…right…?" She said softly. A strange tone was in her voice and Tsubasa blinked in confusion.

"What…?"

"Nothing Andou; anyway, what will you do if Sora leaves?"

"Huh?"

Hotaru narrowed her eyes as she glared at her friend who she had still dubbed as idiotic. "Sora-san was going to leave as soon as Kazune-san gets here. If you heard what they said, they'll leave no later than a week." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "So, what will you do?" Hotaru asked, her eyes narrowing at the Demon boy.

Tsubasa only blinked before realization dawned upon him. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind as he realized his predicament and he looked down, too scared to think of Mikan's reactions. He looked at the little girl who looked back up earnestly.

His eyes softened at the innocent look and his heart starting beating…but…this time…it seemed different. He continued to looked at the little girl and he realized that he didn't want her hurt and he knew that if he stayed in this village…Mikan would indeed, get hurt.

Mikan looked at Tsubasa before she looked back down. "Tsubasa…sempai…you'll stay right…?"

She looked at him with those sad eyes and Tsubasa knew he couldn't object. But he also knew that he had to…otherwise…

Finally he turned to Sora who smiled back. "You want to stay right?"

Tsubasa's voice stopped at his throat. He was going to say that he'll go but… "Shouldn't I…go…?"

Sora shook his head. "It's your choice Tsubasa-kun. If you wish to stay, you may."

The young Demon looked down. He felt…torn…he felt…lost. He just…didn't know what to choose. To go and continue his journey, learning magic and being able to stay with Sora and even be able to get powerful enough to stop this war or…stay here with the two children who had become his best friends. "I…I…"

"Stay Tsubasa-kun," Tsubasa looked at Kushina who smiled. "Learning magic, going on adventures that you would love to imagine; they are all wonderful things, yes, but the most important thing to anybody is the relationships they have. These two girls are your precious people besides Sora, right? But also, these two are your first friends that are children, like you. If you come with us, it'll be a long time before you can see them again."

"I-I don't want that!" Tsubasa cried, his eyes wide while Mikan shook her head.

Kushina gave a soft smile. "So then stay. If you ever want to come with us again though…" She held out her hand and in a soft light, a small stone appeared in her hands. It wasn't that small and a beautiful color of dark red… "Hold this stone in your hands and ask for us in your heart. We'll come wherever you are because we'll know that you need us." She whispered as she then held Tsubasa's hand, letting what seemed like an Alice stone drop onto Tsubasa's bare hands.

"Can I get one?" Mikan asked innocently, her eyes shining with curiosity before Hotaru bonked her head. "ITAI!"

"Baka; this is just for Andou." The stoic girl said.

Kushina giggled. "Then would the two of you like one too?" Mikan nodded happily while Hotaru looked away, not saying anything but blushing slightly. She wanted it too, everybody knew this, mostly because during the time all three were here, Hotaru had gotten close to Kushina.

The older woman smiled and made two more, passing them over to the two girls. At the moment she handed them over, Tsubasa noticed that his was much larger. He gave a light blush.

Sora then walked over to Tsubasa and smiled. "It was fun being with you Tsubasa. But now…it's time for you to live your own life. I have taught you a lot. I know that you'll become strong Tsubasa. And now, you'll head to the future by shaping it yourself."

Tsubasa looked at the older man and nodded. "Yeah…" Then he looked into Sora's eyes. "…Sora-san…will I ever see you again?" He asked, his child side taking over him.

The older man smiled and knelt down besides Tsubasa. "Tsubasa, I think of you as my third child. No matter what, I know that I will see you again sometime. Just now, it's dangerous, especially being with me, it's much too dangerous for a young boy like you. And besides…" Sora looked at Mikan who was admiring Kushina's Alice stone while Hotaru talked with Kushina and Kazune. "Right now, you have those two. Mikan is a human…Hotaru is an Angel. Being with them proves that all three races can live in harmony…" He said with that kind smile before he suddenly looked thoughtful. "Besides…I think that prophecy was recited wrong…"

"Huh? What prophecy?" Tsubasa asked, blinking in confusion.

Sora blinked before his eyes widened and he said, "A-Ah; nothing! I was just saying random things!"

Tsubasa tilted his head to the side, confused by the older male's actions but said nothing. Instead he reached forward and clasped Sora's hand. "Sora-san…thank you…for everything…" The little boy whispered with a blush in his cheeks.

Sora smiled. "No problem Tsubasa." He whispered.

* * *

Tsubasa looked up to the sky in that very same field where he, Mikan, and Hotaru met Kazune. A small sigh escaped his lips as he remembered the older male who had been more of a father than anything else.

Nearly a year has passed since he had arrived at this village and nearly eleven months has passed since his father figure with the others left Tsubasa at the village. The young Demon boy was grateful of everything, yes…but he also felt just a bit lonely…

"Tsubasa-sempai~" Looked to the side, Tsubasa's eyes found two girls, one rushing towards his excitedly while the other strode in a slow manner.

A small smile graced the boy's lips as he then stood up and waved happily. "Mikan-chan; Hotaru-chan!" He cried.

So yes…he felt a bit lonely…but these two always made up for it.

His two best friends… He loved them more than he could ever love himself. And even now, he felt no romantic love towards his cute little kouhai. Instead, it was more of a sibling love and he would never want to change that relationship.

"Ohayo~ Tsubasa-sempai; what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Mikan asked, panting as she finally reached her male Demon friend before she looked up at him and gave one of the biggest grins ever.

Tsubasa replied back with his own large grin, "I was waiting for you two! What'cha wanna do today?" He asked when Hotaru finally arrived but his grin fell when he saw her frown…a more worried frown… "Hotaru…what's wrong…?" He asked as Mikan looked back at her best friend.

Hotaru looked straight at Tsubasa. "You'll have to hide yourself; Demons are coming soon. I felt their presences earlier this morning." She said.

At that, Tsubasa paled and his eyes turned hard. "How many…?" He asked.

"…I'm not so sure...but it'll be best if you hide in my home! It'll be much safer."

"But your parents returned to Heaven...how will it be safe...?"

Hotaru smiled. "I have a plan." Meanwhile, Mikan was looking between the two, her eyes scared but also with...a strange emotion...like she knew what could happen in the future... "Anyway, come on! We have to get to my house before then!"

Tsubasa and Mikan nodded, following after Hotaru and ran back to the village. However, all three felt something...a presence...a dark presence...

The Demon boy looked behind him with his eyes dark as he growled so softly that Mikan could not hear. _Why did they come now? What is the purpose of coming here? _He thought worriedly. _Did they find me? That can't be possible! Sora-san did everything he could to make sure that their traces disappeared so that they would never find me! So...why...?_

"Andou, Mikan; in here! Quickly!" Tsubasa turned back to see that they had already entered the village and Hotaru opening the door to her rather large house. "Hurry, you two idiots!" She cried as Mikan ran ahead of him, running straight inside.

Tsubasa nodded and entered right after her and immediately, Hotaru closed the door and closed her eyes, allowing her hand to linger over the door and she whispered an heavenly spell. Tsubasa blinked. "One of Hoeaven's spells?" He asked.

Hotaru nodded. "It was made to prevent Demons from ever entering but it won't work on you because you're already inside." She said, now looking at him. "As long as we're inside, they won't be able get in and you will be safe." She said. "Also...this spell is to protect my friends and myself." Hotaru muttered. "So don't worry..."

The Angel looked away, back to the door while Tsubasa smiled and nodded. "Thanks...Hotaru..."

"Hmmm." Hotaru closed her eyes once more and lifted her hands to the door.

Behind them, a girl gave a small smile. Mikan turned around and walked up the stairs of the house and ran into a room, looking out of a window that looked over the village to the outskirts of the village. "Me too...I'm gonna protect Tsubasa-sempai too!" She said, determination in her heart.

"Can you really protect him?"

"KYA!" Mikan suddenly cried out in shock, her eyes growing wide as a figure suddenly appeared right before her and she fell down. She slowly looked back to the figure and gasped to see a rather beautiful woman with dark, black and painfully beautiful wings. But what really shocked the poor girl was that the female, was smiling...but with that same kind smile of that sempai of hers...Tsubasa... "...W-Who...who are you?" She asked fearfully.

The woman's smile grew kinder as she fitted herself easily through the window. "Aww; don't be afraid little girl. I'm not going to hurt you." She said in a soft tone and immediately, Mikan's kind heart loosened from the tenseness she felt and it felt safe. "I just wanted to ask if you really were strong."

"Of course I am! I will do anything to protect my precious people!"

Blue eyes that were just like Tsubasa's narrowed before that sense of danger disappeared and the woman smiled once more. "I see. You're such a good girl." She said, her wings slowly disappearing. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Andou Tsumiko. It's a pleasure to meet one so close to my dear son."

Mikan gasped and she grinned. "I didn't know that Tsubasa-sempai had such a beautiful okaa-san! That's so amazing!"

Tsumiko smiled. "I'm so happy to hear you say that. And if I may ask, is it alright for you to take me to my dear son? I miss him very much."

"Hai~" Mikan said happily as she turned around. "Right this way!" She said.

Tsumiko smiled as Mikan showed her the way but in a matter of minutes, that same smile suddenly turned to a dark smirk and her eyes grew dark and slowly turned to a darker color of blue that it nearly looked black. They slowly descended the stairs and Mikan, with a huge grin, cried out, "Tsubasa-sempai; Hotaru; look who I have with me!" Her voice was so cheerful and just before the other two walked around the corner, Tsumiko's smile turned kind once more.

"What is it, ba...ka..." Hotaru's eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks, making Tsubasa bump into her.

"Hey, what'cha stop for Hota...ru..." Tsubasa's eyes widened as well and immediately, he took a step back. "...Okaa...san..." He whispered, fear in his voice.

Not noticing her friend's reaction, Mikan gave a grin and said. "I never knew your mother was so pretty, Tsubasa-sempai! And she's so nice too! Why didn't you ever mention her-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Hotaru screamed, rushing forward a bright light emitting from her small hands and in an instant, a strange blade of light appeared. Tsumiko's eyes narrowed and she disappeared, making Hotaru hit the stairs with Mikan already out of the way.

Tsubasa ran towards his little kouhai and asked, "How did that devil of a women get in here?" He asked fearfully while Mikan looked at the two in confusion.

"S-She was already in the barrier...I just opened the window and let her inside-"

"BAKA! She's only trying to take back Andou! The Andou family is very important in the Demon's realm and they would kill anybody to take back their rightful heir!" Hotaru cried and she looked around, her heart beating very fast as Tsubasa held Mikan's hand.

"We can't fight her! She's too strong-"

"Is my dear son giving up?" They all turned quickly to see Tsumiko right at the front door, that hateful smirk on her face as she giggled. "And I was so sure that my son would be one to never give up. Did you finally accept your fate, my dear son?" She asked as Tsubasa glowered at her with hateful eyes.

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD HAG!" He spat out and immediately, that smirk dropped from Tsumiko's lips as her eyes turned darker still. "If you want to fight...THEN I'LL DEFEAT YOU RIGHT HERE!" He screamed as he left Mikan's hands and brought his palms together. A dark orb emitted from his hands and he lunged himself towards his mother and screamed, "Dark Light's Wave!" He lunged his hands forward and Tsumiko's eyes went wide as the orb flew out of Tsubasa's hands and like an explosion, the orb created a destructive wave and Tsumiko, who was right in front of it, screamed as she disappeared into the black light.

Turning around, Tsubasa lunged towards Mikan and Hotaru and covered them quickly, just before the strange power rushed towards him as well, not effecting him but Mikan and Hotaru still cried out in pain as the wave tickled at their slightly exposed skins.

A few minutes passed and the dark light disappeared. Slowly, Tsubasa let his two friend's free who then rushed out of his embrace, looking back from behind him, their eyes wide with terror. Tsubasa turned away. "...Are...you two...scared of me...?" He asked, afraid of their answer.

Immediately, Mikan shook her head but Hotaru interrupted her. "What were you thinking? I understood that she provoked you and I know that you were very angry but to kill her...just like that...and in front of Mikan, no less! Are you a death craving Demon too?"

"No, I-"

"You're wrong, little one." Tsubasa, Mikan, and Hotaru froze at the voice, their eyes wide with newfound fear as they slowly looked up to see Tsumiko smiling crazily. "Wonderful...such wonderful power you have, my dear son. You're just like your father...he had that same wonderful magic!"

Tsubasa fell to the ground, his knees weak as he stared at his mother. "...How...how are you still alive! Sora-san told me that this spell could-"

"Now why would you take that man's words to heart? After all, he always hated you Tsubasa-chan." Tsumiko said, her eyes wide with anticipation and suddenly, the door opened and other Demons rushed in.

Mikan ran to Hotaru, screaming in fear as Hotaru pulled her best friend into a protective embrace. Tsubasa looked to each Demon, one by one. with his fearful eyes before looking back at Tsumiko. "...You're...you're lying...!"

_How about you come travel with me? I need a friend to be with me or else I'll get lonely._

"Sora-san...he never..." Tears started to run down the boy's cheeks.

_People start to forget about magic, now focusing upon the Alices they gain from their ancestors who have mated with a Demon or Angel. Well, I'm going to teach you how to use these words. It'll be of good use in the future._

"...He never...HE NEVER HATED ME!" Tsubasa screamed; his tears never stopped as they continued to flow down.

Hotaru and Mikan looked at their friend with sad eyes. "Tsubasa..." They both whispered.

_It was fun being with you Tsubasa. But now…it's time for you to live your own life. I have taught you a lot._

"Sora-san was a nice person! He taught me so many things! He taught me that my magic can help people!" Tsubasa cried as he glared at his mother with a hateful look. "He was never like you who never paid any attention to my existence! You never cared for me like Sora-san did!"

_I know that you'll become strong Tsubasa._

"...He...He was my real father! Not that horrible person who killed so many!" Tsubasa cried, a memory of his birth father coming to his mind and he shuddered.

_Tsubasa, I think of you as my third child. No matter what, I know that I will see you again sometime._

"He said it himself...he thought of me as his own son..." Tsubasa said as the Demons around him began to laugh, despite the fact that Tsumiko had not uttered one word, nor had she even gave the slightest movement of her lips itching up to give a laugh.

_Right now, you have those two. Mikan is a human…Hotaru is an Angel. Being with them proves that all three races can live in harmony…_

"You all hate humans and Angels...well I don't...I will continue to grow strong and stop this war!" Tsubasa screamed.

At that, Mikan and Hotaru smiled, both thinking, _Good for you Tsubasa..._

However, every single Demon there grew silent. Tsumiko herself said nothing, her bangs covering her dark eyes before she showed them and Tsubasa suddenly felt his heart stop. The woman slowly floated down, stopping right in front of Tsubasa as she glared at her own son. "You dare...you dare speak such words in front of your own mother? You dare to say such things like how that traitor is your father? I have never been so ashamed in you...I allowed you to go with Sora to receive training. I knew he was strong and since your father was dead, you wouldn't have been able to receive training from him...but I have never expected for his ideals to seep so deeply into your mind..." She whispered.

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN-" However, he said no more as Tsumiko suddenly lashed out and slapped the boy's cheek.

"TSUBASA-SEMPAI!" Mikan cried as Hotaru's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You!" A Demon suddenly tensed as Tsumiko turned to him. "Shut those annoying twits up!" Immediately that Demon saluted and went forward to Mikan and Hotaru.

"Dark Light's Spiral!" That Demon turned back just in time to see a dark light heading towards him and in the center, looking like a thing black drill spinning and his eyes went wide before the attack slammed right at him and he gasped before slamming into a wall, making Hotaru and Mikan grimace. They turned back to see Tsubasa panting, his breathing slightly faint before he looked at the two.

"...Tsubasa...semapi...?" Mikan whispered as Tsubasa lifted a hand directly at them.

It seemed like time stopped as Tsubasa looked at the two who he loved more than he could ever love anybody besides Sora and Kushina. The two who were his best friends...the two who were like his sisters...

"I'm sorry..." He whispered and the two's eyes widened before he suddenly cried out, "Monumentum of iam evanui!Veneficus of vita, servo lemma!"

Mikan and Hotaru's eyes widened before slowly, their eyelids dropped and then, they both fell to the ground, unconscious and a strange barrier covering them. Tsubasa panted and smiled before he then whispered, "Decipio veneficus, tribuo a reproba memoria..." A bright light emitted around the two girl's body before it disappeared.

The Demons surrounding were silent and looked at Tsubasa with wide, shocked, and confused eyes. Tsumiko was complete silent but her eyes were angry and her teeth clenched. "..." She turned to Tsubasa and grabbed his arm, lifting him to the air. "How do you know those words? How do you know that power?" She cried, fear taking over her.

Tsubasa chuckled. "So you're scared of these words? I know quite a lot..." Tsumiko glowered at her son who then smirked weakly at her. "Forgot to mention; Sora-san said that he was never able to look into my mind. He said I had a really strong barrier...and only those pure of heart would be able to see my mind. Too bad you'll never find out how to use...those words..." He whispered before looking back at the Angel and human girls.

_...I'm sorry...I won't be able to stay...they'll just imprison me in Hell...I hope that false memory I gave will stop you from remembering what happened today..._ Tsubasa gave a chuckle as Tsumiko threw him to a Demon.

"Take that stupid boy away! We're going back...and once we get back...I'm making sure that you never escape again." She said, her eyes darkened to the color of black as she glowered at her only son who continued to chuckle.

"I still know those words. As long as I know them, I'll never stop escaping. And when I do, I will find those children of the prophecy and stop them from destroying every race!" He cried, knowing that Demons would stop at nothing to find the children.

Immediately, the Demons tensed and looked at him. Tsumiko's eyes were wide. "How do you even know the prophecy...we never told any child..."

Tsubasa laughed. "That's where you're wrong. You silly adults always speak of it and in the end, everybody knows of it." _Of course, I didn't realize that Sora-san was talking about that until after he left...and he said the prophecy was recited wrongly...but there's no way I'm telling anybody this..._

Tsumiko tched and screamed, "WELL? What are you idiots waiting for? Take him away from my sight!" She cried.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" They all cried as they all flew from the house with Tsubasa in one of their grasps.

The little boy looked back at the house that was slowly leaving his sights...he looked back at the village that he had called home for about a year and a tear fell down from his cheeks. "I will come back...Mikan...Hotaru..." He whispered.

_I promise..._

* * *

Tsubasa looked to the sky with a smile. Besides him was a sleeping Misaki, her breathing soft and slow before she gave off a soft moan and slowly opened her eyes, looking at the Demon teen next to her. "Tsubasa...? Why are you awake...? Shouldn't...you sleep...?" She asked before yawning.

He looked at his new friend. "Yeah...I should...but I was just thinking."

"Oh. Of what?" She asked, slowly sitting up and looking at him.

A grin appeared on his face. "Nothing really. Besides, I meet them again...there's no point in remembering something that they'll never know."

Misaki looked at him confusingly. "...?"

Tsubasa only grinned and looked back to the night sky. His grin faded though as he thought to himself.

_I came back...but now, we have to fight in this endless war. This war is meaningless...we will lose those we love...we will lose all things precious...so...that's why...we'll fight together...and protect each and every one of us. Isn't that right; Mikan...Hotaru...?_

* * *

Kura: And...done!

Berry: ...Wow...

Kura: So sorry again for the extremely late update! DX I really hope that you liked the ending of Tsubasa's Childhood!

Tsubasa: What was Misaki doing there in the end...?

Misaki: Yeah, aren't I in Heaven?

Kura: Everybody will find out in the next chapter so DON'T SPOIL IT YOU TWO!

Tsubasa, Misaki: O-o

Kura: Please do review everybody and I'll see you in the next chapter and I promise, I will update by Saturday at night or earlier! XD JA NE! Oh, and if I don't...well...I don't know what I'll do yet. :P BYE! XD


	25. New Comrade

Kura: Hiya everybody! In Hawaii's time, I managed to finish the chapter before Sunday...but I have no idea if this was posted before Sunday...T^T Too bad...

Berry: ...hmm...

Kura: Well...anyway, in this new chapter, several new Angel characters have been introduced but you never know if they're good or bad. Of course, one that you know is a total jerk.

Berry: ...hmm...

Kura: And now, to the review replies! XD

_**summer-girl-san: **__Thank you for saying so and well...I just really hope that this chapter is good! Sometimes I feel like I don't have much inspiration that much...eh, it'll come some day, right? :D Oh, I do hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for taking the time to review! XD ENJOY!_

_**xSnowflakesx: **__You really think so? believe that Mahou Shugo Chara is starting to suck, mainly cause of the writings so I was thinking of redoing it. And thank you for forgiving me! T^T I do hope you enjoy this chapter since it was a bit rushed...well...nonetheless, ENJOY!_

Kura: And...ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 21- New Comrade**

As you all remember, Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Berry, and Suzune are all on a quest to search for the children of the prophecy. Yuu, who was once with them, had decided to stay at the village Pacimägix to protect a friend of his and stop the Angels of Heaven from forcing her to return. Then, just a day after, they got a new friend, Youichi: a young Demon child who had escaped from an unknown area where he was being tortured for reasons unknown.

Finally, a few days later, the group separated with the Angels and Demons in one group and the twins by themselves. Both had agreed to meet at the next village which is said to be a few days away but time was against them as they ventured into a Demon's territory. Thankfully, they made it out alive.

They are safe…for now. A Demon had followed them but there is no information on if he would be a friend…or a foe.

But we will not be talking about our favorite children right now. We go back a few months ago. We go back before Mikan met Natsume, Ruka, and Aoi. We go back before Mikan met the Haruno's. We go back before Mikan had been reunited with her sempai, Tsubasa, and her best friend, Hotaru.

In fact, we go back to the past…just a few days after Mikan had left with her grandfather to go to Priestess Nadeshiko's shrine. It was on that day that the Angel's arrived to get Mikan and force Yuka to appear with the capture of her daughter. Their plans were foiled when they find an empty home and no trace of where the little girl is.

They had angered the Elder Angels, or as they liked to be called, the Top Angels of Heaven. They had wanted to find Mikan and force her to become a weapon to use against Yuka and the Demons. They thought that she would be powerful as she is the daughter of Azumi Yuka. Fate was against them…

And now we see them in a meeting just a few short days after they were informed that Azumi Mikan had escaped. Anger flowed through them and tension was in the air but they were calm and patient. They would talk it out…

**~.~.~**

"We must find that child; if Azumi Yuka was to find her again and train her, that girl could become a formidable opponent!" An elderly man cried out. His silvery white hair shimmered in the low light and glowed in the slight dark. His silver eyes shone with determination and were fearless. "No matter if the two are Angels like us!"

Another man, equal to the other's age replied, "We know that, Daiki, but she is too much like Yuka. It seems like she too is an expert in staying hidden." The man said.

"You are completely wrong about that, Hisao. We had learned that she is a clumsy little girl; at least, according to my darling observers." An elderly woman named Chouko stated. "My little butterflies tell me that she is very naïve as well and quite slow. There is no way that she would have the intelligence and stealth of Azumi Yuka." Chouko hummed softly and several butterflies flew around her, their colors dancing around the room. "It just seems as though she just left…like she knew we were aiming for her…She is just a lucky child…"

"But even so, we must be careful." Daiki, Hisao, and Chouko looked at the eldest man there. He was motionless and his eyes held wisdom that not even they have. His fingers twirled a small stone in the color of a silvery white. He gave a soft and knowing smile. "That child may have an Alice that nobody here in Heaven has…" He said softly as he continued to twirl the stone. _Isn't that right…Izumi…?_

Then in the right, a child walked forward only by a step. He had walked closer to the glowing circle that was powered by their Alices and magic; an old power that other Angels and Demons no longer use. "This child…I shall take care of her. I can arrange Persona to find her and bring her back."

The elderly man frowned and shook his head. "No…Persona's Alice is too fearsome. We shall not have him find her…especially if that clone manages to be found by Yuka. She will just take out the Alice stone from him and he will be reduced to no more. You very well know that."

The child glared at the man. "Perhaps…but he is much stronger than that traitorous woman…" He whispered softly.

"…Kuonji…your heart still holds hate for that woman…let it go. She may be your enemy but she is only trying to stop this war; a goal that is similar for me and you. She may be a traitor but her daughter is not. Do not hold hate for that child." The elderly man said.

Kuonji said nothing but stepped back, his eyes looking dangerously angry.

Chouko huffed. "Anyway, we still need to finish this issue; is the child dangerous or not?"

"She is; and her blood states that she is!"

"Enough of that Daiki," Hisao roared. "A child is innocent until proven guilty!"

"Then do you wish to have that child meet with her mother and destroy all of our means for hope? This war is to be finished, I tell you! Azumi Yuka is only trying to do the impossible which would destroy us all!" Daiki cried out, anger clear in his silver eyes.

Chouko tched, "Our only hope is that the child of the prophecy will appear soon! That child will surely lead us to victory!"

"Yes…" Everybody turned back to the elder. "That child is indeed our only hope…but we must not be too hopeful. Just because that child has the power to stop this war, it does not mean that this child will help us. There could be a chance that the child will stop this war but at the same time, the child will not. It all depends on how the child is brought up. The parent could be Demon haters…or they could be ones who have compassion for Demons…"

"Well let's hope that it is the first." Daiki said darkly. "Any Demon lovers should be damned to hell! They don't know the true evil those Demon's possess! We had known this since before this war had started!"

Hisao nodded. "That is true…only the hold for peace stopped us from destroying them completely…" He muttered. "But now that we are fighting, we had realized how strong they truly are. We once believed that they were weak and pathetic creatures. Who knew that they had powers that could even be beyond our strongest warriors?"

Chouko sighed. "That's true…by the way, if we find the child of the prophecy, including the Demon's side, what will we do? Will we kill the Demon one? Or will we spare that child?"

"I think…" Everybody but the elderly one looked at Kuonji whose eyes flashed with a strange emotion. "…It would be best…to kill that Demon child. Otherwise, this war might even end with the Demon's in victory's side. We would not want that…"

Immediately, the other Elder's agreed. The eldest said nothing. His eyes dazed over as he thought back to the past and he smiled. "I do not wish to kill, even a Demon child…but if it is for this world's safety…then so be it."

Mutters of agreement passed through them all. Kuonji's eyes flashed with happiness. A sense of danger was in them but it disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived. "You have made the right choice Ryuuki-sama…" He said as he gave a mocking bow and later, faded away.

The magic circle below their feet never wavered as Kuonji's magical mind form disappeared. The rest of the Elder's turned to the Eldest, Ryuuki.

"Ryuuki-sama…" Chouko started but Ryuuki held a hand and his smile never faltered.

"The world works in wondrous ways…many which can be disastrous…but there are also those that would work out for the better. I never asked for this war. I had always hoped that perhaps what those Angels saw that fateful day when the Demon, Kuro, killed the human child was all a misunderstanding…"

"How can something like that be a mis-" Hisao glared at Daiki, making the man quiet.

Ryuuki smiled sadly. "We often see things and misunderstand. Like how I misunderstood once when I thought those two human children would one day destroy Heaven those many years ago…I have regretted it ever since then…especially after I have never seen their wonderous kind smiles ever again..." He said softly. "We always see things we really want to see. Maybe that day, the Angels hoped to have seen that act so that they would have an excuse to kill a Demon."

"Ryuuki-sama; there's nobody in Heaven who would-"

"You are mistaken Daiki." Ryuuki said, closing his eyes. "Hatred always takes form in our hearts, even if we do not like it. That's why all these years…we have never really tried to make peace with the Demons." He said before opening his eyes and he saw the room disappear in front of his eyes.

Finally, he found himself in a strange room. There were no doors to the room and only one large window lay behind him. He looked at the strange contraptions on his shelves to the desk in front of him where he saw a picture of two children, both with dark blue hair and blue eyes. They were laughing happily while the boy was pulling on a younger Ryuuki's long and silvery white beard. Ryuuki looked much younger though and the present Ryuuki smiled. "Do you believe so too…Nadeshiko-kun…Nagihiko-kun…?"

**~.~.~**

Back to the present, we go to Tsubasa who muttered curses as he continued to run silently away from his hunters in the dark and starry night. He could feel their power; the Angels power and they were coming after him.

Then suddenly…

"GOT YA!"

"GAH!"

Tsubasa gasped as he felt the wind get knocked out of him as somebody crashed their body to him in an attempt to stop him. The two fell to the ground, rolling around until they came to a stop, hidden behind several bushes.

He smelt the faint scent of sakura's and then felt soft breathing near his right ear. His breath shortened and his heart gave a leap of panic but also something else…

"Lower your Demon aura. Don't let it show…" He heard a girl whisper to his right ear and he blushed, still not opening his eyes. He complied. Then he felt her Angel aura lower until there was nothing left. Instead, all he could feel was her body close up against his and it felt…so…strange. He never had a girl this close up to him except for the hugs he got from Mikan.

But then, Mikan was like a little sister so he never felt this weird…well…at least until after since he did have that crush on Mikan before. He felt so scared of Hotaru back then though…and he did get over that crush.

Thank god Mikan never knew he once liked her that way.

After what seemed like hours, the girl sighed and her breath tickled over Tsubasa's ear and he shivered as a tingling feeling went past him.

"Sorry about that; but if I didn't do anything or tell you to lower your aura, you've would've been killed in seconds. You're lucky I was assigned to this team for this mission." She said softly as she lifted herself off of Tsubasa and the Demon boy felt himself missing the warmth the girl had.

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at kind brownish-pink eyes. He stood up as the girl watched him with curiosity in her eyes. He said nothing, letting his bangs cover his eyes and then opened his mouth to speak-

"That's a cool tattoo you have under your eye."

Tsubasa stared at her, his dark blue eyes showing disbelief. Then he glared at her. "If you had it, you wouldn't think it was cool." He said coldly.

The girl blinked in confusion. "O-Oh…sorry…?" With one last glare, Tsubasa turned to leave when the girl stopped him. "You know, you could say thank you at least. I did save you."

"I didn't ask to be saved." Tsubasa said coldly. The girl huffed.

"But at least I did! You could say thank you!" She cried out.

Tsubasa turned to her to retort back when a memory flashed in his mind.

"_Tsubasa…kindness and help will come when you least expect it. You always have to be thankful for those because it means that there are those who want you alive. Don't ever believe that I'll always be here for you…someday I'll be gone from your life. When that time comes, always be thankful for the help and kindness you receive."_

"…_Okay Sora-san!"_

Tsubasa closed his eyes before opening them again and looking at the girl. "…Sorry…I'm just frustrated today…but thanks…" He said softly.

The girl's eyes softened. "It's alright…I'm gonna guess that you hate the war and escaped from your home?" Tsubasa laughed and nodded. The girl grinned. "I hate the war too. This mission was my chance to escape for good!"

"How were you going to do that?" Tsubasa asked.

A grin appeared on the girl's face. "No idea!"

THUD

The girl blinked as she looked at Tsubasa who fell to the floor in a comical manner. She sweat dropped. "…Umm…you alright…?"

"Yeah…" He stood up. "If you had no idea, why did you think you would be able to escape…?"

She grinned again. "It was thanks to you that I did!"

"Huh?"

The girl smiled at Tsubasa warmly. "Thanks to you appearing, I managed to go along with everybody, saying that I would capture you. If everything goes well, they'll just think that you killed me." She said.

Tsubasa stared at her. "…Now I'm the bad guy…"

"To them, yeah." Tsubasa sighed at her remark.

"Well…what are you gonna do now?"

The girl shrugged. "Just wander around the world maybe…I didn't think I'd ever be free…" She said happily. Tsubasa blushed at her smiling face but yelped when she suddenly looked at him. "Hey, can I come with you to wherever you're going?"

Tsubasa looked at her eager eyes. "…U-Uh…I-I…"

"Well it was thanks to you I've escaped. The least I can do is help you with whatever you're doing, right?" She said happily.

"…I-I…uh…s-sure…" Tsubasa looked away, blushing slightly. _WHY DID I SAY YES, DAMMIT!_

The girl cheered. "Oh, I forgot; my name's Harada Misaki. I'm originally a student in the Heaven Gakuen Alice in well…Heaven! I hope to get along with you!" Misaki said, smiling brightly.

Tsubasa smiled back. "I'm Andou Tsubasa-"

"Wait; you're an Andou? Wow…I didn't know their son was against the war…" Misaki said in awe. "It'll be awesome being with ya!"

Tsubasa blushed before nodding. "Yeah…"

"What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm searching for an Angel woman. Her name's Yuka or somethi-" He stopped short when he saw Misaki's disbelieving face. "What…?"

"Y-You're…searching for Azumi Yuka…? The traitor of Heaven…? Why?" Misaki asked softly.

Tsubasa looked at her. "My friend needs healing…An Alice hit him and it's spreading…my friend's mom said that Yuka can heal him…" He said softly.

Misaki eye's softened. "Oh…" She said softly.

An awkward silence surrounded them before Misaki looked at Tsubasa with smiling eyes. "Umm…well…shall we get going?"

"H-Huh? Oh…yeah." Tsubasa said. He turned to leave and Misaki followed behind him. Her eyes scanned the boy in front of her and her thoughts were empty as she continued to stare at him.

…_He's interesting…_ She had finally concluded that thought and smiled. "So...how do you plan to find her?"

"Honestly...because I don't know her and her aura is unfamiliar to me, I'm not sure. But before my friend's home got destroyed by Angels, I managed to obtain something that would help me in my quest. It's this." He said, holing up a strange contraption. It was much like a compass but...there was something different...An Alice stone was placed in an empty hole and it the surface seemed to be able to move, pointing towards the west. "I'm guessing this is Yuka's Alice stone since Mikan's isn't this light colored."

"...Mikan...?"

"Yeah, Sakura Mikan; she's the daughter of Azumi Yuka." Tsubasa said, examining the compass.

Misaki's jaw dropped. "A-Are you serious? Azumi Yuka had a daughter? And that's Sakura Mikan?"

Tsubasa blinked and turned to Misaki. "You know Mikan?"

"W-Well...no...but I knew Hotaru; she once accidently said that Mikan was her best friend."

"Wait, you know Hotaru?" Tsubasa asked.

"YOU know Hotaru?" Misaki asked, her eyes wide with shock.

The demon male nodded. "She was one of my best friends besides Mikan when I left the Demon realm and before I had to go back. Man...was she scary...she actually said once that if I did something bad, she would get rid of my Demon blood. Of course, Mikan didn't really understood what that meant."

Misaki blinked. "Doesn't that mean that she'll make you Human?" She asked.

The male before her sweat dropped. "...Wow...I didn't think there was anybody in this world that was a dense as Mikan at this age..."

"HEY!" Misaki cried and Tsubasa laughed. Misaki huffed and glared at the teen who continued to laugh. "Jerk..." She muttered as she stopped past him.

Tsubasa, still having the giggles, tried to catch up to her. "Hey, don't be so hard. I was just joking." Misaki said nothing but stuck out her tongue, making the Demon boy laugh harder.

Misaki looked at the laughing Tsubasa before a certain thought pooped in her mind. _Now that I think about it...why does the Andou heir hate the war...? I would've thought that the heir would also be one that would help lead their army...so...why? _Misaki turned to the Demon boy who was still chuckling. A kind grin was on his face and a light blush covered her cheeks before she smiled. _Nah; with that kinda face, there's no way he could be a blood-thirsty murderer._ She thought to herself.

All of a sudden, Tsubasa stopped. Misaki blinked, realizing that the Demon boy was no longer moving and looked back. Tsubasa's eyes were wide before he quickly bent down and started searching around the base of a large tree trunk. Huffing, Misaki walked back to him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

He did not answer and instead continued to look for this unknown object. Misaki stared down at him. "...Oi...Andou..." She muttered, hating the fact that he simply ignored her.

The teen blinked and looked up. "Huh?"

"I asked what you were doing..."

"Oh; I'm honestly not sure." Misaki nearly tripped and fell after looking at the confused face of Tsubasa.

Her eyes showed disbelief as she glared at him. "Then why on earth did you stop moving, got on your knees, and started looking for some object or whatever that you don't even know what it is?" She asked.

Tsubasa shrugged and looked at the tree's trunk. "...I'm not sure why...but there's something here..." He muttered before he placed a hand on the trunk. "I think there's...something...Hazuki did once say that this area was where she usually felt an Angel's presence that was similar to Yuka's..." He whispered.

Misaki stared at him. "...So...what you're saying is...that...?"

"Yuka-san must've been here quite a lot...but for what reasons would she even come here...?"

"Do you have a right to know?"

The two froze before their heads slowly turned, their eyes wide and in front of them they saw a woman with beautiful black hair and crimson red eyes. The two gulped as they stared into those eyes. "W-Who...are you...?" Misaki whispered softly, the red eyes piercing right at her.

The woman gave a sly smile. "Who am...I? Perhaps your friend next to you knows. Isn't that right, boy?" At that, Misaki turned and looked at her newly found friend who's eyes were wide.

Tsubasa was in shock. He didn't think he would see that same shade of red eyes. He never thought that he would see those piercing red eyes so quickly but yet, here they were, staring right at him but he knew...he knew it wasn't who he believed it was.

Aoi was still very young...

Natsume was a boy...

But this woman...who looks just like them...it has to be that! She has to be...

Tsubasa gulped as he realized who she was. _But...she's...she's no longer in this world...she's no longer alive! She's dead! _"Harada was right to ask...who are you? I have a guess but...that can't be possible because...that woman...she's...she's already dead! There's no way she's you!" He cried as he glared at the woman.

The woman's sly smile turned sad as she sighed and looked up at the night sky. "That's true...the identity of this woman should no longer exist as a living...and yet...here I am..." She turned to Misaki. "How I truly envy you...I always wished that I was an Angel instead. Even being a human was much better for me than being a Demon." The two teens were silent. The woman continued, "Fate can be so cruel, can it not?"

"You still didn't answer our questions!" Misaki cried.

The woman looked at the two and smiled. "Why do you not ask your friend of his guess. He may be correct."

Misaki turned to Tsubasa. "Do you know this woman?" She asked as Tsubasa glared at the woman in front of him.

He did not answer at first and then finally, he did, saying, "I never met her...but I knew of her thanks to Hyuuga Natsume, a Demon who's searching for the two children of the prophecy. But of course, he with Hotaru and Mikan so he's not doing anything bad," He added after seeing Misaki's shocked face. "He just wants to stop this war too...just like us...isn't that right, Hyuuga Kaoru-san?"

* * *

Kura: DONE!

Berry: ...what?

Aoi: MOM'S ALIVE!

Kura: Maybe.

Aoi: WHAT?

Kura: Bye and please review! I kinda rushed in this chapter but that's mostly cause I was finishing it at around midnight so I'm kinda tired, especially since the morning before, I woke at four in the morning...right...well...BYE! XD


	26. Red and Green

Kura: I'm am so sorry for the late update! DX

Berry: Why?

Kura: Well, I have been so busy lately and my friend really wants me to go to prom so we were looking a dresses a lot and I've been having a lot of projects and tests and GAHHHH!

Berry: ...

Kura: Anyway, thank you to everybody who has been putting up with my selfishness! T-T I hope that this chapter is fine. T-T

Berry: ...review replies...

Kura: Okay...and now...THE CHAPTER! XD

_**12star98na:**__ (Chapter 5) Yups! I did stay at the luxor! :D I liked it and all but seriously, the painting in the bathroom was just creepy :P Anyway, cool! YOU LIVE IN LAS VEGAS! XD Oh, thanks for reviewing too! XD_

_**xSnowflakesx:**__ Thank you for thinking my stories were good. :D I honestly thought that some weren't since not many people would update. T-T By the way, when you say, "Kill that pipsqueak", who did you mean? And you'll find out a bit more of Kaoru's appearance here! :D One last thing...PLEASE ENJOY! XD And sorry again for the late update T-T_

_**Xxkirbylover11xX: **__I'm terribly sorry for updating late! I had so little time and actually, writing this chapter was a bit hard. T-T I do hope that you'll forgive me and that this chapter makes up for making you wait for so long! T-T So anyway, please do enjoy! :D_

_**AnimeYelloGirl: **__Hi :D Please enjoy! XD_

Kura: I liked that last review. :D All it said w as hi but that made me smile. :D

Berry: ...-_- Start.

* * *

**Chapter 22**** - Red and Green**

A pause in her tracks, her head turning to the direction they had left and her eyes were filled with a sense of confusion but also...knowing...

Youichi, who was holding her hand at the time, looked up at her and pulled on her arm. "Polka-neechan; what's wrong?" He asked, looking at Mikan who then cringed at the name Youichi said. Apparently, he decided on using that name for her but she didn't have the heart to yell or say no at him. He was just too cute.

"It's nothing, You-chan." Mikan said, smiling.

The she continued to walk with Youichi's hand in hers still. The other three looked back, their eyes lingering on Mikan for a moment before their vision went past and they all frowned.

Ruka walked closer to Natsume before whispering, "Somebody's following us...correct?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Natsume muttered back, verifying the answer. "If it was that weird Angel freak, then I would be able to recognize her aura but this one seems different...it's an Angel's...but it feels way different..." He concluded.

Hotaru walked up to them and nodded. "You're right about that. Also, I've noticed something else as well. For a strange reason, I sensed a presence of a dead spirit..."

The two Demon boys blinked, confused. "What do you mean?" Ruka asked, feeling very curious.

"Oh...I forgot...you two never went to school." The two boys sweat dropped while Natsume glared at the girl as well. "I might as well explain; in the human's realm, it is possible for a dead spirit to come here and either assist help or give out trickery. Of course, it's only if they believe that there is something wrong happening in the world and if they have suffered a death from a Demon or Angel. Of course, that spirit can be an Angel or Demon as well." She explained. "But there's something else about the Angel and Demon spirits..."

"What's that?" Natsume asked.

Hotaru looked down, her eyes narrowing. "Although human spirits can help people...they cannot take a form. They are what they are: spirits. But for Angels and Demons...they can take the form of their once living bodies and walk on this earth. So actually, though they are dead, they can pose to be alive and no one would really know."

"Isn't that great then?" Ruka asked. "The people from our worlds would be so happy and-"

"That's the problem! The fact that they would become happy is the very problem! If your mother died but then somehow, she came back, wouldn't you just get your heart broken all over again if you found out that she actually never really came back but was dead all along?"

The two boys were instantly silent. All three could hear the cheerful Mikan behind them, happily singing a certain song while Youichi hummed along with her.

Natsume looked straight ahead. "...Would they be able to use their powers...?"

"Unfortunately yes..."

Ruka looked at Hotaru. "Why would it be unfortunate?" He asked.

"Because...it just makes it even more believable that they're actually alive...also...their power would be much stronger than before. Of course, it comes with a price." Hotaru said, looking straight ahead like Natsume.

Natsume said nothing while Ruka turned away, pondering before he asked, "What's the price?"

"...To receive the Divine Punishment..."

Natsume and Ruka paused and stared at Hotaru with disbelieving eyes, the very eyes narrowing and looking blank as well while their right hand was lifted, slapping the air and asking, "Are you an idiot?"

"...What was that?" Hotaru asked, looking dangerously angry while Ruka eeped and distanced himself.

Natsume only sighed and looked at the girl. "Divine Punishment? Of course, that's not something that can happen to Demons. Angels, perhaps, but you have to think; Demons who died do not go to Heaven. They leave for a certain area in Hell, a different area that's supposedly similar to Heaven's dead resting area or whatever. That's the reason why we both asking if you were stupid."

Hotaru glared at him. "I get that! But all of us, Angels and Demons, came from one single source. The Heavenly God. He originally created us but even though Demons were created to be different, they still served God. In the end, something happened and the Demons rebelled and so, there are two different worlds for all of us. At least, that's what that school taught me." She said as Natsume and Ruka stared in disbelief.

"That's just too much to hear right now..." Ruka said as he turned his face away, a lost and tired look on his face. Meanwhile, Natsume was silent as he said nothing.

The Angel girl turned to him. "What are you thinking of, Hyuuga?"

"..." Natsume was still silent as he continued on before he muttered, "Nothing..." in a soft and conflicted voice. Hotaru and Ruka stared at him before they turned away, one with a worried expression and the other, confused. Natsume merely continued his thoughts.

**~.~.~**

"You're Natsume mother, Hyuuga Kaoru-san...are you not?"

Misaki looked at Tsubasa with wide eyes. She knew of the woman he spoke of...Hyuuga Kaoru...or rather, she knew of her first and her maiden name: Igarashi Kaoru, the daughter of the Queen of the Demons realm. _But why does he call her Hyuuga? I never even heard of her being married..._

The woman, now known as Kaoru smiled softly. "You are Andou Tsubasa...correct?" Tsubasa nodded. "If I may ask...do you like your parents...do you like this war...do you like how the world is only revolving in such hate?"

"OF COURSE I HATE IT! Why would I be with an Angel in the first place?" He cried. "Oh, and I hate my bastard parents." Tsubasa said with a look of pure dislike.

"Good. I hated those two as well. They were a real pain in the ass when we were kids." Kaoru said as Tsubasa nodded.

"I know what you mean!"

Misaki sweat dropped. Earlier, Tsubasa was glaring at her, not trusting that woman…and now…they were talking as if they were old friends…She looked to the side, a blank look on her face. _Andou…right now…I think you're an idiot…_ She thought.

"Wait! I can't get distracted like this!" Tsubasa cried and Misaki nearly fell to the ground while Kaoru simply giggled. He turned to the woman and cried, "Why are you alive? You were supposed to be dead!" He cried.

Kaoru smiled. "No need to worry. This woman truly is dead. I am only here to help you if you would like to receive it. I wish for this war to stop."

"Wait…the only daughter of the Royal family of the Demons realm wants the war to end? Why do you want that? Aren't you like…high up?" Misaki asked with her eyes showing confusion and shock.

Kaoru sighed and looked up. "Yes…it would seem as if I should be like so…and yet I am not. For me, I believe that this war should never have happened. Kuro was just an idiotic Demon." She said.

"You agree with me?" Tsubasa asked, blinking. "But you shouldn't know Kuro."

Kaoru blinked. "What on earth are you talking about? The Demon I speak of is from many years ago. His so-call murder against the human child was what caused the war." She said.

"…Huh…?" Tsubasa looked simply confused.

"Okay, to make this confusion stop, it's like this! You both are talking about a different person. The one Igarashi-san is talking about is the Demon from how many years ago and the Demon that Andou is talking about is from this time!" Misaki said, her eyes showing irritation.

"Oh." The two Demons said. Misaki slapped her forehead.

Tsubasa turned back to Kaoru. "Anyway, what do you mean by you actually being dead? Aren't you right here in front of us?" He asked, his eyes narrowing with confusion and suspicion.

The woman then sighed. "I am nothing but a spirit wandering this world. Perhaps I will stay like so until this war ends and I can truly pass on and even accompany a friend of mines in the Heavens…" She whispered.

Misaki turned to Tsubasa. "…Andou…"

"Yeah…I know…" Tsubasa sighed and looked at the spirit Demon. "Why do you not help your son?"

At that, Kaoru frowned. "If I do, he will believe me to truly be alive and once I do disappear, how disappointed and broken hearted he will be when he realizes I never was alive…" She said in a whisper so soft.

Tsubasa and Misaki were silent and looked at each other. Then Tsubasa turned to her. "If I may ask…why do you want to help us of all people…? I'm sure that even Nadeshiko-san would like the help…she needs it more than I do at the moment…"

Kaoru smiled. "Truly a kind heart you have. And you may be correct. But to truly help my good and dear friend, wouldn't that mean I should also find Yuka and have her heal Kazuto?" She asked.

"…That's…pretty true." Misaki said softly. "By the way…who's Kazuto?" She asked as she turned to Tsubasa.

"He's my friend that's been inflicted." Misaki then nodded in understanding. Meanwhile, Tsubasa looked back at Kaoru. "…Can you tell us where Yuka-san is?"

Misaki looked at Kaoru in anticipation as did Tsubasa. Kaoru gave a kind smile before she opened her mouth as said… "Nope!"

The effect was immediate. Tsubasa and Misaki fell to the floor in a comical manner, confusing the Demon spirit before them. "What's wrong with you two?" She asked as she peered at them.

The two got up and sighed in almost desperation. "Well…we're back to square one…" Tsubasa said, a sweat drop on his head.

"Yeah…" Misaki said, nodding in agreement.

Kaoru blinked, confused at the turn of events but shrugged. "Well, I'm not gonna stay in the Human world like this. Just call me whenever you feel like asking for help, kay?" She asked before she then disappeared into thin air.

"Ah, wait-" The two cried but groaned when Kaoru was gone. "Well…now what…?" Misaki asked.

Tsubasa shrugged. "No idea…well, I'm going to check out this area a bit more. If Hazuki said that Yuka was here a lot, there must be a reason, right?" He asked with a smile. Misaki nodded.

"That's true…what should I do?"

"You can do whatever; help me or do nothing, it doesn't really matter." He said as he started to search around the area, closing his eyes every now and then, holding his hand to a tree trunk before he scowled and moved to another.

Misaki sighed and looked up to the sky. "…Yuka-san…huh…" She whispered before she too began to search the area. However, she stopped for a moment, looking at Tsubasa who had his eyes closed before he whined almost child-like and the Angel giggled at the scene.

_Now…I wonder how Hotaru is doing…_

**~.~.~**

"Say…who's that?" Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka blinked, looking back to see Mikan and Youichi staring across the lake that they were passing by. Mikan was pointing to something that was across the lake and the three turned, wondering what she was even looking at and confused.

Across the lake was a girl. Just like them, she was staring right at them. But what surprised the three was that she had a sly smile on her lips. Natsume and Hotaru glared at her while Ruka ran to Mikan and Youichi, pulling the two closer to the others.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked as Youichi nearly tripped. "What's going on?" She asked.

Hotaru turned to her friend. "There's something up with that girl. We should probably get away from her…" She muttered as they started to turn to leave when a voice stopped them.

"Why do you leave?" Mikan turned back and she gasped to see that same girl they were staring at crying. "I'm lonely…won't you stay?" The same voice asked.

Natsume tched and said, "We're not falling for your trick-"

"Okay!" Mikan said happily as she started to walk towards the lake's shoreline with Youichi still holding onto her hand tightly. The other three nearly tripped before they managed to regain their balance.

"Wait, Mikan! You shouldn't!" Ruka cried as he ran after her. Hotaru and Natsume cursed before chasing after her as well.

Mikan and Youichi arrived at the lake's shore before Mikan cried out, "We'll be there in a sec! Just wait, okay?" The girl on the other side seemed to have cheered up after this before nodding eagerly. Mikan grinned as she then ran across the shore. "Come on You-chan! We can play with her!"

Youichi nodded, not eagerly but curiously.

Ruka ran after the two. Meanwhile, Hotaru and Natsume stopped. They both stared at the girl beyond their reach. The girl seemed to have noticed their stares for she smiled at them.

A glare was shot at them. Natsume and Hotaru shivered in shock, something forcing them to freeze as the girl glared at them. The girl smirked as she turned around and slowly walked away. Natsume and Hotaru was frozen there, their eyes wide.

"S-Shit...I-I...I can't move...!" Natsume muttered as he desperately tried to move his arm.

Hotaru growled angrily. "That girl...w-what did...what did she do...!" She said through her teeth.

All of a sudden, pain shot through their bodies and they tried to scream but their mouths wouldn't open before darkness covered their eyes and they blacked out. The last thing they saw...was the smirking face of that girl again when she turned back just slightly as if mocking them.

Several minutes later, a panting Mikan and Ruka stopped right across of the lake from where they stood moments ago. Ruka was holding Youichi on his back for the young Demon boy pleaded to be carried. The three looked around.

"Say...where's that girl...?" Mikan asked out loud, her panting subsiding as she moved her head left and right.

Ruka shrugged, too tired to say anything while Youichi looked around for the other Angel and Demon. "...Not here..." Blinking, Mikan and Ruka looked at him after Ruka set the little boy on the ground.

"What?" They both asked.

Youichi looked up at them, his eyes having that hint of worry. "Natsume-nii...Hotaru-nee...they're not here..." He muttered, sounding a bit sad.

At that, Mikan and Ruka blinked before their eyes widened in shock and they turned around quickly, looking across the lake. Nobody stood there. Nobody at all. Mikan frowned. "Where are those two...?" Then she looked at the direction in which the three came from. "Were they following us and got lost?" She wondered while Ruka sweat dropped.

_That is impossible..._ He thought. Then the boy frowned. _And even if it was possible, it's very unlikely anyway. I don't know about Hotaru but I know that Natsume has sensitive hearing and strangely, an amazing sense of smell. He should be able to figure out where we are...the fact that he didn't..._

"You came..." The three turned to see the girl earlier walk towards them. Upon seeing her closer, Mikan and Ruka blushed at her appearance.

For a young girl, she was quite beautiful with shoulder-length amber hair and beautiful green eyes that looked much like emeralds. A smile appeared on her face as she walked closer. Her clothes was a long shirt that went past her butt and pants that were tucked into boots. Her shirt was short-sleeved and was a turtle neck.

Mikan grinned as she walked to the girl. "Of course! I said I would, didn't I?" She asked cheerfully, completely forgetting her Yakama that were missing.

The girl smiled, making Ruka tense up as he looked at her smile. "Of course...you didn't look like someone who would lie." The girl said.

Ruka gulped. He saw a smile similar to that many times. He clenched his fist, making Youichi look up at him in confusion. The little Demon reached up and held onto Ruka's hand. Ruka tensed again before looking at his hand to see Youichi clenching it tightly with worried eyes. The Demon smiled. "Don't worry, Youichi." Ruka whispered softly so that Mikan and the new girl wouldn't hear.

Youichi only nodded.

"Come on you guys! Let's go play while we wait for those two!" Ruka and Youichi looked up to see Mikan waving with the other girl right besides her.

Ruka nodded uneasily. "Y-Yeah..." He said as the two went towards them.

Moments later, they were all introducing one another. The girl smiled. "Hello, my name is Ai. It's nice to meet all of you." She said, a shy look on her face.

"I'm Mikan and these two are Ruka and Youichi!" Mikan said, with a kind smile on her face as well.

Ruka nodded, his eyes not meeting with the other girl's. "...Nice to meet you..." He said.

Youichi only gripped Ruka's hand tighter while nodding at the girl.

Ai smiled happily. "I'm glad I got to meet all of you...but...where's your two friends?" She asked as she looked at Mikan who frowned and looked up to the sky, her eyes closed as she hummed in wondering.

"I really don't know..." Mikan said.

Ai looked down sadly. "...Maybe...they didn't want to meet me...I'm known as a freak...it's always been like that...because of my eyes..." She said softly.

Mikan gasped. "That's not true! Your eyes are really pretty! They're like emeralds! It reminds me of how Natsume's eyes are like-!" Mikan stopped there and blushed.

Ruka blinked. "Natsume's eyes?" He repeated. "What do you think they're like?" He asked.

Youichi looked interested too as he watched his nee-san blush heavily. "...They...they're like...fire..." She whispered. "A burning fire that burns...but tries not to..." Mikan whispered. "But..."

The two Demons were very interested by then, completely ignoring Ai who too seemed interested.

"...But...they also...look like pretty...rubies..." Mikan muttered softly, her face becoming a glowing red.

Ruka pbthed before he laughed. "That's so funny!" He said. "Wait till I tell Natsume!"

"N-No! You can't tell that jerk!" Mikan cried, her face not losing that reddish hue.

"But it's too funny!"

"I-It's not! They really do look like that!" Mikan cried.

Ruka only laughed while Youichi began to tease Mikan while still holding that expressionless face.

Ai smiled in true happiness with the other three not paying attention to her before that smile turned into an evil smirk, her emerald-like eyes become fierce and dark as she giggled in her mind, thinking, _I've got you..._

* * *

Kura: Kyaaa! Now I'm scared of Ai-chan!

Berry: ...

Hotaru: I'll kill you.

Kura: W-Why me?

Hotaru: Because you made her beat me in a glaring contest.

Ai: ...Glaring...contest...?

Kura: Anyway, Again, super sorry for the late update! T-T I really hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter! XD Sorry for the grammar too; my computer ain't correcting it and I'm originally horrible at grammar! DX

Berry: See you all next time.

Kura: Oh, and before we go, I've been making so many different stories but I don't which one to start! I made a poll in my profile and I really hope you guys can take the time to look at it. :) BYE! And please do review! XD


	27. Friends or Not?

Kura: Hiya everybody! I'm sorry that I could not update sooner! I hope that all of you will forgive me! DX

Berry: Anyway, this chapter reveals something shocking...maybe...I think...does it?

Kura: I think it does. It depends on what people think. Anyway, we now go to...THE REVIEW REPLIES! XD

_**xSnowflakesx: **__Yeah! My first reviewer for the last chapter! XD And I agree...some people just don't wanna...:P Anyway, I will make sure that in this story, the ESP will either die...or something...I'm not much of a killer but still, I'll think of something! :D You know, I am happy about you being like that! Anyway tell me who won: you, Natsume, or Hotaru? Anyway, the cliffhanger leads to what will start to happen in this story! You'll see soon! XD Without further ado...ENJOY! XD _

_**Xxkirbylover11xX: **__Thank you for thinking so about that chapter...ehehehehehe X) Anyway, like xSnowflakesx, I'm glad to have a patient reviewer like you :) Anyway, I have indeed updated and I really hope to see another review from the both of you! XD Please do enjoy this chapter! XD_

_**Yumie8Element-Magic-Fantasy: **__Ehehehehehe, you'll see in this chapter! Something interesting happens to Mikan, Ruka and Youichi! :D Oh no! I GAVE YOU A SPOILER ALERT! Well, not a really big one :P But I will say this, the characters now have a new enemy! XD So now...ENJOY! XD_

Kura: YOSH! LET'S START!

Berry: Kura will never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever own Gakuen Alice.

Kura: ...Too...many...'ever's...*-*

Berry: :)

* * *

**Chapter 23****-Friends...or Not?**

"Ne, Ai-chan; shouldn't we wait for our other friends?"

Ai turned back and smiled kindly at Mikan. "Oh, don't worry Mikan-chan! I sure they'll stay there. We'll come back in a bit! I just want to show you something! It's something really cool! I'm sure you'll all like it!" She said as she turned around and grinned, her eyes looking really happy.

Mikan smiled at Ai's happiness. "Yeah! Hotaru won't worry so much and I really don't care what Natsume-baka thinks!" She said.

Behind the two, Ruka sweat dropped while Youichi stared at Ai with an air of distrust.

"Anyway, we're almost there! It's just a bit further!" Ai said as she turned back around with another smile on her face...but...she opened her eyes and the dark look from earlier came back and she giggled softly.

At that, Ruka's eyes widened. He heard the laugh and he narrowed his eyes with fear in them. _Where is she taking us...?_ He wondered as Youichi too heard it, clenching Ruka's hand tightly.

The group of four continued to walk for some time. All around them, they could see only trees, trees, and more trees. In about ten minutes, Mikan frowned, feeling quite bored. "Say...Ai...where exactly are we going...? She asked in a bored tone.

"...Are you saying you don't want to come?"

"Eh?" Mikan blinked before she shook her head frantically. "That's not what I meant! I'm just feeling a bit bored since we're not there yet!" She said.

Ai smiled, her tears disappearing. "Oh, I see. I thought that you just didn't want to be with me…" She whispered, looking down sadly.

Mikan shook her head. "No way! You're really kind and pretty! I wouldn't leave you!" She said in an happy tone, not noticing Ruka and Youichi glare softly at the girl in front of them.

"That's good…" Then Ai turned around. "Oh, and we're here." She said softly, letting them out of the forest and arriving at a beautiful lake.

At that, even Ruka forgot his suspicions of Ai as they all gaped in awe of the magnificent scene in front of them. A lake was laid before them in all its beauty; the water was crystal clear, free of any debris and dirt, letting the fish that roam in the waters free of any constriction. You can see the ground from underneath and in the middle of that large lake was a small island that contained one beautiful sakura tree blossoming in the spring.

"Wow!" Mikan cried, her eyes wide as she rushed to the lake's shore and peeked into the waters. Fishes swam away quickly as she got near, resulting in the girl pouted sadly. Behind her, Ruka chuckled as Youichi let go of his hand, running towards Mikan and peering down at the clear water as well in curiosity.

"Do you see that sakura tree?" The three turned to Ai who smiled brilliantly. "Even though spring comes and goes, that sakura tree never fails to blossom. It's as if this lake has a strange power in it that allows that sakura tree to stay in bloom." She said.

Ruka gaped. "Are you serious? That's impossible…" He said as he turned to the small island.

Mikan only wowed in shock and awe. "That's so cool! Is there any way to get there?" She asked, turning to Ai who shook her head sadly.

"I don't know. Even though I've been to this place many times, I can never find a way to get there. I don't want to disturb the water and dirty it…" She whispered.

"That's understandable." Ruka said knowingly as he stared in awe at the water.

Ai smiled before turning around. "I'll go look for your friends. I can bring them here and we can all play together!" She said.

Mikan nodded happily as Ruka and Youichi said nothing, too distracted with the fishes that jumped out of the water as to say hello to the two Demons. "Make sure to bring Hotaru and Natsume here!" Mikan cried as Ai nodded before leaving the three.

As she left, a small smirk appeared on her lips before she continued on.

Behind her, Mikan looked back to the sakura tree, a smile on her face before she turned to Youichi and Ruka. "Let's try and go there!" She said enthusiastically.

Ruka raised a brow before asking, "How do we do that?"

Mikan frowned and shut her eyes tightly, letting her brain think. Ruka sweat dropped as he saw how hard Mikan was thinking as Youichi looked towards the sakura tree. He tilted his cute head to the side before he raised his arms.

A chill ran through Mikan's and Ruka's spine as the air suddenly went cold as ice. They looked towards the lake and gaped to find that on top of the lake was a clear ice-like crystal bridge, connecting where they are standing now to the center of the island. Youichi looked at them and said, "Can we go?"

Mikan suddenly smiled and cheered. "Let's go You-chan!" She said as Youichi grabbed her hand and they went over to the bridge. Ruka only stared in awe and shock.

_Where did this bridge even come from?_ He wondered before following them. He winced as his feet touched the bridge. Even though it was a bridge, it was cold! Then he groaned as he realized that the bridge was indeed made out of ice. _Now that I think about it…mother said that there was a similar bridge like this is the Demon's realm…but…how did it get here?_ He frowned as he slowly walked over it, following the other two.

Suddenly, he heard Mikan gasp and turned quickly, only to fall down comically as Mikan squealed, sliding down the bridge from the highest point of the arc to the bottom at the small island. "Of course…" He muttered as he got up and walked carefully to that same high point.

"Come on Ruka-pyon! Slide down!" Mikan said.

Ruka blushed at that old nickname. Mikan hasn't said it in a while and he glared at her. "Don't call me th-!" Then he suddenly slipped, crashing to the cold ice and he yelped in shock before he slide down and landed besides Mikan and Youichi, both who were laughing. Ruka blushed again and cried, "Shut up!" in embarrassment.

The two only laughed harder.

After they finally calmed down, Ruka looked at the bridge, only to have his eyes widen in shock as the bridge was no longer there. "Hey…where'd it go?" He asked.

Mikan gasped after she took a look. "…How…why…?"

Youichi only blinked. "Gone…" He muttered.

"…Anyway; look you guys! The sakura tree looks better even closer!" Ruka and Youichi turned and their eyes widened.

The sakura tree laid before them. Sakura petals fell to the ground slowly and silently, making it seems like pink snow was falling from the heavens. The wind slightly shook the tree's branches, making the tree almost seem alive and listening. Listening to the nature around them…listening to the peaceful song that plays with the creatures of the forest.

Mikan stepped forward and smiled softly. "It's beautiful…isn't it…?" She asked in a soft tone before she rested her hand on the trunk of the tree.

All of a sudden, something entered her mind and she gasped, falling to the ground. Ruka and Youichi rushed to her. "What's wrong Mikan?" Ruka asked.

Mikan said nothing. Her eyes were glazed over before they returned to their normal color and she blinked. "Huh…?" She said. "What happened?"

Youichi grasped her hand. "You fell…what happened?" He asked.

"I…I don't know…" Mikan said, confusion entering her mind before a voice made them all freeze.

_Leave…_

"…Do…Do you hear that?" Ruka asked, covering his ears with his hands to hear the voice. Mikan did the same as did Youichi who only did it because he was copying the two.

_Leave…_

Youichi blinked, looking up to the tree. Mikan and Ruka didn't, still trying to find the cause of the voice and who it was coming from. Youichi only stared before he asked softly, "Why?" Mikan and Ruka turned to him, confused.

_Danger lurks here…Enemies will approach…Heaven will open up…but for good or for worse…I myself, do not know…_ The same voice whispered.

Mikan blinked. "Is the tree talking?"

"I think so…" Ruka whispered. "And Youichi is talking to it…"

"Heaven? Enemies? What is that?" Youichi asked, confused when suddenly, the tree shook violently.

_Heaven's gate will open, little ones and when that happens, a dark time will come over that world. Hate…evil…darkness…another dark being shall go to Heaven. He must be stopped. He must not go there! He must not take over Heaven!_

"Wait, what dark being?" Ruka asked, stepping towards the tree. "What's that supposed to mean?"

_Leave this place. Go after the dark being. He who hides in the shadows cannot rule over the light of all worlds. He who holds no good in his heart cannot rule over the few of purity. Connect to Heaven and revert that world back to its former glory, o chosen one of the prophecy..._

The last sentence rang throughout the area before the voice disappeared completely. The three were completely silent before Mikan whispered, "The tree...was talking...right?"

Youichi looked at his nee-chan and nii-chan. "The tree talked." He said, confirming Mikan's question.

Ruka shivered. "What was that about anyway? The tree said prophecy...is he talking about the prophecy Nadeshiko-san told us about?" He asked, looking at Mikan who shook her head.

"I don't know..." She whispered.

Silence surrounded them as the sakura petals fell to the ground, slowly and slowly, making no sound upon touching the warms grass. All but Youichi were thinking. Then, all of a sudden, a loud voice made them jump.

"What are you guys doing?"

They all turned to see Ai standing from across the lake, smiling and besides her were Natsume and Hotaru, both frowning.

Mikan smiled. "Hotaru; did you see this sakura tree? Isn't it beautiful?"

Hotaru sighed. "It's pretty. Now get back here."

"Hai~" Then she paused. "Wait...how do we get back...?"

Hotaru groaned, and placed her bag on the ground. Reaching inside, she pulled out what seemed like a box before throwing to the lake and the box exploded, releasing a pink gas. Once the gas clear, a bridge laid before them. "Hurry up and cross it, baka." She said.

"Hai~" Mikan said once more before she and Youichi made their way to the bridge.

Ruka however, was frozen still, his eyes wide. He stared at Natsume and Hotaru, horrified. _Why...why are Natsume and Hotaru with Ai? They trust her...? _He thought as he saw Natsume turn to Ai, asking her a soft question. _That can't be! Natsume wouldn't trust somebody right off the bat!_

Then Natsume turned and frowned. "Hurry up." He stated to Ruka.

Ruka stiffened before he relaxed slightly. _That tone...that voice...it is Natsume...but why...he and Hotaru were hesitant before..._ He thought as he went after Mikan who was gushing in glee at Hotaru's newest invention and Youichi who was behind Mikan, his eyes twinkling at the "cool and magically appearing" bridge. _What did Ai do to prove herself...?_ He wondered before he finally reached the others and Hotaru held out her hand, the bridge disappearing in a poof and a box back in her hands.

"Mou~ Hotaru! You guys took too long! You should've came here earlier!" Mikan whined.

Hotaru didn't glance at her friend. "We saw something strange."

"Eh? What was it?" Ruka asked.

"It was nothing." Natsume answered.

Ruka blinked and turned to his best friend. _Usually...he wouldn't really answer a stupid question like that..._ He thought.

Mikan then clapped her hands. "Ah, Hotaru, you met Ai-chan right? Ai-chan this is Hotaru and baka Natsume! You guys, this is Ai-chan."

Hotaru and Natsume said nothing while Ai giggled. "We already met and shared our names as we were coming here." She said happily.

"That's great!" Mikan said.

Meanwhile, Ruka was once again suspicious. _Why didn't...Natsume...use his Alice like usual...?_ He thought.

Natsume turned to Ruka. "What were you two doing?" He asked.

Ruka blinked "Ah...we just wanted to see the sakura tree from up close..." He said.

"Oh..." Natsume muttered before he turned away.

"Anyway, Ai, do you know of a place where we can stay for the night. It's starting to get dark." Hotaru asked, turning to Ai who smiled and nodded. "Yeah! There's this person who lives nearby. She's a nice person." Ai said before she motioned to follow.

"You mean we can sleep in beds tonight? Yeah!" Mikan said, jumping in the air before following Ai happily with Youichi holding onto her hand. Natsume and Hotaru followed right after and Ruka, who was frowing with distrust followed as well.

Soon after they started Hotaru and Natsume went forward, going in front of Mikan before Hotaru asked Ai something softly. Natsume was listening carefully while Mikan blinked and tilted her head in confusion, wondering what the two girls in front of her were talking about. Ruka saw this as his chance and walked up to Mikan, pulling her back a bit.

Mikan looked at him confusingly, as did Youichi, before Ruka asked, "Don't you think Natsume and Hotaru are acting strange?"

"Huh?" Mikan tilted her head confusingly. "What do you mean?"

Ruka sighed. "I mean, Hotaru actually talked to Ai with a normal voice instead of her mean voice...her regular voice...and Natsume actually let you get away with insulting him!" He whispered frantically.

At that, Mikan frowned but then said slowly, "Maybe...they're being nicer...?"

Ruka gave her a disbelieving look. "You and I both know that that's impossible."

Mikan sweat dropped. "...That's...true..."

"Natsume-nii..." They both turned to Youichi. "Doesn't feel...like Natsume-nii...he has a weird feeling...it doesn't feel like Natsume-nii..." He muttered softly.

The blonde haired boy looked at Mikan. "See, isn't it weird? Even Youichi can see it!"

Mikan pouted. "I'm disappointed in you two!"

"Eh?" The two Demons looked at her confusingly.

Mikan huffed and glared at them angrily, her eyes narrowing. "Have you two ever thought that Natsume and Hotaru wanted to change ad be nicer? If they are doing that, then you two should support them! Don't say they can't change! Sure it'll be weird at first but it doesn't mean they're still not Hotaru and Natsume!" She said angrily before running up to catch up to the other three.

Ruka and Youichi looked defeated before they looked at each other. "...Maybe...Mikan's right..."

Youchi nodded slightly, his eyes having guilt.

Ruka sighed. "I just hope that Mikan's right..." He whispered as he and Youcihi ran to catch up to the others.

**~.~.~**

A chuckle was heard in a dark room. The windows were closed with the black curtains blocking any source of sun entering. The only light in the room came from a small crystal-like orb that shined like diamonds. The light shimmered as it danced and danced while two visible eyes looked down at the orb. Only the white was visible, shining brightly.

"That's it...believe in your little Human friend...You three are also going to be used in my experiment..." The voice chuckled darkly as the eyes then turned away from the orb and looked across the room where two visible forms were seen.

Barely visible, Natsume and Hotaru laid there, blindfolded and gagged while their arms were tied behind their backs as their legs were tied as well.

The voice chuckled again as the very eyes widened. "You'll two...you Demon and Angel will be used in my wonderful experiment, as well as your three friends who are coming right now." The voice laughed, a much higher tone becoming noticeable as the laugh became darker and colder. "But don't worry my dears...in this experiment...you'll be used to change History!"

The voice laughed again before the eyes returned to the crystal orb and hands became visible as they neared the orb. "Come to me...so that I may soon become ruler of both Heaven and Earth and receive the power that must be bestowed upon me!"

* * *

Kura: DONE!

Berry: Stupid. It's too short.

Kura: I couldn't do much, okay! Anyway, I meant to update earlier so I'm sorry that I couldn't...T^T But I do so hope that this chapter was good and that you all enjoyed it! :D

Berry: Oh, and please do look at our poll.

Kura: Please do! :D Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please do review, minna-san! XD BYE!

Berry: See ya :)


	28. One Friend Taken, One Friend Arrives

Kura: Hiya everybody! XD I managed to update! Let's see...when was the last I updated...ummm...EHHH! Over ten days ago! WAHH! I wanted to update sooner! T^T

Berry: ...right...sorry for updating late. *bows*

Kura: Anyway, this chapter isn't really much but you get to see some of Ruka's power!

Ruka: Eh My power?

Kura: YUPS! XD Let's go review replies!

_**summer-girl-san: **__Hey, no prob about not being able to review! :D I know what you're going through...T^T School is just so difficult...T^T Anyway, thank you for that kind review! I don't think that this chapter is that interesting though...:P Anyway, please do enjoy! XD_

_**Hell-BubbleGum: **__Ah...*blushes* thanks...ehehehehe :D Anyway, I won't stop until this entire story is DONE! XD Anyway, thank you again for this kind review! I'm glad that there's another person who likes this story :) Oh, please do enjoy this chapter! XD_

Kura: All right! Even though it was only two reviews, they made my day! XD

Berry, Ruka: ...Really?

Kura: You two *points at both* are jerks.

Ruka: Eh? Why me?

Kura: Anyway, let's start! Berry?

Berry: I've said this many other times and I will say it again; Berry will never own Gakuen Alice, no matter how much she may want it because she does not have enough money to buy it herself.

Kura: Great, now you say I'm poor? Not a really good one.

Berry: ...You have no money.

Kura: SHUT IT! I KNOW I DON'T! T^T

Ruka: ...Let's just start...

* * *

**Chapter 24****-One Friend Taken, One Friend Arrives**

Dark blue eyes stared out to the open world, just out of his reach. The light was so far away...out of his reach. He wouldn't be able to reach for it anyway. His hands were tied up. Maybe if he just wished for it...it might even come true...

A sigh escaped his lips. The same dark blue eyes left the caged window and looked down to the dirt-covered ground. He knew it was meaningless. Those people would never let him go. Apparently, his power and heritage was too great.

Well...it doesn't matter to him..._Just as long as those two will remain safe..._ The boy thought as he looked back out the window at the setting sun. _The sun takes away the light...will it take my feelings too and bring it to them? Will they be able to know that I miss them...?_

A small sudden noise caught his attention and he quickly turned, his eyes wide with slight anger.

All of a sudden, two teens walked in, one of them smirking quite happily while the other had an impassive face. In their hands were two others, both tied like himself. The older of the untied pair smirked upon seeing the tied boy. "Well, are you ready to talk yet, Ace-kun?" A soft female voice was heard and the boy, now known as Ace turned to glare at her darkly.

He said nothing as he stared blankly at the two. They both twitched before they tched and threw the two they held at him. His eyes widening, the two smashed into him and he grunted in pain and anger. "New cellmates..." The younger said softly, a young male's voice sounding out.

The two left, both not saying a word while Ace turned to the other two. One was a boy, a teen of probably ten years or older. He had black hair, just like him but he could not see the boys eyes. He was still unconscious, just like the girl who too seem to have black hair.

Wondering if they were related, he sighed and opened his mouth to speak. "Oi...are you two awake...?"

Then he chuckled. "Am I an idiot? Of course they can't answer back..." He muttered before he leaned against the wall. His dark eyes wandered back to the window.

The sun had set. The sky was now dark and black with so little stars coming out. Ace's eyes slowly closed themselves before he gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. _If only...I could go back to that time..._ He thought to himself as he then started to get lost in memories.

_"Ace! Check it out! It's a big cocoon!" _Ace opened his eyes in shock to see himself in a different place. One child, perhaps the age of five or so was pointing at something high above the trees. Another who looked just like him sighed.

_"Don't try to touch it, baka! If you do, it might fall and hurt the caterpillar that's trying to become a butterfly!"_

_"Who cares?"_

_"YOU IDIOT! If you hurt it, I'll hurt you!"_

_"Ah! Scary!"_

Then Ace heard a laugh, a laugh he was sure was his own before his eyes opened once more and he found himself in the same cage and tears falling from his eyes. The light was gone, it was dark everywhere and the only thing he could see was the bright moon that mocked him.

He bit his lips before he finally let one more single tear fall from his eyes and down his cheek.

**~.~.~**

Mikan yawned as she fell back to the soft bed and she squealed. "Ah~ this bed is so soft~" She said in pure happiness. "Come on You-chan! Feel it!" She said as Youichi slowly went towards the bed, his eyes looking confused before he poked the bed.

The little Demon's eyes widened in shock before he too jumped on the bed and laughed happily, showing his true childish nature. Mikan giggled as Youichi continued to bounce on the bed happily while Ruka sighed and went onto his own bed.

Natsume had left the room, stating he was just going outside while Hotaru stated she would go and look around the place as she was curious.

Ruka's eyes narrowed slightly. _I'm still worried..._ He thought.

Suddenly, he stood up. Mikan and Youichi blinked, looking at him in confusion. Ruka turned to Mikan. "I'm going to go explore too." He said with a smile before he quickly left the room.

Mikan tilted her head to the side. "Ruka...?"

Back to Ruka, he quickly ran down the dark hallways. Making a turn, he let his aura loose as he tried to find any other sources of auras...dark auras...light auras...anything!

His blue eyes suddenly widened in shock before they narrowed with danger and anger in them. "I knew it..." He muttered. "Somebody's here...somebody with a dark aura!" He gritted his teeth angrily as he ran towards the same aura he felt just moments ago.

Finally, he arrived at a door after half an hour. _What's with this place...Why did the aura seem so close before but it took me so long to arrive here? Is this some sort of trick?_ Reaching forward, he pushed the door open.

Beyond the door were two figures. One was older and a woman...or teen girl while the other seemed to be a younger teen. Probably around his age as well. Behind the two was another figure, sitting down on a large chair and his hands above a beautiful orb that glowed with a magnificent glow.

The girl laughed. "Well, lookie here; a little Demon boy decides to come and greet us! What do you think of it, Law-chan?"

The younger boy sighed. "Don't call me that, obaa-san."

"I'M SEVENTEEN DAMMIT!" The girl screamed as she glared with her brown eyes. The younger boy, Law, cast her a dark glare with his dark forest green eyes.

"Shut up. You annoy me, Luna-baachan."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

The man behind them laughed. "Ah, don't be angry you two. We have a guest who seems to be quite confused."

At that, Ruka got into a stance, his eyes burning with anger and slight fear. "Who are you three? Where the hell is Ai?" He asked, his eyes started to change before it turned completely dark red with a black star in the middle.

The girl, Luna whistled. "Wow; it's a Nogi!"

Law narrowed his eyes. "A Nogi..." He muttered while he suddenly grasped something from his side. Noticing his actions, Ruka looked and saw, with his now perfect and more vision, that it was a sword. However, the sword seemed to have some strange aura...like some strange evil aura as though it was alive.

"That sword..." Ruka muttered.

Law nodded. "It has the spirits of the Demons it killed. It's a soul snatcher and only for Demons. Luna-baachan," Luna screamed hey but the two ignored her, "has the Angels' soul snatcher."

Ruka looked at Luna to indeed see a sword with white aura. However, it was as evil and strange like Law's. "...Just a question...why is it that soul snatcher...why is it evil?"

The two looked confused before Law returned to his indifferent face. "It doesn't matter to you, does it?" He said while Ruka gritted his teeth angrily.

"I suppose..."

Then suddenly, Ruka cried, "Ténèbres éclipser épée!" He stuck his right hand out and dark light surrounded his hand before it turned white and disappeared, leaving a silver sword, almost looking like a katana but with a strange crest as a design on the handle and something coming from the end of the handle. The handle itself was the color of light blue and dark red, signifying fire and ice.

Law and Luna looked at it in slight interest.

Ruka narrowed his eyes. "I will defeat you...I know that what you're doing is something horrible...isn't it?" Then he glared at the man behind them darkly. "You must be the reason why Hotaru and Natsume are acting so strangely!"

The man laughed before he suddenly whispered, "Tentatio."

Law's and Luna's eyes suddenly shined dangerously and they pounced. Ruka cursed before he jumped back, swinging his sword elegantly before he grasped the handle with two hands and jumped towards them with such speed, the star in his eyes suddenly spinning slowly.

He could see their movements before it actually played out. Law was going to the left, a sword like his but larger and seem much too heavy for a boy like him to carry suddenly appearing in his hands while Luna was coming from the right with what looks like two daggers that for a strange reason seemed to bend and move.

Ruka closed his eyes before he spun and his swords blocked both attacks. Luna jumped back while Law stayed in place, Ruka's own sword stopping the boy's movements. Ruka looked at Law's sword curiously. "That sword...are you able to change its form?" He asked in a low voice.

Law smiled, almost child-like that it made Ruka falter. Immediately, Law lifted his sword and swung it at Ruka again who leaped away and the boy only hit the ground with a deafening crack. Law looked at Ruka. "I suppose you could call it that...rather, the sword, or by its name, Onitama, is the only of its kind that transforms to whatever it wants. It doesn't like to listen to me but does in the end since I am it's master."

"...One of...its kind?" Ruka asked.

"That's for you to find out, Nogi." Law said before he once again leaped.

Cursing, Ruka jumped again, instantly switching to defense mode as he saw Onitama change its form again to look almost like his. He gritted his teeth angrily. "How is that possible? No swords should be like that!" He cried.

"Maybe that's why you're so weak."

"What?"

Law smiled evilly. "A sword is your partner, not a tool that you can use whenever. I can see that you don't think so of your sword, otherwise you would be able to speak and understand what your sword thinks or feels..."

Ruka stumbled back as Law suddenly lashed at him and he brought his sword up, defending himself as the sound of steel again steel was heard. Law was so close to his face that Ruka could even see his own reflection in Law's eyes.

All of a sudden, Law smirked. "Do you even know the name of your sword?"

"...What?"

Law said nothing but suddenly disappeared.

Meanwhile, Luna and the mysterious man watched the fight. The man turned to Luna who looked incredibly bored. "Won't you fight?"

"Nah, Law can handle it. That Nogi boy is too weak. Apparently, his family didn't teach him the family's powers."

The man chuckled. "Perhaps...if I am correct...I remember meeting his father when he was quite ill."

Luna looked confused. "You met that kid's dad?"

"Yes...it doesn't look like this boy has the same power his father had long ago..." The man whispered when all of a sudden, a cry was heard. Blood fell to the ground and Ruka fell to his knees. His sword fell to the ground before it disappeared and Law held his sword to Ruka's neck. Ruka glared at Law darkly. The man smiled. "Ah, amazing as always, Law."

"Shut up old man."

"As usual, you have such a horrible mouth." Then the man got up and walked over to Ruka who glared at him angrily. "Well...shall we put you with your dear friends? I'm sure they'll be happy with you company.

Ruka blinked in confusion, losing his anger. "...My...friends...?"

"...You know where to put him, Law, Luna."

"Hai." Luna grinned at Ruka before she said, "Ai-chan, this is your job."

"...Ai...!" Ruka turned to see Ai suddenly right in front of him. She had no smiles but rather, a dark look was in her eyes as she stared at him with those cruel eyes. "...Ai...you...!" He cried before Ai lifted her palm and held it near Ruka's forehead.

"Good night...Ruka-kun..." She whispered before a sudden burst of energy went into him and he blanked out.

**~.~.~**

Mikan snapped her head up and her eyes were wide with fear and shock. Youichi looked at her in confusion before he reached up and held her face. Mikan looked at little Youichi with shock on her face before she calmed down and sighed. "...I...had a bad feeling..." She whispered. Youichi tilted his head to the side in confusion while Mikan closed her eyes. "...Let's find Ruka, Natsume, and Hotaru!" She said with sudden determination as she and Youichi stood up.

Youichi nodded and they rushed to the door.

Then, suddenly, a strange voice entered their minds.

_Reverto ut vestri verus vultus!_

All of a sudden, the floor and walls began to shake. Mikan screamed as Youichi held onto her for dear life. Mikan closed her eyes as she suddenly felt an enormous pressure all around her, it's aura being like a huge weight upon her shoulder's. "What's...What is this strong pressure?" She cried as Youichi hugged her tightly, not trusting his mouth to open or he would scream in fear.

Then suddenly, the floor tilted and Mikan opened her eyes suddenly, screaming as she fell to the ground with a yell of pain before Youichi accidently fell on her and the two started to roll around the floor as the floor continued to tilt up and down. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Mikan screamed as she started to become dizzy.

Youichi turned his head around, scared as he tried to find the source of the aura. Biting his lips, he closed his eyes before he said an unheard word softly as he opened his eyes again, suddenly revealing that his eyes became pure white with slight black looking scratches that moved slowly and constantly in his eyes. Moving his head around, he could see black shadows everywhere and he shuddered as the black shadows seem to be moving slowly around them.

Then he saw it!

A fast moving black aura was above them, somewhere far as well. He shivered as that black aura suddenly seemed to turn towards him and bear it's fangs at him and he yelped, covering his face into Mikan's chest.

All of a sudden, it stopped.

Mikan panted slowly as she stood up with Youichi in her arms, shivering. "Looks like it's over..." She whispered softly as Youichi shook his head. Mikan looked at him. "What's wrong You-chan?"

"...Dark..."

"What?"

Youichi looked at her and Mikan gasped to see his usual colored eyes turned white. he could see it. Everywhere was black...dark...evil...only Mikan had a pure white color surrounding her. She sniffled before he buried his head into her clothes. "Dark aura...around us...it's scary..." He whispered as he then whimpered.

Mikan looked around, confused before she bit her lip. "Come on You-chan...let's go find the others." Youichi nodded slowly, still scared before Mikan smiled. "You have to be brave You-chan; that way, Natsume won't be worried about you."

At that, Youichi seemed to be shocked at that before nodding frantically, gaining new found courage, his white eyes returning to its natural color. Mikan smiled before the two set off and out of the room.

Their eyes widened in slight shock at the new scene before them. Before, the halls were so...so plain with the color of light peach with a few patches of dirt here and there. Now, it seemed like a large castle hallway. The ceiling was high above their heads and here and there were curtains starting from the very ceiling draping the walls. The two walked to a window-like opening, confused when their eyes widened to see what they had not expected.

A large forest laid before them and stretched on for miles and miles. Whatever they were on seemed to be attached to something else on the ground, still and not moving as if preparing for something.

Mikan gulped. "...Come on You-chan...something is terribly wrong...no matter how cool this seems..." She muttered the last part to herself but Youichi heard her and stared at her, wondering about her idiocy.

The two continued their way. Left...right...left...right...right again...left...right...up the stairs and turning left before they finally stopped and Mikan looked down. Youichi looked at her before Mikan suddenly looked up and sighed. "...We're...lost..."

Youichi sweat dropped as Mikan cried out in frustration before hitting her head against the wall.

Mikan sighed before Youichi tugged on her hands. She blinked as Youichi tugged her again before leading the way. Mikan tilted her head confusingly before following after him. Curiosity filled her as she looked at the little boy's face and gasped to once again see those white eyes. She said nothing.

After ten minutes or so, the two saw bright light and narrowed their eyes, shocked by the bright sunlight that entered through the open-aired door which was quite large and had that arch.

They both rushed outside, only to have their eyes widen in shock once more that day to see themselves on what could be categorized as a cliff and at the same time, not really. Of course, Mikan nearly fell but she was able to gain her balance. She whimpered as Youichi patted her back with comfort.

Then the two looked back at the large forest, both still shocked and confused about the entire ordeal. Mikan turned to Youichi. "What do you think is going on You-chan?"

Youichi shrugged, lost and confused as she was.

The two looked left and right, only to see the same thing. A cliff-like end where it was connected to what seemed like a very large building. Mikan sighed. "Darn...if only I could use my Angel wings..." Then she quickly looked up and gaped. "Ne...You-chan...do you have any idea...where we are...?"

The little demon boy looked up before his eyes widened in shock. Then he slowly shook his head and the two looked at each other, worried.

"Hey...can you help me?"

Mikan and Youichi blinked before they turned around, confused.

"Down here... They looked over to the side, staring at the edge of what they were on only to finally see fingers attached to it.

"...Huh...?" Mikan went over and looked down only to see a boy smiling sheepishly at her. "...Eh...?"

"Hi, can you please help me?"

Mikan and Youichi looked at each other before they nodded. Both grabbing the hands of the boy, they pulled an finally after screams of fear and yells to shut up, they finally brought the boy over who was panting, his pale face returning to its original color. Mikan and Youichi stared at him warily. "Who are you?" Mikan asked.

The boy smiled before he stood up and bowed politely. "Hello, my name is Koko; nice to meet you two." He said, winking. Mikan grinned.

"I'm Sakura Mikan and this is Youichi." Mikan said before Youichi suddenly attached himself to Mikan. The older two blinked. "What's wrong You-chan." She asked.

Youichi stared at Koko with distrusting eyes. "...Demon..."

"Eh?"

Youichi looked at Mikan. "He's a Demon. He was following us before."

At that, both Mikan's and Koko's eyes widened and Mikan turned to Koko with sudden guard in her eyes. "...Koko...san...?" She asked softly.

Then she flinched as she suddenly found herself staring into indifferent eyes. She shivered as Youichi too held her tightly, slightly afraid. Koko's eyes were...just...dark and...unfeeling... Then the boy sighed and those eyes disappeared. "Sorry...but I hate it when people call me a demon." Mikan and Youichi stopped shivering, staring at Koko with confused eyes.

Koko looked at them again and sighed once more. "Yeah...I'm a demon...but I hate being one. I'd rather be an Angel."

"But even Angels are bad right now!" Koko looked at Mikan who had sad eyes. "Sure there are kind Angels out there...like Hotaru...and Yuu...and even Anna-chan but there are also those bad Angels who continue this stupid war for no reason!" Mikan cried before she slapped her mouth shut and turned away.

"Yeah, I know." Mikan looked at Koko's eyes that had a strange look of longing. "I get that...but...being a demon...I get scared." Mikan's and Youichi's eyes widened. "I get scared of doing the wrong thing and worse...hurting her..." He whispered so softly on that last sentence that Mikan wondered in Koko had even said it.

The three were silent when suddenly, Youichi reached forward and grabbed Koko's hand. The two blinked in sudden confusion before Youichi smiled innocently. "I like you." he said and Koko blushed while Mikan grinned.

"Looks like you aren't a bad person Koko!" Mikan said happily as Koko looked at her, confused. "You-chan is a child...but he knows when somebody is a good person or not." She said with a kind smile that made Koko blush deeply. "Say, will you help us look for our friends?"

Koko blinked before he looked down with a happy smile on his face and he nodded. "Sure!"

Meanwhile, unknown to them, two children were looking down at them from above. Both were extremely identical and their silver eyes shined with mischief. "...Ne...Saul...what do you think of this?"

His twin brother, Saul, grinned back. "This ought to be interesting, right Paul?"

The two looked at each other, both having that knowing grin as they knew what they had to do for their mission for the coming events.

Then the two stood up, both still grinning before a bright light covered them and suddenly, Natsume and Ruka stood where they were. The two smirked evilly and the red and blue eyes stared at Koko, Mikan, and Youichi with danger in them before they completely disappeared and all that was left were few leaves from the forest.

* * *

Kura: Ahh...done...

Berry: ...Short...

Kura: Whatever! These chapters are slowly bringing us to this one event that will sure to shock the characters in this story!

Berry: Whatever...

Kura: Anyway, I hope that everybody has enjoyed this chapter! XD

Berry: Do review and see you next time.

Kura: BYE! XD


	29. Searching

Kura: Hiya everybody! XD This chapter...isn't much...:P

Berry: This time, we hear how Mikan feels about the war and what she thinks.

Kura: And also, the two newest characters have more appearances and will continue for this event of the story! XD ACE and...KOKO! XD

Berry: Now to review replies...

_**Ignisha: **__ehehehehehehehe :D Please enjoy the chapter!_

_**KyokoKoizumi: **__(Chapter 14) I'm so glad that you like the story! XD Anyway, Berry and Suzune (they're twins who can read the minds; I'm not sure who else you're talking about) will appear afterwards in this event in the story; meanwhile, where you are now...Berry and Suzune will appear much earlier. Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy the story! XD Please do enjoy! XD_

_**xSnowflakesx: **__Like people say, better late than never! XD Anyway, what's your story called? I wanna read it now! Unless I already did...O-o And don't worry about it! And darn...I wish you won the glaring contest :P Natsume or Hotaru, one or the other, always win against me :P I wanna kill the ESP...but I'm not sure if I will. I will figure out what to do soon an in the end, you'll see! XD Oh, please do enjoy this chapter! I hope that it turned out fine! XD_

_**jealoucy: **__I'm glad you love the story! XD And what do you mean that Berry is a...he...? O-o Oh...Berry's gonna be pissed...anyway, please do enjoy this chapter! I'll make sure that Berry doesn't get too angry! XD_

Berry: ...too...late...*burning with fury*

Kura: Oh...my...

Berry: I will be blunt today. Kura will never own Gakuen Alice. You got that Kura? Don't even try to think of it.

Kura: ...Scary...*shivers* Anyway, ENJOY! XD START!

* * *

**Chapter 25****-Searching**

"Ugh...where are we...?"

Ace turned around to see the now three other captives wake up, all groaning with two of them pissed as hell. He raised a brow before he sighed and said, "You were all captured. We're inside some sort of cell in the organization's hideout or something. I don't really know. But I do know that this place seemed to be lifted off the ground for if you look outside this seal window, there's a forest below us unlike before." He looked out the window for confirmation.

Then he looked back to all of them. He realized that the two he believed to be siblings didn't really look like each other, especially with their eyes. The male had crimson red cold eyes while the other had violet cold eyes. The only similarity between the two was, basically, the coldness in their eyes.

The other one who had arrived just a while ago looked completely different. His eyes were blue, lighter than his and his hair was blonde; not something he really sees but hey, he can't complain. His younger siblings have silver hair and that is really unusual.

"Who...are you?" The blonde boy asked.

Ace smiled. "I'm Ace... Now, if it's alright with you, may you tell me your names?" He asked with a smaller smile.

They were all silent before the blonde boy smiled. "I'm Ruka." Then he looked at the other two. For a long time, the two were silent before the other male sighed and nodded. Then the girl did. Ruka smiled. "This is Natsume," He motioned to the crimson eyed boy, "and this is Hotaru." He then motioned to the violet eyed girl.

Ace nodded. "Say, can you tell me of the outside world?"

Ruka blinked. "Why?"

A sad smile crossed upon Ace's face. "I haven't been outside of this place for about three or four years. I don't know anymore. I stopped taking count but when I was taken, my siblings were seven and I'm three years older than them so..."

"Oh..." Ruka looked a bit shocked as did Natsume.

Meanwhile, Hotaru said nothing before she sighed. "Don't ask me. I've only recently escaped where I was since the beginning of this year. Now, it's...it should be halfway through March."

Ace looked thoughtful. "Hmmm."

"Where did you come from?" Ace looked at Natsume.

The older boy sighed. "Before I say anything...may I ask why you want to know?"

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "...Just curious."

"I think that you're just trying to see how well I can make up a lie, correct?" Ruka and Hotaru looked at Natsume who glared at Ace. Ace chuckled. "Looks like I was right." He muttered. "Very well then, I will say where I'm from. Then you can believe if I'm telling the truth or not." He said softly.

Looking back outside where it was still dark from the night sky, Ace looked at the moon that seemed so much closer. "I'm from this small island quite far from this place. The village I lived in was Tsukiyoru Village. Since this island isn't well known, you might think that I'm lying..." He said with a smile.

Hotaru shook her head. "It's a real place." The other three looked at her before she sighed. "I've been there once when I was doing a mission...for that school..." She muttered darkly, making Ace blink in confusion while Natsume and Ruka nodded in understanding.

"So you're not lying..." Natsume muttered while Ace smiled.

"Yup." The older boy said. "Anyway, will you tell me what's been happening outside?"

Natsume and Ruka shook their heads. "Sorry, we don't know much either..." Ruka said apologetically.

Ace sighed. "Eh, no worries. Besides, I'm more interested to know if they're alright or not..." The demons and angel raised a brow at this but said nothing.

"Anyway," The rest turned to Ruka who looked slightly worried. "What will happen to us? Why did they imprison us? What do they even plan to do with us...?" He asked softly and to no one in particular.

Hotaru nodded. "Those are good questions. What's the point in taking us...maybe they are working for Heaven or Hell? Maybe they learned that we're trying to stop the war by finding the children of the prophecy ourselves." She suggested as she looked outside and to the door.

Natsume shook his head. "I don't think so. Even though some of the Demons back in their world know of me and Ruka, they wouldn't resort to this." Ruka nodded in agreement.

"Actually..." They turned to Ace. "I know what they're planning..."

Silence ran through all of them before Ruka cried, "Tell us then!"

Ace shook his head. "Tell me what you meant by war first? Are you three talking about that war between the Angels and Demons that started long time ago?" The three looked shocked at this and were about to ask how Ace knew before Ace shook his head to stop them. "I know because my idiotic grandfather told me of it long time ago. Also, me and my siblings are half Demons so it's no wonder our stupid jii-chan knew of it." Ace said.

Natsume frowned. "...That's the war...and it's no wonder you feel more Human. A half always feels Human." Ruka and Hotaru nodded in agreement.

Ace nodded. "Oh, and I-"

Then he suddenly froze, which in turn, made the other three freeze as well. Quickly Ace turned to the door, which slowly opened. None of them made a sound as the door slowly opened and revealed...

The Demons and Angel widened their eyes while Ace glared at the guest.

In front of them were Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru, all smirking. The other Natsume stood up and ran up to the steel bars, glaring at the other three. "Who the hell are you three?" He cried out. "Why...why do you look just like us?"

His copy stepped up and smirked. "Now isn't it the other way around? You three look just like us." He said as Natsume growled at him angrily.

"Don't make us to be fools!" Hotaru cried out angrily. "We're not as stupid as that idiotic Mikan!" She cried while the other Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Although that's true, that little girl won't believe you three. Rather...she would believe us, isn't that right, Ruka?" Copy Hotaru asked copy Ruka who nodded.

The real Ruka glared at the copy Hotaru and copy Natsume. "So you two were the ones who were with us that time!" He cried. "What do you even hope to gain from looking like us?" He asked.

Copy Ruka looked at him and smirked once more. "What else? We will have your powers."

"What?" Natsume glared at them.

"It's their abilities..." Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru quickly turned to Ace who too was glaring at the copies. "They're able to copy another person's form but not just that. They can also copy the person powers and abilities; basically, they are the perfect replica..."

"...No...no way..." Ruka whispered.

Ace glared at the fakes. "Saul, Paul, Mimi; you three used to be our friends...why did you betray us?"

Immediately copy Natsume's eyes flashed angrily. "Don't fuck with us Ace! You know what you three did! You three were the ones who betrayed us first!" He cried. "You three sold us out!" His red eyes looked angry, hurt, and abandoned.

Copy Hotaru started to sniff before tears started to appear. Copy Ruka patted her head in comfort as she started to cry. The real ones blushed angrily, knowing that they would never do what the copies were doing in their bodies...well...except for Ruka. Either way, it made them extremely embarrassed, especially Hotaru.

"Don't cry in my form!" Hotaru cried.

Then suddenly, the copy Hotaru shone with light before in place was a little girl of six crying as copy Ruka glared at the real Hotaru. "You jerk! Don't make Mimi cry!" He cried as copy Natsume tried to soothe the little girl.

Hotaru glared back. "Then maybe you can tell her to be more like me in that form rather than acting like a crybaby like that idiotic Mikan!"

Ace turned to Ruka. "Why is she so angry?"

Ruka chuckled sheepishly. "...Hotaru...seems to hate looking weak..."

Ace and Natsume sweat dropped as the copy Ruka and the real Hotaru continued to argue.

"Shut up already!" Everybody stopped their arguing. Copy Ruka turned to copy Natsume. "Come on Paul; we need to speak with the boss." He said before he headed out with little Mimi in his arms.

Copy Ruka tched before following after them.

The door slammed shut and immediately, the three turned to Ace. Ace chuckled awkwardly. "Well...umm...there you have it." he said as Hotaru glared at him angrily. "Right...I get it that you're pissed...but there's nothing that we can do." He said. Those words only seemed to make Hotaru angrier.

"Anyway, is there any way to get out of this?" Ruka asked as Ace shrugged.

"I've been trapped here for years." He said. "You tell me if there's a way out."

Natsume turned to Hotaru. "Don't you have your inventions?"

Hotaru shook her head. "Whoever brought us here took my bag apparently." She muttered darkly. "They'd better not do anything to my precious machines and money..." She said darkly as her eyes glinted with a strange evil.

Ace sweat dropped. "Right..." He said softly. _I wonder who this Mikan person is...whoever she is, she must have a hard time with these people..._ He thought.

"Anyway, we should try and get out of these..." Natsume muttered as he moved his arms in discomfort.

Ruka looked at Natsume. "How do we get out of these? It's damn tight!" He said.

Hotaru sighed before she looked at all three. "I have an idea...but I'm not sure if it'll work..."

**~.~.~**

"Ne...Mikan..." Mikan turned to Koko who was staring at her.

The girl blushed at the sudden attention before asking, "What is it?"

"..." Koko just continued to stare at her attentively, making Mikan's blush deepen. Youichi glared at Koko who merely ignored it. "Say..." The two blinked. "Is there something wrong with both of your brains?" He asked.

Silence passed through them before Mikan fell to the ground comically while Youichi only sweat dropped. Koko blinked in confusion at the action before Mikan quickly got up and slightly glared at Koko angrily. "Why are you saying that there's something wrong with our brains?" She asked.

Koko shrugged. "Well, I can't seem to read your minds."

Mikan and Youichi blinked in confusion. "Our minds?" Mikan voice out.

Koko nodded. "Well...you see, I have an Alice that allows me to read other people's minds and-"

"That's so rude!" Koko blinked as he saw Mikan frowning in disapproval. "Do you always try to read people's mind?"

"...I can't...stop it...so I always read people's minds...but for some reason, I can't read both of yours..." Koko said.

Mikan and Youichi ahhed before Mikan smiled. "Then it's probably because of my Alice!"

"Your Alice?" Even Youichi looked confused as they turned to her. "What Alice does Polka-neechan have?" Youichi asked as Mikan fell to the floor after hearing the nickname while Koko looked downright confused.

Mikan sighed. "Well...my Alice is the Nullification Alice." She said. "I can stop other Alices from doing anything to me or my friends or basically, just stop it completely!" She said in a rather proud tone.

Koko looked at her in shock. "...So...if I stay with you...I don't have to read the minds...of other people...?" He asked in a soft voice.

Mikan blinked and nodded. "Yeah...but why do you ask?"

The sandy haired boy looked down, his eyes wide. However, his eyes did not look shocked or angered. Rather, they had a sense of relief in them before he smiled happily. "Oh god, Mikan! Please let me travel with you guys forever!"

"E-Eh?"

Looking at her, Koko grinned happily. "I hate reading the minds of people! If I can stay with you...then I won't have to endure all those horrible thoughts any longer!" He said happily as Mikan then saw a single tear fall from his eyes.

The Angel looked at him as he continued to smile happily. Even Youichi seemed a bit shocked by the way he acted before Mikan finally smiled. "Hey...you're our friend now, isn't that right You-chan?" Koko and Mikan looked at Youichi before he finally nodded and Koko's face brightened even more.

"Thank you!" He cried, rushing towards them and hugging the two happily. Mikan and Youichi only giggled in response before hugging him back.

"Anyway," Koko got off them and looked at Mikan. "You're also aware of the war right?"

Koko nodded. "Of course; everybody knows of it...well...except for the Humans. But then the ones of our generation don't really know much except for the fact that the Angels started to war, there was some prophecy, and that it's our goal to destroy all Angels."

Mikan's face was priceless. Koko sweat dropped as he looked at Mikan whose jaw fell to the ground and her eyes were wide as dinner plates. He sighed before he said, "You know...you're gonna attract bugs into your mouth."

Instantly Mikan closed her mouth and then she said, "Those Demons are wrong! Angels never meant to start the war!"

Koko blinked. "How would you know? Aren't you just a Human? Humans shouldn't even know of this war."

Mikan smiled. "Actually, I'm an Angel but my whole life, I've been living with Humans so I never knew that I was an Angel."

Koko ahhed. "That's why you so strongly smell of Humans and just a slight bit of Angel. Then again, you also smell a bit like a Demon so I really should say anything." Mikan giggled at those words. "Anyway, what do you mean that Angels never meant to start the war?" Koko asked.

A sigh escaped from Mikan's lips. "You see...it was all just a big misunderstanding. A Demon was trying to stop this Human girl from killing herself but while he tried to stop her, she succeeded. Angels saw this and misunderstood. They thought that the Demon killed the girl so they killed him. In the end, other Demons found out and were angry so they killed the Angels that killed that Demon..." Mikan looked sad as she was explaining this. "The woman who made the prophecy told me all this...that's why this war is completely pointless."

The older Demon looked at Mikan who sighed sadly. Koko bit his lips. "...Right...ummm..."

"Koko, do you like this war?"

"Huh?" Koko blinked and looked at Mikan. She was holding onto Youichi who was trying to comfort her.

"Do you think this war was a good thing?"

Koko shook his head. "Honestly, no. I never hated Angels. I think that this war isn't good for both our races..."

"That's why we're trying to find the children of the prophecy..." Koko looked at Mikan who suddenly had a look of determination. "If we can find them, we can tell them of all this and they'll see that this war is something that we have to stop, no matter what!" She said as she looked up to the night sky, her eyes resting on the countless stars that shined above.

Youichi hugged her tightly. "I hate war..."

Mikan smiled as she then looked at the little boy. "I do too You-chan." She whispered.

Koko looked at the two before a thought same into his mind.

_"__Perhaps…but if that idiot Koko doesn't become the next hair for this world soon, I swear by all that is holy, I will make sure he regrets not being able to get that position."_

The Demon boy's eyes narrowed as that very voice entered his mind. _The heir...of the Demon Realm..._ He closed his eyes. _That is something I really would not like to happen..._ He thought.

"Ne, Koko..." Koko blinked at looked at Mikan who suddenly had a tired look on her face. His eyes widened as he saw her face suddenly...look wise...nothing like how a girl her age should be. "I'm worried..."

"About what?" He asked.

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked back up to the sky. "I'm worried...that we might not find the children of the prophecy. I'm worried that I might not be strong to find them or persuade them...even more so that I might not even protect them like Nadeshiko-san asked me to do..." She whispered.

Koko looked into her eyes. Youichi did the same. They saw it...a pained look in her eyes.

"Don't worry!" Mikan and Koko looked at Youichi who too now had that look determination. "Mikan-neechan, Natsume-niichan, Ruka-niichan, Hotaru-neechan, Berry-neechan, and Suzune-niichan are all strong! They can beat anybody!"

Mikan giggled. "Silly You-chan! I'm not strong like those guys! And I'm so happy! You finally called me by my name!" She said, a happy aura around her as flowers started to appear in the air.

"Ne, Mikan!" Suddenly, the three turned to see Ruka running towards them from the cliff's right side.

The girl blinked and grinned. "Hey! Ruka; where were you all this time? We were getting worried!"

Ruka finally made it up to them and he crouched down, panting heavily before he looked up and smiled. "I was looking you two. I was also looking for Natsume and Hotaru but I can't find them anywhere."

"Ah, that's no good! We'd better look for them!" She said as she stood up. Youichi didn't say anything but instead stared at Ruka as though he were a stranger.

It was then that Ruka noticed the newest member of their team. he looked at Koko with confused eyes. "Who're you?" He asked before he ahhed and smiled. "Ah, wait; my name's Ruka. Now...who're you?" He asked with a kind smiled.

Koko looked at him before he frowned. "...I'm...Koko..." He said softly as he stared at Ruka. _Something's off with this guy...what could it be...? Well...I can't really tell as long as Mikan is here with her Alice blocking out this guy's mind...but seriously...there's something wrong..._ Then he noticed Youichi staring at Ruka uneasily as well._ Looks like this kid can notice it too..._

"It's nice to meet you Koko." Ruka said before he looked at Mikan. "We'd better find Natsume and Hotaru right away."

Mikan nodded. "Yeah!"

Ruka looked at the entrance from where Mikan and Youichi originally came from. "Maybe they're inside this place..." He muttered. Then he looked at Mikan. "Let's go; we might be able to find them." He said.

The Angel nodded in agreement before she looked at Koko. "You coming?" She asked.

Koko blinked before he nodded. "Sure." He said before he once again turned his gaze at Ruka and frowned deeply, nobody noticing it.

**~.~.~**

"...Ne...what do we do now...?"

Dark blue eyes turned to its identical twin before the owner gave a sigh. "How am I supposed to know? We don't even know what just happened!"

Its twin pouted. "Damn that stupid Ace...it's his fault for taking our place!"

"He did that to protect us, baka otouto."

The boy twin groaned. "Well, as long as we get to meet Ace again, I don't care that he did that or what he felt at the moment. I just want to see him again..." He whispered into the silent night.

His twin sister nodded, her silver hair blowing in the wind. "Well...not only that...we had to keep jii-chan from finding us too. No doubt he would've been very worried."

"Only for you."

"He loves you and Ace too!"

A snort was heard. "Says the girl who sucks up to our damn jii-chan." He muttered while the sister rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, did you feel it...this place's strange presence...?" The sister asked.

The brother nodded. "Yeah...it's dark...darker than what I would've liked...it's the same as those people who tried to kidnap us that day but then Ace protected us and got captured himself."

"There's not just that...for some reason, I'm feeling Mikan's presence...and Natsume...and the others!"

"Wait, so Berry and Suzune are here too?"

"No. Only those four."

"Ah..." The dark blue eyes closed before they opened again. "Well, let's get going."

"To where?"

"Where else? To where they're keeping Ace. And this time, we're going to save him."

A smile appeared on the sister's lips. "Ace will be embarrassed that we saved him this time..."

"Who cares? All that matters is that we get him! After all these years...there's no way I'm letting those jerks hold onto our precious nii-chan any longer!"

* * *

Kura: Yosh! Done!

Berry: Whoever can guess who the two in the ending were will be allowed to enter this story for an omake.

Kura: This time, it'll be based on three children's childhood before a bad time! And whoever figures it out can be in that! Of course, that means that anybody who can get the correct answer within a week or two after this chapter goes up!

Berry: Good luck...it won't be hard, I promise you.

Kura: But their character might seem a bit different. I tried. If it doesn't...then I'll be sad...T^T Anyway, I hope that everybody liked this chapter! It's was hard in a way, especially since I made Mikan like that. Of course, only Koko so far has seen this side of her! Wait...Natsume saw something similar to this before...:P

Berry: Please review.

Kura: AND BYE! XD


	30. Escaping

Kura: Hey everybody, it just occurred to me a while ago after posting up the latest chapter…to figure out who those two people were in the end of the chapter…well…it seems too hard. I now realize that I forgot to put something up too…-_-

Berry: Baka Kura was going to say that those two characters were in the story already before in, I believe, a few of the chapters.

Kura: Anyway, sorry for forgetting to explain it…XP Oh, and before I forget again, I'm not putting those two in this chapter in hopes of having some reviewers trying to find out who they are! :D If nobody does…then…umm…I'll just ask now; does anybody want to be a part of that omake?

Berry: Now that that's been said, let's do review replies.

Kura: Oh, yeah! :D

_**xSnowflakesx: **__Yes indeed, you're the first to review! XD Oh, if you make a Fairy Tail fanfic, I'll read it! I love Fairy Tail! Gakuen Alice too! But I'm not that big a fan of Bleach but I like it too! :D But my favorite will always be One Piece! XD And so, now that your glares are perfect, who won? You, Natsume, or Hotaru? I hope it's you! XD And yes, now that you said it, I realized there was a typo…T^T Stupid Microsoft Word…T^T Anyway, thanks for the review! XD I always love reading yours! Please…ENJOY THE CHAPTER! XD_

_**jealoucy: **__I think Berry hates you now…-_-'' *looks at berry who has an evil air around her* Anyway, do enjoy the chapter! XD_

Kura: Okay then, thanks for all the reviews! :D Berry, the disclaimer please! XD

Berry: *evil aura disappears* Kura doesn't own Gakuen Alice. I really have nothing more to say because I don't want to say anything more today. I'm going to find out who that jealoucy person is so I can kill that guy…or girl…whoever.

Kura: Uh…Ok…? Start! AND RUN JEALOUCY! (I like you so I want you to live!)

* * *

**Chapter 26****- Escaping  
**

His eyes widened before he suddenly lunged forward. Blue eyes looked behind before they widened and the owner jumped out of the way as quickly as possible. The same eyes glared at the other Demon who snarled back in anger. "What the hell was that for Koko?" Ruka asked silently, his voice becoming dangerous.

Mikan and Youichi looked between the two boys, the girl obviously worried and confused while the child silently cheered the other Demon on.

"I should be asking the questions around here...where the hell are you taking us?" Koko asked dangerously. Mikan looked at Koko before she shivered in slight fear. Never had she seen such dangerous and cold eyes from anybody except Natsume but for that boy, he still had kindness in them while Koko was completely cold...completely dark...completely...evil.

Ruka glared at Koko. "I'm trying to find Natsume and Hotaru; they're mines, Mikan's, and Youichi's friends." He said softly as his eyes started to change.

The Angel gasped as she saw Ruka's eyes changing from their pretty blue to a dark red with that similar black star she had seen back at the village where she met Yuki, Yume, Anna, and the Kira family. However…there was something different…Ruka's eyes…his eyes looked colder, darker, and…for some strange reason, pain?

_Why pain…?_ Mikan thought. _I've never seen Ruka…look like that before…_ She thought to herself as Koko prepared himself to fight.

"You brought this upon yourself. For a short second, Mikan's Alice seemed to stop and I read your mind. By accident of course!" Koko cried as Mikan, Youichi, and even Ruka looked at him in shock. "Anyway, you…are not a Demon. You're just a half; and not even a Demon half! You're an Angel half!"

Ruka glared at Koko in what seemed like anger. "…You must've imagined it…obviously, I'm using my power, the Nogi Family's power, for which I must say, is incredibly strong!" He cried.

"Nogi Family's power…?" They all looked at Mikan who looked confused. "What are you talking about Ruka?" She asked. "You never said anything about that before. Actually, you never even told any of us about your family before…" She said in confusion, "And you never…boast…"

Koko looked at Ruka. "Now I wonder in the sudden change of attitude." He sneered at him while Ruka glared in sudden anger.

"Why does it matter to you? So what if I wanted to say that my family is powerful?" Ruka cried. _Crap, why does this person have to be smart? I have to be careful with my mind...if this idiot can read minds, I don't want to know what else he could do! I don't want him to find out I'm not really this Ruka guy!_

"Oh, by the way, I'm reading your mind now."

"EH? So you just heard that I'm not this Ruka guy?" He cried out, his eyes wide in shock as he backed away.

Silence passed through before Koko turned to Mikan. "See, told you he was lying. Besides," He looked at fake Ruka. "I can't read your mind unless Mikan stops her Alice. At the moment, I cannot read your mind at all."

...

...

...

...

"EH? YOU TRICKED ME?" Ruka cried out, his eyes wide as Mikan, Youichi, and especially Koko sweat dropped.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" Koko screamed. "Anyway, who the hell are you anyway?" He cried.

Fake Ruka's eyes narrowed before he went into a stance. "Why the hell should I tell somebody like you? As long as we have those three, it'll be fine because they have a lot of power to take us where we want!"

"What on earth are you even talking about?" Mikan asked as Youichi shook in anger at the thoughts of what they would do to Natsume.

Fake-Ruka smirked. "Our plans shouldn't even be heard by ridiculous weaklings like you and-GAH!" All of a sudden, Koko had vanished before fake-Ruka was slammed against the wall. It happened so fast that Mikan and Youichi had little time to realize what happened before Koko had appeared, his right hand gripping onto fake-Ruka's neck as the very boy gasped for breath.

"K-Koko!" Mikan cried out in shock as Youichi cheered on the sandy haired boy.

Meanwhile, Koko glared at fake-Ruka with such intensity that fake-Ruka couldn't help but nearly fall into a faint. "Where the hell are Mikan's friends, who the hell are you, and what are these plans you talk about? If you don't answer me, I'm going to crush that throat on yours." He growled in a soft and dark voice that fake-Ruka shook with actual fear.

He continued to gasp for air, making Koko let him go lightly and fake-Ruka glared at Koko. "I don't know where her stupid friends are. The old man took them somewhere else after me and my siblings went to take a look at them. I would never tell you of our plans and as for who I am..." He smirked a little. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." He said before he suddenly disappeared, a few leaves in his place.

Koko cursed angrily before he ran over to Mikan and Youichi. "Come on, let's get away from here!" He cried as he grabbed her hand. Mikan quickly grabbed onto Youichi and the three ran to who knows where.

Mikan looked at Koko with newfound fear. Her heart trusted him, she knew that but...that dark presence he had just moments ago..._What...What was that exactly...?_ She thought to herself silently before she looked away from Koko.

Youichi looked at his older sister and frowned to see her having that worried expression. He knew...that she was hesitant to trust Koko now.

It was but a few minutes later that they reached into a large room that then would split into two paths. Koko cursed once more in anger as he looked at the two open door paths that was dark and eerie-like. "Shit, which one do we take?" He wondered out loud.

Mikan looked at Koko again. "Maybe we can split up for now?"

"What?" Koko turned to Mikan. "But...that's...!"

"I know...not the best thing to do now but I'm sure we can meet again. I still have this bad feel ever since a bit after the real Ruka left us...and although splitting up isn't the best solution, it would help us cover more ground, right?"

Youichi nodded in agreement before he looked down. "How will we find Koko-niisan again?" He asked as Koko nodded in agreement.

"That's why splitting up is a bad idea!"

"Not really." Mikan grinned. "Then she reached into her pockets before pulling out what seemed to be an Alice stone. Take this Koko. We will be able to communicate again through this. Youichi will be coming with me so it's all good. Don't worry about us! I have practically perfected my Alice! This Alice stone is twins with this other one." She held up a light green one. "It's like a communication Alice or something! As long as you think your thoughts while holding this, it'll let us speak in our minds."

Koko looked at the Alice stone in wonder. "...Amazing..."

"Yeah, Berry-chan gave it to me a while ago!" Mikan said with a smiled. "So, you pick first!"

"...Ladies first..."

"...You can go first you know."

"But it'd be rude to go first when there's a girl in here."

Mikan pouted. "Just go first!"

"I said you can!"

"Polka-neechan, let's go." They both turned to see Youichi at the right side and they both sweat dropped.

"...Okay then..." Koko muttered before Mikan giggled and went over to Youichi. She looked back at Koko as if to say good luck before going with Yoichi. Koko looked until they disappeared before he looked at the Alice stone in his hand and grasped it tightly. Then he went over to the left side, placing the Alice stone into his pocket. _Be careful you two._

Back to the other two, Mikan had sighed.

"...Polka-neechan, are you scared of Koko-niisan?" Mikan looked into Youichi's worried eyes and she sighed again.

"...A little..." She confessed.

Youichi smiled. "Don't worry! Koko-niisan is a nice guy." He said.

The older girl said nothing before a few seconds later, she gave a small smile before she nodded, agreeing with the little boy. Then they continued on their way, both carrying smiles on their faces. Unknown to them, two children were following them with curious dark blue eyes and a mischievous smile on their lips.

But as this was going on, Natsume and Ruka stared at Hotaru, one with horror and the other with an embarrassed expression while Ace chuckled every now and them. Hotaru rolled her eyes at the two Demon boys before she said, "Well, what do you think?"

"If I do it with you or that guy behind you..." Ace frowned at that. "Actually, I'd rather not do it at all."

Hotaru glared at the boy. "You would be happy if it was Mikan, correct?"

Natsume gave a small blush. "I WOULDN'T!" He cried while Ace roared with laughter, despite the fact that he had no idea who this Mikan person was. Because of this very reason, Natsume gave his famous glare to the boy who seemed unaffected. Natsume cursed this very fact.

Of course, the Angel ignored Ace's laughter. She looked absolutely annoyed by Natsume's response before she sighed in irritation. "Look, I hate this as much as you do but I feel that it's the only way to get out of these things." She said, motioning her head to the strange bindings on their wrist and feet. "Besides, it's not like I'll do anything like touch your butt or-"

"SHUT UP! Don't say that!" Ruka cried, blushing deeply as he shook his head frantically. Unlike his friend who was calm but irritated, he was very embarrassed by what the girl who he seemed to have a crush on suggested.

Hotaru sighed. "Fine." Then she turned to Ace. "You okay with it?"

"Hey, like I care for stupid things like that. I just wanna get out of these damn binds." He said, grinning before he shuffled, moving so that his back was going against hers before he reached for her bound hands. She did as well.

Natsume sighed and Ruka blushed. Hotaru glared at them before muttering wussies when Ace finally managed to grab her hand before feeling up for the binds. He cursed when he felt them and sighed. "It seems like it's gonna be harder than just getting them off..." He muttered darkly. Natsume and Ruka sent him curious glances. Ace sighed. "You see, on our island, there's this stone that actually robs away the power of your Alice, magic, strength, you name it. Strangely, it was only found at our island so nobody really knew of it."

"How did these people find out?" Ruka asked.

Ace shrugged. "No idea. I can't really remember much but I think I know a way to get out of these damn binds..." He muttered before he began to touch the metal all over, searching where the stones were placed.

In total, there were four stones, two for each wrist where than the band joined the wrist together. Ace touched all four stones several times before he shuddered. And as he did this, Natsume tried to see if it was true that he could use his Alice or demon granted powers. Ruka tried as well, trying to activate his eyes but to both boys horror, they could not.

"You believe me now?" Ace asked, chuckling darkly before Natsume glared at the boy and Ruka sighed. Then the older boy continued his actions before he grinned. "Found it~" He said with a sly grin before he suddenly took away his fingers from the stone. Then, he suddenly brought it down and Hotaru felt a strange force hitting her soul when the stones all around her wrist cracked and fell from the band.

At that moment, Hotaru felt sudden strength that she never knew left returning to her. In a few seconds, she pulled and the band came off. She looked at her free hands in wonder before all three turned to Ace who continued to grin. "How?" All three asked.

"Sorry, no can tell. It's something that can't be easily shared." Then he sighed. "Anyway, I feel stupid. I can't believe I never realized that these stupid bands had that damn stone. Now that I think about it, Paul and Saul probably told them..." He muttered darkly. Then he turned to Natsume and Ruka. "So, want me to take them off?"

"No." They both said bluntly. "Don't come near me."

Ace sweat dropped. "Oi...I fell so heartbroken with that response..." He said with an awkward chuckle.

Hotaru then glared at the two. "Hurry up. I'm stronger than you two now."

That seemed to spark something in Natsume before he glared at both Hotaru and Ace. "...Hurry up and do it." He muttered darkly.

Again, Ace sweat dropped before he thought, _He must hate being weaker than her..._ Then he scooted over to Natsume and reached for his binds when he accidentally touched something that made Natsume throw his head back and hit Ace's. "GAH!" Ace cried as a huge red bump formed on his head and Natsume glared at him darkly.

"Do that again and I'll kill you."

Ace glared and grumbled in anger before he reached over carefully, finally touching Natsume clenched hands. Then he started to look for the stones in Natsume's bind before he finally located them. A few minutes later, he cracked them again and Natsume released himself. He muttered something that strangely sounded like he hated being bind.

Then Ace turned to Ruka who glared at Ace but turned so that Ace could remove the stones. A few minutes later, Ruka was out of the band. Another minute passed and Ace closed his eyes. A sudden strange force hit all three and all nearly fell in shock and strange fear at the strange force. It was…bloodthirsty? No, that wasn't the word but whatever it was, it was powerful, even more than Natsume. Then Ace grinned before he felt the stones crack and he released himself. Hotaru stared in wonder. "Wait, when you did it with us, you hit the stone. Why didn't you do it with yourself?"

The boy simply shrugged. "It's easier when you hit it but I can't do it with myself." He said simply before heading to the bars and examining it. "Doesn't look like it has the damn stone; it's just hard rock steel." He said, tapping it with his fist.

"I'll take care of that." Natsume said, stepping forward before Ace moved out of the way. Ace motioned to a lock at the bars door and Natsume nodded before he bent down, his arm practically touching the ground before his crimson eyes, hidden by his raven black hair glowed. Black objects formed in the air around his hands and come together, growing in size before becoming like a lightning bolt, crackling and moving. He then looked up.

The black lightning bolt was small but it was enough to hit the lock and smash it to bits before is disintegrated. Ace whistled, impressed while Hotaru nodded and Ruka grinned, proud of his best friend.

Then the four rushed out and left the room quickly, hoping to find a way out of where they were at the moment.

But then suddenly, Ace stopped moving, his eyes wide. "Wait!" He cried out. The other three stopped, two of them glaring at him while the other seemed worried at that moment.

"What?" Hotaru asked, pissed.

Ace frowned as he looked in the room they had just entered. "This...this is wrong...where are we? There was supposed to be a hallway here!" He cried.

Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru blinked in confusion before looking around. The room itself was painted bright while, a strange large and wide column standing in the middle while at the base of it was some strange transparent sphere with a smaller sphere in it, floating and crackling like lightning. The color of it was actually a mixture of colors.

The four stood by the door they just left and the middle of the room was lowered by stairs and beyond them was an entrance to probably what could be the hallway. Then Natsume turned to Ace. "Who cares where we are now. All that matters is that we find Polka and get away so we can continue to find Azumi Yuka."

"Wait, Yuka-san?" They all once again turned to Ace in confusion who too looked confused. "Why are you looking for Yuka-san?"

"Do you know where she is?" Hotaru asked.

Ace shrugged. "The last I saw her was at our village but that was years ago."

Ruka cursed. "Damn it! If only she was there again!" He cried.

The older boy frowned. "Why do you need to look for her?'

"I believe that is something I wish to know as well."

**~.~.~**

Mikan and Youichi gave a sigh of relief as they finally came to the outside. This time though, they were on a large flat platform. However, the building itself still continued to a few more heights that the two didn't was to go on for any longer. Mikan stretched as Youichi ran to the edge, staring at the forest that lay before them and the mountains beyond the large forest. He swore that he could even see a small village.

Then Mikan ran to Youichi. "Watch out, You-chan; I don't want you to fall."

Youichi smiled at Mikan, thanking her for her concern before they both walked back to the center. Then they sat down, enjoying the wind that blew to them and they both smiled, closing their eyes.

Then the girl's eyes opened and she looked at the clouds that lazily passed by. Her eyes stared at one in particular that seemed to look more silver than white if anything. A smile came onto her lips again as she thought of two twins that had silver hair.

_I wonder how they're doing...Yume...Yuki...Yuu and Anna...Himeka and Hiroki...even Nagi-san and Suzuka-san...I really miss them..._ She thought sadly. Then she giggled softly at how Berry and Suzune seemed to develop a crush on the two twins, Yuki and Yume who both were completely oblivious.

The little Demon boy just stared at her, wondering why she was giggling in such a manner before he concluded that it didn't matter and closed his eyes.

It was only a matter of moments before the two fell asleep.

At that moment, somebody stepped out of the shadows. Her amethyst eyes stared at the two with curiosity before she stepped up to them, her light purple hair swishing in the wind. Her dress was long that ended at her ankles and she wore thin shoes that looked like leather.

She sat down, right next to Youichi before he suddenly opened his eyes and she fell out of shock. Youichi glared at the new visitor before he growled at her darkly. The little girl shivered and attempted to glare back but with little menace.

"Who are you?" He asked with his voice dark and evil as thanks from his Demon side. The little girl shook her head. "I asked a question. Answer it." He said darkly, his eyes suddenly looking as though they were glowing when the girl suddenly felt something behind her.

She turned and nearly screamed to find softly moaning ghost staring right back. The pale ghostly eyes stared right past her, taking no notice of her but the skin...the eyes...the moans...it was enough to scare the poor little girl. "Mimi!" She whispered frantically.

Then the ghosts slowly disappeared and the little girl, Mimi shook terribly. "Mimi is Mimi!" She whispered again when Youichi glared at her.

"Why are you here?" He asked as he leaned back into Mikan's embrace who, surprisingly, was still asleep.

Mimi looked at them before she looked to the sky. "Paul-niichan and Saul-niichan told me to fight her and you since you two have less power than that other guy." She said. Then she turned to Youichi. "I have to capture you so my nii-chan's can be happy today." She then stood up and held her hand out, fear out of her eyes and now newfound danger rest in her amethyst eyes.

Youichi glared hard at her before he stood up. "I'm strong." He warned her.

"Nii-chan said you weren't." Mimi said.

The little boy smirked in a very Natsume-like way before he held out his left hand, his palm facing Mimi. "Your brother was wrong." He muttered.

* * *

Kura: Okay, I lied. I did mention the two mystery characters in here! DX

Berry: …

Kura: Anyway, I wanted to update this on Monday but I was busy the entire damn week and I had absolutely no sleep! GRRR! I hate stupid school.

Berry: She had sleep. She's just exaggerating. Anyway, we hope that you all have enjoyed the chapter.

Kura: Looks like Youichi will finally get some awesome action done! The next chapter might just focus only on the fight between the two! XD Let us see just how strong he is in the next chapter! I actually wanna see myself!

Berry: You're the writer. You decided if he's strong. Anyway, please do review and if anybody can figure out the two mystery characters, we'll put you in the omake if you wish.

Kura: Oh, and I was thinking of making this story into a doujinshi (fan manga)! I'm planning on putting in devianArt when I have the time and if I ever finish! XD

Berry: Nobody will look at it.

Kura: Shut up. BYE EVERYBODY! XD


	31. Author's Note

Kura: ...Hi-!

Berry: (threw tomato at Kura's face) This is fun.

Kura: Jerk! Anyway, sorry to all of you who might've actually like this story and was actually waiting. Or if you forgot, then that's fine too. I totally deserve any anger from all of you from neglecting this story for over a year...maybe two...but I have a valid reason...? Maybe?

Berry: ...Well?

Kura: (glares at Berry) In any case, I kinda gave up on this story mostly because I didn't like how I was going with it and that my portable hard-drive...broke...as a result, I lost my story. After that, I thought that I hated the way I wrote the beginning of the story and decided, you know what, I won't stop. I'll try again! So for all of you who may have wanted an update, sorry but instead, I've decided to rewrite it!

Berry: Again, sorry for making you all wait and then be forced to read this pointless note.

Kura: ...T^T In any case, here's the link!

/s/10483054/1/Angels-and-Demons-rewritten

Kura: Just put the fanfic website in front of the link and hopefully, it'll work. And...hopefully, you guys will forgive me...? T^T


End file.
